Pent o Veleth Edhellen
by Anie Ancalima
Summary: Despues del la Guerra del Anillo otras Sombras del Mal sobreviven en lo oculto, esperando la oportunidad de apoderarse del mundo. En la sucesora de la Gran Dama recaerá la responsabilidad de enfrentar ese mal.
1. Secreto Revelado

**Ante todo, quiero aclarar que algunos de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son genial autoría del Profesor J.J.R. Tolkien. Todo lo demás es producto de mi compleja imaginación.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: Secreto Revelado.**

Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya desde que el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, el amor y los sentimientos más ruines lucharon por vivir entre los hombres. Mucho tiempo transcurrió desde que la historia de un pequeño hobbit llamado Frodo Bolsón recorriera el mundo entero contando las aventuras de todo un grupo, conocido como la comunidad del anillo, que lucho por salvar al mundo de las garras del malvado Sauron.

Ahora, en nuestros días, el mal vencido en aquella era, y que parecía por fin haber sido desterrado de este mundo cuando el anillo de poder fuera destruido por fin en la Montaña del Destino, ha resurgido de la mano de un vil y artero ser. Ese viejo mago que tentado por el poder se dejo seducir por el lado oscuro y que, oculto de la vista del mundo, hoy salió de las sombras con el único fin de lograr lo que hace tantos años, siglos, quién sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, no pudo lograr.

Era en los tiempos del fin de la guerra contra Sauron, cuando a Saruman se lo vio por última vez saliendo derrotado de La Comarca, cayendo muerto por las manos de Lengua de Serpiente, a quién él creía su fiel servidor. Eran tiempos de paz, alegría, y en los que las esperanzas de todos se veían completamente realizadas. Cada uno de todos los integrantes de La Comunidad del Anillo, al menos los que llegaron a ver la victoria, retomaron sus vidas, tan cambiadas después de la guerra, que la felicidad por los buenos tiempos que se aproximaban les llenaba todo aquel vacío por tanta desventura vivida.

Aragorn, convertido en rey y desposado con Arwen mantenía la paz y el órden en la tierra Media y en todo el Reino de Gondor, los hobbits que integraron la comunidad vivían felices el reencuentro con su tierra y su gente, Gimli se fue a vivir a las cavernas situadas cerca del Abismo de Helm, las mismas que tanto lo habían impactado durante la guerra y que fue al fin de la misma a visitar junto a su fiel amigo Legolas.

No nos olvidemos del viejo Gandalf, conocido por muchos como el peregrino Gris, por los elfos como Mithrandir, y finalmente como el Mago Blanco, igual que Saruman, luego de la lucha que mantuvo con el Balrog, cuando se separo de la comunidad del anillo en las minas de Moria. Él se dedicaba e recorrer las tierras mientras iba de un lugar a otro visitando a sus amigos y llevando a cada reino las buenas nuevas de los otros.

Fue en esos tiempos en que un secreto, guardado por algunos, fue dado a conocer para alegría de muchos, por fin había llegado la hora de que alguien que tuvo que mantenerse oculto salga a la luz del mundo, alguien que traería en sus manos y en su destino la responsabilidad de velar por ese mundo que todos lucharon por mantener en las manos del bien. Sí, ya era el momento de que la hija del corazón del Elrond, padre de Arwen, saliera del lugar donde había tenido que mantenerse oculta, por su bien y el de toda la tierra Media.

Para sorpresa de muchos, nunca nadie supo de su existencia, solo unos pocos elegidos por su temple y corazón tuvieron conocimiento de quién era y dónde estaba. Sí, solo Elrond, quien era su padrino, Galadriel, encargada de su custodia y educación, Gandalf, que contribuyó en su formación, Celeborn, esposo de Galadriel, y Aragorn, quien fue participado de su existencia para ayudar a proteger su vida en los escasos viajes que la ahijada de Elrond hacia de Lórien a Rivendel, cuando Aragorn era conocido como Trancos "el montaraz".

Finalmente, luego de la coronación de Aragorn se realizó un concilio del que participaron sólo los conocedores del secreto que mantuvo a salvo la vida de la ahijada de Elrond. Durante la reunión, luego de varias idas y vueltas se llegó a la conclusión que sin Sauron amenazando y con el anillo de poder destruido ya no existía peligro alguno que pudiera poner en riesgo la vida de quien se convertiría en la sucesora de Galadriel y que por lo tanto no tenía sentido seguir ocultándola ni manteniéndola cautiva de su propia gente; además con Saruman muerto, nada malo podía pasar.

Con la decisión ya tomada, Elrond y Aragorn contaron el secreto a Arwen, quien había sido elegida en el concilio como la encargada de ayudar a Galadriel, su abuela, con los preparativos de la ceremonia en la que presentarían a la futura Señora de los Elfos. Para la ceremonia que sería anunciada para dentro de un mes y que contaría con la participación de todos reinos de la Tierra Media, solo se solicitaría la asistencia de los invitados a una celebración cuyo motivo sería informado al comienzo de la misma.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond y Gandalf partieron velozmente hacia Lórien para comenzar con los preparativos de la ceremonia en la que al fin un secreto, guardado por años, sería revelado. Durante el viaje, la ansiedad de todos por los sucesos que vendrían y que los llenarían de orgullo y felicidad les hizo sentir que la noche era eterna.

Empezaba a asomarse el sol por el horizonte y se encontraban ya en las puertas de Lórien cuando una elfa de aspecto angelical se acercó a su encuentro, al verla iluminada por los tímidos rayos del sol que recién empezaban a calentar el día quedaron todos asombrados. La sucesora de Galadriel lucía bellísima, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda aterciopelado bordado con hilos dorados y con incrustaciones de algunas piedras al tono, su cabello, color castaño oscuro rojizo, estaba levemente recogido y sujeto por un broche dorado con forma de hoja de Mallorn, árbol típico de los bosques de Lórien, sus ojos color almendra brillaban intensamente de la alegría que sentía por verlos llegar.

-¡Aiya¡Alasse' aurë!1, mis señores -, los saludo.

-¡Aiya! -, respondieron al unísono.

Una vez que desmontaron sus caballos todos se condujeron al palacio para tomar un rico desayuno y para comunicarle a la ahijada de Elrond la gran noticia. Ya sentados todos a la mesa y mientras tomaban el desayuno, en el que por supuesto fueron infaltables las Lembas y la Hidromiel, Galadriel, Celeborn, su padrino, y Gandalf le contaron la decisión que habían tomado y los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante.

En ese instante sus ojos color almendra brillaron aún más por la inmensa felicidad que sentía al saber que ya no debía comportarse como una prisionera, que a partir de ese momento era libre como sus hermanos elfos y que ya nunca más tenía que ocultarse ante los ojos del mundo por temor a que algo malo fuera a suceder. Ella sabía cual era su misión, siempre lo supo desde que tuvo edad razonable como para ello, de hecho es algo que siempre le fue inculcado por Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond y Gandalf; lo que nunca supo, pues se lo habían ocultado hasta ese día, era su verdadero origen y quienes habían sido sus padres.

Luego del desayuno Elrond, su ahijada, Galadriel y Celeborn, se dirigieron a uno de los salones del palacio, en el lugar había unas largas cortinas color dorado en las ventanas, por las cuales ya la luz del sol pasaba sin timidez, y muchos adornos muy bien dispuestos en tonos que iban del ocre al dorado, junto a las ventanas habían unos sillones, en donde los tres señores elfos la invitaron a sentarse.

-Tula, hara yo emmë2 – dijo Galadriel.

Galadriel se sentó a su derecha, Celeborn en el sillón que estaba frente a ellas y Elrond prefirió mantenerse de pie junto a la ventana. Ella se dedicó a observarlos y a esperar que le dijeran el motivo por el que estaban tan inquietos.

El aire se cortaba con el filo de un puñal, y percibiendo la angustia mezclada con curiosidad que estaba empezando a invadir a su ahijada Elrond decidió romper el hielo y contarle el motivo que los tenía ahí reunidos.

-Hija mía, como te darás cuenta nos hemos reunido aquí, sólo nosotros tres contigo, por ser nosotros los responsables de hacerte saber una verdad que los tres mantuvimos presa en nuestros corazones pero que hoy es imperiosa que conozcas -.

-Realmente me confundes, no entiendo¿qué es lo que no sé padrino?-, replicó ella.

-La verdad acerca de tus padres-, dijo Galadriel.

-¡Mis padres¿qué sucede con ellos¿es que a caso no están muertos como me habías dicho? -, preguntó ella.

-Si, lo están. Eso no cambia hija, lo que cambia es tu verdadera identidad, tu origen, quienes realmente fueron ellos -, prosiguió la Dama del Bosque.

-Cada vez entiendo menos¡por favor sean más claros!-, enfatizó ella.

-Querida hija mía, tu... -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y siguió-, tu en realidad eres hija de Aredhel, la Dama Blanca de los Noldor de Gondolin, ella compartía conmigo la difícil tarea de mantener la belleza del mundo, la paz y todo aquello que hasta hoy he realizado sola, juntas éramos Las Damas del Bosque, pero un día ella se enamoró de un elfo guerrero que encontró herido en el bosque por las manos de los orcos. Este guerrero resultó ser Beriadan, Capitán de la Guardia encargada de custodiar las puertas y las fronteras de Gondolin.

-¿Por qué me ocultaron esto tantos años?-, preguntó ella algo indignada.

-Tu vida corría peligro-, asintió Elrond.

-Tienes que saber que de ese amor, que sintieron uno por el otro, naciste tú y que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ver quien eres y de ver aquello en lo que te convertirás, aunque eso cargue sobre tus espaldas muchas responsabilidades-, concluyó Galadriel.

Con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, se puso de pie y salió corriendo sin rumbo del palacio hacia el bosque, Galadriel intentó detenerla pero Elrond se lo impidió.

-Déjala, le hará bien meditar y digerir lo que acabamos de contarle, ya volverá, lo verás-, le dijo Elrond con un tono triste.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón, además ya no hay de que temer y ya está lista para defenderse sola llegado el caso -.

1 -¡Hola¡buenos días!-, _en Quenya._

2 -Ven, siéntate con nosotros-, _en Quenya._


	2. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro.**

Desencajada por lo que acaba de escuchar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tratando de comprender de pronto que la responsabilidad que tenía era aún más grande de lo que todos estos años le habían venido inculcando, corrió hasta el cansancio hasta internarse en lo más profundo de los bosques de Lórien. Cuando al fin detuvo su correr se encontró en el lugar a donde le gustaba ir de niña para estar un poco sola, siempre con la supervisión de algún elfo encargado de mantenerla siempre vigilada y protegida, y pensar en todo aquello que le turbaba el alma, como el sentir que le gustaría estar con sus padres como los otros niños elfos.

Entonces, como cuando niña, se sentó a los pies de un gran Mallorn y, sintiendo que el árbol se apiadaba de ella y su penar, secó sus lágrimas y con un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón trató de digerir todo aquello que le habían confesado hace escasos minutos. Al rato de estar sentada junto al árbol comenzó a sentir una paz interior inmensa, trasmitida tal vez por el espíritu de los árboles del bosque, tal vez por los rayos de sol que se abrían paso entre las ramas de los árboles para abrazarla con su calor o por al fin tener en sus manos aquella verdad que, aunque dolorosa, era la que le explicaba muchas cosas, muchas dudas que hasta ahora eran imposibles de descifrar.

Hasta ese día, solo sabía que sus padres habían fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña y nada más, nunca le había sido revelado quienes habían sido y aún seguía desconociendo como habían muerto, sólo se le dijo que era la elegida por su temple y por obra del destino para continuar la obra de la Dama del Bosque cuando fuera oportuno. Ahora comprendía el porque de su espíritu aguerrido, después de todo su padre había sido un gran guerrero elfo, y su madre una de las más importantes y poderosas elfas junto a su tía, Galadriel.

Y mientras sus pensamientos mezclados trataban velozmente de acomodarse cada uno en su lugar, escuchó unos pasos cerca que la pusieron en estado de alerta, era la primera vez que caminaba por los bosques sin compañía y eso la tenía un poco temerosa. Corrió a ocultarse tras unos arbustos que había a unos pocos pasos del lugar donde estaba, esos pasos que la habían alertado de que alguien rondaba por ahí se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos y hacían que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido.

Aún con su pulso acelerado, pudo mantener la respiración para no delatar su presencia ante esos pasos que ya estaban a pocos metros de donde se ocultaba. Esperando que quién estaba ahí pronto se fuera, advirtió que el broche dorado con forma de hoja de Mallorn que sujetaba su cabello se le había caído junto a los arbustos cuando trataba de esconderse, en ese instante su corazón pareció haberse detenido pues el broche delataba claramente su escondite.

Sin poder ver más que unos pies que se acercaban al broche pensó que lo mejor era que en cuanto quien allí estaba estuviera a su alcance lo tomaría por sorpresa tumbándolo en el piso para poder tener aunque no sea más que unos segundos para poder tomar el broche y salir corriendo hacia un lugar más seguro. Cuando ya faltaba poco para tener a su alcance a quien estaba por recoger el broche, tomó una rama que estaba tirada entre la alfombra de hojas doradas sin hacer siquiera un ruido y se abalanzó sin bacilar sobre su objetivo.

En ese instante, cuando estaba por acertar su golpe, con una agilidad admirable el elfo que estaba por tomar el broche logró eludir el ataque y tumbarla a ella sobre las hojas.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!-, ordenó con ímpetu la ahijada de Elrond tratando de zafar sus manos de quien la tenía ahora como prisionera tratando de arrebatarle la rama.

-¿Quién crees que eres para tratarme así?-, protestó la elfa.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, solo trato de que no me lastimes, si prometes no golpearme te soltaré-, dijo el elfo con dulzura.

-Está bien, no voy a golpearte ni a causarte daño alguno pero suéltame-, solicitó con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo-, respondió el elfo soltándole las manos.

En ese momento ella levantó su mirada y quedó totalmente impactada por lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a ella estaba el elfo más hermoso y gallardo que jamás había visto o imaginado, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por unos segundos.

-Disculpa si te hice daño, no fue mi intención, pero comprende que quise evitar que me golpearas – continuó diciendo el elfo luego de soltarla por completo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, siento mucho lo ocurrido pero es que no sabía quien estaba por ahí dando vueltas e intenté protegerme de alguna manera-, se excusó ella.

-Creo que esto te pertenece-, y extendiendo la mano le entregó el broche que había recogido.

Sus manos, en ese momento, se rozaron y ambos sintieron que sus corazones se aceleraban hasta casi salirse de sus pechos. Ella tomó rápidamente el broche y lo guardó, él solo se quedó contemplando la belleza de una elfa a la que jamás había visto hasta ese entonces pero que lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado.

-Hantalë1-, dijo ella tímidamente, - es muy preciado para mi y no deseo perderlo, me han dicho que pertenecía a mi madre.

Él continuaba contemplándola sin poder decir nada, estaba inmóvil como si hubiera caído en un trance. Ella, sintiendo como si tuviera una piedra en su estómago no podía evitar perderse en esa tierna mirada de profundos ojos azul cielo que en ese mismo instante se hicieron dueños de su corazón.

Unos pájaros que de repente pasaron los hicieron como despertar del trance en el que parecían haber caído. Ella casi sin poder respirar contempló una vez más esos azules ojos tiernos y sintió que ese gallardo, ágil y apuesto elfo de cabellera dorada se había convertido desde ese momento en el dueño de su corazón.

-Aún no me has dicho, ¿man nályë?2-, dijo ella ahora en tono suave.

-¡Ah, disculpa, tienes razón, mi nombre es Legolas -, dijo él.

-¡Legolas, ¡el Príncipe del bosque Negro, lo siento mucho mi señor no fue mi intención maltratarlo-, dijo ella.

-Por favor, no hace falta me trates con tanta reverencia, además en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo-, respondió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hantalë-, dijo ella nuevamente.

-Ahora te toca a ti -prosiguió Legolas-, man ná esselya?3-.

-Im4 Anië -, respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Anië, nunca te vi antes en Lórien, ¿eres de aquí?-, preguntó el príncipe elfo.

-Si, vivo en el palacio junto a la Dama del Bosque, sólo que por ciertas razones de fuerza mayor nadie supo de mi existencia hasta hoy-.

-Disculpa mi indiscreción, pero... ¿por qué?-, preguntó él.

-Lo siento, no sé si deba decírtelo, pues las razones sé que serán pronto reveladas a todos y tal vez no corresponda que yo hable antes del momento indicado-, dijo la elfa.

-Esta bien, sé esperar-, afirmó él.

-Ya debe ser medio día, lo siento pero debo volver antes de que se me haga tarde-, dijo ella.

-Te acompaño, ¿si quieres?-, preguntó él.

-Esta bien, no es malo tener la escolta de un príncipe, una se siente más segura así-, afirmó ella.

-Pues te confieso que no tienes nada que temer, creo sabes defenderte como toda una guerrera-, indicó él.

Así, entre risas, caminaron juntos por el bosque hasta el palacio.

1 -Gracias-, _en Quenya._

2 ...¿quién eres?-, _en Quenya._

3 …¿cómo te llamas, _en Quenya._

4 Soy, _en Sindarin._


	3. El Almuerzo

**Capitulo 3: El Almuerzo. **

Cuando se estaban aproximando a las puertas del palacio notaron que en las escalinatas una figura femenina los esperaba, esto genero en Anië y Légolas una gran inquietud. Ya frente a los primeros escalones, la figura femenina de largos y brillantes cabellos dorados, que lucía un bellísimo vestido blanco con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y bordados en hilos plateados los recibió con una gran calidez.

-Maratuldë1, Príncipe Legolas, Anië, los estaba esperando-, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro La Dama del Bosque.

-Hantalë, herinin2-, respondió Legolas.

-Hantalë -, respondió tímidamente Anië.

-Veo que ya os habéis conocido-, les dijo La Dama.

-Algo así -, dijo con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas Anië.

-Si les parece bien, los estaré esperando para almorzar en el salón principal en 20 minutos, por favor no falten, pues es importante vuestra presencia en él -, solicitó muy amablemente Galadriel.

-Alli estaré, herinin -, le dijo Légolas.

-Yo también -, le dijo Anië.

Legolas y Anië se despidieron y ella fue a su habitación para arreglarse para el almuerzo. Galadriel acompañó a Legolas hasta las puertas del palacio y allí otro elfo que los estaba esperando lo escoltó hasta la habitación de huéspedes para que pudiera arreglarse pues estaba recién llegado a Lórien.

Una vez en su habitación, acondicionada de manera tal que parecíaa digna de reyes, Legolas se dispuso a buscar entre su equipaje algún atuendo elegante pero a la vez no muy formal para la ocasión, después de todo en el almuerzo estarían la Dama del Bosque, Celeborn, Elrond, y Gandalf también presentes, y no quería lucir mal pues ahora él era el Señor Elfo de Ithilien y seguía siendo el Príncipe heredero al trono del Bosque Negro, y debía lucir como tal en determinadas ocasiones.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, la mesa estaba puesta con un mantel color manteca sobre el cual se lucían unos bellísimos platos realizados en plata al igual que los cubiertos, la cristalería era realmente bellísima y delicada, cada copa finamente labrada parecía brillar con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por el ventanal mientras que unos riquísimos platos esperaban en el centro de la mesa, que además estaba adornada con unos delicados jarros con flores.

Al llegar al recinto, Legolas noto para su sorpresa o que sobraban dos juegos de cubiertos o que alguien más sería parte de ese almuerzo. Eso despertaba gran curiosidad en él, que lucía para la ocasión un bello traje de color verde esmeralda aterciopelado y que se quedó junto al ventanal esperando la llegada del resto de los comensales.

En ese instante ingresaron Celeborn y Galadriel a quienes Legolas saludó con una reverencia, tras ellos y luciendo un bello vestido en tonos cereza con detalles en plata y con su cabello levemente recogido llegó Anië que al verlo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Cuando Elrond y Gandalf estaban por entrar, una elfa entró velozmente, se dirigió hacia La Dama a quien susurró algo a sus oídos y luego salió con la misma velocidad con que había entrado, una vez que estaban todos reunidos los miró atentamente y les dijo:

-Me alegra que estemos todos aquí reunidos después de tanto tiempo y esta vez para una grata ocasión, los dos invitados que faltaban ya han llegado, y en unos minutos estarán con nosotros -.

Apenas unos minutos después ingresaron para la sorpresa de todos Arwen junto a Aragorn quienes con una sonrisa en sus rostros los saludaron con una reverencia. Arwen se dirigió donde su padre y con un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en sus ojos lo saludo, al mismo tiempo que Legolas se acercó para saludar a su viejo amigo de aventuras, a su fiel compañero de la comunidad del anillo.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, por favor tomen asiento -afirmó Galadriel-, Anië, por favor tu lugar está junto al mío -, indicó a su sobrina con ternura.

Todos se sentaron en ese momento alrededor de una mesa rectangular muy amplia, en una de las cabeceras estaban sentados Celeborn y Galadriel, junto a ella se sentó Anië, quien tenía a su lado a Elrond. En la otra cabecera junto a Elrond se sentó Arwen y a su lado Aragorn, junto a Celeborn se sentó Gandalf y junto a el y frente a Elrond se ubicó Legolas.

Durante todo el almuerzo, los tres amigos y compañeros de la comunidad del anillo charlaron, rieron y compartieron los muchos recuerdos que les quedaban después de haber vivido semejante aventura. Los ocho sentados a la mesa comentaron lo felices que se sentían por haber logrado al fin que el bien saliera triunfante sobre el mal y que la paz reinara ahora en un mundo en el que la lealtad y todos aquellos de buen corazón lograron salvarlo de las tinieblas.

Así mismo, cada tanto, Legolas y Anië cruzaban sus miradas tan en secreto y tímidamente que nadie había advertido que entre ellos estaba comenzando a pasar algo que tal vez podría llegar a ser algo más que amistad. Recién se habían conocido esa mañana pero en sus corazones, aun sin comprender por qué, sentían que se conocían de toda una vida.

Cuando estaban terminando el postre, una rica ensalada de frescos frutos del bosque almibarados, Galadriel solicitó la atención de los comensales para brindar por estar todos juntos y para poder hacer un importante anuncio. Si, había llegado la hora de que Anië ocupara el lugar que le correspondía sin tener que andar ocultando nada y sin temor a que nada malo pudiera ocurrir.

-Mis estimados -comenzó diciendo-, qué alegría tenerlos aquí reunidos en tan importante ocasión. Quiero hacer un brindis en honor a Anië, quien ya está lista para ocupar su lugar -, y con una sonrisa en su rostro se puso de pie y levantó su copa.

Todos se pusieron de pie, incluida Anië, y brindaron con alegría, sólo Legolas permanecía extrañado, muchas preguntas invadieron en ese instante su mente y deseaba tener pronto las respuestas. ¿Quién era en verdad Anië, ¿cuál era el lugar que debía ocupar y qué era eso que todos sabían menos él con respecto a sus dudas, ¿qué era eso que ella no le contó cuando se encontraron en el bosque?.

Al advertir la mirada de extrañeza en el rostro del Señor elfo de Ithilien, la Dama del Bosque apuró su explicación ante tanta duda:

-Mi estimado Legolas, advierto en tu mirada que muchas dudas han apresado tu mente y por eso mismo, y por ser el único que falta que conozca la verdad es que has sido invitado a este almuerzo. Verás, tienes ante tus ojos a quien será la encargada de seguir adelante con mi tarea, a quien ocupará mi lugar alguna vez, Anië Ancalima es mi sobrina, y ese es su derecho y obligación-.

Sin salir de su asombro, Legolas se quedó observando boquiabierto y con cierta seriedad a Galadriel hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro. Al darse cuenta giró hacia quien estaba a sus espaldas. Elrond con tono amistoso terminó de contarle quién era Anië hasta el más mínimo detalle, y le explicó que si hasta ahora todo eso se mantuvo oculto fue por una cuestión de seguridad para ella y para cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra Media, pues nadie, en especial Sauron en aquellos tiempos, debía conocer su existencia.

En ese momento Legolas dirigió su mirada hacia Anië y ella caminó hacia donde él estaba, una vez frente a frente solo se miraron a los ojos e intercambiaron una sonrisa, entonces la sucesora de Galadriel le tendió su mano y dijo:

-Legolas, herunin3, espero sepa ahora que en mí podrá encontrar la misma ayuda y amistad, para las que hasta hoy sólo contaba con mi tía -.

-¡Hantalë!-, le dijo asintiendo con su cabeza y tomando la mano que ella le había tendido.

1 Bienvenidos, _en Quenya._

2 …mi señora-, _en Quenya._

3 …mi señor,… , _en Quenya._


	4. Camino a Rivendel

**Capítulo 4: Camino a Rivendel**

Luego del almuerzo, Elrond y Galadriel anunciaron a todos que debían partir esa misma tarde hacia Rivendel, lugar en el que se realizaría la ceremonia oficial donde Anië sería presentada ante todos los Elfos como debía ser. Todos muy emocionados fueron a sus cuartos a armar sus equipajes y a prepararse para partir.

Mientras preparaba todo Anië sintió en su corazón una sensación muy extraña, era como si algo le dijera que no volvería a ver los bosques de Lórien y tuvo la necesidad de terminar con todo muy velozmente para tener tiempo de ir a despedirse del lugar que había sido su hogar por muchos años. Con el equipaje listo, se cambió, se puso ropas de viaje en tonos verdosos, y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque, rumbo hacia el lugar en donde se había encontrado con Legolas por primera vez.

Al llegar al lugar, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al príncipe del bosque negro justo allí. Él al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde venían esos pasos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que era Anië quien se le aproximaba.

-¿Tú aquí?-, le preguntó ella.

-Ná1-, respondió él.

-Necesitaba salir a caminar un poco para despejar mis pensamientos y terminé aquí sin darme cuenta, como me sucedió esta mañana -agregó Légolas-¿Tú?-.

-Bien -hizo una pausa-, estaba terminando de preparar mis cosas cuando tuve la extraña necesidad de venir a despedirme de este lugar, de estos árboles que han sido mi refugio durante tantos años. Es tan extraño, pero en fin aquí me tienes, parece que el destino está empeñado en cruzar nuestros caminos-, dijo ella.

-Así parece Anië-.

En ese momento sus miradas se quedaron fijas, cada una posada en los ojos del otro y ambos sintieron en ese instante latir sus corazones con más intensidad, como si quisieran salirse de sus pechos. Légolas se acercó un poco más y Anië sintió que su respiración parecía detenerse y que mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Justo cuando estaban muy cerca uno del otro Anië escuchó el piar de un pajarillo angustiado y corrió en su ayuda, Légolas salió tras ella como escoltándola. Al llegar al lugar notaron que en el suelo, entre unas doradas hojas que yacían junto a las raíces de un bellísimo Mallorn, estaba un pichón que se había caído de su nido.

Anië volteó su mirada hacia Legolas y le pidió que la ayudara a poner el pichoncito de bellas plumas, plumoncito en realidad, color manteca otra vez en el nido, entonces lo tomó en sus manos y con la cooperación del príncipe subió al árbol hasta alcanzar el nido y depositar en él a tan indefenso animalito. Una vez que el pichón estuvo en su lugar ella comenzó con mucho cuidado a descender del Mallorn ante la mirada cautelosa del elfo, quien estaba atento a que nada malo le sucediera.

Estaba terminando de bajar del árbol cuando resbaló y cayó, en ese instante la agilidad de Legolas le permitió ser tan rápido y hábil que atrapó a Anië en sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo. Quedaron cara a cara fuertemente abrazados, ella para no caer y él para evitar su caída, tan cerca estaban que cada uno respiraba el aliento del otro y mudos se quedaron perdidos en sus miradas; ambos sentían sus corazones latir cada vez más rápido y que sus respiraciones se agitaban, cada segundo que pasaba acercaba aún más sus rostros de manera inevitable.

Ella temblaba en sus brazos, él no dejaba de admirarla y ambos sintieron que sus corazones estarían unidos para siempre. Cada vez sus rostros estaban más y más cerca y no podían resistir las ganas de posar cada uno sus labios en los labios del otro, justo en el momento exacto en que iban a besarse muchas voces llamándoles los hicieron alejarse súbitamente con sus rostros enrojecidos.

-Debemos irnos-, dijo Anië aún temblando y sin poder dejar de perderse en la mirada de Legolas.

-Si nos deben estar esperando para partir, ya es la hora-, enfatizó él, sin dejar de perderse en esa mirada color almendra que lo había cautivado desde el primer segundo en que se cruzaron.

Así, juntos volvieron al palacio lo más pronto posible. Al llegar todos los estaban esperando ya listos para partir montados en sus caballos, entonces tan rápido como pudieron fueron por sus equipajes que ya estaban listos en sus cuartos y volvieron donde el resto para montar sus caballos también.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y un cielo con hermosas nubes rosadas era testigo de su marcha. Al frente de la caravana iban Gandalf montando a Sombra gris y Elrond, seguían Galadriel y Celeborn, Anië y Legolas y tras ellos Arwen y Aragorn, quien montaba un hermoso caballo blanco; detrás de la caravana principal venían otros elfos, quienes transportaban todas las otras cosas que eran necesarias para realizar la ceremonia en Rivendel y para el camino, como víveres y tiendas de campaña, además de algunas armas como espadas y equipos de arco y flecha que por precaución viajaban escondidas.

Durante el viaje, Anië y Legolas intercambiaron más de una mirada y una sonrisa, tímidas todas ellas pues querían evitar las miradas de los acompañantes para no tener que dar alguna explicación luego pero pese a sus intentos para que nadie advirtiera que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, la vista de alguien si captó que algo sucedía, es más, se había dado cuenta de que tal vez entre ellos podría estar pasando algo desde que almorzaron en Lórien y observó como se miraban cada tanto en la mesa.

Cuando ya la luna brillaba bien en lo alto y los alumbraba junto a la luz de las miles de plateadas estrellas que titilaban en el cielo la caravana hizo un alto para descansar un poco y para comer y beber algo en un valle justo a mitad de camino. En ese momento de descanso Arwen se acercó a Aragorn y le susurró algo al oído, entonces él se quedó mirándola y se puso de pie; juntos se apartaron del grupo y se quedaron conversando a un lado de donde se encontraban los caballos pastando.

-No sé si lo habrás notado pero creo que pasa algo entre Legolas y Anië-, dijo Arwen con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tú crees, no sé-, dijo Aragorn.

-Sí, lo siento en mi corazón, además los he estado observando desde el almuerzo y se miran de una manera muy especial-, dijo Arwen.

-¿Legolas y Anië, tal vez sólo te pareció-, dijo Aragorn.

-No, estoy muy segura, mi corazón me dice que el destino los ha unido y que sus corazones anhelan estar juntos para siempre-, afirmó ahora Arwen.

-Pues, le verdad no sé que pensar, trataré de ver eso que tu dices, pero estoy tranquilo porque de ser así, sé que Anië está en buenas manos-, enfatizó Aragorn.

-Sí, mi padre pensará lo mismo, estoy segura y se podrá muy feliz. Además hacen una bella pareja-, sugirió ella.

-Si, es cierto. Pero mejor será que volvamos antes de que piensen que estamos ocultando algo-, dijo Aragorn.

-Está bien-, dijo ella.

Otra vez junto al grupo, Aragorn trató de observar cautelosamente lo que Arwen le había comentado y para su satisfacción se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba en lo cierto, Anië y Legolas se miraban con una ternura inusual y le hacían recordar a sus viejos tiempos cuando recién empezaba a vivir su historia de amor junto a la hija de Elrond. Después de haber comido y bebido, teniendo en cuenta que faltaba poco para que amaneciera decidieron que lo mejor era seguir descansando hasta el alba y retomar entonces el camino a Rivendel.

El alba estaba asomando en el horizonte cuando ya todos habían despertado y se disponían a montar sus caballos para seguir la marcha, la caravana siguió como antes, todos marchando en el mismo orden, solo que ahora Aragorn y Arwen iban muy atentos a lo que pasaba con Anië y Legolas. Se acercaba la hora del desayuno cuando ingresaron a las tierras de Rivendel y en los corazones de todos se instaló una sensación de felicidad y paz, como hace tiempo no recordaban vivir, después de tanto tiempo de infortunio como lo fue la guerra contra Sauron. Ya lejos habían quedado esos malos recuerdos y todos se disponían a preparar una ceremonia más que especial y que a todos llenaría de regocijo.

Bueno, acá después de tanto tiempo he regresado, en primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas a todos aquellos que depositaron su confianza en mí y se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, gracias a todos ustedes por los mensajes que me enviaron a mi mail, si durante un tiempo no lo tuve en línea fue porque con esta historia participé de un concurso y no podía estar en internet mientras daban los resultados, ahora que ya la tormenta pasó, bueno..., acá vamos de nuevo.

Pido disculpas también porque, para presentarlo en el concurso, le hice lagunas modificaciones, es decir lo re-edité, no intenten matarme por hacerles leer todo de nuevo, les juro que quedó re lindo y si me matan, quien les seguirá escribiendo la historia, jajajaj!.

1 Sí, _en Quenya._


	5. La Ceremonia

**Capítulo 5: La Ceremonia **

Ya instalados cada uno en su cuarto y después de haber desayunado, cada uno de los recién llegados se dedicó a hacer lo que era necesario para que la ceremonia que se realizaría esa misma noche saliera a las mil maravillas y según lo habían previsto. Elrond fue a verificar que hasta el último detalle estuviera listo en compañía de Galadriel y Celeborn, Arwen se abocó a preparar a Anië para la ceremonia, Aragorn y Legolas se dedicaron a recorrer Rivendel y Gandalf fue al encuentro de sus pequeños amigos, los hobbits, que también habían sido invitados para la ocasión.

Las horas iban pasando y la ansiedad de todos crecía minuto a minuto, el momento tan esperado por todos los que habían mantenido en secreto la existencia de Anië se acercaba cada vez más, y al fin el mundo de los elfos y los hombres se uniría al de la sucesora de Galadriel.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y todo estaba ya listo en el salón más grande de la casa de Elrond. Decorado con finísimo gusto, todo en tonos blancos y con detalles plateados el salón lucía con un esplendor hace mucho tiempo no visto en Rivendel, en su centro había dispuesta una mesa que sería ocupada por quienes habían marchado desde Lórien y habían compartido el almuerzo antes de salir del Reino de Galadriel y Celeborn.

En el resto del salón las mesas habían sido dispuestas de manera que todas quedaran viendo hacia la mesa principal; cada una de las mesas estaba vestida con delicados manteles blancos con sus ribetes hechos en bordados con hilos plateados y sobre ellas la vajilla y la cristalería, igualmente delicadas, lucían brillantes.

Los primeros en llegar al salón para el festín que era parte de la ceremonia, por supuesto y como no podía ser de otra manera, fueron los hobbits que formaron parte de la Comunidad del Anillo, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, y Sam, quienes habían sido invitados especialmente para esta ocasión por haber demostrado ser tan buenos amigos y compañeros y dignos de la confianza de los elfos. Tras ellos llegó Gandalf, que los miró a todos con orgullo y les dedicó una sonrisa.

Con el salón totalmente lleno, cada uno de los que habían sido citados se preguntaban el por qué de tan importante ceremonia, la incertidumbre por lo que pasaría durante la cena los inquietaba pero raramente los llenaba de paz.

Arwen dejo lista en su cuarto a Anië y esperando a Elrond, su padrino, quien la acompañaría para ingresar al salón. La Reina de Gondor, con su misión cumplida corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse e ir a la ceremonia junto a Aragorn, que la estaba esperando ya listo y luciendo su ropa de gala.

Faltando ya minutos hicieron su ingreso al salón Celeborn del brazo de Galadriel y se dirigieron a la mesa principal, tras ellos llegaron Aragorn y Arwen, quienes fueron sentados a la misma mesa. Gandalf se despidió de sus amigos hobbits por el momento y los acompañó; solo faltaban Legolas, Elrond y Anië. En ese instante un silencio se hizo en el salón y todos giraron hacia la puerta para ver quien ingresaba.

La puerta se abrió y ante los ojos asombrados de todos entró Legolas, quien llevaba puesto un bello traje color marfil con bordados dorados digno del Señor Elfo de Ithilien y del príncipe del Bosque Negro. Todas las elfas solteras que allí estaban no podían quitarle la vista de encima, mientras él, altivo y serio se aproximó a la mesa que la que lo estaban esperando Celeborn, Galadriel, Aragorn, Arwen y Gandalf, y al llegar tomó asiento.

-¿Nerviosa, hija mía?- preguntó Elrond a Anië cuando estaban llegando a las puertas del salón.

-Más que nerviosa padrino, diría que estoy ansiosa por ver que sucederá, por observar las miradas de todos los presentes al verme, al ver a quien hasta hoy no conocían ni de nombre siquiera-.

-Si, es una situación muy emotiva, que agita sentimientos, pero que a todos nos llena de alegría y nos renueva la esperanza de un mundo mejor y en paz-, continuó Elrond.

-Lo sé, sé que significo mucho para todos, soy conciente de eso y de quién soy, de todo aquello que represento, pero así mismo no dejo de sentir temor por no saber si podré hacer bien la tarea que me es encomendada-, dijo Anië bajando la mirada.

-Hija-, dijo Elrond poniéndose frente a ella y levantando su cara con su mano, - cierra un momento tus ojos y siente lo que tiene para decirte tu corazón, en él hallarás siempre las respuestas-.

-Mi corazón... -hizo una pausa y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-, si lo escucharé siempre, sé que él me guiará por el camino correcto-.

-Bien, entonces, entremos que nos están esperando-, afirmó con orgullo Elrond mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y cada uno de los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a Elrond y a la elfa que venía caminando tomada de su brazo, una elfa que a todos deslumbraba con su belleza y altivez, y a la que nunca habían visto hasta ese día. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros caminaron hacia la mesa mientras todos en silencio y muy atentos los seguían con sus miradas; mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa ella no podía dejar de mirar a Legolas, quien desde el lugar en que estaba de pie la observaba con dulzura y con mucha atención seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la sucesora de la Dama del Bosque.

Anië tenía puesto un hermoso vestido en todos azulados con bordados en hilos plateados y llevaba puesta en su cabeza, cuyos cabellos estaban semi-recogidos, una tiara de plata muy sencilla y con algunos cristales de roca engarzados como detalle. En una de sus manos lucía un bellísimo anillo de plata, muy finamente trabajado y que llevaba engarzada una amatista, piedra con la facultad de trasmutar las energías negativas en positivas y que aumenta los poderes de quien la lleva consigo, rodeada por marquesitas, y que había pertenecido a su madre.

Al llegar a la mesa todos se sentaron menos Elrond, quien se mantuvo de pie para dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes, agradecerles por haber asistido y comunicarles el por qué de semejante reunión.

-Maratuldë coanyanna1, amigos míos. Los hemos convocado hoy aquí para festejar que por fin gozaremos con la paz que tanto soñamos para este mundo y para que todos y cada uno de ustedes conozcan al fin a la nueva portadora de nuestras esperanzas, a quien junto a Galadriel será la encargada de velar por un mundo lleno de esperanzas y buenaventura para cada ser vivo que habita estas tierras y quien finalmente seguirá la tarea de la gran Dama del Bosque cuando ésta deba por fin partir hacia las Tierras Imperecederas-.

Movió su mano hacia Anië, que estaba sentada a su derecha, y con una sonrisa en su rostro la invitó a ponerse de pie. Ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo un frío que recorría sus venas, se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada, acompañada con una sonrisa, hacia todos los que estaban presentes en la ceremonia.

-Su nombre es Anië Ancalima -continuó diciendo Elrond-, es mi ahijada y como futura Señora y Dama Blanca de los Noldor, es nuestro deber seguirla y brindarle los mismos honores que a sus antepasados tanto entre los noldor, como entre cada uno de los pueblos que habitan la Tierra Media. Levantemos en su honor las copas y brindemos por este gran momento para todos nosotros-; luego de esas palabras, los invitó a todos a sentarse y a disfrutar de la cena.

Cuando ya todos habían terminado de cenar, siguieron el festejo con baile, música y demás. Los hobbits que quedaron estupefactos con la noticia pero que no por eso perdieron el apetito, disfrutaron de cada bocado de los platos que se sirvieron y después contagiaron su usual algarabía a todos los presentes en la fiesta cantando y bailando hasta el cansancio, sólo Frodo se quedó pensativo con la buena nueva y conversando con Gandalf, como en los viejos tiempos, sobre la noticia que hoy les había dado Elrond.

En medio de tanto tumulto y bullicio, casi nadie advirtió que Anië ya no estaba en el salón salvo Legolas que no hacía más que estar pendiente de ella. Cuando después de buscarla entre todos los presentes notó que ella no estaba salió presuroso a buscarla y la encontró en uno de los balcones con vista a una cascada bellísima que formaba parte de los paisajes de Rivendel.

-¿Qué haces aquí, por qué te fuiste así?-, preguntó Legolas extrañado.

-Es que es la primera vez que comparto un momento así, con tantos presentes, y la falta de costumbre creo que me afectó, necesitaba algo de aire-, respondió ella girando su rostro hacia él.

-Verás, es que me preocupé cuando no te ví-, le dijo él

-Lo sé, sabía que vendrías a buscarme, me lo dijo mi corazón-, afirmó ella.

En ese instante, Legolas sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza, como si las palabras que acababa de escuchar lo hubieran hechizado se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la mano. No pudo decirle nada, sólo se quedó mirándola, iluminada por la luz de la luna que ese día brillaba más que nunca en lo alto del cielo.

Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire y que su pulso se aceleraba, no podía dejar de perderse en esa mirada de bellos ojos azules que le traían paz cuando se quedaba contemplándolos y con su mano aún tomada de la mano de Legolas se le acercó más y le dijo:

-No sé que me sucede, no puedo evitar que al tenerte frente a mí mis ojos se pierdan en tu mirada-.

-Lo sé -dijo él-, a mí me pasa igual-, y se le acercó un poco más.

Así, frente a frente, con sus pulsos acelerados y cada vez más cerca uno del otro, les resultó imposible detener lo que sus corazones sentían y entonces, como aquel día en Lórien sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que cada uno respiraba el aliento del otro. Por un momento les pareció que nada ni nadie, más que ellos, existía en el mundo, y atrapados como por una especie de hechizo mágico sus labios se rozaron y se fundieron en un beso que los uniría para siempre.

1 Bienvenidos a mi casa, _en Quenya._


	6. El sueño

**Capitulo 6: El Sueño**

Con un sudor frío que corría por su frente y con el pulso totalmente acelerado despertó esa mañana, apenas cinco minutos antes de que sonara la alarma de su reloj despertador y con una extraña sensación de angustia por lo que había soñado y que no podía recordar en ese instante.

Como todas las mañanas, se levantó, fue al baño y tomó una ducha, luego se cambió y como habitualmente lo hace se fue al trabajo. Camino a la escuela donde dictaba clases de literatura recordó parte de lo que había soñado y un extraño dolor en su pecho le cortó por unos segundos la respiración.

Mientras daba clase a un grupo de adolescentes decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su psicólogo con el fin de ver si podía calmar esa gran ansiedad e inquietud que la habían tomado presa desde que despertó esa mañana sobresaltada. Al salir del colegio llamó a su terapeuta y arregló una sesión para esa misma tarde.

Llegó a su casa cerca de las tres de la tarde y junto al teléfono encontró una nota que decía:

"Hija, los niños están conmigo en casa, tenían ganas de ir a la plaza y como nos queda cerca nos iremos para allá. Besos, Mamá".

Fue a su cuarto, guardó las cosas del colegio, se cambió y buscó a Cleo, su más fiel amiga y asistente. Cleo y ella se conocían desde pequeñas, y ya siendo adultas decidieron comprar una propiedad lo suficientemente grande como para vivir en ella y poner a funcionar en la misma una especie de posada familiar, donde respirar aire puro, alejada de la gran y alocada ciudad y donde poder encontrar un poco de paz.

Ambas eran fanáticas de las historias de Tolkien, de las aventuras de Frodo y los Elfos y la posada estaba decorada con una mezcla de estilos hobbits y élficos, aunque predominaban los élficos debido a que la dueña de la posada era ella junto a su marido y Cleo era la encargada de que todo funcionara bien, mientras que ella daba sus clases de literatura. Si bien la posada no dejaba grandes ganancias, apenas alzanzaba para pagar las cuotas del crédito que tuvieron que sacar para comprar la propiedad, por lo menos funcionaba de manera tal que siempre había huéspedes que necesitaran alejarse del ruido y la contaminación.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Cleo tomando la merienda y la saludó. Se sirvió un café con leche y unas tres galletitas de chocolate, mientras merendaban le explicó que tenía que salir nuevamente para asistir a una sesión con su psicólogo, y que esperaba volver temprano para ir a buscar a sus hijos a la casa de su madre y preparar con tiempo la cena.

Con el café a medio tomar miró su reloj y exclamó:

-¡Ya las 16.15, ¡lo tarde que es, me voy ya o de otro modo llegaré tarde a la sesión, Cleo, tengo que pedirte un enorme favor, si para las 18 no te llamé te ruego vayas tu a buscar a los niños a la casa de mi mamá-, dijo Abi.

-Quédate tranquila, va a estar todo bien y si no me llamaste para esa hora los iré a buscar, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero luego no escaparás a contarme que es lo que te tiene así, ¿ok?-, dijo Cleo.

-¡Ok, hasta luego-.

-Hasta luego-.

Salió tan veloz como pudo para llegar a tiempo a la sesión y llegó a la sesión cuando apenas había pasado un minuto de las cinco de la tarde, la sesión era a las 5 en punto, tocó el timbre y su terapeuta le abrió.

-¿Cómo estás?-, le preguntó al tiempo que la miraba con algo de preocupación.

-La verdad no lo sé, son esos sueños, se repiten una y otra vez. Son tan reales y me dejan una sensación de angustia tan grande-.

-Tranquila, no te apures, vamos a ir paso por paso. Primero por favor toma asiento, pues creo es más cómodo conversar mientras se está sentado, ¿no es cierto?-, y logró arrancarle una sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si, totalmente-, asintió ella y tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón de un cuerpo con el que el doctor contaba para que sus pacientes se sintieran confortables y a gusto.

-En primer lugar quisiera saber qué es lo que tanto te inquieta de estos sueños, digamos que ya sabemos que muchas veces son representaciones de cosas que desearíamos que ocurrieran o que reprimimos concientemente y que nuestro inconsciente nos hace vivir en sueños-, dijo el terapeuta.

-Lo sé, pero es que son tan reales-, dijo ella.

-Si, muchas veces tenemos sueños que parecen reales, que los vivimos como tales, pero necesito algún dato más como para poder tratar de ayudarte con la angustian que te ocasionan, me entiendes Abi1?-, sugirió el terapeuta.

-Sucede que hace un par de semanas empecé a tener estos sueños, primero pensé que eran por el mismo hecho de lidiar con el proyecto que tenemos Cleo y yo, usted sabe que dirigimos una posada ambientada al estilo Tolkien y que muchos fanáticos de sus textos visitan a veces, sólo para probar nuestra receta de las Lembas, por ejemplo-, hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa.

-Si, ¿y, continúa por favor-.

-En fin, me sueño en un bosque, caminando entre sus árboles y vestida con ropas élficas, al menos eso parece, y de pronto aparece en mis sueños un elfo de muy bellos rasgos con el que camino de la mano. Luego, no recuerdo exactamente que pasa pero del bosque es como si saltara la imagen y aparezco en una especie de fiesta de la que me salgo como si me sintiera ahogada por la presencia de los otros que allí se encontraban y me quedo tomando aire en una especie de balcón; en ese instante aparece el mismo elfo con el que caminaba por los bosques y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, estamos como hablando pero no logro escuchar o discernir qué es lo que hablamos pues todo es como estar viendo una película muda pero a color, y es en ese momento en que nos estamos mirando fijamente y en el que él me tiene tomada de la mano, en el que pareciera no podemos evitar el deseo de querer besarnos, y nos besamos, ¡tan real es todo!. Es ahí donde me despierto totalmente consternada-, explicó ella.

-¡Uff!-, exclamó el doctor y continuó, -pueden ser muchas cosas, puede ser que lo vivas de esa manera tal vez por ser tan fanática de los textos de Tolkien y de lo que ellos representan en sí mismos, lo que hay que tratar de descifrar aquí es que quiere significarte ese sueño. Quizá te recuerde a algún antiguo novio de tu adolescencia, a tu primer novio o al muchacho que te besó por primera vez, sabes bien que esas son cosas que a muchas mujeres las marcan de por vida y por alguna razón en algún momento esos recuerdos vuelven a su presente-.

-No, disculpe pero no creo que sea este el caso, pues ni el chico que me besó por primera vez, ni primer amor tenían semejante especto físico, jamás en toda mi vida había visto a alguien así-.

-Entonces debe ser alguna representación de tu imaginación relacionada a las tareas que desempeñas en la posada y a tu fanatismo por la obra de Tolkien, quizás tenga relación con esa sensación de identificación en algún punto con la forma de vida y la filosofía de los elfos que tienes y experimentas eso en sueños-.

-Si, puede ser. Pero no entiendo por qué me inquietan tanto-.

-Lo mejor sería, en mi opinión, que no trataras de entender esos sueños, tal vez quieres encontrarles un por qué y el no poder hacerlo, pues porque sencillamente no hay un motivo concreto por el cual los tienes, es lo que te genera esa ansiedad e inquietud constante-.

-Si, probablemente, siempre estoy tratando de encontrarle una razón a las cosas, de entender cada cosa que sucede en este mundo-.

-Y simplemente hay cosas que nunca tendrán una explicación, pasan o pasaron porque tenían que pasar y simplemente tenemos que adaptarnos a eso, a algunos les cuesta más que a otros pero es parte de vivir-.

-Si, solo que mi duda con respecto a ese sueño tan real y que se repite una y otra vez reside en el hecho de que usted sabe que soy tarotista, digo en parte como hobby y en parte porque lo heredé de mi abuela materna, y que creo en que podemos vivenciar en sueños experiencias de otras vidas-.

-Si, probablemente, pero una cosa es que me digas que lo relacionas con alguna época de

la historia que si conocemos y otra con una historia que es producto de la imaginación-.

-Puede ser, tal vez lo mejor será no darle más vueltas al asunto-.

-Exacto, sería lo ideal, cualquier cosa toma una taza de tilo media hora antes de ir a dormir, te ayudará a dormir más relajada y quizá ni siquiera sueñes-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-De nada, espero haber podido ayudarte en algo-.

-Con escucharme suficiente, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera a tratarme como si estuviera perdiendo la razón-.

-Por favor, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme a la hora que sea, si?-.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo. Hasta pronto-.

Salió del consultorio, ya era tarde, estaba ya anocheciendo y miró su reloj. Eran las 18.19 horas y salió corriendo para ir a hacer la cena pues los niños seguro ya estarían en casa según lo que había arreglado con Cleo.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta los niños corrieron donde ella y la abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron y con mucha alegría, les devolvió un abrazo igual de fuerte y afectuoso y los acompañó hasta la sala en donde quedaron viendo la televisión. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden y encontró que en el libro de huéspedes habían tres personas registradas, luego fue a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Cleo al verla llegar corrió a su encuentro a contarle las buenas nuevas y se encontró con que Abi ya había recibido la buena noticia de que contaban con tres nuevos huéspedes.

-¿Qué, ya los viste?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Aún no, sé que están porque leí el libro de registro de huéspedes-.

-Son algo extraños-.

-Dime Cleo, quién de alguno de nuestros huéspedes no fue raro, de hecho nosotras somos algo raras. Después de todo no cualquiera tiene una posada al estilo obra de Tolkien, y hablo en todo el sentido que ello implica-.

-Si, Abi, eso lo sé, pero estos llegaron los tres con capas con capucha, sólo uno de ellos se la quitó para hablarme y pedirme que los registrara, los otros dos permanecieron detrás, en silencio y con las cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo, apenas si se les veía el mentón. Una vez registrados se encerraron en sus cuartos y no salieron para nada, es como si no estuvieran-.

-Pues los tendremos vigilados si te deja más tranquila. ¿Llegó Nano?-, preguntó Abi.

-No, llamó que estaba retrasado buscando los repuestos para el arreglo del cuarto de enceres del fondo, tiene que estar por llegar-.

-Bien, cuando llegue le diremos que se encargue de mantenerlos vigilados, sin acosarlos por supuesto, pues no creo estén sospechados de algún crimen y no vamos ocasionarles molestias innecesarias-.

-Ok, igual me parecen más que extraños-.

-Esteban, ¿llegó?-, preguntó ahora Abi.

-Todavía no, pero siempre llega alrededor de las 21.30, recién son las 20.43-.

-Si tienes razón, no había reparado en la hora que era. ¿Podrías controlar tú la cena mientras voy a acomodar unas cosas en la biblioteca?-, preguntó Abi.

-Seguro-.

Agradeciendo a Cleo se quedara cuidando la comida para que no se quemara se fue a la biblioteca a poner en orden unos libros que necesitaba para preparar su próxima clase de literatura. Mientras estaba subida a una silla buscando unos libros en uno de los estantes más altos de la biblioteca, no advirtió que alguien había entrado y la estaba observando con total discreción, resbaló y cayó.

En ese instante, unos brazos la atraparon en el aire e impidieron el golpe de la caída; el corazón le latía con más rapidez producto del susto y quien la había atajado la ayudó a ponerse de pie, levantó su mirada para darle las gracias y se quedó atónita por lo que sus ojos veían. Sintió que su respiración se detenía ante su presencia, era como un dejavú, aunque no comprendía el por qué.

-¿Se encuentra bien, ¿no se hizo daño verdad?-, preguntó él.

-No, digo... sí, quiero decir que me encuentro bien y no me he hecho daño. Muchas gracias-, respondió Abi sintiendo que las piernas aún le temblaban.

-Cuánto me alegro entonces. Debería tener un poco más de cuidado, no siempre puede haber alguien cerca para auxiliarla-.

-Lo sé, y gracias de nuevo-, dijo Abi tratando de recordar donde había visto esa mirada, esa profunda mirada de ojos azules.

-Bien, creo que el libro que busco no está. Buenas noches-, dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Un momento, aún no sé su nombre-.

-¿Mi nombre? -dudó por un instante y dijo-, me llamo Leo y... ¿usted?-.

-Abi-.

-Buenas noches entonces, Abi-.

-¿Es que no va a cenar Leo?-.

-No, gracias, estoy algo cansado por el viaje y prefiero irme ya a dormir-.

-Está bien, buenas noches entonces-.

Ella se quedó pensativa mientras él se retiró en silencio, y mientras iba hacia la cocina para ir a servir la cena trato de recordar dónde había visto esos ojos. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa para cenar, Cleo, Nano, sus niños, Ailén y Uriel, Esteban, su esposo, y ella, los únicos que faltaban eran los tres nuevos huéspedes, de los cuales a uno ya había tenido el placer de conocer.

Estaban todos comiendo el postre y ella seguía tratando de hacer memoria, sabía que en algún lugar había visto esa mirada, pero... ¿dónde?; de pronto sus dudas se aclararon y exclamo para ella misma en su mente:

-¡No puede ser, ¡es él!-.

1 Abi, diminutivo de Abigail.


	7. El regreso de Tasha

**Capítulo 7: El Regreso de Tasha**

Al otro día todos menos Esteban, que como era habitual debía ir a trabajar, amanecieron inusualmente temprano para ser sábado. Desayunaron todos en silencio como esperando a que alguien empezara a hablar de algo para romper el hielo, además era una fría mañana de otoñó en la que caprichosamente el sol tardaba en asomar para llenar cada rincón con su calor.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Esteban se despidió de todos, de Abi y los niños con un beso, y se fue a trabajar, pues era el tesorero de una empresa distribuidora de alimentos no perecederos. El resto, se dispuso a realizar las tareas que les correspondían como era usual en la posada, Nano, también amigo de la infancia de Abi, se puso arreglar el cuarto de enceres del fondo, Abi se fue a la biblioteca a preparar la clase para el lunes pues deseaba hacerlo durante la mañana del sábado para tener la tarde libre y poder descansar el domingo, y Cleo se dedicó a preparar los desayunos para los extraños huéspedes que pidieron desayunar en sus cuartos.

A media mañana, Cleo vio salir a uno de ellos rumbo al jardín y le avisó rápidamente a Abi, que dejó de hacer los resúmenes para ver qué hacía. El huésped que estaba paseando por el jardín a la luz de los rayos del sol no era otro que el que la noche anterior la había salvado de lastimarse al caer de la silla en la que estaba subida en la biblioteca tratando de alcanzar un libro; entonces su curiosidad pudo más y se quedó observándolo, lo seguía atentamente con su mirada al tiempo que estudiaba cada movimiento que hacía y sin poder creer aún lo que sus ojos veían.

Sí, era él, ¿pero cómo podía ser, se preguntaba mentalmente. Por un momento pensó en llamar a su terapeuta pero inmediatamente desechó tal opción pues él pensaría que estaba perdiendo la cordura y tal vez no era más que una coincidencia sin sentido alguno.

De pronto miró su reloj, ya era tarde y le faltaba un poco para terminar de preparar la clase, entonces regresó a la biblioteca para terminar lo que estaba haciendo. En media hora ya había terminado, recogió todo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, donde acostumbra, para poder tenerlo a mano el lunes; inmediatamente después fue a ver cómo estaba todo y para charlar un rato con Cleo.

Mientras estaban hablando Ailén y Uriel pidieron salir un rato al jardín para disfrutar del sol un rato antes de almorzar. Cuando los niños estaban jugando en la hamaca una voz amiga, a la que no escuchaban hacía ya muchísimo tiempo los sorprendió y los dejó boquiabiertos.

-¿Es que ya nadie atiende en esta posada?-, preguntó la voz con acento familiar.

-¡Tasha!-, exclamaron a coro y emocionadas Abi y Cleo.

-¡Qué felicidad de verlas, hijas mías!-, dijo Tasha.

-¿Pero dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-, preguntaron Abi y Cleo.

-Ya les contaré-.

Cómo ya era la hora del almuerzo, todos juntos entraron dispuestos a disfrutar de un buen plato de comida. Entre carcajadas y mucha algarabía almorzaron y se contaron muchas de las cosas que les habían sucedido a cada una durante todos estos años, en especial a Abi quien la última vez que vio a Tasha aún era soltera.

Tasha era una mujer de casi 70 años que había sido amiga de la abuela materna de Abi, ellas se conocieron en un simposio de aficionados al Tarot y otras ciencias similares; también era la madre del corazón de Nano y Cleo. Ella los recogió de la calle en una fría tarde de invierno cuando eran niños y no tenían más que apenas 6, Nano, y 4 años, Cleo, los dos se escaparon de un hogar para niños abandonados por sus padres al nacer y ella los crió desde entonces como si realmente fueran sus hijos.

Al ser tan unidas la abuela de Abi y Tasha, los tres niños crecieron juntos como hermanos, entre travesuras y muchas risas, entre hechizos y tiradas de tarot. Esto a la madre de Abi no le causaba mucha gracia pero qué mal podría hacerle a la niña compartir tiempo con su abuela y unos niños. La madre de Abi nunca imaginó que la niña heredaría los poderes psíquicos de su abuela, Tarotista y algo hechicera como Tasha, que sí se especializaba en hechizos y esas cosas, y que tendría una hija a la que muchos visitaban para hacerse leer el tarot.

Cuando Abi tenía 10 años su abuela murió y al morir todos los poderes sobrenaturales que la anciana tenía pasaron de abuela a nieta. Tasha en ese momento le prometió a Chela, así la llamaban a la abuela de Abi cuyo nombre era Celia, que cuidaría de la niña como si fuera su propia nieta y que la ayudaría a desarrollar esas cualidades que ambas sabían tenía ya innatas en su interior esperando despertar para sumarse a las que Chela le heredara. Desde ese momento Tasha se convirtió en la guía, maestra y mentora de Abi, quien podría decirse era toda una hechicera, en todo y el mejor sentido de la palabra.

La última vez que se habían visto Abi todavía era soltera y estaba dedicada a estudiar su licenciatura en literatura y letras, por un lado, y sus técnicas para ser una excelente tarotista y hechicera por otro, con la ayuda de Tasha que la guiaba con mucho afecto y orgullo. Por esos días Tasha recibió una carta misteriosa y les informó que aunque con tristeza por dejarlos debía partir para ir a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo, también hechicero, que no andaba del todo bien, y desde entonces jamás tuvieron noticias de ella hasta hoy que apareció para sorpresa y alegría de los tres en la posada.

Abi, que conocía muy bien a Tasha, enseguida advirtió que la llegada de su casi abuela no era sólo para verlos, sino que algo más tenía escondido y todavía no podía descubrir qué. Su sexto sentido le decía que Tasha algo le estaba ocultando, que era algo que supo desde siempre y nunca le dijo, y que por alguna extraña razón tenía o quería contarle ahora pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo.

Luego de una larga siesta después de almorzar, Tasha se levantó alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y buscó a Abi, Nano y Cleo para merendar con ellos. Los encontró, tomando un chocolate bien caliente junto a los niños y compartiendo una rica torta de naranja, y se unió a ellos.

Después de haber merendado los niños se fueron a su cuarto a jugar, Nano salió a terminar su arreglo en el cuarto de enceres, Cleo fue a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la cena y Abi y Tasha se quedaron hablando y recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Sabes una cosa hija mía, la verdad es que fue una más que una sorpresa encontrarte casada y ya con dos niños-, dijo Tasha.

-¿De veras, la verdad es que parece mentira, van a ser ya seis años y todavía no lo puedo creer-.

-A mi también me parece mentira, ¡podrías haberme esperado!-.

-¿Esperado, imagina que no iba a esperar para casarme a que te dignaras a aparecer, nuestro momento de casarnos era ese, sentimos que tenía que ser así. Además siempre me dijiste que escuchara a mi corazón, que dejara que él me guiara en cada paso, en cada decisión que tomara en mi vida, eso hice, no entiendo el por qué de tu reproche-, dijo Abi frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento hija, no me hagas caso es que tal vez estoy enojada conmigo misma por no haber estado en un momento tan especial para ti y creo que por eso me termino enfadando y me las tomo contigo-.

-Tasha, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ¿estás segura que es eso, ¿no me ocultas nada verdad?-.

-No digas tonterías Abi, qué podría yo estar ocultándote, sólo que le prometí a tu abuela cuidarte y acompañarte en todo y no estuve presente en tu boda, pero en fin, que puedo decirte, un amigo me necesitaba, y ...-.

-Y no digas más, ya está-, la interrumpió.

-Pero yo realmente hubiese deseado estar-, continuó Tasha.

-Lo sé, pero a veces el destino nos tiene preparada otra cosa y hay que saber aceptar lo que ya no se puede cambiar, con esto quiero decir que las cosas que ya pasaron no las podemos cambiar y no tiene caso lamentarnos sino que hay que seguir adelante. ¿No me decías siempre eso?-.

-Abi, tienes tanta razón, se ve que los años me están atontando-, dijo con la mirada algo perdida.

-No digas esas cosas, ¿no pensarás en abandonarnos ahora verdad, tu no, no puedes irte ahora, Nano y Cleo te necesitan y yo no quiero perder a mi segunda abuela, no ahora en este momento, no ahora que volvimos a estar juntos los cuatro-.

-Por supuesto que no, no podrán librarse de esta vieja tan fácilmente-, dijo con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien, ¿de que no me estás ocultando nada?. Preguntó nuevamente Abi, que notó su mirada triste.

-Si, segura, es que estoy algo cansada por el viaje, la emoción de verlos es mucha y ni que hablar la de encontrarte casada y con niños, piensa que estoy vieja y muchas emociones juntas te sacuden más fuerte a mi edad que a la tuya-, dijo sonriendo.

-Si, puede ser. Creo que últimamente veo demasiados fantasmas donde no los hay-.

-¿Fantasmas?-.

-Si, fantasmas Tasha. Es que han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que lo que me faltaba era que hasta mis sueños me torturaran y que encima mi terapeuta me mire como si estuviera loca al contárselos-.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que sueñas como para tener que ir a un terapeuta?-.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente me tortura es que son tan reales, como si ya hubiese vivido eso o algo así, es muy raro de explicar, y lo peor es que el hombre que aparece en mis sueños, al que nunca he visto en mi vida, ahora está como huésped aquí en la posada-

-¡Buenas noches!-, las interrumpió una voz. Ambas mujeres no habían notado lo rápido que se les había pasado el tiempo conversando.

-¡Esteban! -exclamó Abi y prosiguió-, te presento a Tasha, que es como mi abuela-.

-Encantado señora, Abi me habló mucho de usted, realmente es un gusto tenerla en casa-.

-Muchas gracias joven, ahora sabrán disculparme pero quiero tomar un baño antes de la cena, nos vemos luego-, dijo con total dulzura y se retiró.


	8. La sombra del mal

**Capítulo 8: La sombra del mal.**

Hacía ya una semana que Tasha estaba en la posada compartiendo momentos de alegría con Abi, su marido e hijos, y con Cleo y Nano pero algo la mantenía intranquila, algo le turbaba el alma y le opacaba la mirada. Abi que la conocía casi como la palma de su mano, como si realmente fuera su abuela, no había dejado de notar esto y trataba constantemente de descubrir que era lo que mantenía tan fuera de sí a Tasha.

Una tarde, en la que el bar de la posada estaba algo lleno de personas que acostumbraban a ir a tomar a veces la merienda al estilo élfico, algún té acompañado de hidromiel y lembas, un hombre de extraña apariencia entró y se sentó en el rincón más apartado y oscuro del salón. Abi que estaba esa tarde atendiendo al público se acercó a la mesa para preguntarle que se iba a servir y al escuchar la voz de quien le respondía le corrió un extraño frío por sus venas.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el rincón tenía, en apariencia, unos 60 o 70 años, ya todo blanco en canas, de mirada fría y con el carácter algo apático, la miraba como si la conociera de antes. Ante esta situación incómoda Abi le preguntó si no se conocían de alguna otra parte y el hombre le dijo que no tenía buena memoria pero que tal vez era una posibilidad pues él veía en su rostro algo muy familiar.

Luego de servirle el té, se dirigió hacia la cocina y trató de encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante, de dónde podría conocerla este hombre que podría ser su abuelo, en vano trató de encontrar una respuesta pues por algún capricho de su memoria era imposible que pudiera recordar esas facciones. Luego de extenuar su mente y memoria terminó concluyendo que tal vez se trataba de algún profesor que tuvo a lo largo de su carrera de estudios, ya sea en la escuela secundaria o en la universidad y que ahora no podía recordar.

En ese instante Tasha entró a la cocina totalmente desencajada, con la respiración entrecortada y preguntando como loca que hacía ese hombre ahí:

-¿Qué demonios hace ese hombre ahí?-, pregunto con mezcla de enojo y susto.

-¿Ese hombre, ¿qué hombre Tasha, ¿de quién hablas?-, preguntó Abi.

-El que esta sentado en el rincón, que parece un abuelo pero ¡con la sangre más fría que un reptil!-, exclamó.

-En primer lugar está tomando un té, quién es no sé y por eso no entiendo ¡por qué razón te pones así!-, dijo ella.

-Ese hombre hija mía es malo, más malo que la peste y no debería estar ahí. Él es el culpable de muchas de las angustias que hemos pasado con Chela, nos hizo la vida imposible mucho tiempo-, dijo Tasha.

-Está bien, cálmate un poco, ¿qué les ha hecho para que te pongas así?-, preguntó ahora Abi con una sensación de angustia por ver a Tasha en ese estado.

-Tu no entiendes Abi, ahora no importa lo que hizo, nos lastimó mucho y es malo, usa magia negra para hacer o conseguir cosas, nos odia por ayudar a gente que él intentó lastimar con sus poderes oscuros y no debe estar aquí, no importa el por qué, ya te lo explicaré con más tiempo, pero no lo dejen entrar más aquí-, respondió Tasha con la voz entrecortada.

Justo cuando Abi estaba abrazando a Tasha y pidiéndole se tranquilizara, Cleo entró a la cocina tal como si fuera un huracán y totalmente desesperada.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa Cleo?-, preguntó Abi.

-Debes venir pronto, se está armando una riña en el salón-, dijo Cleo angustiada.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchás, es ese anciano, está discutiendo con uno de los huéspedes, uno de los que te dije son raros-.

-¿Pero qué les pasa a todos hoy aquí, es que han perdido por completo la razón, ve pronto en busca de Nano, está en el cuarto del fondo, dile que se apresure no sea cosa se vayan a agarrar a golpes, tu Tasha por favor te quedas aquí-, dijo Abi y se dirigió veloz hacia el salón.

Entró al salón como toda una guerrera, los que la vieron entrar se quedaron boquiabiertos pues parecía que entraba no Abi la dueña de la posada, sino un ángel que venía a reprenderlos por estar riñendo y a imponer paz.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?-, preguntó levantando el tono de su voz.

Al escucharla un silencio se hizo por unos instantes, todos quedaron como helados al escucharla así pues para muchos era la primera vez que la veían así de enojada.

-¿Es que no les da vergüenza estar peleando como si fueran niños, este es un lugar para respirar paz, para tener tranquilidad y sentirse felices, no quiero aquí más peleas, qué es lo qué les pasa?-, preguntó con una firmeza inigualable.

-Mis disculpas señora, no fue mi intención alterar la paz de este lugar-, dijo una voz que le pareció más que familiar.

-¿Pides disculpas, jajajaja, no me hagas reir ¡viejo necio, dijo el hombre anciano que estaba en el rincón oscuro y al que hace unos minutos Abi le había servido un té.

-Ya basta. ¿Es que no me ha oído?-, dijo Abi aún más enojada.

-Disculpe, es que a veces hay cosas que son inevitables-, dijo irónicamente el hombre.

-Pues a mi no me interesa lo que es y no es inevitable, este es mi hogar, mi lugar y yo pongo las normas aquí, usted solo vino a tomar un té y el señor es huésped aquí así que por favor le solicito se retire de buena gana y no venga más, no puede ser que la primera vez que viene y cause semejante desorden-.

-Está bien, como guste-, dijo el hombre ahora visiblemente enojado y que tomando su abrigo se retiró mirándolos con odio.

-Le pido disculpas nuevamente-, dijo la misma voz amigable del otro hombre que hasta ese momento mantuvo la cabeza gacha y que ahora levantó su mirada para disculparse con Abi.

En ese instante un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, era como estar viviendo otro dejavú, y con una rara sensación en su estómago lo miró fijamente a sus ojos y aceptó las disculpas.

-Está bien-, le dijo Abi.

-No, no lo está, no es correcto alterar la paz en ningún lugar, así que necesito dar excusas por mi comportamiento. Sucede que este señor es de mala entraña y hace tiempo tenía el placer de no verlo, pero hoy el destino nos volvió a encontrar y en fin-, hizo una pausa y prosiguió, -igualmente no tengo excusas-.

-Gracias por las disculpas, son aceptadas, comprendo su situación veo que este hombre tiene la virtud de alterar el espíritu de más de una persona-.

-Así es, pero... ¿a quién más alteró, si es que me permite la indiscreción-.

-A una vieja amiga, eso es todo-.

-¿De dónde lo conoce usted, si me permite ahora a mi la indiscreción?-.

-Simplemente en una época podría decirse que fuimos como amigos, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas a veces, y esos cambios son para mal en determinadas ocasiones. No quiero asustarla pero me atrevería a decirle que es un ser oscuro y que tal vez no le convenga dejarlo entrar aquí-.

-¡Qué rara es la vida, ya dos veces el mismo consejo en el mismo día, solo que de personas diferentes-.

-¿Cómo dijo?-.

-No me haga caso, a veces se me da por expresar ciertos pensamientos en vos alta, eso cuando no me sorprendo hablando sola, jajaja-.

-Suele pasar-, dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, digo me gustaría conocer la gracia de quien estoy aceptando las disculpas-.

-Por supuesto, me llamo-, dudó unos instantes y siguió, -me llamo Peregrino-.

-Entonces, Peregrino, sus disculpas con aceptadas y deseo su estadía sea lo más placentera posible-.

-Gracias-.


	9. Una parte de la Verdad

**Capítulo 9: Una parte de la verdad. **

Días después del incidente con aquel hombre sombrío, una sensación de angustia parecía crecer cada vez más dentro de Abi, su mente no paraba de sacar mil hipótesis sobre quién podría ser aquel vil hombre que tan nerviosa ponía a Tasha, por qué era tanto el revuelo que provocaba su presencia.

Sin dudar un instante más fue donde Tasha y le exigió le diera alguna explicación:

-Buenos días -, dijo Abi entrando a la biblioteca.

-Buenos días hija, qué te tiene tan angustiada, pues siento la angustia en tu mirada-.

-¿Tú me preguntas qué me angustia, ¿aún no lo has notado, tú eres quién me angustia, tú y tus secretos y misterios, no me iré de aquí sin una explicación. Sin la verdad, no te olvides que sabré si me estás mintiendo-, dijo Abi mirando seriamente a Tasha.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-, respondió Tasha.

-¡Mirá, no finjas no saber, tu y yo sabemos de qué estamos hablando, más bien, de quien estamos hablando, y te exijo me digas la verdad en este mismo momento-.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo. Tu reproche...-, y entonces Abi la interrumpió.

-No es reproche y lo sabes, pero está bien, si tu no me dices quién es, no tendré más remedio que pedirle a Peregrino que me de su versión-.

-¿Peregrino, ¿y ese quién es?-.

-Uno de nuestros huéspedes, uno de esos que Cleo dice que son raros. Pero no te aproveches de la situación para cambiarme de tema-.

-Está bien, si quieres la verdad, la tendrás. Ahora tienes que saber que esa verdad puede doler y no sé si estás preparada para saber aún-.

-¿Para saber qué?-, dijo Abi ya en un tono que dejaba entrever que se estaba enfadando.

-Mira Abi, yo ya te había dicho ese día que ese hombre es más malo que la peste, y fue por su culpa que Chela, tu abuela, murio. Él siempre sintió mucha envidia pues ella tenía muchísimos poderes, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie pues además de los poderes con los que ya has nacido heredaste los de tu abuela al momento de su muerte. Este oscuro ser, siempre ambicioso y ruin quiso que ella se le uniera con el fin de unificar los poderes de uno y otro y conseguir controlar el mundo. Chela siempre supo que su intención era someter a los hombres a sus más bajos deseos, que los quería esclavos de sus deseos, y un mundo oscuro y triste. Por supuesto Chela se negó y él entonces no paró hasta destruirla, trató de hacer hasta lo imposible por robarle sus poderes y energía, logró armar un hechizo para destruirla y robarle sus poderes y así le dio muerte; con lo poco de energía que quedaba en su espíritu tu abuela logró pasarte todos esos poderes a ti, antes que él pudiera absorberlos. Cree que esos poderes los tengo yo y por eso estás en peligro, pues si se entera de que tu eres la portadora de semejante poder no se detendrá hasta destruirte como a ella-.

-Disculpen-, interrumpió Cleo en ese instante.

-Sí, ¿qué necesitas?-, preguntaron ambas.

-Tienes un llamado, tu sabes, una de las muchachas que viene a que le leas el Tarot-.

-Ok, dile que ya la atiendo-.

-Está bien-, dijo Cleo y se retiró de la biblioteca.

-Tasha, ahora tal vez comprendo un poco más tu temor, y quizás estoy más conciente de otras cosas, como por ejemplo del peligro que representa tener a ese hombre cerca, pero no creas que esta explicación me alcanzó, siento que hay algo más y tendrás que decirlo luego, no creas que la campana te salvó, más bien te dio un poco más de tiempo-, dijo Abi y se dirigió a atender el llamado.

Cuando Abi salío de la biblioteca Tasha musitó:

-¿Cómo te digo que no eres quien crees que eres, ¿como te destruyo toda una vida, todo lo que construiste, todo lo que conseguiste, ojalá Chela estuviera aquí para explicarte mejor porque hicimos lo que hicimos, aún así, ¿podrás algún día perdonarnos, Dios mío, iluminame para que pueda hacer lo correcto-.

Luego del almuerzo, mientras los niños dormían una siesta y Esteban estaba en su trabajo Abi decidió arreglar un poco las flores del jardín, ese día estaba en casa pues no había clases debido a unas reparaciones edilicias en el colegio. Estaba arreglando unos pensamientos cuando de entre las plantas salió una araña que la paralizó, un frío le corrió por las venas y una sensación enorme de temor la invadió, el aire le faltaba y estaba empezando a marearse cuando alguien la rescató del arácnido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-, preguntó una dulce voz.

Ella levantó su mirada y era él, si el mismo que aparecía en sus sueños, el mismo que le hacía vivir dejavús, el mismo que la había salvado de caer de la silla en la biblioteca ahora la estaba salvando del insecto que despertaba sus más grandes temores, temores que ella todavía no podía explicar y menos aún entender.

-Si, gracias. Gracias por ahuyentar a la araña, la verdad es que no puedo comprender porque despiertan en mi tanto temor y tanta repugnancia-.

-No me agradezcas nada, hice lo que cualquier caballero debe hacer en caso de ver a una dama en peligro, aunque el peligro parezca insignificante uno no tiene que subestimarlo, hasta la más pequeña araña puede llevar un letal veneno-, dijo él.

-Gracias de todos modos, no creo que esta araña fuera de las venenosas, pero como dices, nunca se sabe-, dijo ella.

-¿Te ayudo?-, preguntó él.

-¡Por favor, cómo un huésped se va a poner a trabajar aquí, ni pensarlo, no-.

-Yo pregunto, ¿dónde quedó eso de que el cliente tiene razón, me gusta la jardinería, es una de mis pasiones y la verdad me gustaría mucho ayudarte. Supongo que la señora araña que vimos hace un rato no debe ser la única que habita en tu jardín y creo que un buen guardaespaldas no vendría mal en caso que decidiera regresar para asustarte nuevamente-.

-Pues con semejante argumento no tengo otra alternativa que aceptar, pero que conste que no me dejaste opción-.

Mientras estaban arreglando las petunias y los pensamientos compartieron risas y una extensa charla sobre las plantas y sus flores y aromas, parecían dos expertos jardineros en un coloquio dando conferencia. De pronto, por torpeza, a Abi se le resbaló de la mano la tijera para podar plantas y ambos se agacharon entonces a recogerla.

Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y los dos con la tijera en sus manos, que tímidamente se rozaron sin querer. Ella sintió que no podía, sin entender el por qué, dejar de mirarlo y su corazón se estremeció al tenerlo a su lado, entonces en ese instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Él sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarla pero al verla sonrojada advirtió que la situación la incomodaba y sin pensarlo más le pidió disculpas.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte-, le dijo.

-No, está bien, es que a veces, y por favor no vayas a creer que estoy loca, siento como si ya nos conociéramos de antes-.

-No te hagas problemas, a veces suele pasar-.

-Si pero es que es muy raro, yo ya te había visto en mis sueños antes de conocerte. Es decir, ya había soñado contigo antes de verte por primera vez aquí en la posada-.

-Bueno, dicen que a veces en sueños podemos ver a personas o conocerlas antes que en la vida real, es como si pudieramos viajar en el tiempo y luego nos abraza el sentimiento del dejavú-.

-Puede ser, pero es que-, él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué, ¿qué te preocupa?-.

-No me hagas caso, ya está empezando a refrescar y debe ser la hora de la merienda, ¿me acompañas?-.

-Si no te incomodo-.

-No, está bien, además una nunca sabe cuando puede aparecer una araña y por ahí un noble caballero se ofreció a ser mi guardaespaldas antiarácnido-, dijo sonriendo Abi.

-¡Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba-, dijo él mirándola tiernamente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina, Abi no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué la invadía esa extraña sensación cuando lo tenía a él frente a ella, porqué su corazón latía con mayor intensidad, porque se le hacía un nudo en su garganta y porqué no podía dejar de sentir, de sentir ¿qué cosa por Leo?.


	10. El concilio Secreto

**Capítulo 10: El concilio secreto.**

Mientras merendaban en la cocina con un rico café con leche y lembas, él no dejaba de mirarla con ternura y ella continuaba preguntándose cuál sería la razón, el por qué le estaba sucediendo todo esto que era como vivir en una realidad mitad sueño, mitad pesadilla; una realidad en la que su vida parecía estar totalmente patas para arriba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-, preguntó Leo.

-Si, ¿por?-.

-Nada en particular, no te asustes, pero me da la impresión de que estás aquí y que al mismo tiempo tu mente viaja por otro lugar-.

-Puede ser, disculpame, es que tengo tantas cosas por las que correr y que me preocupan últimamente que a veces mi mente se escapa quién sabe por dónde-.

-Si, suele pasar, perdona mi indiscreción-.

-Está bien, imagino no debe ser muy divertido estar conversando con alguien que de repente parece no estar prestándote atención-.

En ese instante alguien entró a la cocina y les interrumpió la charla.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero..., Leg...-, dijo quien decía llamarse Peregrino.

Por un momento Leo perdió el color de su rostro, quedó tan blanco como una hoja de papel mirando fijamente a los ojos de Peregrino, quien súbitamente reaccionó como si nada hubiera pasado y prosiguió con lo que venía a decir.

-Leo, como iba a decirte, quería avisarte que la reunión debe ser esta misma noche, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte el porqué de la prisa pero es indispensable que todos nos encontremos hoy en mi habitación a las 19 horas, por supuesto si a usted no le molesta-, dijo finalmente dirigiendo su pregunta a Abi.

-Para nada, mientras no comentan ningún crimen, ni hagan alguna locura, pueden hacer lo que les plazca-.

-Gracias entonces-, dijo Peregrino y se retiró dejándolos para que finalizaran de merendar.

Cuando Peregrino se retiró Abi quedó con una gran duda en su mente, de qué se trataría esa reunión y por qué casi se equivocó en el nombre de Leo al ir a hablarle. Mentalmente se repetía que no tenía que inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían y que debía dejar de divagar buscando razones cuando a cualquiera puede pasarle que se equivoque en una palabra o nombre; pese a eso algo la inquietaba, era como tener la sensación que algo estaba sucediendo, algo que por alguna razón tal vez la incluía en los acontecimientos y que por algún motivo se mantenía en secreto.

-Ahora no puedes negarme que algo te sucede-, dijo Leo.

-Si, no voy a negarlo, mi cabeza está tratando de pensar y no pensar en algunas cosas al mismo tiempo-.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-.

-A nada en especial, es que últimamente me están sucediendo muchas cosas extrañas y mi mente es traicionera y te hace pensar aunque no quieras, es más ya hasta me está dando una fuerte migraña-.

Abi se levantó, tomo las tazas para ponerlas en la pileta para lavar la vajilla y se desvaneció completamente dejándolas caer para que se rompieran en miles de pedazos; él rápidamente la sujetó para que no se golpeara y trató de hacerla reaccionar. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte sintiendo una mezcla de angustia y ansiedad por verla así y no saber qué le estaba sucediendo, la tenía tan cerca, en sus brazos, como hace tanto tiempo atrás que no pudo evitar la tentación de besar sus labios.

Sus labios, entonces, acariciaron suave y tiernamente los suyos y ella en ese instante parecío recobrar el conocimiento, susurró solo unas palabras y se desmayó nuevamente.

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Legolas-, susurró tan bajo que él solamente pudo oírla, pues los elfos tienen un oído muy fino y escuchan cosas que otros no pueden percibir.

Sus oídos no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, pero como podía ser si ella no podía recordar nada, qué estaba sucediendo. Sin poder hacer otra cosa se quedó a su lado esperando que alguien respondiera a su llamado de auxilio.

-Nada tienes que agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado amor mío-, susurró él a sus oídos justo cuando entraban Cleo y Tasha.

-Pero... ¿que sucedió?-, preguntaron ambas.

-No lo sé, estábamos conversando y de pronto se desvaneció, traté de hacerla reaccionar pero no pude, creo que lo mejor sería llevarla a su cuarto para recostarla-.

-Si, totalmente de acuerdo, acompáñame-, dijo Cleo.

Él la alzó en sus brazos y ella, apenas recobrando un poco el conocimiento, lo miró tiernamente y lo abrazó fuerte mientras la llevaban a su cuarto. Tasha, que iba tras ellos, se quedó atónita por lo que sus ojos veían, pero ¿podría ser posible, se preguntó; y los cuatro entraron a la habitación en ese momento.

La recostó en su cama y se quedó viéndola como si tuviera temor de perderla de nuevo, Cleo se le acercó para ver si ya estaba mejor y Tasha seguía observando cada movimiento que se hacía en la habitación cuidando hasta el último detalle. Abi empezó a recobrar el conocimiento y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Te sientes bien?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Creo que sí, tengo una fuerte migraña y aún estoy algo mareada, pero supongo estoy o estaré bien. ¿Qué me sucedió, no recuerdo nada-.

-No lo sé, escuché a Leo pidiendo ayuda y cuando llegamos con Tasha a la cocina estabas desmayada y él te estaba auxiliando-.

-¿Leo?-.

-Si, ¿no recuerdas, habíamos terminado de tomar un café y de pronto de desplomaste frente a mi como si nada-, dijo él desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo último que recuerdo es estar contigo ayudándome con las plantas del jardín-.

-Quizá lo mejor sea que descanses un rato, espero sepan disculparme pero tengo cosas que hacer así que las dejo. Ojalá estés bien-, y se retiró luego de decir esto.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, tienes que descansar, seguro lo que te pasó es por andar corriendo de aquí para allá haciendo miles de cosas sin descansar-, dijo Cleo.

-Pienso igual-, asintió Tasha.

-Está bien, les daré el gusto para que todos nos quedemos tranquilos-.

Cuando se retiraban de la habitación Nano se acercó a Tasha y le entregó un sobre que estaba lacrado y a su nombre, y como era de esperarse sin remitente.

-Quién te dejó esto Nano-, preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, lo dejaron en el buzón, es raro y por eso te lo traje de inmediato-.

-Está bien, gracias. Me iré a mi habitación ahora, por favor cualquier cosa que suceda con Abi o que precisen me avisan-.

-De acuerdo-, dijeron Cleo y Nano.

Ya en su habitación, rompió el lacre, abrió el sobre y sacó la nota que venía dentro:

"Estimada Señora:

Tal vez no comprenda del todo el por qué de esta nota pero se debe a la necesidad que tenemos de hablar con usted de algunos asuntos que nos conciernen y que no deben esperar ni un momento más para ser resueltos o sería demasiado tarde.

Cómo para que comprenda el porqué de nuestra urgencia y el motivo por el cual la estamos convocando empezaremos por decirle que sabemos quien es su nieta del corazón, y cuando digo sabemos, usted sabe bien a que nos referimos. Tanto usted como nosotros sabemos que la verdadera esencia de Abi no es de la raza de los hombres, y sabe bien quién es el ser oscuro que vino a la posada los otros días y la turbó tanto con su presencia; sabe que este ser maligno está tras ella y que cuando no le queden dudas de quien es, no se detendrá hasta borrarla de la faz de este mundo.

Por este motivo, entre tantos otros, es que amablemente le solicitamos se una a nuestro concilio secreto, que se realizará a las 19 horas en mi habitación.

Atentamente, el Peregrino".

Luego de leer la nota, Tasha estaba más blanca que la nieve, un frío recorrió sus venas, y en lo más hondo de su corazón sabía que no podía negarse a ir. Tal vez, ya era del momento de que finalmente la verdad saliera a la luz, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole a Abi quién era y la importancia que su existencia tenía para el mundo.

A la hora señalada Tasha se dirigió a la habitación de Peregrino, al llegar a la habitación golpeó tímidamente la puerta y Leo le abrió.

-Bienvenida Señora, pase por favor, la estábamos esperando-, dijo Peregrino.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, pero creo que lo mejor será que vayamos directamente al asunto que nos ha reunido hoy aquí, no quiero parecer grosera pero si la urgencia es tal lo mejor será no perder ni un segundo-.

-Me parece bien, como verá no estoy solo pues me acompañan dos interesados más en todo este asunto. En primer lugar voy a presentarme y a presentarlos correctamente, mi verdadero nombre es Gandalf, pero imagino usted ya lo suponía, Peregrino, en realidad Peregrino Gris era uno de los nombres con los que se me conocía por aquel entonces, y los caballeros aquí presentes no son otros que el Señor de los elfos de Rivendel por aquel entonces, Elrond, y...-, Tasha lo interrumpió.

-Y Legolas, Señor elfo de Ithilien y príncipe del Bosque Negro, supongo-.

-Así es mi Señora-, dijo entonces Gandalf.

-Entiendo entonces que no hará falta que le digamos quién es en realidad Abi-, dijo Elrond muy seriamente.

-Si se refiere a sí conozco la naturaleza de su esencia, pues debo decirle que sé que es élfica, que sé que el hombre que estuvo aquí los otros días no es otro que el siniestro Saruman y que está tras sus poderes-.

-Como verá entonces, todos intentamos protegerla y proteger al mundo, de otra manera sería imposible que estuviéramos aquí, usted sabrá que una vez que se regresa a las Tierras Imperecederas es prácticamente imposible volver, a menos que se trate de un caso de fuerza mayor como este. De hecho, ya hace mucho tiempo que la dimensión en la que viven los elfos ya no se encuentra unida a la de los hombres sino que transcurren de manera paralela, si se nos permitió estar acá es porque es de vida o muerte-, dijo Gandalf.

-Imagino por lo que me dice que entonces todo este asunto es muchísimo más grave de lo que me suponía-, dijo la hechicera.

-Lo es, cuando a Saruman no le queden dudas de quien es ella tratará de matarla para quedarse con sus poderes y destruir con ellos este mundo de la manera que no pudo antaño, para evitar esto es importante que ella sepa a qué y a quién se enfrenta y creo que por alguna razón no lo sabe o no lo recuerda-, dijo Gandalf.

-Así es, ella perdió todos sus recuerdos de su vida como elfa, no tuvimos alternativa, mire cuando la recogimos con Chela, su abuela aquí, ella vagaba por este mundo con la mente como extraviada, no hablaba y parecía como ida, la cuidamos, le dimos casa y comida y de a poco empezó a mejorar, ella se había escapado muchos años atrás de las garras de este vil mago que trató de convertirla en un ser oscuro, pero no logró doblegar su voluntad y ella, no sé como, logro escapar y ocultarse de su mirada durante mucho tiempo. Nosotras la reconocimos por su aspecto, nos parecía increíble pues imaginamos que su existencia era solo producto de la imaginación de los escritores de novelas y cuentos de fantasía, pero ahí estaba frente a nuestros ojos, sola y desvalida, y entonces tratamos de ayudarla.

Al poco tiempo de estar con nosotras empezó a hablar, salió de ese ostracismo en el que se encontraba y comenzamos a advertir los grandes poderes que ella tenía. Tiempo después nos enteramos de que él la estaba buscando por cielo y tierra y no pasaría mucho tiempo más hasta que la descubriera, nosotras, aún uniendo nuestras fuerzas no lograríamos protegerla de su maldad y ella aún no estaba preparada para hacerle frente. Entonces, a Chela se le ocurrió hacer algo que en su momento nos pareció la única opción y preparamos el hechizo.-

-¡Hechizo!-, exclamaron Gandalf, Elrond y Legolas.

-Si, se trata de un hechizo que permite que uno vuelva a nacer sin perder la esencia de quien es, es como reencarnar pero sin morir, sólo que en el proceso los recuerdos se borran y sólo pueden ser recuperados con el correr de los años de manera natural o con otro hechizo que los ayuda a volver. Cómo a la hija de Chela le costaba quedar embarazada se nos ocurrió hacer ese hechizo de manera tal que se convirtiera en su hija, de esa manera nos sería fácil ocultarla, él no estaba buscando una bebé, y menos que fuera hija de hombres y a la vez estaríamos dándole ese bebé que su hija tanto esperaba sentir en su vientre.

Al hacer el hechizo, tanto la esencia de ella, es decir de su raza y los poderes con los que ella contaba permanecerían intactos, solo sus recuerdos se irían para volver en caso necesario. Para que tuviera un nombre parecido le sugerimos a la hija de Chela que le pusiera a la niña Abigail, cuyo diminutivo es Abi, parecido a Anië-.

-Comprendo-, dijo Gandalf.

-Yo quiero agradecerle por cuidar de ella todos estos años, sabe ella es mi hija del corazón-, dijo Elrond dejando entrever la pena que sentía en su interior.

-Lo sabía, durante el tiempo que ella vivió entre nosotros como elfa, siempre nos hablaba del amor con el que su padrino la cuidaba. También hablaba con mucha tristeza de tí-, dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Legolas, que se quedó viéndola con la mirada más triste que nunca.

-Ni imagina usted la felicidad que sentí al saber que estaba bien, qué estaba con vida-.

-Si imagino, lo veo en tus ojos, se ve en ellos cuánto la amas-.

-Más que a mi vida-.

-Y bien, ¿cuáles son los pasos a seguir ahora, preguntó Tasha.

-Tiene que recordar por más duro que pueda resultarle, Saruman ya está tras su pista y por esa razón es que se presentó aquí los otros días, no tenemos tiempo que perder-, dijo Elrond enfáticamente.

-De acuerdo, pero habrá que buscar la manera menos conflictiva para ella, no quiero que salga lastimada de todo esto, comprenderán no es fácil darse cuenta que de un día para otro no eres quien creías y lo que es peor, que ya te armaste una vida en base a eso. ¿Cómo se une todo si cada vida está armada en su mundo y estos van por caminos diferentes?-.

-Habrá que recurrir a tu hechizo, ese que mencionaste sirve para recobrar los recuerdos, no hay tiempo para que recuerde por si sola-, dijo Gandalf.

-Aún así, hay recuerdos que ya los tiene, que la confunden pues piensa que son cosas que no erróneamente cree son de una vida pasada, pero que la turban, digamos que habría que darle un empujón-, dijo la hechichera.

-Está bien, piensa que se puede hacer y me avisas, esta reunión no puede prolongarse más o comenzarán a sospechar y por el momento mejor no levantar sospechas en nadie-, dijo el mago.

-Así se hará entonces-, dijo Tasha saliendo de la habitación una vez concluido el concilio secreto.


	11. La poción de los recuerdos

**Capítulo 11: La poción de los recuerdos.**

Tasha pasó toda la noche completamente en vela, buscando la manera de realizar el hechizo para que Abi pudiera recordar quién era en verdad y tratando de encontrar la forma de disculparse luego por no haberle dicho o hecho recordar las cosas antes, tal vez más a tiempo de las decisiones que ya habían cambiado su vida para siempre. Finalmente cuando el sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte la "poción de los recuerdos" ya estaba lista.

Esa mañana Abi no fue a trabajar pues seguía aún con esa migraña insoportable que había comenzado la tarde anterior, igualmente se levantó y desayunó con todos en el comedor como era habitual.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy amor mío?-, preguntó Esteban.

-La verdad no mucho mejor, ¡esta migraña me está matando,- respondió Abi.

-Deberías consultar al doctor, podría no ser nada, como si podría serlo, ¿me prometes que hoy irás?-.

-Está bien, a media mañana iré a la clínica a ver que me dicen-.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré luego para ver como sigues, cuídate, nos vemos en la noche-, la saludó con un beso y se fue.

Ese día, sólo Abi y Esteban parecían haberse despertado temprano pues desayunaron solos. Luego de que Esteban se fuera, Abi recogió las tasas sucias y las llevó a la cocina, mientras las estaba lavando entró Cleo y le preguntó:

-¿Te sientes mejor esta mañana?-.

-La verdad, no mucho. Esteban me pidió que fuera a ver al doctor y le prometí hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no sé si iré, tal vez si me siento mejor luego lo postergo para otro momento-, dijo Abi.

-Creo que deberías ir de todos modos, ya tomaste de todo para calmar ese dolor y dices que sigues prácticamente igual-, replicó Cleo.

-No lo sé, creo que solamente es mucho cansancio, Stress, quizá-, dijo Abi.

-Puede ser, te la pasas corriendo de aquí para allá y no te detienes ni un minuto para descansar, además de angustiarte por lo que le pasa a todo el mundo-, enfatizó Cleo.

-Lo que sea, no necesito reproches hoy, y menos a esta hora-, dijo Abi.

-¡Cómo desees, los demás, ¿se han levantado ya?-, preguntó Cleo.

-No, hoy todos parecen padecer el síndrome de la "bella durmiente", te dejo la posta y me voy un rato a realizar unos ejercicios de meditación y relajación, tal vez me ayuden a quitarme esta migraña-, afirmó Abi.

-Está bien, yo me encargo de todo, tu tranquila-, dijo Cleo.

Abi se fue entonces a realizar sus ejercicios y mientras los hacía alguien entró y la interrumpió.

-¡Buenos Días!-, saludó Tasha.

-Buenos días, ¿precisas algo Tasha?-, preguntó Abi.

-Saber como te sientes-, dijo la hechicera.

-Pues aquí me ves, tratando de hacer unos ejercicios de meditación y relajación para ver si se me quita esta migraña y puedo evitar ir a ver al doctor-, dijo Abi.

-Veo que tan fuerte es la migraña que hasta te pone de mal humor-, ironizó Tasha.

-Pues si-, dijo Abi.

-Bien -Tasha pensó inmediatamente que era su oportunidad para darle la "poción de los recuerdos" sin que ella sospechara nada-, pues tengo el remedio que precisas para este problema-.

-¿De veras?-, preguntó Abi.

-Si, es una vieja receta que hacíamos con Chela, créeme es muy efectiva, sólo hay que tomarla y recostarse por un rato y al levantarte estarás como nueva, te sentirás otra-, dijo la hechicera.

-No esperemos entonces, ¡ya no aguanto!-, dijo Abi.

Ambas se fueron entonces hacia la habitación de Tasha por la mágica poción que supuestamente dejaría como nueva a Abi, sin rastros de la maldita migraña que la estaba torturando. Una vez en la habitación Abi se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras Tasha buscaba la poción, buscó en su ropero y de entre sus cosas sacó una botellita color ambar, pronunció unas palabras que Abi no escuchó y el conjuro estaba listo, había que esperar que lo tomara y cruzar los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

-Toma hija, aquí tienes, es lo que me queda hasta que haga más pero por le dolor que tu dices tener tiene que tomar todo lo que contiene la botellita-, indicó Tasha.

-Esta bien, a fondo blanco como diría Nano-, dijo Abi.

-Así es, luego recuéstate en mi cama total no voy a usarla ahora, y es muy probable que ni bien lo tomes te sientas un poco mareada, pero pasará y al despertar de la pequeña siesta sentirás que ese dolor se esfumó-, explicó Tasha.

-Gracias Tasha, siempre estás ahí como si fueras mi angelito de la guarda-, dijo Abi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, en primer lugar lo hago por todo el cariño que te tengo y en segundo es algo que le prometí a Chela y a una amiga no se le falla-, dijo Tasha.

-Igualmente gracias-, dijo Abi tomando la botellita y bebiendo hasta la última gota que en ella había.

En ese mismísimo instante Abi cayó en un sueño tan profundo que parecía estar desmayada, Tasha la acomodó en la cama y salió corriendo tan pronto como pudo en busca de Gandalf y los elfos. Para su suerte los encontró a todos reunidos en la habitación del mago y al entrar les dijo:

-Está hecho-.

-¿Ya?-, preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, ya, así que les recomiendo por favor me acompañen a mi habitación, es ahí donde la tango descansando y tenemos que estar para cuando despierte-, indicó la hechicera.

Inmediatamente todos salieron con cautela para no ser vistos y se dirigieron al cuarto de la hechicera para ver los resultados de la poción y que Anië se encontrara bien; cuando llegaron aún estaba dormida. Tasha miró su reloj y les dijo que ya no faltaba mucho para que despertara, que era cuestión de minutos ver si el hechizo había dado resultado o no.

Mientras esperaban que Anië despertara, cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor dejó correr por su mente los mejores recuerdos que de ella tenían o que con ella compartían. Gandalf recordaba esos días en los que le enseñaba innumerables cosas sobre la vida, sus responsabilidades y a manejar sus habilidades a la sombra de los mallorns de Lothlorién, Elrond recordaba el día en que se convirtió en padrino de Anië y la bella ceremonia que se celebró en Rivendel, Legolas, como era de suponer, recordaba el día en que se vieron por primera vez.

La habitación permanecía en silencio y todos se miraban expectantes, la ansiedad les hacía un nudo en sus gargantas y les entrecortaba la respiración, de repente una de las manos de Anië pareció moverse muy levemente; estaba comenzando a despertar y en todos se albergaba la misma incógnita: ¿habría logrado recordar?. En ese mismo momento ella se reincorporó y despertó lanzando un grito desgarrador en el que los sentimientos de terror y angustia se entremezclaban.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ¡quítenmelas de encima, dijo Anië totalmente espantada y como intentando quitarse algo de sus ropas.


	12. La verdad que faltaba

**Capítulo 12: La verdad que faltaba.**

Con la respiración entrecortada, totalmente en estado de pánico y casi a punto de llorar Anië despertó de lo que parecía haber sido un sueño aterrador. En ese mismo instante Tasha se le acercó para tranquilizarla y los demás presentes se quedaron en silencio observando, con muchísima atención todo lo que sucedía.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-, preguntó Tasha.

**-**Por favor ayúdeme, ¡quítemelas!-, seguía repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Pero... ¿qué te sucede niña, no me recuerdas?-, insistió Tasha.

-Lo siento pero es que desperté sintiéndolas caminando sobre mí-.

-¿A quienes, hija?-, preguntó Tasha.

-¡A las Arañas, estaban por todas partes, y ese mago...-.

-Tranquila, -interrumpió Tasha-, estoy aquí a tu lado y no hay ninguna araña aquí. Respira profundamente y verás con más tranquilidad-.

-Gracias por no abandonarme-.

-Entonces, ¿me recuerdas?-, preguntó la hechicera.

-¡Cómo no iba a recordarte, Tasha, si tu has hecho por mi más de lo que deberías; la verdad es que no sé que hubiese sido de mí sin tu ayuda y la de Chela, si no...-, hizo silencio-.

-¿De veras te encuentras bien?-.

-No sé, me siento rara, me duele muchísimo la cabeza, me siento como mareada y confundida, es como si por un momento hubiese soñado que soy otra persona y no quien soy-, dijo algo angustiada Anië.

-¿Y quién eres, o quién soñaste que eras?-, preguntó la hechicera.

-¿Bromeas, sabes que es para mi una tortura tener que mantenerme oculta por tener sangre élfica en mis venas y por tener algo que ese ruin mago de Saruman quiere quitarme para cumplir con sus viles propósitos. Lo raro es que me siento como si también fuera otra, como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo, ¿entiendes, es que me soñé como si perteneciera a la, bueno, como si estuviera casada con un hombre y hasta con hijos, ¿me explico?-, dijo Anië.

-Si, perfectamente. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?-, insistió Tasha en preguntar.

-Que me llamo Anië, Saruman me atrapó y me torturó casi hasta morir para convertirme en un ser oscuro y utilizarme con fines nefastos, para mi suerte logré escapar pero tanto tiempo me tuvo prisionera que mi gente me dio seguramente por muerta y se fueron todos a las Tierras Imperecederas, lugar al que ya me es imposible llegar y por eso ahora estoy destinada a vivir aquí no sé hasta cuando, hasta que Saruman me encuentre y batallemos hasta ver quien de los dos gana, y aún me siento débil para enfrentarlo-, explicó Anië bajando su mirada.

-Me temo Anië, que hay algo que sucedió y que tu mente entremezcla con realidad y sueños, tu realidad hoy es que como te pasó todo eso, y aparentemente no podías volver a ver jamás a tu gente, te casaste aquí con un hombre llamado Esteban y hasta dos hijos tienes ya-, afirmó la hechicera.

-Disculpa, ¿acabas de decir aparentemente, ¿qué significa eso?-, preguntó turbada Anië.

-Que hemos vuelto por ti, hija mía-, le dijo afectuosamente Elrond.

Anië volteó para mirar hacia el lugar de donde la voz venía y para su sorpresa, junto a su padrino estaban su maestro y guía Gandalf, y su gran amor, Legolas. Al verlos se paralizó, sus ojos no podían creer lo que tenían enfrente y dejaron caer unas lágrimas de la emoción.

-¿Es que no vas a abrazar a tu padrino?-.

-Claro que sí-, dijo emocionada y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Luego del abrazo a su padrino, abrazó y saludó a Gandalf y para lo último dejó a su amado Legolas. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente no podía dejar de sentir una mezcla de angustia con felicidad, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a salírsele del pecho, lo había echado tanto de menos, tanto le había hecho falta su mirada que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes en sus mejillas para deslizarse hasta caer al vacío y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Legolas también la abrazó igual de fuerte como queriendo retenerla para siempre entre sus brazos y susurró unas palabras en su oído.

-¡Te extrañé tanto!-, dijo él.

-Ni te imaginas lo que yo a ti-, dijo Anië y bajó su rostro para esquirvale la mirada.

-¿Qué te sucede?-, preguntó él al mismo tiempo que le levantaba el mentón con su mano para poder ver a sus ojos.

-Es que ya sabrás he hecho cosas que no puedo modificar y que cambiaron nuestras vidas, y aunque no me arrepiento pues aunque lo haga ya de nada sirve, tengo que hacerme cargo de ellas y la verdad es que ni yo misma entiendo por qué las hice y ...-, el puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y le indicó con su mirada que no dijera más.

-No importa lo que has hecho, a mi lo único que me importa es que mi corazón te ama igual o más que antes y que puedo verte frente a mi, saber que estas viva ya me alegra el alma-, dijo él mientras la miraba con ternura.

Ambos continuaban mirándose como si quisieran olvidar todo lo que pasó y detener el tiempo en ese abrazo para mantenerse juntos eternamente, sus corazones latían cada vez más intensamente y sentían que les faltaba el aire, no hacían falta palabras pues sus miradas lo decían todo y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso que estremeció sus almas.

-Mmmmmm, mmmmm...-, interrumpió Tasha a los enamorados.

-Lo siento-, dijo Anië completamente sonrojada.

-Igual yo-, agregó Légolas.

-Está bien, se comprende la situación pero tenemos que terminar de aclarar algunas cositas, detallitos digamos que son de vital importancia que Anië tenga en cuenta-, dijo Tasha.

Después de dicho esto, con la ayuda de Gandalf, Tasha le contó a Anië como es que llegó a convertirse en Abi para pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de Saruman, y todo lo que hicieron con Chela para protegerla. De a poco todo se fue aclarando en la mente de Anië/Abi y cada uno de los recuerdos de su vida, por un lado los de Anië y por otro los de Abi se pusieron en su lugar.

Luego de tener el rompecabezas armado, comenzó a entender que lo que en un principio para ella eran sueños, no eran otra cosa que recuerdos de su vida, recuerdos de su vida elfica, y cuando cada pieza encajó en el lugar que le correspondía la angustia en su corazón se hizo más profunda y desgarradora. Dentro de su ser los sentimientos de impotencia e ira batallaban contra todo lo que aprendió acerca de ser un ser armonioso que lucha por la paz, sentía bronca por no poder estar junto al amor de su vida, pero no podía salir corriendo junto a Legolas aunque quisiera, además en cierta forma también quería de una manera especial a Esteban, quien además de ser su esposo era el padre de sus hijos, Ailén y Uriel; ¿cómo reacomodar todo, no había forma, y además había que seguir luchando contra el fantasma de Saruman.

-La verdad, no menosprecio mi capacidad, pero creo que esto es demasiado para mi-, dijo en voz triste Anië que luego de estas palabras se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

-¡Anië!-, dijo Legolas y se agachó para llevarla en brazos a la cama.

La levantó suavemente y la recostaron en la cama de Tasha, en ese momento recobró el conocimiento y todos respiraron aliviados al ver que ya estaba mejor. Tasha le dio una aspirina para su fuerte dolor de cabeza, después de todo había sido demasiado recordar todo junto en un solo día y tener que enfrentar sentimientos encontrados, el desafío era en como seguir de ahora en más, ¿cómo seguir entre la corriente de dos mares y poder mantenerse de pie ante tanto enredo?.

-Si no les molesta, me siento demasiado cansada y quisiera descansar, me queda tener que enfrentar más de una situación difícil y aclarar bien mis ideas y sentimientos y para eso necesito la mente despejada, Tasha, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación?-, dijo la elfa.

-Si, hija, por supuesto-, dijo la hechicera.

-Legolas...-, dijo Anië viéndolo con tristeza.

-Si-, respondió.

-Luego, cuando me sienta más repuesta quisiera poder conversar contigo muchas cosas-, dijo ella con gran tristeza en su mirada.

-De acuerdo, pero por favor trata de no estar triste, y más aún deja de sentirte culpable-, le solicitó Legolas.

-Está bien, te lo prometo –le dijo a él, y mirando a Elrond y Gandalf prosiguió-. Luego imagino tendremos mucho de que hablar también nosotros tres, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-, respondieron ambos.

Anië los saludó a los tres con un gesto amable y se fue acompañada por Tasha hasta su cuarto para descansar.


	13. El Adios de Tasha

**Capítulo 13: El adiós de Tasha.**

Ya en su cuarto, Anië o Abi, ambas eran la misma, seguía aún aturdida por todo lo que en su mente giraba, sentía que todo era como despertarse en medio de una gran locura que no tenía fin. ¿Cómo seguir ahora, se preguntaba sin poder encontrar una respuesta que fuera lo suficientemente sensata.

-¿En qué estás pensado hija?-, le preguntó Tasha.

-En todo y en nada-.

-¿En todo y en nada¿pero como es eso?-, preguntó entonces la hechicera.

-Si, en todo lo que pasó, en todo lo que me pasó, en todo lo que hice, en como llegué hasta acá, en como seguiré de ahora en más con mi vida, en quien soy y en quien creía que era, y en quien debo seguir siendo, es decir¿te parece poco, eso es todo y nada para mi porque todo es todo lo que me pasa y pasó hasta ahora, y nada, nada es lo que puedo hacer ahora sin pensar cada paso que dé, eso es todo lo que ocupa mi mente en estos momentos-, explicó Anië.

-Imagino. La verdad hija, es que no tengo manera de pedirte disculpas por aquello en que tu vida se ha convertido, pero en aquel momento fue la única manera que encontramos de protegerte con Chela y la verdad sé que ahora no hay forma de volver las cosas atrás-, dijo con dejo de tristeza Tasha.

-Tasha, mirá y escuchame con atención, no voy a negarte que siento una daga atravesándome el alma y él corazón por no poder correr junto a mi gran amor que es Legolas. Pero no puedo culparte por tratar de mantenerme con vida y alejada del despreciable de Saruman, la verdad es que la realidad que me toca vivir me duele, y sé positivamente que de haber podido conservar mi identidad nada de muchas de las cosas que hice serían hoy lo que son, pero tal vez el destino quiso que llegara a pasarme cada una de las cosas que hoy pueden disgustarme o no, y contra eso no puedo ir-, teorizó la elfa.

-La verdad es que sigues sorprendiéndome, no imaginé que podrías tomar las cosas así-, dijo Tasha sorprendida.

-No creas, no soy perfecta, dentro de mí combaten los sentimientos de ira y odio contra los de aceptación y paciencia. Aceptación y paciencia con aquello que no puedo cambiar aunque quisiera, y no me es fácil pero es una de las cosas para las que me prepararon y debo asumir las responsabilidades que me tocan-, dijo con resignación Anië.

-Entonces¿qué harás de ahora en más, digo, no es conveniente de momento que los que no conocen tu verdad, es decir, tu verdadera identidad, sepan aun esa verdad, no sólo es para protegerte a ti sino a tus hijos-, explicó Tasha.

-Lo sé, ellos son medio elfos y debo protegerlos no sólo por ser mis hijos sino por lo que significan en si mismos, además el mundo actual de los hombres no está preparado para convivir con elfos de verdad, nosotros no formamos más que parte de su imaginación hoy, y así debe seguir siendo hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos confiar en que nos aceptarán para convivir como lo fue antaño, hasta ese entonces sólo debemos aparentar ser hombres-fenómenos, como hasta ahora-, enfatizó Anië.

-No será fácil de ahora en más-, dijo Tasha.

-Nunca lo fue, y aún no estoy completamente preparada para enfrentar a Saruman como corresponde-, dijo la elfa.

-Si, es posible que aún te falte terminar de recordar algunas cosas y recobrar más fuerza para enfrentarlo, no hay que fiarse con ese vil y artero mago-, dijo Tasha.

-Lo sé, por eso esta vez me prepararé y no me tomará desprevenida-.

-Lo mejor será que ahora descanses, fueron muchas emociones para un solo día-.

-Yo diría más bien, muchas emociones para una sola mañana-, dijoAnië.

-Ahora de dejo descansar, cualquier cosa me avisas¿si?-, dijo la hechicera.

-Si, y gracias nuevamente. Por favor avisale a Cleo que se encargue de los niños por un par de horas y que se ocupe de que almuercen como es debido, yo me quedaré descansando y si llama Esteban díganle que fui al médico y que volví tan cansada que me recosté y quedé profundamente dormida-.

Está bien, que descanses-, dijo Tasha y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Tasha fue donde Cleo y le trasmitió el pedido de Abi, luego fue a dar un paseo por los jardines de la posada para aclarar sus pensamientos y ver cual era la mejor manera de seguir, para poder enfrentar a Saruman y salir con éxito de semejante batalla entre el bien y el mal. Mientras caminaba llegó hasta la sombra de un árbol que era más que tentadora para sentarse bajo ella a meditar por un buen rato, de manera tal que optó por sentarse bajo la sombra de ese árbol a meditar y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Tanto Anië como Tasha se quedaron dormidas tan profundamente que sus sueños parecían llevarlas a otro lugar, como si viajaran astralmente. De pronto el sueño de Anië pareció turbarse, como si algo la inquietara hasta atemorizarla, parecía como si estuviera luchando en sueños, como si tratara de defenderse o defender a alguien. Tasha mientras tanto parecía tener un sueño de lo más placentero, parecía estar feliz, tan feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no era.

Las horas fueron pasando y el sueño de Anië era de lo más inquietante, parecía mantener una lucha feroz, respiraba de manera agitada y sudaba abundantemente como si hubiera levantado fiebre y le costaba respirar, en ese instante se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó de inmediato, sentada en la cama se puso sus zapatillas y salió de su habitación tan veloz como pudo, pero alguien la detuvo en la puerta.

-¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa, hija mía?-, preguntó Gandalf con tono y cara de preocupación.

-A buscar a Tasha, siento que me necesita, que algo malo le está sucediendo-, afirmó Anië.

-¿Estás segura?-, preguntó entonces el mago.

-Si, creo que Saruman le hará algo-, dijo la elfa.

-Entonces, si es cierto lo que dices no debes acudir sola en su ayuda, aún no estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo, y un encuentro entre ustedes ahora, para ti podría ser fatal-, dijo Gandalf.

-Entonces apresurate, no tenemos tiempo que perder Gandalf, y no voy a dejarla sola por ningún motivo, y menos cuando ella me salvó la vida-, dijo la elfa.

-Vamos-.

Anië y Gandalf salieron presurosos en buscaa de Tasha, pero la hechicera no estaba en su habitación, entonces se dirigieron a la sala y a la biblioteca, pero no encontraron nada, ambos fueron hasta la cocina y se encontraron ahí con Cleo.

-Cleo¿viste a Tasha en las últimas horas, preguntó Anië.

-No¿por qué la buscas¿sucedió algo¿necesitas alguna cosa?-, preguntó la muchacha.

-Si y no, sólo necesito saber dónde se metió, necesito encontrarla urgente-, aseguró Anië.

-Pero¿qué sucede Abi, dime-, insistió Cleo.

-Nada, solo quiero encontrarla, me urge comentarle algo-, dijo la elfa.

En ese momento entró a la cocina Nano y les dijo que la había visto hacía un par de horas dando una vuelta por los jardines de alrededor de la posada. Anië palideció y salió corriendo como a quien lo lleva el demonio, pero cuando estaba saliendo hacia el jardín Cleo la tomó de la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le hizo sólo una pregunta que ella no pudo responder.

-¡Abi, algo malo está sucediendo con Tasha ¿verdad?-.

Ella sólo la miró a los ojos y sin decir nada salió tan veloz como pudo. Tras ella siguió Gandalf y como era de esperarse Nano y Cleo les siguieron.

-¡Tasha!-, la llamaba a los gritos Anië.

Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, y como sin algo la llevara de manera mágica hacia donde estaba Tasha, corría buscándola como temiendo lo peor. Todos los demás, Gandalf, Cleo y Nano iban tras ella tratando de no perderle el rastro.

Corrió sin descansar hasta que llegó al lugar en donde Tasha estaba recostada y la llamó pero la hechicera no contestó, permanecía como dormida y cuando se acercó a ella apareció detrás del árbol aquel ruin ser que tanto temía Gandalf fuera el autor de semejante hecho.

-Sabía que vendrías,-dijo riendo irónicamente Saruman-, es imposible que un elfo te sea desleal¿verdad su majestad¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-.

Cleo y Nano se miraron boquiabiertos y quedaron mudos.

-Sabía que estabas detrás de todo esto, era imposible no imaginar que el autor de semejante hecho no era otro mas que tu-, dijo Gandalf.

-Pero amigo, siempre equivocas el lado junto a quien debes estar, la verdad es que tu eres inentendible¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, dijo riendo a carcajadas el ruin y malvado mago.

-¿Qué le has hecho, te juro que si la lastimaste..., -dijo con furia la elfa.

-Si la lastimé¿qué, - dijo Saruman y riendo prosiguió-¿me dirás que olvidarás tu esencia e intentarás vengarte, o me enfrentarás para darme el gusto de verte finalmente morir?-.

-¡Maldito!-, dijo Anië a punto de atacar a Saruman.

-Detente, no vale la pena, no le des el gusto hija mía-, le dijo Gandalf sujetándola de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Súeltame Gandalf, déjame darle su merecido.

-No es este el momento, no ahora que podría salir todo mal, es que no ves que eso es lo que él quiere, aprovechar el momento para poder matarte y salirse con la suya finalmente, es que si te le enfrentas ahora y mueres no habrá nadie después que pueda detenerlo y arruinará el mundo en el que quedarán viviendo tus hijos-.

Al escuchar estas palabras Anië pareció calmarse y pensar con más tranquilidad los movimientos a realizar, miró fijamente a los ojos de Gandalf y cayendo de rodillas en el pasto dio un puñetazo contra el suelo y rompió a llorar.

-No pierdas tu tiempo llorando mi señora –dijo irónicamente y riendo a carcajadas Saruman-, fijate que puedes hacer para ayudar a tu hechicera, quien recibió su merecido por desafiarme-, en ese momento desapareció mientras su carcajada siniestra seguía escuchándose en el aire.

Anië se incorporó y corrió donde Tasha, trataron de hacerla volver en sí pero no reaccionaba, aún tenía pulso pero estaba muy fría y muy débil, así que Gandalf la levantó en brazos y la llevaron a su habitación de inmediato. Una vez en su habitación la metieron en la cama y la arroparon con varios cobertores para hacerla entrar en calor más rápido, cuando recobró el conocimiento aún seguía muy debilitada y casi no podía ni hablar ni moverse; todos permanecían junto a Tasha en silencio, y en ese momento entraron Elrond y Legolas quienes se enteraron por Gandalf de lo que había sucedido.

Legolas se acercó a Anië y posó una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros, ella giró su rostro y al verlo se levantó y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, él trató de contenerla, la abrazó con enorme dulzura y mirándola a los ojos la besó tiernamente en su frente. Ambos se miraron profundamente y se dijeron con sus miradas cuanto se amaban.

En ese instante Gandalf regresó de ir a realizar un preparado para ver si podían ayudar a que Tasha se mejorara, se acercó a la hechicera y colocó en su frente un paño blanco mojado con aquel preparado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar y desear que todo saliera bien.

Nano y Cleo se acercaron lentamente hacia Anië y la abrazaron y los tres se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, ya conocían como pensaba cada uno y con solo cruzar sus miradas ya sabían que estaban pensando en ese mismo momento.

-Creo que debo pedirte una disculpa por como te traté esta tarde-, dijo Cleo.

-¿Una disculpa, no, no lo creo, yo no tengo nada que disculparte, en todo caso tu deberás disculparme a mi, pues esta mañana me enteré de algo que aún no te he contado y que aunque muchos me dijeron que aún no es el momento para que lo cuente creo que a ti no te lo debo ni puedo ocultar-, dijo Anië.

-No hace falta que nos digas nada, Anië-, dijo Nano.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, preguntó ella.

-¡Anië¿no es ese tu verdadero nombre, dijo el muchacho.

-No entiendo...-, dijo y quedó como pensativa la elfa.

-¿Que no entiendes Anië¿que además de tus hermanos del corazón fuimos tus guardianes junto a Tasha, pues sí, nosotros nos enteramos de la verdad hace un tiempo atrás, cuando empezaste con tus sueños raros y preocupados contactamos a Tasha para que te ayudara, ella, no tuvo más remedio que contarnos y por eso es que regresó tan veloz como pudo-, explicó Cleo.

-Es decir que todo el tiempo supieron la verdad y me cuidaron y...,- en ese momento la interrumpieron.

-Te cuidamos lo mejor que pudimos para que tu, tus hijos y lo que representan, estén a salvo de Saruman hasta que estés lista para enfrentarlo, sólo que jamás imaginamos que todo esto sucedería así y ahora-, dijo Cleo.

-Gracias, no tengo más que gratitud y mucho cariño hacia ustedes, la verdad es que no sé que hubiera sido de mí si no los hubiera encontrado-.

-Nosotros no te encontramos, Tasha nos encontró a todos-, dijo Nano.

-Parece que así es-, dijo Anië.

En ese momento Tasha pareció despertar y Anië se acercó a ella.

-Tasha¿te encuentras bien?-, preguntó la elfa.

-La verdad es que no, y ahora más que nunca deberás ser fuerte y cuidar a los tuyos-, dijo la hechicera.

-Tasha¿qué intentas decirme?-, preguntó Anië.

-Tu corazón lo sabe hija mía, ya me llegó la hora de partir y descansar, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, mi cuerpo ya no lo resiste-, respondió Tasha.

-¡No¿qué estás diciendo, tu no vas a abandonarnos ahora, no en este momento, si te faltan fuerzas, si necesitas energía, eso es algo que yo puedo arreglar pues sé como resolverlo-, afirmó la elfa.

-Jamás te lo permitiré, ya es tarde y si usaras toda tu fuerza y energía para ayudarme entonces quedarías más que débil para protegerte y proteger a tus hijos, y eso es precisamente lo que Saruman busca, además ya es tarde para mí y quiero descansar-, explicó Tasha.

-No te dejaré ir¡no por las manos de ese maldito ser!-, exclamó Anië.

-Por favor llévensela antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mi hora ha llegado y yo ya asumí eso, ya contribuí de la mejor manera que pude-, dijo Tasha ya con la voz más tenue y como desfalleciendo.

En ese momento Legolas y Nano la tomaron de los brazos y la apartaron de Tasha; Anië intentó soltarse pero no pudo, pedía a gritos la soltaran para ayudar a su querida hechicera con su magia élfica, pero todos sabían que si ella ayudaba a Tasha sería su fin pues quedaría totalmente expuesta y débil ante cualquier ataque de Saruman, yese sería su fin.

-Hija, no te enfades conmigo por esta decisión pero es lo mejor que puede hacerse, este era mi destino, pero el tuyo es ayudar a los hombres a conservar este mundo lo más libre de maldad y puro para que todos puedan vivir lo mejor posible, y ayudándome a mi no lo conseguirás. Además no te preocupes por mí porque yo siempre viviré en ti, y estaré en ti con mi magia aunque ya me haya ido de este mundo-.

Anië logró soltarse, se acercó a Tasha y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, comprendió el significado de sus palabras y aunque con inmenso dolor por la pérdida que estaba por sufrir aceptó que las cosas así debían ser. Mientras se estaban abrazando, Anië sintió morir en sus brazos a Tasha, quien antes de irse para siempre de este mundo susurró unas palabras al oído de la elfa.

-Anië, hija mía, espero puedas perdonarme pero todo lo que hicimos con Chela fue por protegerte, aunque los tiempos se pongan difíciles por favor no dejes de luchar por ser feliz-.

En ese momento le dedicó una sonrisa y su rostro trasmitiendo paz quedó dormido para siempre, justo en ese instante y para sorpresa de todos un halo de luz dorada muy brillante envolvió el cuerpo de Tasha como si una llama se escapara del corazón de la hechicera y luego esa misma llama envolvió el cuerpo de Anië, quién sintió como un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

Al ver esto, todos comprendieron las palabras que Tasha le había dicho a la elfa antes de fallecer, "siempre viviré en ti, aún cuando me haya ido de este mundo", significaba que al morir Tasha todos sus poderes mágicos se los pasaría a Anië quién ahora tenía una fuerza mágica más fuerte.


	14. El funeral de Tasha

**Capítulo 14: El funeral de Tasha.**

Esa noche sólo los niños, Ailén y Uriel, cenaron junto a Esteban, Abi, para ellos, se fue a dormir temprano pues estaba más que exhausta por el agitado día en el que tuvo que ver morir a uno de sus seres más queridos, a uno de los seres que la ayudó a sobrevivir de la maldad de un mago ambicioso y siniestro que quiere apoderarse del mundo y convertirlo en un mundo oscuro, lleno de maldad y dolor.

Cleo y Nano, quienes eran como hijos para Tasha, y quienes la adoraban como a una madre, sentían un vacío tan grande en sus corazones que les provocaba un dolor tan intenso como si una daga les estuviera atravesando a la mitad. Gandalf, Elrond y Legolas sentían tristeza por la pérdida de la hechicera a la que le debían una gran gratitud por haber salvado y protegido a Anië durante todos esos años en que ellos la habían creído muerta por obra de Saruman.

Al otro día, todos se levantaron temprano pues se realizaría el funeral por la muerte de Tasha; dicho funeral se llevó a cabo en la sede de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería que había a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar que mientras vivían Tasha y Chela, solían frecuentar con Abi, cuando ella era niña. Para los directivos del lugar, y cada uno de los que formaban parte de esa comunidad de alguna manera, alumnos, profesores, y/o etc., era todo un honor que los restos de una de las más grandes hechiceras, por ellos conocida, fueran velados en el lugar.

-Esteban, tengo que pedirte un gran favor. Necesito que lleves a los niños a lo de mi madre y que se queden ahí, pues Nano, Cleo y yo estaremos corriendo con el funeral de Tasha y no podré encargarme de ellos, además no considero muy adecuado que ellos, siendo tan pequeños, estén formando parte de algo tan triste como un funeral-, dijo Abi a su esposo.

-Está bien, me encargo de eso. ¿Necesitás algo más, digo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, ¿deseas que me tome el día en el trabajo para acompañarte?-, preguntó Esteban.

-No, te agradezco de todo corazón pero no es necesario que descuides tu trabajo por acompañarme, además estaré bien-, afirmo Anië.

-¿De veras, sé cuán importante era para ti Tasha y todo lo que significaba, ¿realmente no quieres o necesitas que te acompañe, digo por lo doloroso del momento-, afirmó Esteban.

-No, de verdad, no hace falta que descuides tu trabajo, además aunque sé que aceptas algunas cosas mías que consideras rarezas, sé que ese ambiente de "gente rara" como tú los llamas no te agrada mucho y te incomoda, así que no es necesario que te veas expuesto a una situación así. Te prometo que estaré bien, además estaré con Cleo y Nano-, dijo ella.

-Está bien, como tu digas, llevaré a los niños a lo de tu madre de camino al trabajo, cualquier cosa me llamas de inmediato, ¿si?-, preguntó él.

-De acuerdo-, dijo ella y fue al cuarto de los niños para prepararles las cosas.

Una vez que Esteban y los niños se fueron, Anië, y todos los demás fueron a cambiarse sus ropas para ir al funeral. Luego de cambiarse, la elfa fue a la habitación de Tasha y comenzó a mirar sus cosas con nostalgia, tristeza y ternura al mismo tiempo; cada una de las cosas que allí estaban le traía algún recuerdo, a veces era bueno, otras no tanto, pero cada uno de esos recuerdos la llevaban siempre al mismo lugar, a recordarla con ese espíritu fuerte y luchador que siempre tuvo y que hizo que fuera capaz de hacerle frente a Saruman por salvarle la vida.

Entre todas las cosas de Tasha, Anië encontró su libro de hechizos, muchos de los cuales eran de autoría en común con Chela, abuela de Abi, dentro de ese libro encontró una carta que curiosamente estaba dirigida a nombre de la elfa y que la hechicera había escrito a penas unos días atrás.

"Mi querida Abi:

Tal vez a estas alturas ya deba llamarte Anië, que es tu verdadero nombre, nombre élfico, pues ese es el origen de tu naturaleza. Espero que ya por estos momentos, cuando leas estas líneas yo haya tenido la oportunidad de contarte como fueron las cosas, del porqué hicimos lo que hicimos con Chela, y espero que por lo mismo puedas perdonarnos algún día.

Cómo sabrás, nosotras jamás imaginamos que se diera el día en que ellos, los elfos, tu verdadera familia, vendrían a buscarte, siempre pensamos o supusimos que jamás podrían regresar de las Tierras Imperecederas, y más aún, después de haber dejado estas tierras tanto tiempo atrás. Es por eso que necesito nos perdones, pues por lo que hicimos por protegerte tuvimos que borrarte los recuerdos y sin ellos tu no sabías, ni siquiera imaginabas que amabas con toda tu alma a Legolas, Príncipe de los Bosques Negros y que hoy está junto a ti para cuidarte aunque la realidad les sea adversa y no les permita estar juntos, tal vez si lo hubieras podido recordar, si hubieras podido mantener su recuerdo, hoy no serías la esposa de Esteban y tu realidad sería completamente distinta.

Pero como ya bien sabes, no podemos deshacer todo lo que ya se construyó durante mucho tiempo, ahora todo es parte de una nueva historia, de tu historia, y finalmente no podrás escapar a tu destino, que será enfrentar en una batalla final al ruin y malvado mago Saruman. Él siempre quiso destruirte para robarse tus poderes mágicos que te pertenecen por naturaleza élfica y que él precisa para poder cumplir su cometido, si no puede robártelos intentará matarte por todos los medios porque sólo tu eres, el único ser sobre esta tierra con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo; pese a ello no debes fiarte pues él tratará de doblegarte y debilitarte tratando de usar en tu contra todas aquellas debilidades que él pueda descubrirte, debes mantener siempre la mente fría y en calma para poder derrotarlo y ten en cuenta que él no contaba con que al morir Chela, y al morír ahora yo, si lees esta carta ya no estaré viva entre ustedes sino que viviré en ti, nuestros poderes pasarían a formar parte de ti, es decir aumentarían tus ya poderes innatos.

Antes de despedirme finalmente quiero decirte que todo, cada una de mis pertenencias de bruja y/o hechicera quedan ahora a tu disposición para que las uses de la manera que mejor consideres, pues para ello te preparamos con Chela, y lo más importante que debes saber es "que pase lo que pase y pese a no poder vivir a pleno en estos momentos tu amor junto a Legolas, jamás, pero jamás olvides que vuestro amor te salvara, el amor tan puro, sincero e intenso que ambos se tienen uno por el otro los salvará en más de una ocasión".

Que Dios te bendiga y que "Eru" como dicen ustedes te proteja y guíe en cada paso, mi Señora Elfa, querida hija del corazón.

Hasta siempre, Tasha."

Luego de leer la carta entre lágrimas la dobló y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, dejó el libro en la caja en donde estaba y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de Cleo y Nano, cuando iba hacia la sala se cruzó con Elrond y le enseñó la carta. Su padrino leyó la carta con suma atención con el ceño fruncido como seña de preocupación.

-Anië...-hizo una pausa-, ¿tu sabes que significa esto verdad?-, preguntó el Señor Elfo.

-Si, que mis debilidades, hasta la más pequeña, puede jugarme en contra a la hora de enfrentar a Saruman, y que mis hijos por ejemplo corren peligro-, dijo Anië.

-Así es, deberemos manejarnos con mucha precaución, y tu debes cuidarte pues cuando caiga en la cuenta de que al herir de muerte a Tasha lo único que hizo fue aumentar tu fuerza, entonces ahí buscará eliminarte con toda certeza-, explicó Elrond.

-Lo sé, y aún creo no estoy lista por completo para enfrentarlo-, dijo Anië.

-No todavía, falta poco, pero aún no-, afirmó Elrond.

-Bueno, ahora iré por Cleo y Nano, iremos al funeral de Tasha-, dijo Anië.

-Si, imaginaba sería así. Nosotros, Legolas, Gandalf y yo también iremos, le debemos tu vida y además no podemos hacer otra cosa que acompañarte, como es debido, en este momento doloroso para ti-, dijo el Señor Elfo.

-Gracias-, dijo ella.

Ambos fueron hacia la sala y ahí se encontraron con Cleo, Nano, Gandalf y Legolas. Ya cuando todos estuvieron listos subieron a la camioneta de Nano y fueron todos al funeral.

Durante el camino todos fueron en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos en cómo sería todo de ahora en más, en que seguramente vendrían más momentos difíciles y dolorosos y que tendrían que ser fuertes y mantenerse unidos más que antes para evitar que Saruman se saliera con la suya y que la muerte injusta de Tasha no hubiera sido en vano.

Todo el funeral se desarrolló de manera tranquila, muchos amigos de Tasha fueron a despedirla, incluso muchas de las personas a las que ella ayudó con su magia de alguna manera se acercaron al lugar. Hacia el final del día, cuando ya estaban todos más que agotados por la tan triste jornada, se hizo presente en el lugar alguien que jamás imaginaron hubiera sido capaz de tener el descaro de ir.

Sí, quien se hizo presente no era otro que Saruman, que entró al lugar a carcajada partida para burlarse del dolor que estaban sintiendo.

-Esta manera de detenerse a llorar por alguien, esta es una de las tantas debilidades que tienen los que se creen que por ser puros de alma y corazón podrán vencerme-, dijo entre carcajadas y muy irónicamente.

-Maldito, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a reírte de nosotros, ¡ya verás!-, dijo Anië con gran indignación.

-¡Anië, ¡no!-, le dijo Gandalf.

-¿Qué pasa mi señora, ¿aún te cuesta manejar la ira, ¿me odias por haber matado a Tasha verdad, odiame, ¡vamos, esa debilidad será tu perdición-, dijo Saruman.

-No me creas tan tonta Saruman, que tu manera de actuar me provoque indignación no hará que te odie, sino más bien me hace tenerte lástima-, dijo Anië con altivez.

-Es cierto, no debo subestimarte, pero lástima sentirás si no cuidas bien a tus hijos, ¡la vida es tan peligrosa a veces, los niños son tan descuidados que en ocasiones sufren accidentes, ¿verdad?-, ironizó el malvado mago.

-Ni te atrevas siquiera a mirarlos, porque sino...-, y el ruin mago la interrumpió.

-Porque sino, ¿qué?-. preguntó Saruman.

-No me desafíes Saruman-, le advirtió ella.

-¿Me amenaza la señora elfa, acaso?-, preguntó Saruman.

-No, te advierto, no creo te convenga enfrentarte conmigo, tus planes no podrían resultar como esperas-, dijo ella.

-Eso está por verse, mi querida-, y soltando una gran carcajada golpeó el suelo con su báculo y provocando un fuerte destello con el mismo desapareció.

-Tranquila Anië, yo me encargaré de que esos niños estén a salvo, los cuidaré como si fueran mis hijos-, dijo Legolas poniendo una de sus manos en los hombros de su amada.

-Gracias-, dijo ella mirándolo con profunda admiración y ternura.

Todos en ese momento se juraron no descansar hasta lograr que Saruman ya no fuese una amenaza como antaño y se unieron más aún formando una nueva comunidad como lo fuera muchos siglos atrás la del anillo, una nueva comunidad que demostraría que sí pueden seguir habiendo alianzas entre los elfos y los hombres de buena fe que luchan por un mundo justo y en paz. Después, antes de partir se acercaron hasta donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Tasha, que pese a lo trágica que había sido su muerte tenía en su rostro el reflejo de estar en paz pese a todo, y se despidieron por última vez.

Parada frente a Tasha, Anië le tomó una de las manos y le dijo susurrando: "En donde te encuentres Tasha, espero te sientas orgullosa de mí, te aseguro que no te defraudaré y que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tu muerte no haya sido en vano y que Saruman no se salga con la suya". Una vez dicho esto salió del salón y se reunió con los demás que la estaban esperando para regresar a la posada.


	15. Un recuerdo que vuelve

**Capítulo 15: Un recuerdo que vuelve.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Tasha y todos mantenían aún sus rostros tristes, muy de vez en cuando alguna pequeña sonrisa se les dibujaba en sus rostros pero aún así no podían evitar que sus corazones sintieran nostalgia por los momentos vividos con la amiga que se fue.

Pese a haber recuperado su memoria, y sus recuerdos, había una parte de ellos que Anië no había podido aún recuperar, sabía que Saruman la había capturado, que la torturó hasta el cansancio mientras la mantuvo cautiva y que había logrado escapar en un descuido del ruin mago, pero aunque se esforzaba denodadamente había un hueco en esa parte de la historia que todavía quedaba sin llenar.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-, preguntó Legolas que la sorprendió caminando por los jardines de la posaba algo cabizbaja y meditabunda.

-¡Si supieras, en tantas cosas pienso, que a veces me siento aturdida-, respondió ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-, preguntó entonces Legolas.

-No lo sé, hay una parte de la historia que no logro recuperar, es como si esa página del libro de mi vida estuviera en blanco, o lo que es peor aún, sé que está escrita pero es como si algo o alguien la hubiera arrancado-, respondió ella.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes recordar?-, preguntó él.

-El día en que nos perdimos uno al otro-, respondió ella.

-Ojalá en eso pudiera ayudarte, pero ni yo sé bien qué es lo que sucedió ese día-, dijo e´l con su mirada triste.

-¿Qué es lo que tú recuerdas de ese día?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Me siento culpable de alguna forma por tu desaparición, eso es lo primero que quiero que sepas...-, Anië lo interrumpió.

-¿Culpable dices, ¿pero por qué?-, preguntó ella.

-Ese día debíamos partir ambos rumbo a Imladris, hacía unas semanas que estábamos en Lórien pues nos quedamos a pasar unos días ahí luego de la ceremonia de nuestro compromiso, que fue celebrada allí mismo-, explicó él.

-¿A Imladris?-, preguntó ella.

-Si, debíamos ir para que se realizara allí la ceremonia de nuestra boda, Anië, tu desapareciste el día en que íbamos a casarnos. Esa mañana desayunamos juntos, fuimos a alistar nuestros caballos y cuando estábamos por partir llegó uno de los elfos del Bosque Negro porque habían detectado una presencia extraña en los alrededores del reino, parecía ser muy urgente y entonces te pedí que me esperaras, pues regresaría casi cerca del medio día y aún así llegaríamos a tiempo a Imladris.

Me dijiste que no hacía falta y que igual partirías rumbo a Imladris escoltada por uno de los centinelas del ejército de Haldir, que dejara de preocuparme tanto por ti y que fuera a resolver los problemas de nuestra gente. Algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien pero, ¿qué podía salir mal, me hice esa pregunta mil veces, mi corazón dudaba pero después de todo estábamos viviendo tiempos de paz y aunque la noticia sobre la presencia extraña cerca del reino parecía rara, tal vez se trataba de alguno que otro rebelde que había quedado y nada más.

Entonces, te hice caso y partí tan veloz como pude para regresar a tiempo y ver si podía alcanzarte en el camino, cuando llegué al reino me informaron que finalmente se había tratado de un grupo de orcos que no se sabe de donde habían salido pero que probablemente se habían mantenido ocultos en las montañas cercanas luego del fin de la guerra y que habrían salido en busca de comida, que en el enfrentamiento entre ellos y las fuerzas protectoras del reino habían muerto todos y que no tenía ya de que preocuparme pues la situación ya estaba controlada. Al enterarme de esto salí tan rápido como pude para alcanzarte, hice todo el camino que ustedes se suponía recorrerían pero no los encontré y continué hasta Imladris; al llegar pregunté por ti y me dijeron que no sabían nada, que aún no habían llegado y entonces, salimos a buscarlos con Aragorn, Elrond, Gandalf y Gimli, pero no había rastros de ustedes por ningún lado.

Buscamos toda la noche de manera incansable y cuando comenzaba a amanecer encontramos a los caballos completamente destrozados y el cuerpo sin vida del centinela tras unos arbustos, seguimos buscando pero jamás te encontramos, nunca imaginamos que Saruman era quién estaba detrás de tu desaparición-.

Mientras Legolas le contaba todo esto a Anië, ella permanecía en silencio y con los ojos empapados por sus lágrimas, sentía que dentro de su corazón un dolor desgarrador se hacía cada vez más intenso y le entrecortaba la respiración.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-, le preguntó él a su amada.

-Si, eso creo. Sólo que no puedo imaginarme el dolor que habrás sentido en ese momento-, dijo ella.

-La verdad, es que tuve tantos deseos de morir, que durante mucho tiempo permanecí encerrado en mi habitación de la estancia de mi padre en el Bosque Negro, sin ganas de ver a nadie, sólo me dedicaba a estar echado en la cama contemplando cada una de tus pertenencias-, al decir esto los ojos azules del príncipe se humedecieron.

-¡Cuánto has sufrido por mi causa, no sé si me lo merezca-, dijo con un nudo en su garganta ella.

-¿Si te no lo mereces, dices, por ti daría hasta mi vida, y aunque ahora no podamos estar juntos como lo soñamos, verte junto a mi ahora y saber que no es un sueño, me reconforta de manera tal que siento que soy capaz de esperate mil vidas más para poder estar contigo-, dijo él.

En ese momento él la tomo de la mano y ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con más intensidad y les resultaba imposible evitar las ganas de querer besarse. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse una voz los alertó-.

-¡Abi, ¿dónde estás, ¿estás por ahí?-, la llamaba Cleo.

Sus manos se soltaron súbitamente y se apartaron levemente uno del otro.

-Cleo, ¡aquí estoy, tras la retama1 -, dijo la elfa.

Cleo llegó hasta ellos y les avisó que la cena pronto estaría lista y como había empezado ya a anochecer los tres regresaron a la posada. Cleo volvió a terminar con la cena y Anië y Legolas se fueron a la biblioteca para continuar con la charla que habían comenzado en el jardín.

-Legolas -dijo ella-, yo no sé qué decirte, la verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza contigo toda esta situación-.

-¿Qué situación? –interrumpió él-, no entiendo que quieres decirme-.

-Pues, la última vez que nos vimos estábamos por casarnos y ahora en nuestro reencuentro ni siquiera podemos vivir nuestro amor, siento como si te hubiese traicionado por no haber esperado por ti aunque mis esperanzas de volver a vernos hubieran sido en vano. Ahora, aquí me ves, con un marido e hijos, ¿cómo volver el tiempo atrás, ¿cómo no sentir que te estoy clavando una daga en el corazón?-, y sin poder decir más rompió en llanto.

-No, ¡por favor, no llores amor mío-, dijo el abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo intentando mitigar el dolor que ella sentía..

Ambos sintieron que ese abrazo, tan fuerte, tan tierno y cargado de amor los llenaba de paz en medio de tantas tristezas y cosas malas por enfrentar. Él con una suave caricia secó las lágrimas que ella derramó sobre sus mejillas y se quedó viéndola como tratando de decirle con su mirada que todo estaría bien; ella, aún con su vista nublada por las lágrimas, se quedó mirándolo como tratando de pedirle perdón; entonces, todos los esfuerzos que realizaron por evitarlo fueron en vano, y sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

En ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos y se besaron tan intensamente como si tantos años de dolor no hubieran existido o ya hubieran quedado atrás para nunca más volver, como si de pronto hubieran despertado de una terrible pesadilla. De pronto, Anië se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-Anië, ¿qué tienes, despierta por favor, no me asustes que no es broma-, dijo él.

Ella recobró el conocimiento de inmediato y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-No sé si podré con él, por favor no me dejes sola porque te necesito más que nunca-, dijo ella dejando entrever un tono de temor en su voz.

-Pero, ¿que sucede?-, preguntó él.

-Recordé de lo que Saruman es capaz y aunque todos me digan que llevo en mi la fuerza para vencerlo, la verdad es que algo de temor siento, temo fallar. Si por algo llegara a flaquear sería el fin de todos, es mucha responsabilidad-, dijo ella.

-¿Recordaste, pero...-hizo una pausa y siguió-, ¿recordaste lo que pasó ese día, ¿qué te ha hecho para que le temas así?-.

-Saruman es un ser despreciable, no importa lo que me haya hecho, importa que es capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad y tengo miedo de no poder protegerlos a todos tengo miedo de no poder enfrentarlo como me pasó hace tanto tiempo cuando nos arrebató la felicidad-, dijo Anië.

-La verdad, es que tu respuesta no me explica mucho, por no decir que más bien no me explica nada. Pero respeto tu silencio si no puedes o no quieres contarme lo que recordaste que ocurrió, después de todo fue hace demasiado tiempo y nada puede hacerse-, enfatizó Legolas.

-Lo siento, si quiero contarte, voy a contarte lo que ocurrió ese día pues para contigo no puedo ni quiero tener secretos. Ese día, luego de que te fuiste sentí en el pecho un dolor muy fuerte, como si alguien me estuviera arrancando el corazón, y también yo sentí como que algo malo iba a ocurrir, luego me dije a mi misma que no era más que una tonta y que seguro era todo producto de la ansiedad por nuestra boda, fui donde Galadriel y Celeborn para despedirme y ella me dijo: "hija mía, hoy es un día más que importante para todos los elfos, en especial para ti y Legolas, estamos orgullosos de ti y deseamos que esta boda sea el comienzo de una era de paz y felicidad para todos, después de tantos momentos adversos que nos tocaron vivir, aún así debes ser siempre cauta porque aunque el mal parezca haber sido vencido uno nunca sabe donde puede estar escondido esperando para volver, que Eru te proteja y guíe hasta Imladris, nosotros nos encontraremos más tarde allí contigo".

Luego de decirme eso nos abrazamos fuertemente y salí tan rápido como pude para montar mi caballo y partir hacia Imladris, durante el camino reapareció ese dolor que me apretaba el corazón y una sensación de angustia comenzó a nacer en mi. Los caballos, tanto el del centinela como el mío empezaron a intranquilizarse y creo que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo o por suceder y que precisamente no era nada bueno. Seguimos, no obstante, nuestro camino pero con más cautela y los dos preparamos nuestros carcaj para tener a mano por si acaso y continuamos nuestro camino en estado de alerta.

De repente, no sé de donde salió a nuestro encuentro un grupo de cinco o seis huargos con sus respectivos jinetes, nos rodearon de inmediato y comenzaron a atacarnos, como los teníamos tan cerca nuestro era imposible usar los arcos para lanzarles flechas y por lo tanto tomamos nuestras espadas con las que comenzamos a hacerles frente aún montados en los caballos, pero cuanto más intentábamos hallar la manera de alejarnos un poco para poder contraatacarlos mejor peor se ponía la situación. Luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos uno de los huangos se me echó encima y Dilyan se interpuso para protegerme y resultó herido, entonces yo salté del caballo e intenté ayudarlo, como pude lo levanté mientras los caballos nos hicieron de escudo y tomando los arcos y los carcaj corrimos hacia unos arbustos que estaban al lado del camino.

El grupo de huargos destrozó a los caballos en segundos y mientras eso sucedía usé un poco de mi magia para intentar curar a Dilyan que había sido herido por una flecha envenenada que el rozó su hombro izquierdo. Amos luchamos con toda nuestra energía pero parecían invencibles y aunque se me había hecho la recomendación de no usar mis poderes aún para luchar, era desobedecer o nuestras muertes, así que respiré profundo y usé todo mi poder, primero para hacernos una especie de escudo, ya que había logrado que Dilyan se mejorara pero cualquier nueva herida sería fatal para él.

Luego de tres cuartos de hora de lucha ya habíamos logrado eliminar a cuatro del los seis huargos, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más, estaba muy fatigada y tuve que dejar de usar mi poder en el escudo, y entonces tanto Dilyan como yo nos miramos fijamente y asintiendo con nuestros rostros nos levantamos y comenzamos a correr con el fin de poder hallar un lugar donde parapetarnos y escondernos de ser posible, ya no teníamos fuerzas para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y no teníamos más flechas en los carcaj. Te juro que corrimos tanto como pudimos hasta llegar a una parte del bosque en donde la vegetación era más espesa, habíamos logrado perder a los huargos y nos quedamos quietos y en silencio por si acaso; yo intenté nuevamente usar mi magia para ver si Dilyan podía recuperarse un poco más y justo cuando estaba curándolo salió de la nada una flecha que surcó el aire tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo a eludirla y se clavó justo en medio del pecho de Dilyan.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban me pidió que huyera y lo dejara: "vete señora mía, huye y salva tu vida, ya no tiene sentido que te quedes para intentar salvar la mía, ya es demasiado tarde", aunque lo intenté ya nada pude hacer por él y entonces me puse de pié e intenté salir corriendo pero algo o alguien me golpeó no sé como en la nuca y caí, gatee hasta unos arbustos con flores blancas que había cerca pero uno de los huargos me cortó el camino y el otro que estaba detrás de mí me golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando creí que iba a matarme escuché una voz que venía de entre los árboles: "¡imbéciles, ¿qué les dije, la quiero viva, ¡muerta no me sirve de nada, inútiles, quítenles las manos de encima, a partir de ahora yo me encargo".

En ese momento no pude verle el rostro, sólo ví un resplandor plateado que me cegó y luego de eso sentí mi cuerpo paralizado y me desvanecí. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde ese instante hasta que desperté; pero cuando lo hice me encontré cautiva en un lugar frío, oscuro, húmedo y repleto de alimañas, en especial arañas, las había por todas partes y si me quedaba dormida se me subían por todas partes, así que trataba de mantenerme despierta lo más que me resultaba posible. No sé cuantos días habrían pasado desde entonces pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, hacía varios días que estaba sin ingerir ni comida ni bebida y en permanente estado de alerta.

En medio de tanta oscuridad, la puerta se abrió y vi entrar una silueta blanca, pensé que era Gandalf y que me habían venido a rescatar, pero no era Gandalf quien pasó por esa puerta, era Saruman, que por lo que me dijo buscaba vengarse y poder cumplir su objetivo, me torturó hasta el cansancio para que le entregara mis poderes mágicos, o para doblegar mi espíritu y convertirme en un ser oscuro, llegó hasta atarme en el piso de manos y pies para dejarme ahí días enteros con las arañas caminado por todo mi cuerpo, realmente fue un horror. Un día vino acompañado por un uruk-hai a traerme algo de comida como para ver si luego yo mostraba buena voluntad para con él, fingí colaborar con su causa y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban los ataqué con un hechizo y corrí tanto como pude para tratar de escaparme, lo único me recuerdo es que tuve que saltar por una ventana para escapar del lugar, una especie de construcción oculta en las montañas, creo eran las Montañas Nubladas, y corrí, sé que venían tras de mí y de pronto me encontré frente a un acantilado, resbalé y caí a un curso de agua.

Luego de eso no recuerdo más, sólo que un día desperté en una cabaña, oculta en algún bosque donde una mujer muy amorosa me estaba cuidando, esa mujer no era otra que Tasha que durante mucho tiempo hizo hasta lo impensable por lograr que yo dijera alguna palabra o hiciera algo más que estar viendo siempre por la ventana, sentada casi sin mover un músculo tal como una planta en una maceta, siempre en el mismo lugar, pero triste y mustia, casi a punto de morir de angustia cada día. El resto de la historia ya la sabes-, concluyó Anië.

Legolas se quedó viéndola sin emitir palabra alguna, no podía creer todo lo que su amada había tenido de padecer en manos de Saruman, y en algún punto llegaba a comprender el porqué ella de alguna manera sentía algo de temor de enfrentarse con semejante engendro de maldad. Sólo pudo acariciar su rostro tratando de reconfortarla, besarla en su frente y abrazarla tan fuerte como pudo como para demostrarle que esta vez no tendría que hacerle frente sola.

Mientras la abrazaba él susurró en sus oídos:

-Tu sabes cuanto te amo, y que nada ni nadie hará que eso cambie, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi y te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte y más allá de mi muerte seguiré aún amándote-.

-También te amo, y te amaré siempre y le agradezco a Eru que te cruzara en mi camino Señor de los Bosques Negros-, dijo ella.

-Eres tan bella, Anië. Tienes un espíritu tan fuerte y sensible a la vez, la verdad, luego de lo que me has contado, no sé si otro en tu lugar hubiera resistido lo que tú-, dijo él.

-Lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue el recuerdo de nuestro amor, si no hubieran tenido que borrármelo para protegerme, quizá nuestra realidad sería otra, pero la verdad me cuesta y me duele que aún no podamos ser felices como lo soñamos-, afirmó ella.

-Si, te entiendo, a mí también me pasa y me gustaría despertar un día y sentir que todo no fue más que un mal sueño, pero no es así y aunque esta realidad me duela por no poder tenerte a mi lado como quisiera, estoy agradecido a Eru porque estás viva y eso alimenta en mi la esperanza de que alguna vez nuestro amor pueda realizarse como lo soñamos tiempo atrás-, dijo él.

-Albergo la misma esperanza-, dijo Anië, y ambos se quedaron en silencio pero hablándose con sus miradas.

1 Arbusto muy grande y frondoso, con bellas flores amarillas que había en el centro del jardín de la posada.


	16. Un amor que duele

**Capítulo 16: Un amor que duele.**

Luego de la muerte de Tasha Anië perdió por completo el poco brillo que le quedaba en su mirada, que se volvió triste y sin vida; lo único que le devolvía calidez a sus ojos era la presencia de Légolas, su gran amor, frente a ella; que pasaba horas encerrada en la biblioteca mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

-¿En que piensas amor mío?-, dijo Esteban entrando a la biblioteca esa tarde de fin de invierno.

-¡Esteban!-, exclamó ella sorprendida-, ¿tu aquí?-.

-Si, ¿por, vivo aquí por si no lo recuerdas, ¿por qué se me hace que además de sorpresa mi presencia de incomoda?-, preguntó él.

-¡No, no es eso, es sólo que me sorprende estés aquí tan temprano, siempre llegas más tarde-, dijo ella.

-Si, así es. Pero hoy terminamos lo que tenía para hacer temprano y me dejaron salir antes para venir más temprano a casa para que pudiera compartir más tiempo contigo y los niños-.

-Ya veo-, dijo ella con un nudo en su garganta.

-Abi, todo este tiempo que pasó desde la muerte de Tasha has estado más que rara, sé que ella significaba mucho para ti y comprendo el dolor que aún debes sentir por su ausencia, pero cada día que pasa te siento más distante-, dijo Esteban.

-¿De veras, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-, dijo ella.

-Supongo que no, imagino que la tristeza por su muerte es lo que te mantiene así como alejada de mi y entonces esta situación me hace pensar eso-, dijo Esteban en tono algo irónico.

-No sé porqué me estás hablando así-, dijo Anië que de inmediato se había percatado del tono irónico en las palabras de Esteban,- Si te hice sentir eso, nuevamente te pido disculpas, no es esa mi intención, es que la muerte de Tasha me recordó también la de mi abuela y eso me tiene triste, sólo necesito que me des un tiempo, hasta que se me pase un poco la angustia-, dijo Anië.

-Está bien, no hace falta me pidas algo así, pero por si no lo notaste últimamente no hay diálogo entre nosotros, lo poco que hablamos discutimos y sino cuando llego con el tiempo justo sólo te veo en la cena y luego ya te vas a dormir. Eso no nos hace bien, el no tener tiempo para nosotros nos está alejando Abi, y yo te amo tanto que esta situación de saber que algo te pasa y no poder ayudarte me parte el alma en dos-, dijo él acercándosele y abrazándola fuertemente.

Ella se quedó inmóvil mientras que su corazón deseaba que fuera Legolas el que estuviera abrazándola, y con una gran angustia en medio de su pecho se largó a llorar.

-No, no llores por favor. Sabes que verte llorar me mata-, dijo Esteban.

-Lo siento Esteban, pero últimamente la tristeza me supera y creo tengo que hacer mi duelo, dure lo que tenga que durar, sé que no es fácil esta situación, ni para ti ni para mi, pero lo voy a superar, ya verás, estaré bien, te lo prometo-, dijo ella.

Esteban acarició su mejilla izquierda con ternura y cuando la estaba por besar se vio interrumpido por alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

-Adelante-, dijeron ambos.

-¿Interrumpo?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Para nada-, dijo Anië mientras que Esteban se quedó mirando con algo de disgusto.

-Abi, en la recepción está el cadete del colegio que viene a buscar los apuntes que le preparaste a la profesora que está haciendo tu suplencia mientras estás de licencia-.

-Ah, si, casi me olvidaba, esperame que vamos juntas y se los alcanzo. Esteban, ¿me disculpás, retomamos la charla en otro momento, si no entrego ese material me matan-, afirmó ella.

Buscó un sobre entre los libros de lomo rojo con ribetes dorados que estaban en uno de los estantes cercanos a la puerta, salió junto a Cleo y mientras iban hacia la recepción de la posada mantuvieron una breve charla.

-Disculpa, ¿soy yo o las cosas con Esteban se están complicando?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Mirá Cleo, a ti no puedo mentirte, pero las ganas por salir corriendo y olvidarme del mundo para poder estar con Legolas me superan, lo amo tanto, tanta falta me hizo durante todo este tiempo que lo único con lo que sueño es con poder estar junto a él por el resto de mi vida. Y con Esteban, ¿qué te puedo decir, las cosas no están mal pero tampoco están bien, lo quiero y mucho, siento por el mucho afecto y cariño, el me dio mucho amor durante todo este tiempo, es el padre de mis hijos y me cuida o me cuidaba pero lo que es amar con locura, eso descubrí que solo Legolas es capaz de despertar ese sentimiento en mi-.

-La verdad, amiga mía, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos. Es una situación muy complicada, además me da la impresión de que tu marido no anda muy de buen humor con tu estado de ánimo de los últimos días-, dijo Cleo.

-Es cierto, es más, ya me ha hecho notar que me siente distante y tiene razón cuando hace referencia a que en estas últimas semanas no hacemos más que pelear, pero la verdad es que no sé como manejar la situación y creo que ni yo misma me aguanto-, dijo la elfa.

-Disculpen, ¿voy a tener que esperar mucho más?-, las interrumpió el cadete que las esperaba del otro lado del mostrador.

-No, discúlpanos tu, aquí tienes el sobre que vienes a buscar-, dijo Abi entregándole el sobre al muchacho.

-Sabes Cleo, creo que necesito salir a tomar algo de aire, si Esteban pregunta por mi, dile que fui hasta el vivero para ver qué nuevas plantas de flor podía comprar para poner en el jardín ahora que viene la primavera, ¿me harías ese favor?-, preguntó ella.

-Por su puesto, pero ¿dónde estarás realmente, digo por si acaso se ofrece algo-, preguntó Cleo.

-Saldré a caminar, iré cerca del bosque, no tengo ganas de cruzarme con nadie más que conmigo misma para pensar como sigo con todo esto-, dijo ella.

-Ten cuidado, no olvides que cerca de aquel lugar Saruman atacó a Tasha y ella murió después de eso-, dijo Cleo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero quedate tranquila que eso lo tengo bien presente y además estaré bien, si algo se llega a ofrecer no tienes más que llamarme al celular-, le dijo ella.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Cleo.

Luego Abi salió de la posada y caminó por los jardines hasta el límite con el bosque y una vez allí se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, similar al árbol bajo el que se había sentado Tasha el día en que Saruman la atacó. De pronto un ruido extraño la alertó y manteniendo el estado de alerta fingió estar dormida, en eso sintió que alguien se acercaba y cuando percibió que quien se acercaba estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un golpe de manera sorpresiva se incorporó tan veloz como la luz.

-¡Hey, ¡hey, ¡hey, ten un poco más de cuidado, ¡casi me matas, veo que no pierdes la costumbre, para variar-, dijo Legolas esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su mentón.

-Lo siento, es que desde que Saruman atacó a Tasha quedé como más a la defensiva, y al escuchar ruidos pues no quise me tomaran desprevenida-, dijo Anië con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

-Pues si no quieres que te tomen desprevenida no deberías alejarte tanto-, sugirió el elfo.

-Tal vez, pero necesitaba tomar aire, ya no aguanto más y la verdad es que no sé como seguir con todo esto-, dijo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, pregunté él.

-A nuestro amor. Es que te amo tanto, que ya no aguanto no poder vivir este amor; a veces me despierto en mitad de la noche y siento que no puedo respirar de cómo me duele amarte y no tenerte-, dijo ella.

-Te entiendo, a mí me pasa igual, es más hay noches que las paso completamente en vela por no poder dejar de pensar en ti, en cuanto te amo y en cuanto deseo que alguna vez podamos volver a estar juntos-, dijo Legolas.

-¡Ya no sé que hacer, muero por estar contigo pero a la vez sé que no puedo dejar a Estaban, no sólo que no se merece que lo deje sino que es el padre de mis hijos, con que cara podría luego mirarlos a los ojos si lo dejara-, dijo la elfa con dejo de angustia.

-Lo sé, veo en tu mirada lo que todo esto te duele, pues falta brillo en tus ojos-, le dijo el elfo.

-Te amo, y me duele tanto, ¡tanto!-, se lamentó la elfa.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo-, dijo él y la abrazó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto que nos pasa, ¿cómo podemos seguir así?-, preguntó Anië.

-La verdad Anië, es que me gustaría poder saber que hacer o cómo seguir pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es seguir igual que hasta ahora, esperando-, dijo él.

-Si, aunque nos duela este amor, no nos queda otra que seguir esperando y aguantando-, dijo ella.

-Si, sobre todo aguantando estas ganas de gritar nuestro amor, de poder decirte que te amo y caminar contigo de la mano bajo la luz del sol y las estrellas sin temor a que nadie nos vea. De poder vivir cada segundo de vida que me queda, a tu lado-, aseguró el elfo.

-Ojalá las cosas pudieran ser así!. Pero por ahora sólo nos queda mantener este amor en secreto, aunque sea un secreto que duela y nos anude la garganta-, dijo ella.

-Sí, duele demasiado, tanto que me desgarra el alma-, afirmó Legolas.

-Lo sé, a mi también, pero no puedo dejar a Esteban, aunque quisiera salir corriendo a tus brazos, mi lugar está junto a él que es el padre de mis hijos-, enfatizó ella.

-Eso lo tengo claro y sé que debe ser así. No voy a negar que esta situación me duele y hasta por momentos me provoca celos, pues a veces trato de imaginar como hubieran sido nuestras vidas si Saruman no te hubiese atacado y secuestrado; de no haber sido así, hoy tendríamos una vida juntos y esos niños serían nuestros hijos-, dijo el elfo.

-Lo sé, ni te imaginas la cantidad de veces que esa idea dio vueltas en mi cabeza y lo que me tortura pensar que las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes. Duele tanto en el alma despertarse en mitad de la noche y mirar hacia un lado de la cama y ver que quien está a tu lado no es ese ser a quien amas más que a tu vida misma, y sentir que quisieras salir corriendo a los brazos de verdaderamente a quien amas-, le explicó ella.

-Amor mío, ¿cuánto más nos queda por sufir, ¿por qué amarnos tiene que dolernos tanto?-, preguntó él.

-Tal vez sea para que cuando al fin podamos estar juntos y para siempre tengamos paz y la certeza de saber, que después de todo esto ya no queda nada que nuestro amor no sea capaz de superar y soportar-, dijo ella.

-Es posible-, dijo él acariciando con su mano la mejilla izquierda de ella.

En ese momento Anië dejó escapar un par de tibias lágrimas que Legolas secó de su rostro con dos tiernos besos que los llevaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso que los hizo estremecer. Luego del beso se quedaron sólo viéndose a los ojos confesándose uno al otro con sus miradas, cuán profundamente se amaban.

Ambos se dieron cuenta ese día que cada vez les resultaría más difícil soportar estar separados y ocultar ese amor que les brillaba en los ojos con solo mirarse; ambos prometieron ese día amarse siempre pese a todo cada vez más que el primer día y seguir manteniendo ese amor en secreto, aunque les provocara un dolor capaz de desgarrarles el alma.


	17. El cumpleaños

**Capítulo 17: El Cumpleaños.**

El invierno estaba llegando ya a su fin y con su culminación se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Esteban, en los años anteriores los preparativos para la fiesta de su cumpleaños eran vividos por todos con una gran algarabía, pero en esta ocasión el clima en la posada era tan tenso que las ganas de festejar un cumpleaños eran muy pocas.

Esteban vivía de malhumor y peleaban constantemente con Abi que ya no toleraba que él se burlara de su sensibilidad, que en el último tiempo estaba a flor de piel. Sucedía que Anië, al recuperar sus recuerdos por completo también recuperó esa sensibilidad élfica que hace que los elfos tengan una gran capacidad emotiva ante los hechos de la vida; mientras ella estaba cada vez más espiritual y ocupada de los problemas del alma, tanto propios como ajenos, Esteban vivía diciéndole que no fuera tonta, que dejara de llorar por tonterías y se burlaba de ella si se emocionaba al punto del llanto por cosas que a él le parecían insignificantes.

Tan grande era la tensión que existía entre ellos, que en más de una ocasión Anië llegó a odiarse a si misma por estar junto a un hombre al que había creído conocer, que era el padre de sus hijos y que de un momento a otro había cambiado tanto que se había convertido en un perfecto extraño para ella. Ambos estaban cada vez más separados, se habían vuelto el día y la noche, Anië trataba de no sentirse mal, de no perder los estribos antes determinadas situaciones que se daban entre ellos, como entredichos, malos entendidos y desacuerdos, pero a veces Esteban se comportaba de manera tan sarcástica y fría que ella se desencajaba y peleaban muy duramente.

Él se refugiaba en el cigarrillo, se descargaba fumando, cada vez más, ella se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar y llorar, hasta agotar completamente sus lágrimas. Así, en medio de tanto dolor y tantas broncas, llegó el día del cumpleaños de Esteban. Como todos los años Abi se encargó del pastel, torta de chocolate humedecida con un poco de almíbar con licor de chocolate, un relleno de dulce de leche con merengue y otro de crema de leche con trocitos de chocolate semi amargo, y con cobertura de chocolate, Cleo la ayudó con la comida para la noche pues cuando se juntaban las familias de ambos, más los amigos, eran un batallón.

Cerca de las 20.30 comenzaron a llegar los familiares y amigos, Anië lucía espléndida pese a tener su mirada triste, a los pocos que lo notaron ella se dedicó a decirles que en realidad estaba cansada y nada más. Sólo uno de los presentes notó su tristeza en los ojos y supo que aunque dijera que no, ella sentía un dolor tan grande en su corazón que le estaba desgarrando el alma.

Durante la cena, ella mantuvo su cabeza mirando hacia abajo como queriendo evitar la mirada de los presentes, queriendo ocultar su tristeza o malestar, pero Legolas notó su sufrimiento y no dejó de mirarla ni por un segundo. Luego de cenar, Anië y Cleo levantaron los platos y cubiertos de la mesa para prepararla para traer el pastel y soplar las velitas.

Todos los invitados seguían reunidos en el comedor junto a Esteban y los niños, y Anië estaba en la cocina preparando el pastel, sin poder aguantar más se largó a llorar como si un gran dolor le estuviera desgarrando el alma.

-¿Qué te sucede?-, preguntó Legolas poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

-No deberías estar aquí-, le dijo entre lágrimas.

-Tal vez, pero te vi mal y no pude evitar acercarme para intentar saber qué te ocurre-, le dijo el elfo.

-Nada, o todo. Ya no aguanto más todo esto, no puedo entender como cambió tanto, sé que yo no soy igual desde que recordé y que eso me distancia de él enormemente pero aún así el jamás había sido tan frío e insensible como ahora-, dijo ella.

-¿No le preguntaste que le sucede?-, preguntó él.

-Directamente no se le puede preguntar nada, porque todo lo ofusca y hay días en que me odio a mi misma por seguir a su lado, de una manera especial yo lo quiero no sólo por ser el padre de mis hijos y espero que esto que estoy diciendo no te ponga mal pero necesito ser sincera contigo porque esa es una manera de demostrarte que te amo. Cuando yo no recordaba nada y conocí a Esteban, el era un ser muy dulce, cariñoso, me dio tanto afecto, me cuidó tanto durante tanto tiempo que llegué a quererlo mucho, a amarlo de manera diferente aunque el amor de mi vida seas tú; pero ahora que está tan diferente, no sé cómo hacer para no querer ya salir corriendo para irme de su lado-, explicó Anië.

-¿No se habrá puesto así porque desde que recordaste estás más fría y distante con él, quiero decir que aunque me duela tu eres su esposa y mientras que estés con él, ¿tu me entiendes?-, explicó ahora el elfo.

-Si, te entiendo, pero creeme que no es eso, no voy a negarte que estoy más distante con él, pero antes de recordar quién era yo realmente las cosas no andaban muy bien tampoco, ahora se pusieron peor, eso es todo. Además, ¿cómo puedo ser una buena esposa, aunque no lo ame como él quisiera, sí el no me trata dulcemente; pues así a nadie le dan ganas de responderle a su esposo, ¿tu también me entiendes, no?-, dijo ella.

-Disculpen -dijo Cleo entrando en la cocina- no quiero interrumpirlos pero en la sala están esperando el pastel-.

-Es cierto, ¡vamos!-, dijo Anië secando las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Vayan ustedes dos, yo iré un poco más atrás para no levantar sospechas, ni malos pensamientos-, dijo Legolas.

Anië puso el pastel en la mesa y entre todos los invitados cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, apagaron las velas y a pedido de los niños, Ailén y Uriel, tuvieron que volver a encenderlas para que las pudieran apagar. Cerca de las 23.30 los invitados comenzaron a retirarse y cuando ya no quedaba ninguno, entre Cleo y Anië juntaron y limpiaron todo y se despidieron hasta el otro día.

Ya con su ropa de cama puesta Anië se estaba por acostar cuando Esteban entró en la habitación y mirándola con cara seria le dijo:

-Abi, necesito que me respondas algo-, dijo Esteban.

-Dime, si puedo ayudarte en algo-, dijo ella.

-Quiero saber en qué andan tu y el jefe de seguridad de la posada-, enfatizó Esteban.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-, dijo ella fingiendo no entender.

-A que últimamente tu y él andan hablando muy seguido-, dijo él.

-Disculpame pero sigo sin captar lo que intentas decirme, ¿estás sugiriendo que hablo demasiado con Leo, si mal no recuerdo somos dueños de esta posada, ¿verdad, y creo que es de suma importancia mantener la seguridad del lugar lo mejor posible, no sólo por los huéspedes sino porque nosotros y nuestros hijos viven aquí-, dijo ella.

-Está bien, pero eso ¿no es algo de lo que puede encargarse Nano?-, replicó Esteban.

-Si podría ser, ahora quiero poner las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso intentas decirme o insinuarme que te desagrada que hable con Leo, ¿con qué motivo, te pone celoso de algo?-, preguntó ella.

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que no dije-, replicó ahora Esteban.

-Pero lo pensaste, ¿no es así?-, dijo la elfa.

-Abi, ¡por favor!-, dijo él.

-Por favor, ¿qué, reconocé la verdad, que te enferman los celos de verme con Leo, actúas como si no me conocieras, ¡no sé quién te piensas que soy!-, dijo enojada Anië.

-Lo siento, pero estás tan esquiva conmigo últimamente, que cuando te veo a veces con él conversando pasan muchas cosas por mi mente-, dijo Esteban.

-Si estoy tan esquiva contigo es por como me tratas últimamente, te burlas de mis sentimientos, me maltratás y la verdad es que no sé si quiero seguir aguantándome todo esto-, dijo Anië.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-, dijo algo sorprendido Esteban.

-Nada en especial, sólo que estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay y por esa misma razón es que pasas todo el tiempo tratando de controlar lo que hago y dejo de hacer, eso mismo te está llevando a tratarme muy mal y la verdad es que me siento tan dolida por eso que no puedo tratarte de otra manera que no sea esquivando tu compañía-, explicó ella.

-Lo siento, tal vez tengas razón-, dijo él.

-No, ¡tal vez no, tengo razón, el asunto es que a veces me siento tan mal por no poder hablar ciertas cosas con mi marido, es decir tú, que cuando ya la angustia me sobrepasa entonces me desahogo conversando un poco con Leo, sólo eso es lo que pasa, eso y nada más. Pero si insistes en ver fantasmas, seguirás con mala predisposición hacia mí y seguirás tratándome mal, hasta que ya no sea posible seguir juntos, y creo que ni nuestros hijos ni nosotros merecemos pasar por una situación así, ¿no te parece?-, dijo Anië.

-Si, es cierto, tal vez no me doy cuenta y entre que tengo muchos problemas en el trabajo y que estoy cansado por la misma razón, mi mente me traiciona y me hace ver cosas o sospechar cosas que no son-, dijo Esteban.

-Esteban, no malinterpretes lo que voy a decirte pero la verdad creo no tenemos que arruinar un día de festejo y además estoy muy cansada, corrí mucho con los preparativos por tu cumpleaños y la verdad es que me estoy cayendo del sueño. Por otra parte no quisiera dormirme sabiendo que estamos disgustados-, afirmó Anië.

-Tienes razón, la verdad es que lo pasé muy bien en la reunión y no vale la pena que lo arruine con mis malos pensamientos-.

Ambos se abrazaron como signo de reconciliación y se acostaron a dormir. Él sin saber como pedirle disculpas por semejante planteo, ella sintiéndose mal por no poder seguir amándolo como Esteban quisiera o mereciera y por amar tanto a Legolas y no poder estar a su lado.


	18. El secuestro

**Capítulo 18: El secuestro.**

Los días habían pasado tan rápido desde el cumpleaños de Esteban que la primavera ya había llegado y traído consigo una fiesta de flores de colores bellísimos por doquier, el jardín de la posada lucía maravilloso pues Anië había dedicado muchas horas en arreglarlo y dejarlo tan precioso como se podía, lleno de flores de colores como petunias, geranios, rosas y todo tipo de plantas con flores que fuera posible imaginar.

Esa mañana Anië se despertó más temprano que nunca con la extraña sensación en su corazón de que algo malo podía pasar, trató de sacarse esa idea de inmediato de su mente y se levantó de la cama, se vistió y fue a la cocina. El sol recién comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte mientras ella tomaba un té con miel, acompañado por unas lembas que había preparado la tarde anterior.

Estaba tomando el té cuando de pronto alguien entró en la cocina y mirándola con cierta preocupación le preguntó:

-Veo que no soy el único que no puede dormir, ¿qué te inquieta para que tengas semejante cara de preocupación?-.

-¡Gandalf, ¡buenos días, la verdad no sé que contestarte, de repente me desperté con una extraña sensación, como si sintiera o presintiera que algo malo va a pasar, y aunque intenté nuevamente conciliar el sueño fue imposible y entonces decidí levantarme-, dijo Anië.

-Tal vez no sea nada, y sólo se trate de ansiedad, la situación por la que estás pasando no es nada fácil, y menos aún si le agregamos que hay que estar con la expectativa por lo que Saruman pudiera hacer. Creo que ninguno de nosotros podrá dormir con tranquilidad hasta que todo esto haya pasado, hasta que Saruman no represente ni para nosotros ni para el resto del mundo una amenaza-, sugirió Gandalf.

-Si, es muy probable, eso es algo que me inquiera bastante-, dijo ella.

-Mi querida Anië, la verdad es que los tiempos que se avecinan no serán nada fáciles y tenemos que estar preparados para que cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final, nuestra fortaleza espiritual sea tal que no pueda ser doblegada por la maldad y crueldad de Saruman-, dijo el mago.

-Lo sé, y ten por seguro que esta vez no me tomará desprevenida-, afirmó ella.

Luego de decir esto, Anië vio la hora en el reloj y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para todos. Esa mañana, ella, Esteban, los niños, Cleo y Nano desayunaron juntos en el comedor, mientras que Legolas, Elrond y Gandalf lo hicieron en la habitación del gran mago blanco.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Anië levantó la mesa con la ayuda de Cleo y cuando estaban llevando todo para la cocina Esteban se acercó a ella para despedirse como todas las mañanas antes de partir al trabajo. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si en esa despedida estuviera diciendo adiós y no hasta luego, la miró fijamente a los ojos con ternura y la besó suavemente en sus labios.

En ese instante varias cosas pasaron, justo cuando Esteban estaba besando a Anië entró a la cocina Légolas, quién sintió una puñal clavándosele en el pecho al ver semejante escena, pero algo aún más extraño ocurrió; también al mismo tiempo que Esteban la besó, a ella se le vino una rara imagen a la mente. Vio a Saruman tratando de matar a Esteban y a ella tratando de salvar al padre de sus hijos de las garras de aquel malvado mago, entonces al ver semejante imagen un frío le recorrió el cuerpo y una extraña sensación le hizo sentir un dolor en su pecho.

-Abi, mi amor, nos vemos luego, prometo que hoy trataré de volver más temprano-, le dijo Esteban acariciando levemente su rostro y ya yéndose rumbo al trabajo luego de besarla.

-Está bien, te estaremos esperando-, dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de disimular un poco la preocupación por lo que acababa de sentir.

Esteban salió de la cocina y se fue, cuando Anië se dio vuelta se quedó más que dura por ver que junto a Cleo estaba parado Légolas con una gran tristeza en su rostro. Ella se acercó a su amado elfo, con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-Lo siento-, dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no voy a negarte que ver lo que ví me dolió y mucho, pero ambos sabemos y sabíamos que no sería fácil y que deberíamos enfrentar más de una situación así, entonces no te disculpes porque no tengo nada que perdonarte, ya bastante angustiante es todo esto como para que además le agreguemos más pesar-, dijo él.

-Tienes razón, es demasiado duro todo esto, pero en algún momento podremos disfrutar de paz y tranquilidad-, asintió ella.

-Presiento cierta intranquilidad en el tono de tu voz-, dijo Legolas.

-Puede ser, es que esta mañana me levanté con una extraña sensación, como de que lago malo iba a suceder, pero deben ser tonterías mías por tener que soportar tanta presión con todo esto-, dijo Anië.

-Está bien, pero quiero que me prometas que si algo sucede que te pueda llegar a inquietar o necesitas ayuda vendrás a buscarme-, le dijo él.

-¿Qué es lo que temes, dime, ¿ahora eres tu quien está preocupado, o qué?-, preguntó ella.

-Mira, no es por perseguirme, pero te conozco, eres la elfa más testaruda que jamás conocí y no quisiera saber o enterarme de que si algo sucede irás tu sola a enfrentarte con eso, solo quiero tomar mis precauciones como para no perderte por segunda vez, ambos sabemos que Saruman además de vil y malvado es traicionero y artero, y que tratará de hacer lo posible por debilitarte para vencerte y salirse con la suya-, enfatizó el elfo.

-Si, es verdad, pero ahora las cosas son distintas, y esta vez no me agarrará por tonta-, dijo ella.

-No quise decir eso, solo que no quiero dejarte sola en esto y no lo haré pase lo que pase, ¿entiendes?-, dijo Legolas.

-¡Te amo tanto!-, dijo ella mirándolo con una mirada entre tierna y tristona.

-Y yo a ti-, dijo él acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

Luego de abrazarse se besaron con gran pasión, se despidieron y él se fue con Nano para ayudarlo con unas cosas que tenían que ir a comprar para la posada. Anië ayudó a Cleo a asear todas las cosas del desayuno y luego de eso se fue a limpiar y ordenar el cuarto de Ailén y Uriel.

Alrededor de las 13.00 horas se sentaron a almorzar, y mientras Anië, Uriel, Ailén, Cleo, Gandalf y Elrond almorzaban llegó a la posada un mensajero que tría un sobre para la dueña de la posada. Cleo recibió el sobre, que decía venir con carácter de urgente, y se lo llevó a Anië, que lo abrió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Luego de leer lo que decía la nota y tratando de no perder la calma, se disculpó con los presentes por no poder seguir compartiendo con ellos el almuerzo pero se había presentado algo que tenía que resolverse y no podía esperar.

-Espero sepan disculparme pero me temo que no podré seguir almorzando con ustedes-, dijo Anië.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Si y no, es que se ha presentado un inconveniente en el colegio con uno de mis alumnos y la profesora que está ocupando mi lugar actualmente con respecto a la interpretación del material que les proporcioné para estudiar, entonces como hay una discrepancia en la interpretación del mismo solicitan mi presencia allí porque de lo que yo opine al respecto depende de si mi alumno egresa o no finalmente este año y puede comenzar el año entrante sus estudios universitarios. Espero no tardarme mucho-, dijo esto, se levantó y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse y salir.

Mientras se estaba cambiando para salir decidió esconder la nota en un libro que venía leyendo de a ratos todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, justo es ese momento entró Cleo y volvió a preguntarle si estaba todo bien, a cuya pregunta Anië respondió que si, y luego de responderle le solicitó que por favor cuidara bien de los niños en su ausencia.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que estén lo mejor posible-, dijo Cleo.

-Lo sé-, dijo y se fue.

Después de que Anië partiera, mientras que Cleo jugaba con los niños en el jardín de la posada llegaron Nano y Legolas, ambos preguntaron por Anië.

-Cleo, tienes idea de dónde está Abi, necesitaría que controlara que todo lo que ella me encargó que trajera está en orden y tal y como ella precisa-, dijo Nano.

-Pues lo siento pero no va a poder ser, salió hace tres cuartos de hora hacia el colegio pues se presentó un inconveniente y era ineludible que ella se hiciera presente para resolverlo-, dijo Cleo.

-¿No dijo cuánto iba a demorarse?-, preguntó el muchacho.

-Pues lo siento pero no-, respondió Cleo.

-Mirá, tengo una consulta urgente para hacerle así que por favor llámala al celular, no es mi intención molestarla pero no puedo esperar-, dijo Nano.

-Está bien, encargate de los niños que voy por el teléfono y la llamo-, dijo Cleo.

Cleo regresó a los pocos minutos con el teléfono y llamó al celular de Abi.

-¡Es rarísimo, no contesta, está como apagado o fuera del área de cobertura-, dijo Cleo.

-Tal vez no tiene buena señal dentro del colegio-, dijo Nano.

-Eso es imposible, el celular de ella tiene buena señal allí, lo debe haber apagado por las dudas-, teorizó Cleo.

-Entonces llámala al colegio, me encargó algo y tengo que hacerle una pregunta respecto a eso y no puedo esperar-, insistió Nano.

-¡Ok, ¡no comas ansias, ya llamo-, dijo Cleo al mismo tiempo que marcaba el número telefónico para comunicarse con el colegio.

-¡Hola!-, dijo Cleo a quien le atendió-, disculpe la molestia pero necesitaría me comunicara con la Profesora Abigail. ¿Cómo, ¡no puede ser, si este mediodía recibió una nota de ustedes que le pedían que fuera urgente por un inconveniente que se había presentado entre la profesora que la está suplantando y un alumno de ella. Está bien comprendo, disculpe la molestia-.

Ambos, Nano y Legolas se quedaron mirándola con mucha preocupación y expectantes por lo que Cleo iba a decirles con respecto a Anië.

-Lo siento Nano, pero creo que hoy no tienes suerte. Me dijo la secretaria del colegio que Abi no fue para allá, que no la ven desde hace ya varias semanas cuando fue a buscar unos papeles que debía firmar por su licencia, es más dicen que ellos no enviaron jamás ninguna nota citándola para que hoy fuera para el colegio pues no hay ningún inconveniente entre la profesora actual y los alumnos-, explicó Cleo.

-¡Cómo, exclamaron al unísono Legolas y Nano.

-Pero entonces, ¿a dónde fue, ¿de quién era la nota?-, preguntó Legolas.

-No lo sé, no me la mostró, sólo sé lo que ella me dijo-, respondió Cleo.

-Esto me huele mal, muy mal. Tenemos que encontrar esa nota, si es que la dejó aquí y no se la llevó con ella-, dijo Legolas más que preocupado.

-¿Es que ha perdido la razón?-, dijo Nano algo enfadado.

-No, no perdió la razón, sólo que es demasiado cabeza dura y sigue pensando que puede con todo, y la verdad es que esta vez no quiero ser pájaro de mal augurio pero tengo un mal presentimiento-, dijo Legolas.

-Entonces entraré a los niños y busquen ustedes mientras tanto a Elrond y a Gandalf-, dijo Cleo.

-Está bien-, dijeron ambos y entraron en la posada en busca de Elrond y Gandalf tan rápido como pudieron.

Cleo entró a los niños a la posada y los dejó jugando en su habitación mientras trataba de hacer memoria de sí la vio a Abi salir con la nota de la posada. Pero nada, su mente estaba en blanco, más pensaba y nada. De pronto se le vino una imagen a la memoria, recordó que al entrar Abi estaba guardando el libro que estaba leyendo por esos días antes de irse a dormir.

-Si la dejó aquí tiene que estar dentro de..., ¡ese libro!-, exclamó en voz alta Cleo.

Su memoria no le había fallado, dentro de aquel libro, mezclada entre sus páginas, estaba la nota que había recibido mientras almorzaban. La tomó y con las manos que le temblaban del miedo por lo que pudiera decir aquella nota respiró profundo y la abrió.

La nota decía:

"Mi estimada Anië, no perderé tiempo en nombrarte como aquí te han llamado los hombres con los que has podido ocultarte de mi durante tanto tiempo, solo me limitaré a contarte que a mi lado tengo a alguien que no sé si sigue siendo importante para ti ahora que has vuelto a reencontrarte con el amor de tu vida, pero imagino que para esos pequeñines, para esos pequeños medio elfitos sería muy duro que su papá muriera por la necedad de su mamá, ¿cómo podrías explicarles que por quién sabe qué razón dejarte morir a quien es su papá, después de todo lo ames o no ellos son sus hijos, ¿qué harás mi señora?.

Si salvar la vida de Esteban te interesa, sólo tienes dos horas desde que me notifiquen que recibiste esta nota para llegar hasta donde me encuentro disfrutando de tan grata compañía, aquí donde el silencio tortura a aquellas paredes que hace tanto tiempo atrás albergaron la alegría de miles de niños intentando o siendo obligados a adquirir sabiduría.

Ah, debes venir solita mi querida y no incumplir lo que te solicito pues sino esta noche durante la cena te verás obligada a explicarles a tus niños cómo y porqué murió su papá, antes de que un fiel servidor se vea en la obligación de hacerlo por ti.

S."

Al pié de la nota había algo escrito por Anië que decía:

"Si me conoces tan bien como creo, sé que a esta altura del día esta nota estará en tus manos. Esta mañana me desperté con la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder y así fue, Saruman secuestró a Esteban, lo comprobé pues lo llamé desde el celular y me dijeron que había salido temprano a hacer unos trámites y aún no había regresado lo cual les parecía raro a sus compañeros de trabajo. Lo tiene en la vieja escuela, en aquel viejo edifico abandonado hace más de 20 años cuando fue construido el nuevo. Por favor explicales a Elrond, Gandalf y Legolas que no tuve opción, espero volver con buenaventura de esto y jamás se olviden que los llevaré siempre en mi corazón".

Al finalizar de leer esto, con lágrimas en sus ojos Cleo salió corriendo de la habitación de Abi y fue en busca de los demás a quienes encontró en uno de los pasillos de la posada, les enseñó la nota y todos se quedaron duros y en silencio.

-Hay que ir a ese lugar, no sólo la vida de Esteban puede estar en peligro, y no sería bueno que los niños pierdan a ambos padres, pues esto no es más que una trampa de Saruman, no tiene pensado dejar libre a Esteban, él es la carnada para poder llegar hasta Anië-, dijo Elrond demasiado preocupado.

-¿Usted quiere decir entonces que Abi o Anië corre peligro de muerte?-, dijo Nano.

-Mucho me temo querido mío que el plan está urdido con ese fin, con Anië muerta, aunque no pueda poseer sus poderes, no habrá nadie que pueda detener su plan siniestro-, dijo Gandalf.

-No hay tiempo que perder, hay que ir para ese lugar ¡de inmediato, exclamó Legolas.

-Además ya son como las 17.30 y la nota la recibió alrededor de las 13.30, ya pasaron más de 2 horas del plazo establecido y siento algo raro en el corazón que me dice que las cosas no están bien-, dijo Cleo.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que tu Cleo y yo nos quedemos a cargo de los niños, por si acaso, y que Legolas, Gandalf y Nano vayan por Esteban y Anië-, dijo Elrond.

-Estoy de acuerdo-, afirmó Cleo y mirando a Legolas le dijo-, Por favor te suplico que traigas de vuelta a Anië-.

-Te aseguro que lo haré-, dijo el elfo.

Después de decir estas palabras Legolas, Gandalf y Nano salieron por Anië y Esteban.


	19. La trampa

**Capítulo 19: La Trampa.**

Legolas, Gandalf y Nano salieron por Anië y Esteban tan rápido como pudieron, a los tres se les hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pensaban en lo que podría estar sucediendo en esos momentos. Cada uno de ellos sentía en su corazón, sin decírselo a los otros, que algo malo estaba sucediendo o por suceder.

Anië había llegado al lugar elegido por Saruman alrededor de las 15.15 horas, el lugar, un viejo, medio destruido y abandonado edificio que había pertenecido al colegio en el que ella era profesora en la actualidad, se encontraba en una quietud tan grande que era capaz de erizar la piel. Se acercó a la edificación de manera cautelosa tratando de descubrir donde podría tener el malvado mago oculto a Esteban.

De pronto le pareció oír un ruido que venía del interior de uno de los salones del edificio y entró tan pronto como pudo tratando de tener cuidado pues la edificación era tan vieja y estaba en tan mal estado que en cualquier momento podía haber un derrumbe u ocurrir algo similar. Su corazón sentía cada vez más cerca al padre de sus hijos y el peligro inminente de tener que enfrentar a Saruman, entonces dejó que su corazón y su mente la guiaran hasta donde sentía que se encontraba Esteban.

Caminó por el interior del abandonado colegio por algo más de media hora hasta que llegó donde se encontraba la sala vacía de lo que había sido la biblioteca del colegio, entró y en el fondo de la sala, tras unas pilas de cajas y estanterías vacías, sentado y atado a una silla estaba Esteban, algo golpeado y exhausto de estar tantas horas sentado y sin tomar una gota de agua. Anië comenzó a acercarse a él cuando de repente Esteban levantó levemente su cabeza para ver quien se le aproximaba y estando amordazado intentó pedirle que se fuera y avisarle que era una trampa.

Ella continuó y cuando pudo al fin comprender lo que el papá de sus hijos trataba de decirle era demasiado tarde pues el piso por donde iba caminado, cuando estaba casi a punto de llegar a Esteban se derrumbó y Anië calló en una especie de sótano que había bajo la abandonada sala y que en algún momento había servido de depósito de las cosas que estaban en desuso. Esteban sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver semejante escena y luego un frío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Saruman, riendo a carcajadas, se le acercó para quitarle la mordaza.

-No te angusties querido, ese era su destino y debía cumplirlo de una manera u otra, eso si, solo te quitare la mordaza por si quieres pedir algún tipo de ayuda, tal vez alguien si tienes suerte te escuche, ahora no esperes que te desate para que corras en su auxilio porque ese es un gusto que no puedo darte, igualmente ahora bajaré para ver si tuve suerte-, dijo el mago mostrando en su rostro un gesto de total satisfacción.

-¡Abi, ¡Abi, por favor amor mío ¡contestame!-, gritaba con desesperación Esteban ni bien Saruman le quitó la mordaza.

Esteban gritaba y gritaba llamando a Abi pero no había caso, era imposible que ella pudiera responderle pues estaba inconsciente y atrapada bajo demasiados escombros, realmente estaba muy malherida. Entre quejas por el dolor que su cuerpo sentía y recobrando el conocimiento muy débilmente Anië logró entreabrir sus ojos pero con mucha dificultad por todo el polvo que tenía sobre su rostro.

Cuando logró abrir los ojos, apenas logró ver una silueta blanca a su lado a la que le dijo:

-¡Gandalf, tenías razón soy muy terca, puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí-.

-Creo que eso es imposible mi querida-, dijo la silueta blanca entre risas sarcásticas.

-¡Saruman!-, exclamó ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi, miserable!-, dijo ella tratando de salir de entre los escombros que la aprisionaban, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Lo siento mi querida, pero como veo que no he logrado darte el final que deseaba, entonces haré como dice el dicho "la ocasión hace al ladrón" y aprovecharé para lograr hacer lo que antes no pude. ¿Sabes que es esto que tengo en mi mano?-.

-No, y no te me acerques, además no me interesa-.

-Pues debería, se trata de una pequeña aguja envenenada, pero con un veneno que no hace que te mueras sino que mata tu parte buena del alma haciendo que pases a una total oscuridad y que te conviertas en un ser oscuro y maligno, ese ser oscuro y maligno que yo necesito a mi lado para que con sus poderes me ayude a devolverle un poco de oscuridad a este mundo-.

Entonces Saruman se acercó hasta donde estaba Anië atrapada entre los escombros y tomando uno de sus brazos fuertemente la pinchó con la aguja.

-¡No!-,grito la elfa sintiendo un dolor que le desgarraba el corazón.

Esteban se desespero al escuchar el grito de dolor de su tan amada Abi e intentó soltarse las amarras pero fue imposible. Saruman riendo le dijo a Anië que ya era demasiado tarde para que alguien pudiera ayudarle y riendo se fue avisándole antes que era cuestión de horas para que la elfa buena dejara de existir.

El dolor que en ese momento comenzó a sentir Anië era tan intenso que se desvaneció, mientras su esposo seguía llamándola a gritos y pidiendo ayuda aunque fuera casi imposible que alguien pudiera escucharle. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido para ambos, escuchó los gritos de Nano, Legolas y Gandalf llamándolos.

-Aquí, ¡estamos por aquí!-, gritó tan fuerte como pudo Esteban.

Legolas corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba Esteban sintiendo un dolor que le desgarraba el corazón, tras él iban Gandalf y Nano.

-¿Donde está ella?-, preguntó con angustia Legolas a Esteban.

-Allí abajo-, le respondió señalando el hueco que había en el suelo.

-Gandalf, Nano, vengan a desatar a Esteban yo iré por Abi-, gritó Legolas y se fue a buscar a Anië.

Cuando Legolas llegó donde Anië la encontró totalmente desvanecida y trató de despertarla, ella apenas conciente trato de decirle algo pero no podía articular palabra del dolor que sentía.

-No te preocupes mi amor, te sacaré de aquí de inmediato-, le dijo el elfo susurrándole al oído.

Estaba tratando de sacarla cuando ella reflejando dolor en su mirada le pidió que por favor hiciera lo que era correcto pasara lo que pasara, sin importar nada.

-No te entiendo Anië. ¿Qué intentas decirme?-.

-No me queda..., casi nada de tiempo..., Saruman...,-hacía pausas constantes pues el dolor que sentía era desgarrador-, él me...-.

-Saruman, ¿qué, ¿qué te ha hecho?-, preguntó el elfo algo angustiado.

-Aprovechó que..., que caí en su trampa..., y mientras yo trataba inútilmente de quitarme los escombros de encima..., bueno..., él me hirió con una aguja emponzoñada con una especie de veneno que te mata..., te mata el alma hasta hacerte volver un ser oscuro..., si eso llegara a sucederme..., tu deberás matarme para..., para evitar un mal peor-, concluyó la elfa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No, ¡no puedes pedirme semejante cosa!-, dijo Legolas abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-, te amo demasiado como para que me pidas que haga algo así, seguramente Elrond y Gandalf encontrarán una cura para este veneno-.

-No quiero arruinar ni quitarte las esperanzas...-, dijo con el aliento entrecortándosele-, pero no creo que sea posible-.

Legolas ya había logrado sacarla de entre los escombros y la tenía en sus brazos con total ternura cuando Esteban llegó al lugar seguido por Nano y Gandalf.

-¡Abi, ¿cómo está, ¿qué tiene?-, le preguntó Esteban a Legolas.

-No muy bien, está bastante malherida-, respondió el elfo.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital-, dijo Esteban.

Legolas, Nano y Gandalf se miraron sabiendo que sería inútil llevarla a un hospital pues las heridas causadas por Saruman no se podían curar por la medicina de los hombres, pero no tenían alternativa que seguir con el teatro y disimular lo más posible frente a Esteban.

-Está bien-, dijo Nano- iré a poner en marcha la camioneta-.

-Yo la cargo Esteban, usted se ve bastante exhausto por haber estado tanto tiempo atado, amordazado y sin tomar agua-, dijo Legolas mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Es verdad, de acuerdo, tu cargala-, le respondió mirándolo muy seriamente, casi mostrando enojo.

Salieron del edificio tan rápido como pudieron la cargaron en la camioneta y fueron tan veloces como era posible rumbo al hospital. Al llegar los médicos de guardia la atendieron y luego de revisarla les informaron que físicamente sólo tenía algunas contusiones pero que no revestían gravedad alguna, que por lo demás estaba bien sólo que era necesario que descansara y mucho pues seguramente el resto de los síntomas eran psicosomáticos debito a stress pos-traumático por lo que acababan de vivir.

Legolas y Gandalf sabían muy bien que en realidad eso no era así y esperaban con ansias poder llevarla a la posada con el fin de encontrar un antídoto, si es que lo había, para poder evitar que la Anië que todos conocían dejara de existir.

-Está bien, si usted piensa eso, entonces mejor la llevo a casa cuanto antes para que descanse-, dijo Esteban.

-Una cosa más, por favor, está muy frágil emocionalmente y le pediría que si la ve inestable o algo así, que no la presione pero que esté atento-, indicó el doctor a Esteban.

-¿Atento, ¿qué podría suceder?-, preguntó Esteban.

-Creo que nada, pero en ocasiones este tipo de experiencias no dejan secuelas aparentes o evidentes en seguida y luego aparecen ciertos trastornos en la conducta, ciertos cambios en las actitudes o costumbres de los pacientes como para que lo entienda mejor, que por supuesto son momentáneos, pero que inquietan, incluso puede padecer de una leve depresión-, explicó el doctor.

-Estaré atento y cualquier cosa le aviso-, le dijo Esteban al doctor, luego fue por Abi y todos partieron hacia la posada.

Al llegar a la posada la llevaron al cuarto y la acostaron en su cama, donde quedó profundamente dormida.


	20. La cura

**Capítulo 20: La cura.**

Tan cansada estaba por todo lo acontecido que no pudo levantarse para cenar y durmió profundamente hasta la media mañana del otro día. Esteban ya se había ido a trabajar y la había dejado al cuidado de Cleo, quien al notar que su amiga ya había despertado le preparó el desayuno y se lo llevó al cuarto, inmensa fue su sorpresa al notar que Abi no estaba tan bien como todos pensaban o esperaban.

-¡Buenos Días, acá te traigo el desayuno Abi-, dijo Cleo muy amablemente.

-Buenas-, dijo Abi con demasiada dificultad para hablar.

-¿Te sientes bien, preguntó ahora Cleo observando la gran palidez que el rostro de su amiga lucía.

-La verdad, no muy bien, me está costando respirar, por favor dile a Gandalf o a mi padrino que vengan, siento un dolor muy grande en mi pecho-.

-En seguida vuelvo-, dijo Cleo a la vez que salió corriendo del cuarto de la elfa luego de dejar sobre la cómoda la bandeja con el desayuno que le había llevado.

Con la mayor rapidez posible Cleo entró totalmente desencajada a la habitación de Gandalf, donde desde muy temprano estaban reunidos con Elrond y Legolas.

-¡Niña, ¿qué te ocurre que entras de esta manera en mi cuarto?-, preguntó Gandalf con gran preocupación.

-Lo siento Gandalf, es que –respiró profundo y continuó- Anië tiene algo, no sé que, te lo juro. Fui a llevarle el desayuno y la noté mas que pálida, dice que no puede respirar bien y que le duele el pecho-.

-¿Cómo dices?-, dijo Elrond, dejando entrever por el tono de su voz que algo malo estaba sucediéndole, mientras que Legolas se puso blanco como una hoja de papel.

-Lo que escuchan, la veo mal, por favor, me pidió que viniera a avisarles y que Gandalf o Elrond fueran a verla-.

-De inmediato, no tenemos tiempo que perder, puede ser más grave de lo que imaginamos-, dijo Gandalf y todos salieron rumbo al cuarto de Anië.

Al llegar a la habitación, el cuadro con el que se encontraron los dejó algo más que preocupados. Allí estaba Anië, recostada, cada vez más pálida y ahora luciendo unas ojeras cada vez más moradas, extremadamente demacrada, como si se le estuviera consumiendo la vida con cada respiro.

Gandalf, Elrond y Legolas se miraron y guardaron silencio, los tres sabían qué le estaba sucediendo a Anië y eso los angustiaba enormemente, no querían dejar que ese pensamiento fatal se apoderara de ellos pero tenían que estar preparados para lo peor, esta vez lo que tanto trataron de evitar era prácticamente ineludible, ella podía morir de un momento a otro.

-Anië, aquí estoy. Dime exactamente que es lo que sientes-, dijo Gandalf.

-Gandalf, tu sabes que Saruman me hirió con una aguja emponzoñada con ese veneno que te mata el alma, no pensé fuera a afectarme tanto pero ya no puedo más, ya no lo soporto-, dijo la elfa.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-, preguntó muy angustiada Cleo.

-Mucho me temo que la Anië que conocimos puede dejar de existir de un momento a otro-, dijo Elrond con tristeza en su mirada.

-No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir eso, ¿me están queriendo decir que se va a morir, por favor díganme que no se va morir, por favor-, dijo entre lágrimas Cleo viendo como su amiga empeoraba a cada minuto.

-No puedo mentirte Cleo –dijo Ganfalf y continuó- la Anië que hoy conocemos se está muriendo, su alma se está consumiendo para volverse un ser oscuro-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que se está convirtiendo en un ser malvado, ¿qué Saruman ganó?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Si no logramos evitar que eso suceda me temo que si-, dijo Gandalf.

Casi ya sin poder articular palabras Anië dijo:

-Ustedes saben que aunque la Anië que conocen deje de existir, hay una forma de evitar un mal peor, y saben mejor que yo lo que tienen que hacer. Por favor –dijo mirando a Legolas-, cuando llegue el momento tu sabes que hacer, por favor hazlo-.

-No puedes pedirme semejante cosa, por favor Anië, sabes que lo que quieras y desees soy capaz de hacer por ti, pero eso no-, dijo el elfo.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer, cada vez entiendo menos-, dijo Cleo.

-Me está pidiendo que la mate, que en caso que se vuelva un ser oscuro y malvado, capaz de destruir el mundo como hoy lo conocemos y como desea Saruman que ocurra, que evitemos semejante catástrofe y que la matemos-, dijo Legolas.

-¿Está perdiendo la mente o qué?-, preguntó Cleo totalmente angustiada.

-Cleo, si lo que tememos ocurre, ella está en lo cierto, deberemos matarla pues ya no será ella sino otro ser malvado en su cuerpo, pero no puedo hacerlo, la amo demasiado-, dijo el príncipe elfo.

-¡Por favor, tenemos que pensar rápido y bien, no puede ganarnos así, alguna solución que ahora se nos esté escapando tiene que haber-, dijo Elrond.

El tiempo iba corriendo y Anië estaba cada vez más cerca de la oscuridad, sus ojos habían cambiado de color y ahora sus iris lucían de un gris casi blanco, cada vez se notaban más moradas y grandes sus ojeras y su respiración se entrecortaba con más frecuencia.

-¡Legolas, por favor, ya no hay casi tiempo, hazlo ahora-, dijo ella casi sin poder hablar.

-¡No, no lo haré, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo-, dijo el elfo.

-Por favor, ¡hazlo por mis hijos!-, suplicó Anië.

-No, ya te dije que no lo haré-, dijo Legolas.

En ese momento regresó Gandalf, que se había ido por un momento a su cuarto para ver qué podía encontrar que pudiera darles tiempo por lo menos para ver si podían hallar algo que curara a la elfa. Volvió con un preparado de hierbas que servirían para retrasar los efectos del veneno y lo colocó sobre la frente de la elfa.

En cuanto el preparado de hierbas entró en contacto con la piel de Anië, esta tuvo una reacción horrible, actuaba como si estuviera poseída y maltratando a los que estaban a su alrededor. Luego de unos minutos, ya se había calmado y parecía volver a ser la Anië de siempre, pero eso no era más que una solución provisoria y el tiempo se les estaba acortando otra vez, había que encontrar una solución urgente, o de lo contrario, para poder evitar que Saruman usara sus poderes para dominar el mundo no tendrían otra opción que recurrir a lo que nadie deseaba; su muerte.

Los minutos seguían pasando en el reloj y el tiempo se les agotaba, el momento del final estaba cada vez más cerca y en sus corazones la tristeza se calvaba cada vez más profundo como un puñal que los iba desgarrando de dolor muy lentamente. Elrond, con una profunda angustia en su alma le entregó a Legolas un puñal y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos como indicándole que él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara el momento, el príncipe del Bosque Negro le devolvió la mirada y no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando todo parecía ya estar perdido por completo, mientras todos estaban alrededor de Anië esperando que ocurriera lo inevitable, un resplandor apareció en la cama junto a la elfa, y cuando pudieron reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo pudieron notar que de la brillante luz doraba se alcanzaba a distinguir sólo un rostro, muy amigable por cierto, que les trajo algo de tranquilidad.

-¿Es que ya no recuerdas Legolas lo que le dije a Anië antes de morir, es que ella no te lo dijo?-, dijo la voz, que no era otra que la de Tasha.

-Lo siento, pero no comprendo de qué me hablas-, dijo el elfo.

-Está bien, no hay tiempo que perder, lo que le dije es que cuando llegue ese momento en que parezca que todo esté perdido y sin solución, solo el amor que había entre ustedes, ese amor capaz de haber resistido todo como lo hizo, ese amor los salvaría. La solución la tienes en tus manos, el amor que hay entre ustedes la salvará-, dijo la voz del espíritu de Tasha.

Todos permanecían atónitos ante lo que estaba sucediendo, y en ese preciso instante Anië emitió un gemido de dolor desgarrador.

-Ahora, hazlo ahora-, dijo la voz del espíritu de Tasha.

-¿Qué, qué debo hacer?-, preguntó Legolas.

-Renueva tu pacto de amor hacia ella con algo con lo que no pueda borrarse, con algo que tu serías capaz de dar por ella-.

En ese momento el silencio de apoderó de todos al ver que Legolas tomando el puñal que Elrond le había dado minutos antes cortó la palma de la mano de Anië y la suya y las unió mientras ambas sangraban. De esta manera y cual pacto de sangre, la sangre de ambos se mezcló y una luz plateada envolvió a ambos elfos por unos minutos.

De pronto el halo plateado desapareció y ambos elfos quedaron completamente desvanecidos. Legolas recobró enseguida el conocimiento y al observar la palma de su mano y la de Anië quedó completamente sorprendido, pues ambas estaban como si nunca las hubiera cortado con el puñal.

Anië de a poco empezó a despertarse y como por arte de magia sus ojos estaban recobrando el color almendra de siempre, las ojeras habían prácticamente desaparecido y el dolor desgarrador que sentía en su pecho y que no la dejaba respirar se estaba disipando. Fue justo en ese instante que el espíritu de Tasha desapareció de la misma extraña y rápida manera en la que había aparecido.

-Amor mío, ¿estás bien, ¿cómo te sientes?-, preguntó ansioso Legolas.

-Creo que bien, aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿que sucedió?-, preguntó ella.

-Eso ya no importa, estás bien, pudimos ganarle otra vez a ese maldito de Saruman y solo me importa ahora disfrutar de que te encuentras bien-, le dijo Legolas al mismo tiempo que la abrazó con inmensa ternura.

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme-, dijo ella.

-Yo no hice nada, nada que tu no hubieras hecho por mí-, dijo él mirándola a los ojos profundamente.

-Te amo tanto-, dijo ella dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en su mirada.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la tentación de besarse con tanto amor y tanta pasión, que al hacerlo sintieron que después de lo que acababan de vivir sus corazones estaban más unidos que nunca.

Y finalmente Tasha había tenido razón cuando le dijo a Anië que lo único que puede salvarnos aún en el peor de los momentos es el amor, ese amor sincero y capaz de cualquier sacrificio por el ser amado. Ese amor fue el que curó y salvó el alma de Anië, que ahora estaba recuperando sus energías para prepararse para enfrentar lo que fuera que Saruman estuviera preparándoles, pues a esas alturas el malvado mago ya sabía de seguro que ella había logrado salvarse.


	21. Las dudas de Esteban

**Capítulo 21: Las dudas de Esteban.**

Ese día, cuando Esteban regresó de trabajar se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que Abi, su esposa y madre de sus hijos, se encontraba notablemente mejor con respecto a como la había dejado en la mañana. Se sintió tan feliz por verla recuperada después de tan desagradable momento que les había tocado vivir producto de la locura de ese anciano que lo había secuestrado, que no pudo pensar en nada más.

Para festejar que ella estaba repuesta hicieron una cena en la que prepararon los platos favoritos de cada uno de los comensales, Esteban, Abi, Cleo, Nano, Uriel, Ailén, Légolas, Elrond y Gandalf, como así también sus postres. Todos participaron de la cena con mucha alegría, Abi estaba bien pero tan cansada que se retiró a dormir ni bien concluyó la cena.

El resto de los comensales se retiró también, cada uno a su cuarto, y Esteban se fue dormir luego de acostar a los niños. Cuando entró en la habitación Abi ya estaba profundamente dormida, él la contempló por unos instantes, le acarició tiernamente su cabellera y luego se puso su pijama para acostarse a dormir.

En medio del silencio de la noche, mientras todos dormían, Esteban seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y dando miles de vueltas en la cama. Algo en lo que hasta ahora no había reparado le generaba cada vez más dudas, era algo que había ocurrido el día del secuestro, el mismo día en que su esposa había sufrido un accidente del que salió prácticamente ilesa de milagro.

El día del accidente, mientras lo desataban y el jefe de seguridad de la posada corría para ir a socorrer a su esposa algo extraño ocurrió, algo en lo que él no reparó en ese momento pero que quedó dando vueltas en su memoria y ahora no lo dejaba dormir; las palabras del jefe de seguridad cuando lo encontró atado: -Gandalf, Nano, vengan a desatar a Esteban yo iré por Abi-.

Esteban continuaba preguntándose por qué lo llamó Gandalf al jardinero si hasta donde él sabía se llamaba Peregrino, además había una pieza que seguía sin encajar en el rompecabezas que él tenía de ese día, aún seguía con la enorme duda de por qué Leo sujetaba a su esposa con tanta ternura, seguía en su mente dando vueltas la duda de si era simplemente por la angustia del momento de verla así o si detrás de esa ternura se ocultaba algo más.

Así fueron pasando las horas y el amanecer lo sorprendió casi sin haber podido dormir, su mente seguía torturándolo con todas esas dudas, dudas que él sentía debía aclarar de inmediato, y la sola idea de que algo pudiera estar pasando entre Abi y su Jefe de Seguridad lo enfermaba. Como faltaban apenas quince minutos para que su despertador sonara decidió levantarse en ese instante y darse un baño.

Mientras Esteban se estaba bañando Anië se despertó, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, allí se encontró con Cleo que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días!-, dijo Anië.

-¡Buenos días, pero ¿qué haces levantada, ¿no deberías descansar un poco más?-, preguntó la muchacha

-No lo creo, además ya me siento muchísimo mejor y no tengo ganas de estar recostada sin hacer nada. ¿Puedo ayudarte a terminar el desayuno?-, preguntó Anië.

-¡Por supuesto!-, afirmó Cleo.

-¡Buen día!-, las interrumpió Esteban que entraba por su desayuno.

-¡Buen día Esteban!-, dijo Abi dedicándole una tenue sonrisa.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra verte mejor!-, le dijo Esteban a Abi.

-¡Muchas gracias!-, repondió la elfa.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, la abrazó y se quedó viéndola a los ojos como tratando de leer en ellos si algo le estaban ocultando. Ella se sonrojó y comenzó a temblar, entonces Esteban la besó en la frente y le dijo:

-Mi amor, voy a pedirte que aunque te sientas mejor por favor no te abuses, que buen susto nos dimos contigo y ese anciano loco-.

-Está bien, te prometo que no haré ninguna locura y que si noto que no me siento del todo bien me recostaré a descansar-, dijo Anië.

-Me parece bien. Ahora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, es solo simple curiosidad-, dijo Esteban.

-Dime-, dijo Anië.

-¿Cuál es el apellido del jardinero?-, preguntó Esteban.

-¿Eh, ¿el apellido del jardinero, te refieres al apellido de...-, Esteban la interrumpió.

-No te pongas nerviosa, es que me quedó la duda de su apellido, pues el día de tu accidente el Jefe de Seguridad lo llamó Gandalf-.

-¡Ah, ¡era eso, ese es su apellido, se llama Peregrino Gandalf. Raro, ¿no?-, dijo la elfa.

-Si, puede ser. Gracias por aclararme la duda, es que sólo lo conocía por su nombre y la verdad es que me pareció extraño que lo llamaran así-, dijo Esteban.

-¿Alguna otra duda mi amor?-, preguntó ella.

-No que se me ocurra de momento. Bueno, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde al trabajo. Nos vemos luego-, dijo él.

-Nos vemos-, respondió ella.

-Hasta luego Cleo!-, la saludó Esteban.

-Hasta luego Esteban-, dijo la muchacha.

-¿Crees que puede estar sospechando algo?-, preguntó Cleo a Anië cuando Esteban ya se había ido.

-No lo sé, tal vez. Será cuestión de actuar con más cuidado, al menos hasta que él esté preparado para saber la verdad-, dijo Anië

-¿La verdad?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Si, la verdad sobre quién soy y todo lo que está sucediendo. Solo espero que esté preparado para conocer todo antes de la batalla final, de otro modo tendré que decírselo igual aunque no esté listo para entender-, afirmó la elfa.

-¿No es contraproducente que se lo digas si no está listo?-, preguntó la muchacha.

-Es probable, pero el tiempo sigue su curso y se nos está agotando. Además es siempre mejor la verdad, en el momento que sea que se la diga-, enfatizó Anië.

Cleo asintió con un gesto de su cara y en ese momento entraron a la cocina Gandalf, Elrond y Legolas, quienes se quedaron maravillados al ver que Anië ya estaba repuesta y de pie haciendo sus tareas habituales.

-¡Buenos días, veo que ya estás mucho mejor. ¡Buen susto nos has dado!-, dijo Elrond acercándose a Anië para darle un abrazo.

-Buenos días padrino. Lo sé y no fue mi intención, pero creo sabrás comprender que no iba a arriesgar la vida del padre de mis hijos-, dijo ella.

-Si, lo sé, pero de ahora en más hay que manejarse con más cautela. Estamos cada vez más cerca del final y Saruman hará todo lo que esté a alcance con tal de ganar-, dijo Elrond.

-Igualmente-,interrumpió Gandalf-, yo prefiero no confiarme tanto y me arriesgaría a sugerir que sería de mucha utilidad que lleváramos a Anië a hacer un pequeño viaje-.

-¿Viaje, ¿de que hablas Gandalf?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Pues Elrond y Legolas ya lo saben, lo conversamos anoche y están de acuerdo, sería algo rápido pues podemos ir y venir en el día, nadie notaría tu ausencia pues no serían más que solo un par de horas aquí-, explicó el mago.

-¿Cómo, ¿me estás queriendo decir que iríamos a donde me imagino?-, preguntó Anië.

-Si. Cómo te ves haciendo un viaje relámpago a Aman1 y caminando por los suelos de Eldamar, yendo a visitar a Galadriel?-, preguntó nuevamente el mago.

-¿Pero es eso posible, aún cuando estoy desposada con un mortal?-, preguntó ella.

-Por lo general, eso es algo que no se permite, pero se celebró un concilio allí en el cual decidieron que en tu caso harían una excepción, y se alegrarían mucho de tenerte aunque por breves instantes-, dijo Elrond.

-Hija mía-, dijo Gandalf poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Anië-, el último atentado que cometió Saruman en tu contra te debilitó bastante y aunque estás notablemente mejor, sería muy útil que nos acompañaras pues allí podrías recargar tus energías, renovar tus fuerzas, y alcanzar tu máximo potencial para que al regresar estés más fuerte para hacerle frente-.

-La verdad es que, ¡no sé que decir!-, dijo Anië.

-¡Que sí, ¿qué otra cosa podés decir, además es como te dice Gandalf, aquí solo estarías ausente unas horas, cuando mucho toda una tarde, y además yo te cubro aquí-, dijo Cleo con una sonrisa en su rostro que iba de oreja a oreja.

-La oferta es más que tentadora y creo hasta necesaria e imprescindible, pero tengo miedo de que Esteban se ponga peor, ya anda sospechando y no sé que explicaciones darle pues ya casi se me están agotando las excusas. Si llegara a notar que desaparecimos los cuatro, no sé lo que podría llegar a pensar-, dijo la elfa.

-Ya te dije que serían solo un par de horas y que cuando mucho sería toda la tarde, pero podemos irnos a media mañana para estar de regreso antes que Esteban-, enfatizó Gandalf.

-Está bien, ustedes preparen todo y me avisan para ver como organizamos el día del viaje. Ahora si me disculpan tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que los veo luego-, dijo la elfa y luego se fue hacia su habitación.

Mientras que en la posada se estaba organizando un viaje, Esteban en su oficina no dejaba de pensar y pensar que había cosas que a su entender estaban fuera de lugar, al menos el no lograba poder ordenarlas y eso le causaba una extraña sensación que lo incomodaba. Seguía sin entender por qué un anciano como el que lo había secuestrado estaba tan empecinado en apropiarse de la posada, al menos eso le había asegurado Abi, como para hacer semejante cosa.

Además, ya casi no podía dominar el sentir celos de Leo cada vez que lo veía cerca o conversando con su amada, aún tratando de evitar tener esos sentimientos cada vez le costaba más no dudar de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y de que lo peor era que se lo estaban ocultando. Por otra parte, qué era eso tan importante que Abi ocultaba o guardaba bajo llave en el viejo cofre de Tasha que estaba sobre la cómoda de la habitación.

Muchas eran las interrogantes y no podía aún hallarles respuestas, pero en ese instante un nombre se le vino a la mente: Cleo. Sí, seguramente ella sabía de que se trataba todo, si es que en verdad Abi le estaba ocultando algo; entonces, esa noche al llegar a la posada Esteban fue directamente a la cocina en busca de que se le aclararan muchas de todas sus dudas.

Entró tan sigilosamente a la cocina que Cleo casi se muere del susto cuando se dio vuelta de repente para buscar unas especias y se topó con la figura de Esteban parada tras ella, cual asesino por matar a su víctima.

-¡Esteban, casi me matas del susto-, dijo Cleo recuperándo el color de su rostro.

-¡Buenas noches, y disculpa si te asusté, esa no fue mi intención, sólo que así como llegué vine directo para acá pues tenía que hacerte una pregunta, o más bien una consulta con respecto a Abi-, dijo Esteban.

-¿Una consulta respecto a Abi, no entiendo-, dijo la muchacha.

-Es simple, sólo quiero saber si ella me está ocultando algo-, inquirió Esteban.

-Ocultándote algo..., ¿como qué?-, preguntó la muchacha.

-Como lo del anciano loco que me secuestró porque quiere obligarle a que le venda la posada, ¿te parece poco, a mi me secuestra y a ella casi la mata-, afirmó Esteban.

-No, que yo sepa no te oculta nada. Lo de ese anciano loco no te lo dijo porque no pensó que fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así, pero después de eso no hay nada más que yo sepa y tú no-, dijo la muchacha.

-Segura, ¿verdad?-, preguntó Esteban.

-¿Me estás acusando de mentirosa?-, replicó Cleo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-, preguntó Anië al entrar a la cocina.

-Nada, sólo conversábamos-, dijo Esteban mirando a su esposa.

-¡Sólo conversábamos, por qué mejor no le preguntas a ella si te está ocultando algo o no-, dijo algo enfadada Cleo.

-¿Cómo, ¡Esteban, ¿tu vienes a increpar a Cleo para que te responda si te oculto algo o no, ¿cómo puedes hacer algo así, además si tienes una duda con respecto a algo vienes y me preguntas a mí, además que puedo estar ocultándote?-, dijo enfadada la elfa.

-Está bien, te preguntaré a ti directamente si lo prefieres. En primer lugar me gustaría saber ¿qué es eso tan importante que guardas bajo llave en el cofre que era de Tasha y por lo que regañaste fuertemente a Ailén cuando quiso abrirlo hace unos días?; en segundo lugar, y por favor te pido me digas la verdad, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre tu y Leo?-, preguntó Esteban a Anië.

-¿Qué, ¿qué te ocurre Esteban, cómo puedes pensar que entre Leo y yo, bueno que entre él y yo pasa algo. Ya te expliqué que nuestra relación es laboral y lo que no voy a negarte es que nos une un sentimiento de amistad, nada más. Con respecto a lo de Ailén, bueno tu sabes lo importante que fue y es Tasha para mi, y en ese cofre hay ciertas cosas mágicas que ella usaba, y sé que tu no crees en esas cosas, pero son cosas que pueden resultar peligrosas y hasta causarle daño a Ailén por no saber usarlas, y es por la misma razón que está permanentemente bajo llave y la llave la llevo siempre conmigo, ¿satisfecho?-, preguntó ella.

-Pues supongo que debo creerte-, afirmó él algo dubitativo.

-¡Haz como prefieras, no puedo obligarte a que me creas, sé que estoy siendo lo más sincera posible contigo, y que no te estoy ocultando nada-, dijo ella algo molesta.

-Lo siento Abi, es que después de lo que nos pasó con ese anciano desquiciado, la verdad es que tengo miedo de que puedas estar ocultándome algo, algo que pueda estar poniéndonos a todos en peligro como la última vez-, afirmó Esteban.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con la intención de calmarlo. Él quería creerle pero había algo en su corazón que lo hacía inquietar, aún así decidió tratar de creer en las palabras de su amada, después te todo a lo mejor sólo se trataba simplemente de una paranoia suya debido a lo que les había sucedido con el secuestro.

1 Tierras Imperecederas.


	22. El viaje a Eldamar

**Capítulo 22: El viaje a Eldamar.**

Esa noche, luego de dejar más tranquilo, aparentemente, a Esteban todos cenaron armoniosamente y al terminar la cena se fueron a dormir. Abi, se quedó como todas las noches ayudando a Cleo a retirar los platos, las copas y cubiertos de la mesa para luego limpiarlos y guardarlos en sus respectivos lugares; Esteban estaba tan cansado por el duro día que había tenido que se fue a dormir ni bien termino de cenar.

Mientras estaban guardando las cosas en su lugar, una duda invadió los pensamientos de Cleo y enseguida se la trasmitió a su gran amiga:

-Abi, ¿crees que Esteban realmente creyó lo que le dijiste?-.

-La verdad, no sé. Tal vez si, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo, en cualquier momento se nos cae el teatrito y me da miedo pensar como podría llegar a reaccionar-, respondió ella.

-¿Por qué, ¿lo crees capaz de cometer una locura?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Ciertamente en este último tiempo con Esteban no se sabe que actitud vaya a tomar, pero por como estaba hoy no creo que sea la mejor-, dijo Anië.

-¿Interrumpo?-, preguntó Elrond, a quien no oyeron entrar a la cocina.

-No, padrino, no interrumpes. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Hablar unos minutos contigo si es posible, en verdad vine a buscar un vaso de agua y ya que te encuentro despierta me gustaría que conversáramos un momento, si no es molestia-, dijo el Señor Elfo.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, tu dirás-, dijo Anië.

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir yo ahora y mucho menos ser descortés pero si no me necesitan prefiero irme a dormir, la verdad es que estoy agotadísima con el día que tuve-, dijo Cleo mirando a Elrond y Abi.

-Está bien Cleo, ve tranquila que nosotros nos arreglamos-, dijo Abi dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bien padrino, dime-, dijo Anië una vez que Cleo ya se había ido.

-Te noto muy preocupada, algo está sucediendo, ¿que te tiene así de mal, sabes que puedes confiar en mi como si fuera tu padre-, afirmó Elrond.

-¡Tanto se nota!-.

-No sé si tanto, yo lo noté y me inquieta saber que algo te sucede y te tiene mal-.

-La verdad, es que ¡no sé que hacer, Esteban cada vez sospecha más de que hay algo que le estoy ocultando y no sé como seguir sosteniéndole la mirada como si no pasara nada, como si todo estuviera como siempre, cuando yo misma sé que nada es como fue pues ni yo misma soy quien pensaba o creía que era. ¡Todo cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿como le digo que no soy quien él cree, cómo le digo que mi corazón se muere de amor por otro a quien amo desde siempre y que por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros ese amor no pudo ser y que después de miles de años sigue vivo y que ese ser a quien tanto amo está otra vez cerca mio, ¿como le explico que cuando me casé con él lo amaba porque no recordaba nada de mi vida real, y que pese a no amarlo como el se merece siento un afecto y un cariño muy especial por él o de otro modo nunca hubiésemos tenido dos hijos tan bellos, cómo hago para no lastimarlo?-, dijo y rompió a llorar.

-Hija mía -dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, pues ella lo abrazó al comenzar a llorar-, la verdad sobre aquello que es lo que debes hacer la encontrarás en tu corazón, debes escucharlo con atención pues tu tienes uno de los corazones más nobles de este mundo y si realmente lo escuchas con atención, entonces él te guiará por el mejor camino de todos y te hará elegir las opciones que lastimen menos, al menor número de personas-.

Ella levantó la mirada en ese momento y secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas lo miró y dijo:

-Puede ser pero no es fácil cuando sabes que esa decisión implica el sufrimiento de alguien, sea quién sea ese alguien al que le toque sufrir. Ni te imaginas lo que desearía poder tomar a mis hijos e irme de aquí con Legolas, y evitar así que algo malo pudiera pasarle a mis pequeños. Ahora, si hiciera eso aún estando con Legolas no podría ser feliz sabiendo que mis hijos están extrañando a su padre y él extrañando a su vez a sus hijos, si me quedo con él, también sufrirá porque estaré a su lado sin amarlo, Legolas sufrira pues no estaremos juntos y yo me iré de apoco muriendo de amor-.

-Mira, sabes que siempre digo que la verdad es lo más importante que puede existir, además del amor, pero creo que de momento lo más apropiado es que sigas aguantando hasta lo imposible sin decirle una palabra de la verdad, pues es una manera de protegerlo y además creo es mejor esperar a ver que sucede después de la gran batalla-.

-Si, es cierto, por más que tengamos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en que todo saldrá a nuestro favor es mejor no especular hasta ver que sucede. Ahora dime, ¿tu no venías a hablarme solo de eso verdad?-, preguntó ella.

-No, venía para que hablemos del viaje-, dijo su padrino.

-¡Del viaje!-.

-Si. Estuvimos hablando con Gandalf y consideramos que lo mejor será partir en dos días-.

-Está bien, prepararé todo y arreglaré las cosas con Cleo para que esté todo listo para ese día-.

-Me parece bien. Imagino que lo mejor ahora es irnos a dormir, pues se está haciendo tarde y no queremos que nadie nos sorprenda conversando tan tarde, ¿no?-.

-No, al menos no Esteban-.

-Alassëa lómë, lissi olóri1-, dijo Elrond.

-Igualmente-, dijo Anië.

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

Los dos días previos a la fecha del viaje pasaron en un suspiro y al fin el gran día para Anië había llegado, ese día se levantó más temprano de lo que acostumbraba pues quería dejar todo en orden para que nada pudiera salir mal, dejó listas todas las cosas para Ailén y Uriel, que quedarían a cargo de Cleo, y dejó escondida la muda de ropa que se llevaría en el viaje. Para aquietar las aguas y tratar de mantener a Esteban lejos de toda duda y posible sospecha de algún tipo de él hacia ella, le preparó el desayuno y se lo llevó a la cama.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!-, dijo la elfa con la bandeja del desayuno en sus manos.

-¡Buenos días Abi, lo siento pero..., ¿hoy es alguna fecha importante que como me pasa siempre no recordé?-, preguntó Esteban.

-¡Para nada!-, respondió ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me traes el desayuno a la cama?-, preguntó él.

-Por una sencilla razón. Tu y yo últimamente estamos de mal en peor y la verdad es que eso no nos hace bien y lo peor de todo es que angustia muchísimo a Ailén y a Uriel, no quisiera que por tonterías nuestras ellos sufran, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que yo sufrí por la misma razón con mis padres. Imaginé que una buena manera de hacer una tregua era con un buen desayuno en la cama, digo es una forma de mimarte y decirte o mostrarte que todo está bien y que esas dudas que tienes no tienen razón de ser-, dijo la elfa.

-Abi, te amo tanto, que la sola idea de perderte me enloquece y angustia-, dijo Esteban tomándola de la mano luego de que ella dejara la bandeja acomodada en la cama.

-Lo sé, pero debes tratar de mantener la calma pues sino nos enloquecerás a todos y eso no es justo para nadie, ni para ti-, sugirió ella.

-¿Podrás perdonarme por mi forma de actuar de los últimos días?-, preguntó Esteban.

-No hace falta creo, ¿de otro modo este desayuno no estaría aquí verdad?-, dijo ella.

-Supongo-.

Cuando Esteban estaba terminando de desayunar Abi tímidamente le hizo una pregunta:

-Esteban..., quisiera preguntarte si puedo ir hoy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pues como se están acercando las fiestas desearía ir a ver unos precios de unas telas y de algunas cosas que necesitaría comprar y algunas de ellas o no las tienen en el pueblo o están demasiado caras, y la verdad es que necesitamos ahorrar cada centavo posible y de paso quería probar llevar mi currículo a un par de editoriales pues me gustaría conseguir un trabajo para hacer desde casa-, dijo ella.

-Como gustes, ahora yo tengo una pregunta –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-, el desayuno, ¿era para la tregua o para que dijera que si cuando me preguntaras esto?-.

-Si te digo que para ambas cosas, ¿me creerías?-, dijo ella.

-Si-, dijo mirándola con ternura, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

Ella lo abrazó y luego se fue a preparar a los niños para que fueran a la escuela, él se cambió para ir a trabajar y luego cargó a Ailén y a Uriel en el coche y los llevó como todos los días. Mientras terminaba de alistar sus cosas en su cuarto alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¡Adelante!-, dijo la elfa.

-Permiso...-, dijo Cleo.

-¡Cleo, ¿todo en orden?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Si, todo en orden, ya están todos listos esperándote en la sala, y Nano los llevará hasta el lugar desde donde partirán. ¿Nerviosa?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Más bien ansiosa, me pasan tantas cosas por la mente y mi corazón se muere de la emoción por ver de nuevo a mi gente, a la Gran Dama...-, dijo la elfa.

-Imagino que debe ser muy movilizante-, afirmó Cleo.

-Créeme que lo es. Después de tantos años verlos a todos nuevamente juntos es muy regocijante y me llena de felicidad-, afirmó Anië.

-¡No vas a tardarte mucho verdad, ¡mira que no es fácil dominar a un par de medio elfitos tratando de descubrir el mundo!-, dijo Cleo.

-Descuida, ya escuchaste a Gandalf estaré de regreso en la tarde, antes de que vuelva Esteban, a él por cierto le dije que iría a la ciudad a ver unos precios de unas telas y de algunas cosas para las fiestas de fin de año, así que con eso lo dejé más tranquilo, por lo demás ya te dejé todo en orden como para solo tengas que hacerte cargo de los niños y de lo mínimo indispensable de los movimientos de la posada-, aseguró Anië.

-Bueno, entonces no me queda más que desearte un muy buen viaje y un mucho mejor retorno-.

-Gracias-, dijo la elfa, cargo un pequeño bolso de mano tipo mochila y entonces ambas salieron rumbo a la sala.

Una vez en la sala, los viajantes se despidieron y se dispusieron alegremente a emprender su aventura rumbo a Eldamar. Cuando partieron eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana y Nano los llevó en la camioneta rumbo a un lago que estaba a unos 75 kilómetros de la posada y a unos 20 kilómetros tomando un camino viejo y abandonado que salía a la carretera y que quedaba a más o menos 45 o 50 minutos de viaje en coche desde la posada.

Una vez en el lugar, llegaron como a las 9.50, todos se despidieron y Nano acordó con ellos en volver a las 17.30 para recogerlos pues debían estar en la posada antes de las 19, hora en que regresaba Esteban de trabajar. Luego de que Nano partiera y la camioneta se perdiera en el camino hasta ya no verse, Gandalf, Elrond, Légolas y Anië se acercaron a un pequeño muelle que estaba a orillas del lago; al cabo de unos minutos apareció una embarcación que lucía rasgos delicadísimos y tonos plateados que navegó desde el centro del lago, donde había aparecido, hasta el muelle.

Cuando el barco atracó en el muelle, un elfo de cabellos rubios, casi blancos, de ojos azules como el mar y vestido de blanco salió y los saludó.

-¡Aiya, ¡Alasse' aurë!-dijo el elfo encargado de conducirlos en el barco hasta Eldamar-, soy Elaryan y la Gran Dama me encomendó los conduzca hacia Eldamar-.

-¡Aiya, ¡Alasse' aurë Elaryan!-dijo Elrond-, ¡Hantalë!-.

Todos subieron cuidadosamente a la embarcación que lentamente se dirigió nuevamente hasta el centro del lago donde desapareció de la misma forma mágica en que apareció.

Para todos, excepto para Anië, esto era muy normal ya que ellos ya habían pasado por lo mismo al momento de venir a esta era, el siglo XXI, para buscarla y ayudarla contra las fuerzas malignas de Saruman, en cambio la sucesora de la Gran Dama no pudo evitar preguntar como lograron desaparecer del lago y aparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un sereno mar abierto.

-Resulta ser mi señora -dijo Elaryan- que en medio del lago que usted conoce hay un portal dimensional que comunica ambas dimensiones, la del mundo en el que usted vive y la nuestra, en donde vivimos hace cientos de años observando el mundo de los hombres. Este portal sólo puede ser atravesado por nuestras mágicas embarcaciones élficas-.

-¡Es increíble!-, dijo Anië.

-Tal vez mi señora, pero es real y al atravesar el portal dejamos de navegar por las aguas del lago para comenzar a navegar por las aguas del Gran Mar hasta llegar a Alqualondë, que es nuestro destino final-, explicó Elaryan.

-¿Ansiosa?-, preguntó Elrond a su ahijada.

-Un poco, es que siempre me imaginé caminado por la ciudad, siempre soñé con estar en el lugar del que tanto me habían hablado y ahora que puedo, después de haber creído que jamás estaría aquí..., y ¡si, algo ansiosa estoy-, dijo ella.

-Ya verás, que estar aquí hará que recuperes notablemente con mayor rapidez tu energía y tus poderes-, dijo Gandalf a la elfa.

Legolas se acercó a ella y la abrazó de atrás por la cintura quedando con su mentón apoyado en su hombro izquierdo, y así ambos se quedaron por unos minutos observando el horizonte, como queriendo alcanzar a ver con sus ojos las costas de Eldamar.

-Me alegra tanto que podamos estar juntos aquí, aunque sea por breves instantes. Soñé tantas noches con un momento así, tanto tiempo añoré con estar aquí a tu lado-, susurró Légolas a los oidos de su amada.

Anië se dio vuelta y viédolo a los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa y le acarició tiernamente una mejilla, él la miró profundamente a los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, así ambos se dieron un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por las palabras que pronunció Elaryan.

-Ahí están los puertos, ya llegamos-.

A Anië le latía fuertemente el corazón de la emoción de volver a ver a todos los suyos y de estar en el lugar al que siempre soñó ir y hasta ahora no había podido. En el puerto un grupo de elfos los estaban esperando, y enorme fue la sorpresa de la elfa cuando al atracar el barco en el muelle vio que quienes esperaban no eran otros que Galadriel y Celeborn, entre otros de los presentes.

El puerto era bellísimo y en él había numerosas embarcaciones plateadas con forma de cisne ancladas, la ciudad que ella estaba admirando estaba construida en mármol y perlas y era más hermosa de lo que la había imaginado. Luego de que anclaron bien el barco en el muelle, todos comenzaron a descender; primero lo hizo Gandalf, lo siguió Elrond, Legolas y finalmente lo hizo Anië que fue recibida por todos con una reverencia.

-Máratulda coammanna, ¡haira lúmello!2-, dijo Galadriel a Anië.

-Ná, ¡hantalë!-, respondió ella haciendo una reverencia a la Gran Dama.

-¿Cómo estás?-, le preguntó la Gran Dama.

-Nan alassëa3-, le respondió.

-Tula coanyanna4 -, dijo Galadriel.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, todos se dirigieron a la casa de Galadriel caminando por una vereda hecha con baldosas de nácar y de mármol. Ya en casa de la Gran Dama, los recién llegados fueron a cambiarse para ir a almorzar pues habían llegado cerca del medio día.

1 -Buenas noches, dulces sueños-, _en Quenya._

2 -Bienvenida a nuestra casa, ¡cuánto tiempo!-, _en Quenya._

3 -Estoy contenta-, _en Quenya._

4 -Ven a mi casa-, _en Quenya._


	23. Reencuentro en Eldamar

**Capítulo 23: Reencuentro en Eldamar.**

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la Gran Dama Anië no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y el corazón le latía cada vez más intensamente de la emoción de estar caminando por aquellas tierras que tanto soñó conocer, por las que debería haber caminado hace tanto tiempo atrás, y no pudo por culpa del malvado y cruel Saruman.

-¿En qué piensas,- le preguntó Elrond de pronto mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-¿En qué pienso?. ¿Y por qué esa pregunta?-, dijo ella.

-Pues advierto en tu mirada que tus pensamientos van más rápidos que nunca girando en tu mente-, le dijo Elrond.

-La verdad padrino es que luego de todo lo que me tocó vivir y padecer jamás me imaginé que podría caminar por estas veredas, que podría estar aquí entre mi gente-, dijo la elfa.

-Ahora ves lo raro que puede ser el destino-, afirmó Elrond.

-Lo que ahora veo es que conmigo están haciendo una excepción y la verdad...-, en ese momento Galadriel los interrumpió.

-Bien, hemos llegado-, dijo la Gran Dama señalando con su mano una puerta blanca toda labrada y con apliques de plata que resplandecían bajo la luz del sol y la luna.

Todos entraron a la casa de pisos y muros color blanco, con escaleras de peldaños de cristal y detalles en plata y fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones para que descansaran un rato antes de almorzar. Anië fue conducida a una habitación que tenía un balcón con vista al mar desde el que se podía apreciar la playa, sobre la cama que lucía un bellísimo acolchado color blanco bordado con hilos de plata le habían dejado un elegante vestido blanco con detalles en plateado y un broche para el cabello que representaba un lirio de plata con perlas en el centro de la flor; junto al vestido y al broche había una nota que ella leyó detenidamente.

"Mi tan querida Anië, no sabes lo que añoré este momento y lo que he sufrido pensando en que te habíamos perdido. Cuando finalmente supimos que aún estabas con vida no descansé hasta encontrar la manera de que este día se hiciera realidad y poder abrazar nuevamente a mi querida sobrina. Es tan importante para mi tenerte aquí, y no por lo que representas para nuestra gente ni para la humanidad entera, sino porque ahora que podremos compartir algunos momentos juntas es que siento el corazón pleno de alegría por tener frente a mí a mi tan amada sobrina que creí perdida y que la vida me devolvió.

Este vestido y el broche son para que te los pongas y los luzcas en el almuerzo pues la ocasión es de festejo y amerita que luzcas más bella que nunca".

Después de leer la nota, entre lágrimas tomó el vestido y se cambió, luego se dirigió hacia donde había un gran espejo en el que podía observarse de cuerpo entero y frente al que chequeó que su atuendo estuviera bien, y frente al cual también colocó el broche de plata con forma de lirio en su cabello. Al terminar de arreglarse, como aún faltaba un rato para el almuerzo, se dirigió hacia el balcón donde había un blanco banco de madera finamente tallado y se sentó en él para quedarse meditabunda observando el mar y como sus olas llegaban suavemente a la playa.

Mientras estaba perdida viendo hacia el horizonte alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, pero ella estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó nada y continuó con su mirada perdida mientras quién había golpeado se animó tímidamente a entrar pese a la falta de respuesta de la elfa para permitir su ingreso. Con pasos muy lentos y suaves, casi imperceptibles, quien había entrado a la habitación de Anië se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba sentada y al llegar a su lado puso tímidamente una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros y le habló.

-Disculpe que haya entrado así en su habitación mi señora pero como nadie respondió y me dijeron que usted estaba aquí entré igual para asegurarme que se encontrara bien-.

Anië se dio vuelta algo sobresaltada.

-No fue mi intención ni asustarla y mucho menos molestarla-, continuó diciendo la voz ante los ojos atónitos de la elfa.

-¡Frodo!-, exclamó Anië.

-Así es señora, y sólo quería decirle unas palabras antes del almuerzo pues no creo me fuera animar a decir esto delante de otros presentes y entonces preferí venir a hablarle en privado-, dijo el hobbit.

-¡Oh, Frodo!-, dijo Anië al mismo tiempo que se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia el mediano.

-¡Por favor, no mi señora!-, le dijo él al verla hacer la reverencia.

-¿Por qué no, ¿acaso te consideras menos importante que yo?-, dijo ella.

-Es que...-, estaba diciendo cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Es que tú eres y fuiste muy importante, ni te imaginas cuánto nos has ayudado a todos y cuanto nos has enseñado, tu no mereces menos respeto o reverencia del que tal vez sean dignos muchos señores elfos, te debemos gran gratitud Frodo Bolsón, por todo lo que ayudaste a la Tierra Media en aquel entonces, por todo lo que ayudaste a la gente y a los reyes de Gondor y por todo lo que tuviste que padecer para darnos esa ayuda-, dijo ella tomándole las manos.

-Pues, sé por lo que por ahí se comenta que ahora le tocó la misma suerte-, dijo Frodo.

Ella le sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y volteó nuevamente para mirar hacia el mar.

-¿La molesté con mis palabras?-, preguntó temeroso el hobbit.

-No Frodo, sólo que como a ti en ese entonces, a mí también me pesa y me atormenta semejante responsabilidad-, dijo ella.

-Lo imaginé y por eso es que quería verla. Sé lo que es sentirse solo en semejante situación aunque haya muchos alrededor intentando ayudarlo a uno, cuando se tiene el destino de muchos en las manos la carga pesada que se lleva no nos deja dormir y nos aprisiona el corazón de manera que le cuesta latir por momentos-, explicó Frodo.

-Así es. Así me siento muchas veces, y realmente me da miedo fallar y defraudar a todos los que depositaron y depositan sus esperanzas en mi-, dijo Anië.

En ese momento Elrond fue a avisarle a Anië que la estaban esperando para almorzar y como la puerta había quedado entreabierta no pudo evitar oír lo que estaban hablando su ahijada y el hobbit.

-Comprendo mejor que nadie su situación y su padecer-, dijo Frodo.

-Lo sé y te agradezco mucho Frodo, sólo voy a pedirte un favor, como no me considero más importante que tú en ningún aspecto, ya no me trates de usted, no puedo sentir que haya tanta diferencia entre dos seres a los que el destino los hace pasar por casi tan iguales situaciones-, dijo Anië.

-Está bien, le haré, digo te haré, ese favor-, afirmó el mediano.

-Eso quiere decir que cuento con tu apoyo como pudo hacerlo entonces Aragorn-, dijo ella.

-Tiene, tienes todo mi apoyo-, aseguró Frodo.

-Me reconforta escuchar eso, no sabes lo bien que me hace poder compartir contigo esto que siento y que debo esconder porque los demás esperan de mi que entregue toda mi valentía, y creeme que tengo coraje y valor, pero igualmente uno no deja de temer por aquellos a los que ama, pues no dejo de preguntarme qué sería de ellos si llegara a fallar-, dijo la elfa.

-Creo que si un mediano como yo, sin su, digo tu destreza, fuerza y poderes mágicos pudo hacer lo que hizo, podrás lograrlo, además no puede ser que Saruman se salga con la suya, ya no-, dijo Frodo.

-Es cierto, ya no más padecer por su culpa, ya no permitiré que dañe a nadie más y te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y más también si es necesario para detener su maldad-, dijo Anië.

En ese instante Elrond golpeó a la puerta y Anië lo invitó a pasar.

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero venía a avisarles que ya está listo el almuerzo y que los estamos esperando-, dijo el elfo.

-Muy bien, iremos entonces-, dijo Anië.

-Frodo, ¿podrías adelantarte que necesito hablar unas palabras con Anië y avisarle al resto que estamos en camino?-.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos luego-, dijo Frodo saliendo de la habitación de la elfa.

-¿Pasa algo padrino?-.

-Es lo mismo que venía a preguntarte-, dijo Elrond.

-No, ¿por qué?-, respondió ella.

-Es que desde que llegamos te siento como extraña, ¿puede ser?-.

-¿Extraña dices, y ¿qué esperabas, después de tanto anhelar este momento, después de todo lo que me todo vivir y padecer, estar aquí con ustedes me hace tan feliz, pero es una felicidad que no puedo disfrutar, ¿creo que no hace falta que te detalle los motivos verdad?-, explicó ella.

-Hija mía, te entiendo muy bien y quisiera poder aliviar esa pena que atormenta a tu corazón, lamentablemente no puedo más que estar a tu lado hasta el último momento y deseando y luchando a tu lado para que el final llegue y sea el mejor-, dijo el Señor Elfo.

-Ojalá y así sea-, afirmó ella.

-Deseemos y esperemos que si. Ahora vamos que nos están esperando para hacer un anuncio-, dijo su padrino.

-¿Un anuncio, ¿de qué se trata?-, preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que Galadriel nos quería a todos reunidos en el almuerzo-, dijo Elrond.

Sin decir más ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron en silencio hacia el salón donde todos se reunirían para almorzar como la hacían tanto tiempo atrás. Ya frente a la puerta del salón donde almorzarían, se miraron uno al otro y con un gesto de aprobación en sus rostros ingresaron al lugar.

Al entrar, Anië notó que estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda finamente vestida con un mantel blanco bordado con finos hilos plateados y dorados que lucía unas finas copas y unos delicados botellones con vino hechos de cristal y resplandecientes cubiertos de plata. Sus piernas temblaban de la emoción de vivir un momento así, un momento como el que no vivía hace tantos años.

Al acercarse a la mesa vio a su gran amor más lindo que nunca luciendo una túnica aterciopelada de color blanco bordada con hilos plateados y un pantalón al tono, él la miraba con una inusual ternura y no dejaba de sonreírle. Una vez frente a la mesa pudo ver el rostro de todos aquellos que estaban allí reunidos, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, Elrond, Gimli, gran amigo de Legolas, Frodo y Bilbo Bolsón, Sam y Legolas, con ella eran diez.

-Por favor, tomen asiento-, les dijo Galadriel.

Luego de que todos estaban ya sentados Galadriel se puso nuevamente de pie y comenzó a hablarles.

-Realmente me alegra muchísimo tenerlos a todos aquí hoy reunidos. Es hoy el día en que justos festejaremos poder volver a reunirnos con nuestra queridísima Anië, mi sobrina y quien será en un futuro la que ocupe mi lugar, también festejaremos y festejamos que por fin te has podido reunir con nosotros como debió haber sido hace tanto tiempo querida Anië-, concluyó la Gran Dama dirigiendo su mirada hacia la elfa que estaba sentada a su lado y después tomó asiento nuevamente.

Mientras todos almorzaban alegremente, Legolas que estaba sentado al otro lado de Anië advirtió que ella estaba algo inquieta y muy discretamente tomó su mano izquierda intentando tranquilizarla pues él estaba a su lado y ella no tenía nada que temer. Aún así ella sentía que algo la inquietaba, como si estuviera esperando una mala noticia.

Cuando estaban terminando de almorzar, la Gran Dama se puso otra vez de pie y les solicitó que se quedaran un rato más después de almorzar porque tenía algo importante que decirles y era importante que cada uno de los presentes tomara conocimiento de aquello, todos se vieron unos a otros extrañados y se quedaron expectantes.


	24. Buenas y malas nuevas

**Capítulo 24: Buenas y malas nuevas. **

Todos estaban aguardando en silencio que la Gran Dama dijera al fin eso tan importante, eso que era el motivo o uno de los motivos por el o los cuales habían sido reunidos ese día.

-Cómo pueden ver amigos míos, hoy en esta mesa compartió el almuerzo alguien a quien esperamos y deseamos tener aquí hace muchísimo pero muchísimo tiempo. Hoy está aquí con nosotros y frente a todos ustedes una elfa tan importante como yo pues lleva sangre de mi linaje, finalmente es un gran honor y una gran dicha tenerte de nuevo a nuestro lado queridísima Anië-, dijo la Galadriel mirando a su sobrina con mucha dulzura.

-Realmente no sé que decir –, dijo Anië poniéndose de pie.

El resto de los presentes también se puso de pie en señal de reverencia ante la presencia de Anië pues todos sabían quién era ella y lo que su persona significaba.

-Estar aquí con todos ustedes –continuó la elfa- es algo que soñé y esperé mucho tiempo, hubo noches enteras en las que lloré sin consuelo creyendo que este momento jamás sería vivido por mi. Ahora que estoy con todos ustedes, es algo que no puedo explicar lo tan feliz que me hace, más aún sabiendo que por ser quien soy es que se me permite llegar hasta aquí pese a que los viajes hasta Eldamar ya no eran permitidos para aquellos que habían decidido quedarse en el otro mundo-.

-Salvo que tu no tomaste esa decisión-, interrumpió Gandalf.

-Es cierto. Ahora hay algo que no me quedó nunca muy claro y que tal vez en este momento Galadriel podría aclararme-.

-Tu dirás Anië. ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?-, preguntó la Gran Dama.

-¿Cómo, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que Saruman me atacara aquel día camino a Imladris, si había caído muerto en manos de su traicionero ayudante, Grima?-, preguntó Anië.

-Pues todos creíamos que así era, y lamentamos enormemente todo lo que te ocurrió, es por esa misma razón que se te permitió poder venir hasta aquí pese a que ya en realidad eso es imposible para muchos otros-, explicó Galadriel.

-Lo sé. Pero aún eso no me da la respuesta satisfactoria que yo espero-, replicó la elfa.

Cada uno de los presentes permanecía en silencio, cuando de pronto Gandalf dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Hija, veras..., todos, absolutamente todos creímos que Saruman estaba muerto, de hecho así era y por la misma razón nunca imaginamos ni muy remotamente que era él quien estaba detrás de tu desaparición. Sólo muchísimos años después, luego de que todos nos habíamos acostumbrado a la triste idea de que habías muerto en manos de quién sabe que bestia, cuando tu ya habías sufrido la transformación del hechizo de Tasha y cuando ya tenías una vida armada de manera muy diferente a la que cada uno de nosotros, incluida tu, habíamos soñado u imaginado-, dijo muy seriamente y con un tono algo triste el mago.

-De alguna manera que aún no pudimos descubrir, Saruman encontró la manera de volver a la vida, o lo que aún podría ser peor alguien ya sea por desconocimiento o totalmente con la intención de provocar mal en el mundo le devolvió la vida-, agregó Elrond a las palabras de Gandalf.

-Lo verdaderamente importante aquí hoy son dos cosas, dos cosas por las que fueron convocados y por las mismas que tu Anië tuviste la posibilidad de llegar hasta Eldamar-, dijo Galadriel a su sobrina advirtiendo la gran curiosidad que aumentaba en los ojos de todos los presentes, curiosidad por descubrir de que se trataban esas dos cosas.

-Por favor los invito a tomar nuevamente asiento-, dijo la Gran Dama.

Todos tomaron asiento de inmediato y permanecieron en silencio esperando que Galadriel comenzara a hablar.

-En primer lugar quiero que sepan que fueron citados para presenciar algo que previamente me fuera consultado y que en un concilio con otros altos señores elfos autorizamos a que fuera llevado a cabo. La palabra es toda suya príncipe Legolas, para realizar el pedido que considere pertinente-, dijo la Gran Dama.

-Gran Dama, Elrond –dijo poniéndose de pie-, en esta ocasión y delante de todos los presentes quiero nuevamente solicitar la mano de Anië para poder tomarla como mi esposa, para que justos, en un futuro, podamos ser felices, guiémos por el buen camino el destino de nuestra gente, y para que finalmente podamos vivir nuestro amor, tal y como lo soñamos tanto tiempo atrás-.

Anië estaba muda y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún no podía creer lo que terminaba de oir.

-Yo no veo impedimento en que eso suceda, hay que ver qué es lo que ella decide-, dijo la Galadriel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ni yo-, dijo Elrond.

- Lo único es que por razones obvias deberán esperar a arreglar ciertos detallitos que ahora complican un poco el que puedan estar unidos en matrimonio-, agregó la Gran Dama.

-Anië, ¿méralyë vesta ni?1-, preguntó entonces Legolas.

-Ná, nada me haría más feliz!-, respondió Anië.

En ese instante Legolas le entregó una caja pequeña a su amada y mirándola con ternura y mucho amor le dijo frente a los presentes algunas palabras.

-Amor mío, frente a todos los que aquí se encuentran hoy reunidos te entrego como símbolo de todo el amor que siento por ti este presente que deseo aceptes-.

Anië abrió la caja y dentro de ella había un bellísimo anillo que lucía ocho flores hechas en pétalos de cristal color lila finamente enhebrados en hilos de plata. Ella tomó el anillo y se lo puso y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amado dijo:

-Con este anillo que me entregas como símbolo del amor que sientes por mí, acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio y me comprometo delante de todos los presentes a amarte hasta el fin de mis días y a ser una esposa digna para tí-.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se juraron amor eterno frente a todos, aunque en lo más profundo de sus corazones sabían que aún pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudieran concretarlo y vivir ese amor tan puro, sincero y fuerte que cada uno sentía por el otro.

-Bien queridos míos –dijo Galadriel viendo atentamente a Legolas y a Anië-, tienen nuestra bendición, aunque frente a los aquí presentes debo decirles también, que hasta que no termines Anië tu compromiso con tu actual esposo no elfo no podrá celebrarse vuestra boda-.

-Lo sé, y por la misma razón es que le pido a Legolas toda su comprensión, pues eso es algo que de momento me es imposible hacer, ya que de esa decisión depende la felicidad de mis hijos, y eso es algo que está por encima de todo, incluso de mi misma-, dijo Anië.

-Pues bien, que así sea entonces. Creo que todos estaremos ansiando llegue ese momento, pero lamentablemente ahora hay algo realmente grave de lo que tenemos que hablarles-, dijo Elrond.

-Así es-, afirmó la Gran Dama.

-Realmente lamento mucho tener que amargarles este momento de dicha que estamos compartiendo pero debo informarles que la maldad y la oscuridad están nuevamente cerniéndose sobre el mundo de los hombres, mundo que luchamos por defender del mal de Sauron en aquel entonces y que ahora aunque sin un anillo que destruir, amenaza con destruir al mundo actual de los hombres. Aunque en otras ocasiones pareció ser igual pero no lo fue y pese a que en esas mismas ocasiones optamos por mantenernos al margen de los problemas de los hombres, esta amenaza está poniendo realmente en riesgo todo aquello por lo que Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Légolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf e incluso Boromir en aquel entonces padecieron las peores cosas. Además, ahora es que en los hijos de Anië vemos que la alianza entre elfos y hombres continúa, son esos niños los que nos demuestran el por qué esta vez si debemos tomar cartas en el asunto, es Anië que permaneció durante mucho tiempo sin saber o recordar quién era ella y que durante todo ese tiempo convivió con los hombres y los ayudó con sus cualidades élficas, y ahora que ya recuperó su identidad no los abandona sino que luchará por ese mundo en el que siguió viviendo hasta hoy, en el que nacieron sus hijos, en el que encontró que aún existen hombres como antaño que saben ser leales, que se comprometen por sus amigos y que luchan con ellos hasta el final, es por todos esos hombres y mujeres de bien que existen que debemos nuevamente enfrentar al mal y vencerlo como sea-, explicó Gandalf.

-Y..., ese mal, es decir Saruman, ¿cómo es que podría provocar tanto pesar?-, preguntó muy tímidamente Sam.

- Mi muy querido Sam, ¿recuerdas acaso como encontraron vuestra tan amada Comarca

al regreso de la misión del anillo, ¿recuerdas toda la destrucción y todo el mal que la perversión y la codicia de Saruman le ocasionaron, pues ahora es igual y peor aún-, dijo Galadriel mirando fijamente a los ojos del hobbit

En ese instante un escalofrío corrió por las venas de todos los presentes, con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que el mundo pudiera volver a estar así de sombrío, lúgubre y cubierto por el mal como las tierras de Mordor, aunque por poco tiempo que fuera, se les estrujaba el corazón.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no se lo voy a permitir, ya hizo demasiado daño y provocó mucho dolor, yo le presentaré batalla, aunque empeñe mi vida en eso. Además ya es para mí tiempo de volver-, dijo Anië.

1 ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, _en Quenya._


	25. Preparando el regreso

**Capítulo 25: Preparando el regreso.**

Una vez concluido el almuerzo, luego de que todos recibieran las buenas y las malas nuevas, cada uno de los que allí habían estado se retiró a su habitación para hacer lo que les viniera en gana, los hobbits por ejemplo se fueron a dormir una pequeña siesta, Gandalf se puso a revisar entre sus cosas y libros de magia para ver y reunir todo aquello que pudiera serles de utilidad en la batalla que se aproximaba, Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn se dirigieron a otra casa en la que se reunirían con otros altos elfos, Legolas y Gimli se fueron a la sala de reuniones de la casa de la Gran Dama y Anië se fue a su cuarto para descansar un poco.

Ya en su cuarto Anië se dedicó a recoger sus cosas, las que había traído del mundo de los hombres y algunas de las que formaban parte de sus pertenencias antes de ser capturada por Saruman. Mientras acomodaba cada una de sus cosas en su bolso para estar lista para emprender el viaje de regreso, miles de pensamientos giraban en su mente, miles de pensamientos que la llevaban siempre al mismo lugar: junto a sus dos pequeños hijos, Ailén y Uriel.

-¡Si, es por ellos que debo pelear hasta mi último aliento!- se dijo la elfa a ella misma en vos alta y se acercó para mirar por el balcón.

Por unos minutos se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si el sonido de las olas del mar llegando a la orilla la hubieran encantado, después miró desde el balcón todos los alrededores y notó que habían unas enredaderas lo bastante resistentes junto al balcón como para que ella pudiera bajar por ellas sin que nadie lo notara y así salir a dar una vuelta tranquila, entonces se puso ropas de fajina y bajó. De lo que no se había percatado la elfa es que junto a las enredaderas, en la planta baja, estaba la ventana de la sala de reuniones y que en esa sala estaban Legolas y Gimli.

El enano no notó los extraños sonidos en la enredadera pues estaba concentradísimo fumando su pipa y riendo a las carcajadas mientras él y su amigo elfo recordaban viejos tiempos. Legolas sin embargo, con su agudo oído elfico, captó los extraños ruidos y echó un pequeño vistazo por la ventana.

-¡Shhhhhhh!-, dijo el elfo al enano.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-, preguntó extrañado y con la voz más baja que pudo Gimli.

-Creí oir... -en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de pies cayendo al suelo luego de dar un saltó- eso, hay alguien afuera-, dijo Legolas quien no logró ver mas que una sombra alejándose lo más rapido posible.

-Pero... -, alcanzó a decir Gimli que fue interrumpido por Legolas.

-Vamos, veamos de quién se trata-, dijo Legolas que salió de la sala tan rápido como pudo.

Ambos llegaron al jardín y junto a la enredadera había unas huellas entre las hojas, Legolas comenzó a seguirlas y tras él y con mucha cautela iba Gimli tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Anië mientras tanto, luego de caminar unos 4 kilómetros, había llegado a un claro del bosque que estaba cercano a la casa de su tía, se sentó y se puso a meditar. Respiraba cada vez más lento y su pulso disminuía notablemente, era como si hubiera entrado en un estado de trance en el que disfrutaba de una paz sin igual que podía verse reflejada en su rostro.

Legolas y Gimli llegaron hasta donde ella y se quedaron viéndola ocultos detrás de unos arbustos, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Anië seguía inmóvil cual estatua y mientras estaba en esa especie de estado de trance su cuerpo se rodeaba de una luz dorada cada vez más intensa, casi tan brillante y enceguecedora como la luz del sol, y pronunció algunas palabras en élfico que ni el príncipe, ni su amigo pudieron oír.

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Anië, aun en esa especie de estado de trance, se puso de pie y alzó sus manos hacia el cielo con las palmas hacia arriba, que ahora le brillaban intensamente como si de ellas salieran rayos de luz.

- Anar, i ancalima, indo-ninya ië talanta, liquen ië mannarnya, vando nuhta i nuruhuinë, pella umbar nya1-, dijo Anië que inmediatamente se desvaneció y cayó entre las hojas que cubrían el suelo.

Legolas al ver a su amada caer dio un gran salto de entre los arbustos y corrió hacia donde ella yacía inmóvil; Gimli salió tras el con algo más de lentitud.

-Meleth nîn2, te encuentras bien?-, le preguntó mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos pero ella no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué le sucede?-, preguntó con tono preocupado Gimli.

-No lo sé. Por favor amigo mío, ve donde la Gran Dama y Elrond, diles que Anië se descompuso y que no logro hacerla reaccionar, yo mientras tanto la llevaré a casa de Galadriel-.

-De acuerdo-, dijo Gimli y salió tan rápido como pudo en busca de los Señores Elfos.

Legolas levantó a Anië en sus brazos y se sintió tranquilo al sentirla respirar, aún así no dejaba de preocuparle que ella no reaccionara, y no dejaba de preguntarse que podría haberla puesto así en ese estado. Luego de un rato de caminata a través del bosque llegó con su amada en brazos a casa de Galadriel, subió las escaleras de a tres escalones por vez para hacer más rápido, entró en la habitación de su amada y la recostó en su cama, aún preocupado por verla así no podía dejar de admirar lo bella que era.

A los pocos minutos que Legolas recostó a Anië golpearon a la puerta de la habitación, eran Galadriel y Elrond que vinieron tan rápido como pudieron luego de que Gimli les narrara lo sucedido en medio del bosque. Elrond se quedó parado a los pies de la cama de su ahijada mientras que la Gran Dama se acercó a ella para examinarla.

-¡Por Eru!-, exclamó con tristeza y asombro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Galadriel, ¡no me asustes por favor!-, dijo Elrond acercándosele.

Legolas se puso blanco y sintió un frío correrle por las venas al escuchar hablar así a la Gran Dama, ¿acaso sería tan grave lo que le estaba pasando a su amada, se preguntaba.

-Mucho me temo que permanecerá así por unas horas, es normal luego del esfuerzo que ha hecho, pues intentó probar su potencial hasta el máximo para ver hasta donde puede llegar su poder y sentirse segura al momento de enfrentar a Saruman, lo único que lamento de todo esto es que ella pudo ver en su destino más allá de lo que yo he podido y algo hay que turbó su alma y la puso así. Pese a eso está bien, se repondrá en unas horas, ahora la dejaremos descansar. ¿Tu puedes quedarte aquí por si se le ofrece algo?-, se dirigió finalmente a Legolas que seguía mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, no me moveré ni un segundo de su lado-, afirmó el príncipe elfo.

Los señores elfos se retiraron de la habitación, Legolas fue por una silla que había en un rincón y la acercó junto a la cama, se sentó en ella y se quedó contemplando a su amada. A las dos horas, como había pronosticado Galadriel, Anië comenzó a volver en si, intentó sentarse en la cama pero en ese instante sintió un fuerte dolor punzarle la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-, le preguntó el elfo al verla nuevamente consciente.

-Realmente no mucho. Pero, ¿que me ha sucedido?-, preguntó ella.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-, preguntó él.

-La verdad, no. Sólo recuerdo que estaba aquí mirando por el balcón hacia el horizonte en el mar y luego mi mente se pone en blanco. Además siento que me duele de manera espantosa-, respondió ella.

Legolas la miraba tratando de entender, pero cada vez se sentía más confundido, las palabras de Galadriel se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, y que su amada no pudiera recordar ni siquiera que saltó por la ventana ayudándose con las enredaderas y fue hasta el bosque lo intranquilizaba más aún.

-Te noto algo preocupado –dijo ella ya sentada en la cama y acariciando una de sus mejillas-; ¿sucedió algo malo?-.

-No lo creo, además la Gran Dama dice que te recuperarás-, afirmó Legolas.

-¿Recuperarme, ¿de qué?-, preguntó ella.

-De tu desvanecimiento, en el bosque. Allí te encontré, tal y como estás ahora vestida. Debo confesarte que no te encontré allí por accidente sino que te seguí cuando te vi prácticamente saltar del balcón y así vestida, algo en mi corazón me dijo que lo hiciera y entonces fue que llegué hasta aquel claro del bosque y me quedé observándote de lejos para cuidarte de que nada malo pudiera sucederte. Está bien que aquí eso es imposible pero aún así ya no quiero correr más riesgos, no voy a perderte otra vez-, le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la estrechó entre sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo.

Ella pudo sentir la angustia de su amado cuando éste la abrazó y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Meleth nîn, siempre estaré a tu lado, no debes temer por mí-, dijo ella ahora mirándolo a los ojos con gran dulzura.

-Aún así, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, ambos sabemos que los tiempos que vienen no serán nada fáciles...-, ella lo calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-¡Shhh, no digas más, confía en mi, todo estará bien-, dijo Anië.

Él se quedó viéndola y acarició su larga cabellera, luego le acarició el mentón con ternura y le dijo.

-Confío en ti, pero te amo y si algo llegara a pasarte- ella bajó su mirada por un instante y él levantó su rostro con suavidad- no sé que sería de mí-

Ambos se quedaron mudos, perdidos cada uno en la mirada del otro, sintieron que sus corazones latían más intensamente y no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por esos deseos tan intensos de besarse. La besó suavemente, ella le correspondió y sintió su piel erizarse, él sintió como si miles de mariposas batieran sus alas en su estómago, no podían ni querían dejar de besarse; de pronto alguien golpeó a la puerta y el beso tan apasionado en el que ambos se estaban fundiendo se interrumpió para dejar a los dos cara a cara con sus mejillas sonrojadas y a punto de comenzar a reírse.

Él se levantó y quedó de pie junto a la cama de su amada, ella aún sentada en la cama le indicó a quien se encontraba tras la puerta que podía pasar.

-Adelante-, dijo Anië.

-¿Permiso, dijo la tímida voz de un mediano tras la puerta mientras la abría.

-¡Frodo!- exclamó la elfa al verlo.

-Me enteré que te sentías algo mal y quise venir a ver como estabas y si se te ofrecía algo-, dijo el hobbit muy amablemente.

-Gracias Frodo, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, y la verdad es que de momento no se me ofrece nada, además ya me dejaron a alguien encargado de eso –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando hacia donde Legolas se encontraba de pie-, pero aún así tu visita me hace muy bien y te agradezco infinitamente tu amabilidad y preocupación-.

-Entonces no te robo más tiempo pues imagino tendremos tiempo de conversar esta noche durante la cena de despedida-, dijo ahora Frodo acercándose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Es cierto, ya mañana en la mañana bien temprano partiremos otra vez hacia el mundo de los hombres, y aunque mi corazón está allí con mis hijos, una parte de él se quedará aquí junto a ustedes y la otra partirá ansiando que el momento de regresar llegue pronto-, dijo Anië con algo de tristeza.

-Nosotros también estaremos esperando con ansias que llegue ese momento, Mi Señora –dijo Frodo en tono solemne.

-¿Mi Señora?-, preguntó extrañada Anië.

-Pues si, te he llamado así porque a tu regreso, no importa cuando sea, tu ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde entre nosotros y ese lugar está junto a la Gran Dama y a los Altos Señores Elfos, ¿imagino no has olvidado quien eres, no?-, dijo en tono algo burlón el hobbit.

-Por supuesto que no, pero a mi regreso el primer lugar que debo ocupar es el de...-fue interrumpida por Legolas.

-El de mi esposa-, dijo el joven rey con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora si los dejo, nos vemos en la cena-, dijo Frodo y salió de la habitación.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta que nuevamente alguien estaba tras ella tocando.

-Adelante-, dijeron ambos elfos al unísono.

Esta vez quien cruzó la puerta no fue otra que Galadriel, si la Gran Dama que a su paso todo lo iluminaba con la hermosa y radiante luz que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Como era habitual en ella les dirigió a ambos una dulce sonrisa y luego mirando a Legolas le dijo:

-Si no es mucha molestia, desearía poder hablar a solas con mi sobrina, no lo tomes a mal pero es un tema solo para las damas-, dijo algo seria pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oh, no es molestia-, dijo Legolas haciendo una reverencia a la Gran Dama y se acercó a su amada para despedirse hasta la hora de cenar.

-¿Estarás bien, verdad?-, le preguntó.

-Puedes ir tranquilo, además no podía quedar con mejor compañía, ¿no es así?-, dijo ella mirando a su tía con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tenna i lómë3–dijo a su amada mientras le tomó una mano y se la besó-, nai Eru veryuva le4-.

-¡Hantalë, meleth nîn-, respondió ella acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de su amado.

Legolas salió de la habitación y algo en su corazón le decía que había algo que no estaba tan bien, pero ¿qué sería, tal vez sólo eran tonterías y nada más. Galadriel se acercó lentamente hacia la cama donde aún permanecía su sobrina descansando luego de su desvanecimiento en el bosque.

-Hija mía, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?-, dijo señalando el borde de la cama con una de sus manos.

-¡Claro que si tía, ¿cómo me preguntas semejante cosa?-.

-Hantalë-, dijo y se sentó.

-Veo en tus ojos que aquello de lo que deseas hablarme no es del todo bueno, ¿verdad tía?-.

-Tal vez. De lo que quiero hablarte es de lo que te sucedió esta tarde, Legolas se preocupó mucho por ti y realmente a mi me inquieta bastante lo que te sucedió. Verás, siento en mi corazón que tu poder es aún más grande que el mío y presiento que tu pudiste ver por unos instantes en el futuro como si lo hubieras hecho en el espejo de agua pero sin el espejo, como si mientras meditabas hubieras podido ver todo aquello que fue, que será y que podría llegar a ser-, dijo Galadriel.

Anië se quedó perpleja, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su corazón pareció detenerse por unos segundos al oir aquellas palabras, es que la Gran Dama, ¿acaso sabía exactamente lo que le había sucedido?.

-Hija, no temas contarme lo que pasó, lo veo en tus ojos, hay algo que turba esa mirada y le quita brillo, hay algo oprimiéndote el corazón, confía en mi, muile-lya yéva muina5, pero al menos cuéntame a mi lo sucedido, no dejes que ese dolor te oprima el corazón, tal vez podamos encontrarle una solución-.

-¿En serio prometes no decirle nada a nadie, y mira que nadie significa ni a Celeborn, ni a Elrond y Gandalf, y mucho menos a Legolas-, dijo Anië.

-¿Qué es eso tan grave que no quieres que nadie sepa, ¡por Eru, ¡hija no aumentes tu dolor, permíteme ayudarte-, dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba de las manos a su sobrina.

-Tía, verás, yo...-hizo una breve pausa, tomo aire y continuó-, tu sabes que siempre me ha traído mucha paz meditar en el bosque, entonces luego del almuerzo sentí que quería y necesitaba hacerlo como antaño y que mejor que hacerlo entre los árboles de estas tierras sagradas. Lo que no quería es que todos estuvieran tras de mi todo el tiempo, sé que los preocupa mucho el que me encuentre bien y se los agradezco pero necesitaba hacerlo en soledad y por ese motivo es que me cambié y salí a escondidas hacia el bosque, cuando llegué al claro donde me encontraron desmayada sentí una energía especial que me llenaba de fuerza y paz, me senté en el lugar y comencé a meditar para renovar mis fuerzas y volver mejor preparada para enfrentar a Saruman y su maldad. Mientras meditaba fui entrando como en una especie de trance que me transportó hacia el mundo de los hombres y pude ver muchas cosas que pasaron y no entendía, ahora puedo entenderlas, muchas cosas que pueden llegar a ser pero que puedo impedir, y ...-hizo nuevamente otra pausa un poco más extensa y antes de proseguir los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas que tímidamente dejó rodar por sus mejillas-,...y, bueno, me enfrenté con mi destino, eso es todo-, explicó Anië

-¿Realmente te enfrentaste a tu destino, o fue tu propia muerte lo que viste, y ahora debes ser sincera conmigo, no olvides que puedo ver en tus pensamientos-, dijo Galadriel.

-Lo sé, no lo olvido, y me sorprende que me hayas venido a preguntar todo esto cuanto sólo te alcanzaba con leer en mi mente y corazón-, dijo Anië.

-Esperaba poder hacerlo como lo hice, preguntando y confiando en que podrías contarme como antes las cosas. Ahora, eso no termina de responder a mi pregunta-, indagó la Gran Dama.

-No, no fue exactamente mi muerte la que ví; ví la muerte de uno de los seres a quienes más amo en mi vida, y no lo dejaré morir, nadie morirá por mi aunque eso signifique que debo sacrificar mi propia vida-, respondió Anië.

-¡Por Eru, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?-, preguntó Galadriel.

-No os preocupes, el mundo estará a salvo, Saruman será vencido y todos podrán vivir en paz, sólo te encomiendo que cuando yo no esté tu veles por la vida de todos aquellos a quienes amo y que no permitas jamás que estén tristes por mi porque seguiré junto a ellos en sus corazones, eso incluye a mis hijos, que aunque los tuve con un humano llevan también mi sangre y la tuya corriendo por sus venas-, solicitó Anië a la Gran Dama.

-¡Anië! –suspiró Galadriel-, ¿nada puede hacerse para cambiar ese destino?-.

-No, es mi vida o la suya, y yo ya tomé una decisión que espero respetes, por lo menos me habré ido cumpliendo mi misión-, dijo secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Te diré esto último y no diré más, no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión pues creo que no es tarde para ver que se puede hacer que pueda evitar semejante pérdida, no obstante la respeto y aunque me duela la acepto. ¡Ah, no te preocupes, muile-lya yéva muina-, dijo a su sobrina con tristeza, se puso de pie y en el mayor de los silencios salió de la habitación.

La tarde ya había caído y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el firmamento, ella que se había quedado dormida luego de la conversación con Galadriel, despertó cuando sintió una fría brisa entrar por el ventanal. Se incorporó y se dispuso a cambiarse para la cena, fue hacia su cómoda y vio sobre ella una rosa de plata acompañada por una carta que su amado le había escrito y que había dejado allí mientras ella dormía.

"Meleth nîn –decía la carta-, esta rosa de plata es una manera más de decirte con algo más que palabras cuanto es lo que te amo, una vez más le doy gracias a Eru por habernos reunido nuevamente, por darnos otra vez la posibilidad de vivir en algún momento nuestro amor –al leer esas palabras sintió una fuerte puntada en su corazón y sus manos le temblaron por unos segundos-, espero, más bien anhelo, que ese momento llegue lo más pronto posible. Aunque parezca raro, comprendo muy bien tu postura con respecto a respetar los tiempos, de hecho yo haría lo mismo, para que ni tus hijos ni Esteban sufran, acepto tu decisión de compartir tu vida hasta el final de sus días pues nosotros tenemos toda una eternidad para disfrutar luego juntos; no negaré que esta situación me duele y hasta me hace sentir algo celoso de él, pues él tiene ahora todo aquello que yo anhelaba y anhelo tener. Más allá de toda esta penosa situación, tanto para ti como para mi, Esteban es un gran hombre y no merece sufrir, yo te acompañaré y aceptaré en cada decisión que tomes. Eternamente tuyo... Legolas Thranduilion6".

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo contener sus lágrimas y sin querer dejó la carta que súbitamente recogió y guardó en su bolso junto a la rosa de plata. Fue a su armario y tomó de uno de los estantes la caja con el anillo que Légolas le había obsequiado ese medio día cuando pidió nuevamente su mano en matrimonio y se lo puso, buscó entre los vestidos y tomó uno que era bellísimo y que ni ella recordaba tener, combinaba perfectamente con los tonos de las flores del anillo y entonces se cambió. El vestido era de una tela aterciopelada color entre uva y morado, ceñido a la cintura, con mangas largas que se hacían Oxford en los extremos, con un escote cuadrado al frente cuyo borde estaba todo bordado en piedras al tono y en hilos de plata como el resto de los detalles de la cintura y de los bordes de las mangas y del ruedo del vestido.

Entre sus pertenencias encontró un cofre, lo abrió y en él encontró la tiara de plata que había sido de su madre, la tomó y se la puso sobre el cabello que llevaba levemente recogido, pensó que esa era la perfecta ocasión para lucirla, o ¿acaso tendría otra oportunidad, sabía que no y no cambiaría de decisión, además era una cena casi de gala donde se despediría de muchos de sus seres queridos y la ocasión ameritaba semejante honor.

Ya estaba lista, respiró profundo y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió, su corazón creyó morir en ese momento ante la sorpresa que sus ojos habían descubierto. Tras la puerta estaba su amado Legolas esperándola para acompañarla hasta el salón donde cenarían. Él, al verla quedó estupefacto de la emoción, estaba más linda que nunca, su pulso se aceleró, su respiración se entrecortó por unos segundos y luego se acercó lentamente a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Vanimelda7, nos esperan para cenar, estás realmente bellísima esta noche-, dijo el elfo.

-Hantalë, Legolas. Vamos, no los hagamos esperar-, dijo Anië.

Ambos, tomados de la mano bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el salón donde los estaban esperando para cenar, al llegar frente a la puerta Legolas le ofreció su brazo para que ella se tomara de él y entraran juntos como futuros esposos, ella aceptó con una sonrisa que resplandecía en su rostro y al tomarlo del brazo Legolas pudo notar que llevaba puesto el anillo que le había obsequiado y se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Entraron al salón del brazo y todos los presentes voltearon para verles, ambos lucían más bellos que nunca y al estar juntos sus auras resplandecían con mayor intensidad, no cabían dudas, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Legolas estaba tan elegante como ella, lucía un pantalón color manteca acompañado por unas botas de cuero marrón tostado y una chaqueta blanca aterciopelada bordada muy finamente con hilos de oro y plata, sobre su rubia cabellera también lucía una tiara plateada que lo identificaba como príncipe, se sentaron y compartieron una muy bella velada junto al resto de sus amigos allí presentes.

Durante la cena, tanto Anië como Galadriel no dejaron de cruzarse miradas en las que no hacían falta palabras, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sus ojos se nublaban de tristeza, pero ambas tenían un pacto de silencio y por más pena que la Gran Dama sintiera no faltaría a su promesa de mantener en secreto lo que su tan amada sobrina le había contado. Luego de la cena todos compartieron una rica copa de hidromiel y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

1 -Sol que tanto brillas, mi corazón está caído, todo el mundo está en mis manos, juro detener a las sombras de la muerte, más allá de mi destino-, _mezcla de Quenya y Sindarin._

2 -Amor mío,…, _en Sindarin._

3 -Hasta la noche-, _en Quenya._

4 …, que Eru te guarde-, _en Quenya._

5 …, tu secreto estará oculto, _en Quenya._

6 Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, _en Quenya._

7 Hermosa mía, _en Quenya._


	26. El regreso y la mala noticia

**Capítulo 26: El regreso y la mala noticia. **

Las luces del alba comenzaban a salir tímidamente por el horizonte y una suave y fresca brisa soplaba trayendo un dulce aroma a flores, un aroma que ella identificó al instante y que trajo a su memoria los más bellos recuerdos, era un aroma imposible de no reconocer para ella pues sus sentidos siempre estuvieron más que acostumbrados a deleitarse con el olor a niphrediles, flores blancas que crecían en Lothlorien. Se asomó al balcón aún con ropa de cama y los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro, respiró profundo como queriendo tomar la mayor cantidad de aire y suspiró, luego entró a la habitación para cambiarse y bajar a desayunar antes de emprender el viaje de regreso al mundo de los hombres.

Ya cambiada, con su ropa del mundo de los hombres, bajo a desayunar. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontró con su tía que la estaba esperando para decirle unas palabras y que con un simple ademán le indicó que se dirigieran hacia una sala de la casa, ambas entraron en silencio.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué te esperé y te aparté del resto para hablarte, pero necesitaba cruzar un par de palabras contigo y darte algo que te pertenece-, dijo Galadriel con tono solemne.

Anië no salía de su asombro mientras que la Gran Dama se acercó a un cofre que estaba sobre una de las repisas, lo puso sobre una mesa que allí había y lo abrió con una llave que sacó de uno de los bolsillos que había entre sus ropas. De aquel cofre hecho en plata, muy finamente tallado y con incrustaciones de piedras sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul, giró hacia donde estaba su sobrina y se le acercó.

-¿Me permitirías una de tus manos querida mía?-. le preguntó.

Anië seguía aún sin poder hablar y sin poder salirse de su asombro, con un tímido gesto de asentimiento extendió su mano derecha, en ese instante Galadriel dejó caer sobre la mano de su sobrina el contenido de la bolsita. Con los ojos atónitos la joven elfa no dejaba de admirar el anillo que ahora tenía en la palma de su mano, era un anillo que ella conocía muy bien.

-¡El anillo de mamá!-, exclamó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Así es, y es hora de que tu lo tengas nuevamente, primero porque te pertenece por hecho y derecho, segundo porque te será de gran utilidad para poder enfrentar los tiempos que se avecinan-.

Anië tenía en sus manos el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y que Galadriel conservó hasta que ella estuvo lista como para portar un anillo con semejante poder; el mismo anillo que por fortuna no portaba consigo el día en que Saruman la arrancó del lado de su gente-.

-Pensé que jamás volvería a tenerlo en mis manos-, dijo Anië con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo recuperamos de entre las cosas que quedaron desparramadas en el lugar donde Saruman te atacó-.

-Ese día pense que lo había perdido para siempre-, dijo Anië con un tono triste en su voz.

-Ese día nosotros creímos que te habíamos perdido para siempre. Gracias a Eru no fue así, por eso espero que ahora te sirva para aumentar tus poderes y tu energía, pues vas a necesitarlos más que nunca y con mayor fuerza para poder vencer a Saruman. No te olvides que la piedra que lleva es una amatista y las amatistas tienen la propiedad de trasmutar las energías y las cosas malas en positivas-, dijo la Galadriel.

-Lo sé tía-, dijo la elfa abrazándose fuertemente a la Gran Dama.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a desayunar pues nos deben estar esperando y ustedes deben partir de inmediato-, dijo Galadriel.

Anië guardó el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y ambas fueron hacia el comedor donde los otros viajeros ya estaban reunidos tomando el desayuno para poder partir lo antes posible. Desayunaron alegremente pero en silencio, pues todos sabían en sus corazones que lo que tendrían que enfrentar no sería fácil.

Ni bien terminaron de desayunar, todos fueron a sus cuartos por sus cosas y bajaron inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia el puerto donde la misma nave élfica que los trajo hacia Eldamar, a través del portal dimensional que había en el lago, los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso.

Llegaron al muelle donde estaba atracada la embarcación, pero en esta ocasión no eran cuatro los viajeros sino cinco pues además de Anië, Legolas, Elrond y Gandalf que regresaban para enfrentar a Saruman, Gimli los acompañaba para brindarles todo su apoyo en la batalla que se avecinaba, batalla en la que las fuerzas del mal y del bien lucharían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Entre lágrimas, fuertes abrazos y deseos de buena suerte para los tiempos que venían, los ahora cinco viajeros subieron a la embarcación que los llevaría de regreso al atardecer del mismo día en que habían partido, pese a que dos días habían transcurrido en Eldamar, pues allí el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente al mundo de los hombres.

Mientras navegaban por las aguas del mar, antes de cruzar el portal dimensional, Gandalf notó que Anië llevaba puesto el anillo de poder que había pertenecido a su madre y se sonrió orgulloso debido a que él sabía que ella y el poder que ese anillo tenían no le darían tregua al cruel mago, ella era una elfa de un gran temple y corazón que no dejaría que aquel vil ser se adueñara del mundo para someterlo a los peores tormentos.

Todos iban en silencio, son sus mentes casi en blanco evitando pensar en todo lo que estaba por venir y de pronto Elaryan les avisó que estaban cruzando ya el portal y en consecuencia entrando al mundo de los mortales.

-Señor Elrond, estamos cruzando el portal, en cuestión de minutos estaremos en el embarcadero del lago-, dijo Elaryan.

-Hantalë Elaryan, le avisaré a los demás-, dijo el Señor Elfo.

Elrond le avisó a cada uno de los viajeros que ya estaban llegando. Cuando la embarcación se estaba aproximando al muelle, Nano, puntual como siempre, estaba llegando con la camioneta para llevarlos velozmente a la posada antes de que Esteban comenzara a sospechar nuevamente.

La embarcación elfica los dejó en el muelle y Anië corrió más fuerte que nunca al encuentro con su amigo, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y ella le confesó haberlos extrañado muchísimo a él, Cleo y los niños, por quienes preguntó inmediatamente como estaban.

-Ellos están muy bien, tranquila, sólo te fuiste unas horas y no malinterpretes mis palabras pero casi no han notado tu ausencia, es como cualquier día de esos en los que te pasabas todo el día internada dando clases en el colegio, ¿recuerdas?-, dijo Nano aún abrazando a su amiga.

-Si, lo siento, es que allí pasaron dos días y para mí fue muy movilizante estar allí y a la vez estar lejos de ustedes-, respondió ella.

-Bueno, apuremos el paso o Esteban llegará antes que nosotros y no tendremos forma de explicarle porque regresamos todos juntos. Ah, ¿no vas a presentarme al nuevo integrante del grupo?-, dijo Nano preguntando por Gimli.

-¡Oh, si, mil perdones Nano, quien nos acompaña no es otro que Gimli, quien muy amablemente se ofreció a regresar con nosotros para ayudarnos contra Saruman-, dijo ahora Anië.

-¡Qué bien, dime ahora, ¿cómo harás para explicarle a Esteban su presencia en la posada, digo por como anda últimamente sospechando de todo-, dijo mirando muy seriamente a su amiga.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo en el camino, por el momento mejor volvamos ya-, respondió Anië.

Todos subieron a la camioneta luego de que Nano les diera la bienvenida y emprendieron el regreso a la posada, luego de un poco más de media hora llegaron a la posada alrededor de las 18.45, exactamente 15 minutos antes que Esteban. Cuando Cleo lo vio llegar corrió hacia la habitación de Anië y le avisó para que ella tuviera tiempo de guardar el bolso que había llevado consigo en su viaje.

Anië, rápidamente guardó el bolso en el armario y salió al encuentro de su esposo.

-¡Esteban, ¡llegaste, ¿cómo te fue en tu día de trabajo?-, dijo la elfa que lo encontró en la sala de estar.

-Pues no muy bien –respondió él dándole un abrazo-, y ¿a ti?-.

-Normal, como siempre, ¡con un nuevo huésped por suerte!-, respondió ella inmediatamente en referencia a Gimli.

-Eso es bueno, ahora dime..., ¿raro como todos los que van pasando por aquí?-, preguntó.

-Pues si, ¡qué vamos a hacer!-.

-Yo, no sé, yo te acompaño en tu locura pero la tarea de ocuparse de ese proyecto que nace de la locura tuya y de Cleo les corresponde a ustedes dos, ya suficiente tengo con mi jefe-, dijo Esteban.

-Y..., dime, ¿que fue lo que hizo que no te haya ido tan bien?-, preguntó ella.

-Pues, ¿recuerdas tú al viejo loco que me secuestro y todo el embrollo que se armó después? –dijo mostrando un tono de enfado en sus palabras mientras ella asentía con su cabeza-, bien, ahora es el socio del señor alcalde -.

-¿Qué dices, ¿él socio, ¿cómo que el socio?-, dijo ella con una mirada de espanto.

-Como lo oyes, no sé, aparentemente le prestó un dinero o le donó un dinero para hacer obras de bien público en vistas de que se aproximan las elecciones y obvio tiene que quedar bien con los contribuyentes si quiere resultar re-electo, entonces a cambio de un puesto si sale re-electo este viejo loco le dio una gran suma, mi jefe como tiene contactos se enteró y obvio nos lo comentó-, explicó Esteban.

Anië quedó boquiabierta con la noticia que Esteban acababa de darle, eso era algo con lo que no esperaba encontrarse al regresar, pero era más que evidente que se trataba de una maniobra más de Saruman para ir adquiriendo poder e ir reuniendo secuaces que lo ayuden en sus malévolos y perversos planes.

-La verdad es que me dejas helada con la noticia, pero en fin, era de esperarse que algo así pudiera suceder, ambos, tanto el viejo loco como el intendente son dos seres que están cegados por su ambición de poder. Habrá que esperar a ver que pasa con las elecciones pero no por eso dejar de andar con cautela, ese viejo loco sigue preocupándome y más ahora que anda de socio o amigo del alcalde como cuentas-, dijo Anië.

-Pues bien, lo único que te pido es que si ocurre algo como aquella vez, que tenga que ver con presiones o amenazas, por favor no me lo ocultes pensando que no es nada, la verdad es que ya le tomé idea a ese viejo medio mafioso, además de loco, no soportaría que algo fuera a pasarte a ti o a los niños, ¿de acuerdo?-, dijo Esteban.

-De acuerdo-, dijo ella ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora me iré a dar un baño antes de cenar, espero haya algo rico-, dijo él.

-Como siempre-, dijo ella.

Él la abrazó nuevamente y en ese instante Legolas y Gimli entraron en la sala.

-Buenas-, los saludó Esteban con rostro serio y fue a darse el baño.

Los tres, Anië, Legolas y Gimli quedaron viéndose sin decir una palabra, hasta que de repente el enano rompió el hielo y preguntó:

-¿Ese es tu esposo aquí verdad?-.

-Sí-, respondió solamente ella al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada.

-Disculpa, no quise incomodarte- aseguró el enano al darse cuenta que esa pregunta puso algo triste a la elfa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo quizás un poco cansada por los nervios del regreso. Si me disculpan ustedes voy a ayudar a Cleo a terminar de preparar la cena-.

Ella se fue hacia la cocina y Legolas sólo se quedó viéndola en silencio, él comprendía la situación por la que su amada estaba pasando, aceptaba que ella hubiera decidido quedarse junto a Esteban hasta el final de sus días para no causarle ninguna pena, pues más allá de no poder amarlo como a él, el padre de sus hijos era un muy buen y noble hombre que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y ella no le ocasionaría el dolor de dejarlo; no obstante el príncipe elfo no podía evitar sentirse algo celoso y apenado.

-Veo en tus ojos que estás algo molesto-, dijo Gimli a su amigo.

-No, o tal vez un poco. Comprendo su postura, la apoyo y apoyaré en cada decisión que tome y esta es una de ellas, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme apenado y hasta un poco celoso de ella cada vez que la veo con él, pero ella tiene razón, él es un muy buen hombre y no se merece sufrir, aunque para evitarle ese sufrimiento ahora nos toque sufrir a nosotros-, dijo Legolas.

-Algo nada fácil-, dijo el enano.

-Es cierto Gimli, nada fácil, pero ahora es la única alternativa, además después de todo, a ella y a mi nos espera una eternidad juntos y eso es lo que cuenta, aunque ahora nos estemos muriendo de amor-.

-Pues bien, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, ojalá la cena esté lista pronto-, dijo el enano para cambiar de tema.

Ambos se quedaron en la sala conversando y recordando algo de los viejos tiempos hasta la hora de la cena.


	27. Saruman descubre el Anillo

**Capítulo 27: Saruman descubre el Anillo. **

Esa noche todos comieron en silencio mientras Esteban no le quitaba la vista de encima al nuevo huésped, Abi ya le había dicho que era raro como otros, pero a él este le resultaba el más extraño de todos. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Esteban que estaba muy cansando se fue a dormir casi de inmediato mientras que como era habitual Cleo y Abi se encargaban de levantar los platos de la mesa y dejar todo aseado para el otro día.

Mientras estaban acomodando todo en la cocina entró Elrond con cara de preocupación y le preguntó a su ahijada:

-Dime Anië, ¿pasa algo malo, he notado mientras cenábamos que tenías la mirada perdida en otro lugar, y si algo conozco muy bien de ti es esa mirada-.

Anië contó entonces a su padrino lo que Esteban le había comentado esa tarde al llegar de su trabajo y Elrond quedó mudo con lo que acababa de oír, ahora más que nunca tenían que actuar sin equivocar ni un paso pues con Saruman aliándose con hombres poderosos y ambiciosos capaces de vender sus almas al mejor postor con tal de aumentar su poder y su riqueza, la situación se volvía cada vez más compleja y peligrosa. Cleo que escuchó con suma atención la plática de su amiga con su padrino, comprendió el porque de esa mirada triste en Anië.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que regresaron y esa tarde Anië se quedó sola a cargo de la posada, los niños habían ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños, Legolas y Gimli fueron a hacer una recorrida por el lugar para chequear que todo estuviera en orden, Nano llevó a Gandalf y a Elrond al pueblo por provisiones, de esas que usan los magos, a Esteban le faltaba una hora para salir del trabajo y Cleo había salido, pues asistía ahora a clases de baile y de ahí iría a recoger a los niños a la fiesta.

La tarde era lluviosa y sin huéspedes que atender, ni clientes que requirieran su presencia en la parte de la casa de té que funcionaba dentro de la posada, Anië se quedó en la sala de estar leyendo un libro, de pronto creyó escuchar un ruido que venía de la biblioteca pero se dijo así misma que seguramente se trataba de su imaginación y continuó leyendo, mientras leía volvió a escuchar ese extraño ruido que provenía de la biblioteca y del que ahora estaba completamente segura que no había sido producto de su imaginación. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa ratona de la sala y con suma cautela caminó con pasos lentos y firmes hacia el lugar de donde los ruidos venían.

La biblioteca estaba algo a oscuras pues ya estaba anocheciendo y entraba poca luz por la ventana, aún así algo de claridad aún había y ella entró sin encender la luz. Al entrar sintió una extraña presencia allí pero no logró distinguir nada hasta que alguien la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, en ese momento Anië reconoció ese reír e intentó zafarse pero no pudo.

-¡Saruman!-, exclamó ella con algo de temor que se percibía por el tono de su voz.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡así es mi estimada señora, - dijo el malvado mago mientras que encendía las luces con un solo chasquido de sus dedos.

-Suéltame-, le ordenó la elfa.

-¿Piensas que me intimidas con ese tonito autoritario?-, le preguntó irónicamente y entre risas.

-Suéltame –replicó la elfa-, o sino...-, fue interrumpida por Saruman.

-¿O sino qué?-.

-¡Ni te imaginas de lo que soy capaz, ¡que me sueltes te digo!-, dijo ahora mostrando gran enfado la elfa.

Mientras el mago la tenía sujeta del ante brazo y Anië forcejeaba intentando soltarse, Saruman notó el anillo que ella lucía en su mano derecha, el finísimo y bello anillo de las ocho flores hechas en pétalos de cristal color lila finamente enhebrados en hilos de plata que Legolas le diera y que ella aceptara como compromiso de matrimonio.

-¿Tú te atreves a amenazarme, creo que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo –se sonrió sarcásticamente-, dime ¿qué pensaría o haría Esteban si llegara a enterarse que este anillo que llevas en tu mano es el símbolo del compromiso de matrimonio entre su esposa y el jefe de seguridad de su posada?. Más aún ¿qué sentiría él al saber que su esposa no es quién dice ser, sino que es una elfa perdidamente enamorada del elfo que, o casualidad es el jefe de seguridad que también está perdidamente enamorado de ella?-, dijo Saruman.

En ese instante llegaron Legolas y Gimli que al oír la discusión que provenía de la biblioteca corrieron de inmediato hacia el lugar para ver que estaba ocurriendo; enorme fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron al vil y artero mago sujetando a Anië de uno de sus antebrazos y a ella forcejeando por zafarse.

-¿Qué no has oído a la Dama, ¡te ha dicho que la sueltes!-, dijo Gimli amenazante.

Legolas en ese momento desenvainó una daga que llevaba oculta entre su ropa y el mago al ver semejante situación comenzó a reírse más sarcásticamente que nunca.

-¿Piensan que con esto me intimidan, necesitan mucho más que una daga y amenzas sin sentido. Por ahora ya hice lo que tenía que hacer –continuaba riéndose a carcajadas- todavía no llegó el momento de verlos caer sin antes sufrir un poco más-, dijo ya sin reírse y empujando a la elfa fuertemente contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció dejando sólo una estela gris en el aire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-, le preguntó Legolas ayudándola a reincorporarse.

-Sólo me duele un poco el antebrazo por el forcejeo y el golpe de la caída, por lo demás estoy bien-.

-¿Qué quería ese ruin ser aquí?-, preguntó Gimli.

-Sólo vino a amenazarnos como siempre, imagino habrá venido a reírse en mi cara de su triunfo con respecto a la alianza que tiene ahora con el alcalde pero parece que antes descubrió el anillo y me amenazó con contarle todo a Esteban-, dijo la elfa.

-¿Cómo que contarle todo a Esteban?. ¿Contarle qué, ¡no entiendo!-, dijo Legolas.

-Pues Saruman, que no es ningún tonto se dio cuenta que este anillo es un anillo de compromiso, más aún notó por su experiencia que tiene todas las características y rasgos elficos de una joya eldar y por lo tanto sumó y dos más dos le dio cuatro-, enfatizó Anië.

-Perdón mi ignorancia –dijo Gimli- pero no entiendo esa ironía de dos más dos le dio cuatro-.

-Verás mi querido Gimli –procedió a explicar la elfa ahora con tono más suave-, Saruman sabe de alguna manera que Legolas y yo estamos enamorados uno del otro, al ver el anillo en mi mano y reconocerlo no hizo falta que supiera nada más, se dio cuenta al instante de todo y por consiguiente amenazó con contarle toda la verdad a Esteban. Si eso llegara a suceder ¡no quiero imaginarme que pasaría!-.

Los tres quedaron en silencio pero el rostro que mayor preocupación reflejaba era el de Anië que no quería ni imaginar cual sería la reacción de Esteban al enterarse de semejante cosa, ni mucho menos el dolor que podría él llegar a sentir. Legolas se le acercó entonces y la abrazó en señal de apoyo, ella se sintió algo mejor con ese abrazo y levantó su rostro cabizbajo y le dedicó una sonrisa pese a tener tristeza en su mirada.

-No quiero que estés mal ni triste-, le dijo el elfo al ver esa mirada.

-En momentos como estos, cuando me cuesta dilucidar como seguir, qué camino tomar y como actuar lastimando al menor número de personas o en lo posible a nadie, es que la tristeza se apodera de mi corazón aunque sea por unos segundos y no lo puedo evitar-, dijo ella.

-Sabes, no sé si te sirva lo que he de decirte pero tal vez pueda hacerte sentir con un poco más de fuerza – y comenzó a hablarle en elfico-, tulta tuolya, an mauya mathie, mettanna. Si boe ú-dhanna, estelio han, athar fuin ban, sin eriol natha tûr în úgarnen, sin eriol um beleg úgannen. Ú cilith'war, ú men'war, estelio han, sa ilyë caurelyar oäntuvar varna mi inya yanqui man cenilyë, meleth nîn1-.

Ella se quedó perdida en su mirada, admirando la fortaleza y la entereza con la que su amado le acababa de hablar, sintiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón que cada una de aquellas palabras le daba la energía y el coraje para poder seguir hasta el final, sea cual fuere.

-Hantalë Legolas, tus palabras me dan fuerzas para seguir hasta el final-, dijo ella tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos con más ternura y amor que nuca.

-¿Renich I lú erui govannem?2-, le preguntó a ella.

-Ná, nauthannem I ned ô reniannem3-, respondió Anië.

-Yo también, pero ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio nan, estelio amen4-, dijo el elfo rozando el anillo con uno de sus dedos.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si con ese abrazo pudieran olvidar todo el dolor que sus corazones y almas sentían., Gimli que estaba ahí con ellos les chistó al oír que alguien había llegado y se acercaba a la biblioteca. La puerta se abrió justo unos segundos después que ya se habían separado y por ella entraron Cleo y los niños que venían muy alegres de la fiesta de cumpleaños y que corrieron para abrazarse a su madre.

1 …, reúne todas tus fuerzas, porque debes luchar, hasta el final. Ahora es necesario no caer, ten esperanza, pronto verás como tus miedos pasan a salvo entre mis brazos, amor mío-, _en Sindarin._

2 ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-, _en Sindarin._

3 …, pensé que estaba navegando en un sueño-, _en Sindarin._

4 … si no crees en nada más, cree en esto... cree en nosotros-, _en Sindarin._


	28. Ellas

**Capítulo 28: Ellas. **

Dos días ya habían pasado desde que Saruman se acercara a la posada y descubriera el anillo que Legolas regalara a Anië con motivo de su compromiso en Eldamar; en apariencia todo lucía normal y tranquilo pero ella no dejaba de mantenerse alerta debido a que por ningún motivo quería que Esteban se enterara de eso, su decisión de seguir con él ya estaba tomada y no deseaba que una noticia así fuera a apenarlo.

Esa mañana Esteban se levantó como siempre, tomó el desayuno y se fue a su trabajo, ella se puso ropa cómoda y se dispuso a arreglar el jardín, que de un día para otro comenzó a ponerse horrible, sin color, como si mil plagas de insectos lo hubiesen atacado sin descanso hasta dejarlo seco y sin una gota de vida vegetal. Ella estaba en la cocina terminando de tomar una taza de café antes de salir para arreglar las plantas cuando entró Elrond para servirse un vaso de agua.

-Alasse' aurë, ¿manen natye?1-, dijo Elrond.

-Alasse' aurë-, respondió ella.

-Te noto preocupada-, le dijo su padrino.

-Puede ser, quizá la visita de Saruman del otro día me afectó más de lo que imagino, pero ahora me tiene preocupada el jardín, esta mañana cennin i meril2 y a las otras plantas y están tristes, como muriéndose, entonces me dedicaré a ver cómo puedo hacer para que luzca tan bonito como antes-, dijo la elfa.

-Me parece bien, además el estar en contacto con la naturaleza te ayudará a estar en paz y equilibrio con tu espíritu, con tu alma y eso es importante para cuando llegue el momento final, el momento en que la suerte de todos nosotros se decida-, sugirió Elrond.

-Sí, lo sé, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme-, le dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando los guantes y las herramientas de jardinería salió de la cocina rumbo al jardín.

Mientras arreglaba las plantas podando las partes que ya estaban secas o marchitas, o librándolas de otras plantas parásitas que no deseaba estuvieran asfixiando sus petunias, pensamientos, margaritas, etc., pensaba en todo lo que hasta ahora le había venido pasando pero por sobre todas las cosas en cuál sería la mejor manera de proteger a sus hijos cuando los tiempos comenzaran a complicarse. Justo en el instante en que iba a poner entre las plantas unos fertilizantes y algo de repelente contra los insectos que las estaban dañando o comiéndoselas, entre ellos langostas, caracoles, hormigas y demás, sintió un frío que le recorrió el cuerpo y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, quería correr hacia la posada pero el pánico la mantenía inmóvil mientras que un sudor frío le caía por la sien al notar que cada vez la tenía más cerca.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-, gritó del espanto Anië.

Cleo estaba en la cocina preparando un pastel para la tarde y en cuanto oyó los gritos desesperados de su amiga tiró todo por los aires y corrió hacia donde ella estaba, Gandalf y Elrond que estaban en la biblioteca conversando salieron tan rápido como pudieron para ver que estaba sucediendo y Legolas y Gimli, que estaban ayudando a Nano a arreglar los tejados de la posada, saltaron desde los techos junto a este para ir a ver que estaba provocando que Anië gritara de esa manera.

Todos llegaron casi de inmediato luego de oír el grito, salvo Cleo que fue la primera en llegar y que al igual que su amiga no tardó en lanzar un grito de horror al ver lo mismo por lo que ella había gritado segundos antes.

-¡Pero por Dios, ¿qué es esto?-, dijo espantada Cleo cuando logró ahogar su grito-.

-¿Qué no ves, ¿qué te parece?-, dijo Anië tratando de moverse lo menos posible.

-¿Qué hago?-, dijo algo asustada justo cuando el resto llegaba al lugar y quedaban atónitos con la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos.

-No te muevas, quédate donde estás que ya se me ocurrirá algo-, dijo la elfa casi sin hacer un movimiento.

-¡Por Erü, exclamó Elrond.

-¡Arañas, exclamaron a coro Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli y Nano.

-¿De dónde pudieron salir tantas?-, peguntó al aire Nano.

-¡Esto no puede ser más que obra de Saruman, exclamó mostrando algo de enfado Gandalf.

En ese instante se oyó una malvada risa como melodía perdida en el aire. Sí, la presencia de aquellas arañas no era otra cosa que obra de Saruman quién sabía que Anië en cierta forma aún les temía por su traumática experiencia con ellas.

Las arañas rodeaban a la elfa, Legolas sentía un nudo en su garganta al ver a su amada en tan complicada situación, pues cualquier movimiento, por mínimo que fuera, podía ocasionar que la araña que ahora estaba subida a una de sus piernas la picara, ¿qué hacer entonces?. Todos permanecían en silencio alrededor de semejante espectáculo, cada uno pensando en qué podían hacer para ayudar a Anië en esa situación sin complicarla más de lo que ya estaba.

De repente y para sorpresa de todos Anië comenzó a recitar unas palabras en élfico, una mezcla de sindarín y quenya, y mientras decía aquellas palabras su cuerpo empezó a irradiar una luz tan brillante que les impedía ver bien que era lo que sucedía.

-Eru, ¿man prestant i ardhon, ilye tier unduláve lumbule ter oiomornie, rithannen i geven, si linna i waew trin ylf. An i ú nathant, an i naun ului, le echelithar aen liante arta-va i calima3-.

Al terminar de recitar la oración en élfico su cuerpo brilló más aún por unos segundos de manera tal que encegueció a los que la estaban rodeando, cuando al fin pudieron ver, las arañas que rodeaban a Anië y la que estaba subida en su pierna, habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-¡Increíble!-, exclamó Gandalf ante los ojos perplejos del resto de los presentes.

-¡Vamos, vayamos hacia adentro, no sé cuánto tiempo tardarán en volver, siento que lo harán y no quiero estar aquí cuando lo hagan, la verdad me resultan muy desagradables-, dijo la elfa.

Todos seguían asombradísimos con lo que acababan de ver, era la primera vez que la veían hacer algo así, y la primera vez que ella enfrentaba a las arañas de esa manera pues desde que Saruman la capturara y las usara para torturarle Anië sentía pánico cada vez que las tenía enfrente. Ante sus palabras todos entraron de inmediato a la posada y Cleo preparó un té para todos.

-Hija mía-le preguntó Elrond mientras tomaban el té-, tenías idea de que eras capaz de hacer semejante cosa-.

-La verdad no, es algo que sentí, no puedo explicar como ni porque pero desde que fuimos a Eldamar es como si algo hubiera cambiado en mi de alguna manera-, respondió.

-A mí realmente me sorprende el que pudieras hacerles frente, yo en tu misma situación me habría muerto de un ataque al corazón-, le dijo Cleo.

-Mira Cleo, supongo que en otro momento de mi vida tal vez podría haberme pasado lo mismo, pero esta vez las tenía frente a mí y sentí pánico por unos segundos pero luego es como si una gran fuerza interior me brotara y no sé aún como pero vinieron a mi mente aquellas palabras que me ayudaron a alejarlas-, explicó la elfa.

-¡Miren, ¡Abi tenía razón!-, dijo Nano viendo por la ventana, que en el césped del jardín, cercano a donde habían estado hace unos minutos atrás, estaba nuevamente minado de arañas, de los más variados colores y tamaños.

-Ya no me cabe ninguna duda, esto es obra de Saruman-, dijo Gandalf con algo de enfado.

-A mí tampoco, intenta ver si puede sacar provecho de mi temor por las arañas pero esta vez se equivoca de nuevo, no pudo doblegarme aquella vez torturándome con ellas, no me amedrentará ahora-, enfatizó la elfa.

-Pues bien, pase lo que pase de ahora en más, hay que buscar la manera de sacarlas del jardín, podría ser peligroso para cualquiera, en especial para tus hijos Anië, esas arañas por su contextura y color parecen ser muy venenosas-, dijo ahora Elrond mostrando preocupación por los hijos de su ahijada, que también, de alguna manera, eran parte de la familia de los elfos.

-¿Qué sugieres Elrond, si es obra de Saruman no será tan fácil sacarlas de aquí-, dijo Legolas mostrando preocupación.

-Pues algo se nos va a ocurrir –dijo Anië-, pero mientras tanto lo mejor será que nadie vaya a aquella parte del jardín. Por favor Nano que nadie salga y vaya hacia allí, nosotras Cleo procuremos que los niños se mantengan adentro hasta que podamos controlar la situación. Padrino, Gandalf, de ustedes necesito me ayuden a encontrar la forma de hacer que se vayan de aquí; Gimli, necesito te mantengas alerta de que no comiencen a acercarse a la posada y mucho menos que vayan a entrar, y de ti Legolas –dijo viéndolo con ternura-, como siempre voy a pedirte que te mantengas junto a mí para no dejarme caer-.

-Eso ni hace falta que lo digas o que me lo pidas, siempre estaré ahí para velar por ti y por los que amas-, le dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Por lo pronto llamaré a un exterminador de plagas para que trate de eliminarlas-, dijo enfáticamente Nano.

-No creo posible que un exterminador de plagas común pueda contra ellas, no sí las mandó Saruman, yo he visto antes lo que puede hacer, sé que podemos ganarle, pero no hay que subestimarle, podría jugarnos en contra-, dijo el enano.

-Coincido con tu palabras-, dijo Elrond.

-¡Bien, como sea, pero hay que sacarlas de aquí o ahuyentarlas de alguna manera, no las quiero cerca y menos de mis hijos-, dijo Anië.

-En que hay que sacarlas estamos todos de acuerdo, pero si un simple exterminador no nos sirve por favor ustedes –dijo Cleo mirando a Anië, Elrond y Gandalf-, hagan algo rápido pues cada vez se acercan más y a mi sí me está empezando a agarrar un ataque de pánico que por el momento estoy logrando controlar-.

-¿Los niños, ¿dónde están?-, preguntó ahora algo asustada Anië al ver que las arañas estaban cada vez más cerca de la edificación.

-En su cuarto, ¡más a salvo ellos que nosotros!-, respondió Cleo.

Luego de debatir entre todos por algo más de media hora acerca de qué podían hacer con semejante situación, Gandalf que se mantenía pensativo dijo:

-Creo que hay algo que puede funcionar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que hiciste allí afuera con ellas voy a precisar de toda tu ayuda Anië-, dijo el mago.

-Está bien, dime, ¿que es lo que hay que hacer?-, preguntó Anië.

-Primero necesito que domines todo el pánico y el terror que ellas te causan pero por completo, luego saldremos e invocaremos a la fuerza de la luz para que las devuelva al lugar oscuro de donde salieron. Pronunciaremos un pequeño conjuro y entre tu magia y la mía creo lo lograremos-, dijo Gandalf a Anië.

-Está bien, creo que puedo, si pude hace unos instantes podré ahora también-, dijo ella.

Gandalf y Anië salieron al jardín por la puerta de la cocina, a pocos centímetros las arañas ya los estaban esperando como preparadas para atacarlos, los demás miraban atentamente la escena desde el interior de la posada. Legolas permanecia inquieto, confiaba en Gandalf y en su amada pero aún así no podía evitar temer por la vida de Anië y oraba para que todo terminara bien y lo antes posible.

Elrond mantenía su mirada firme en cada cosa que sucedía, las arañas, algunas de ellas de casi 20 centímetros de diámetro con sus patas abiertas y de un color negro azabache amenazador, continuaban acercándose, mientras Cleo que ya no pudo soportar quedarse viendo lo que sucedía se fue al cuarto de los niños para hacerles compañía y que no advirtieran lo que sucedía afuera.

-¿Estás lista?-, preguntó Gandalf a la elfa.

-Eso creo-, le respondió.

-Repite estas palabras conmigo: lianti-llo i qualmë –Anië repetía cada una de las palabras del mago al mismo tiempo que cada uno de los dos comenzaba a irradiar una luz enceguecedora-, ôl dûr ristannen, hollen i ven na i ancalima ar mennen um lau garuva vala ar firuva4-.

Luego de lanzar ese conjuro contra las arañas invasoras enviadas por Saruman, éstas comenzaron a morir y a desaparecerse convirtiéndose en un humo negro y pestilente. Para la tranquilidad de todos, la elfa y el mago, habían logrado hacerlas desaparecer por completo.

1 -Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?-, _en Quenya._

2 Vi las rosas, _en Sindarin._

3 -Eru, ¿qué sucede en el mundo, todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras a través de la interminable oscuridad, las tierras tiemblan, a través de las ramas los vientos silvan. Por lo que debió haber sido, por lo que nunca fue, lejos te llevaré araña a través de la luz-, _mezcla de Quenya y Sindarin._

4 …arañas de la muerte, el sueño oscuro se ha acabado, el camino está cerrado por la luz y su mal no tendrá poder y morirá-, _mezcla de Quenya y Sindarin._


	29. La traición del Padre

**Capítulo 29: La traición del Padre.**

Desde la aparición de las arañas una semana atrás en el jardín de la posada, pese a que Anië y Gandalf lograron que no volvieran a aparecer, muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el entorno y en el mundo entero, la maldad y la ambición de poder y riqueza de los hombres estaba desatando los peores sentimientos que pueden existir en los corazones, sentimientos que oscurecen el alma, sentimientos como envidia, rencor, odio, etc.

No habían dudas, las sombras del mal se estaban apoderando del mundo, la violencia crecía en las calles, la gente de a poco se volvía más insensible y menos solidaria, cada uno pensaba en si mismo y el egoísmo crecía como una bola de nieve que destruye todo a su paso, las guerras aumentaban en el mundo debido que a los hombres con sed de poder trataban de imponer sus voluntades y de apoderarse de los territorios que les servían para incrementar sus riquezas.

Ya era realmente evidente que el momento que decidiría el destino del mundo estaba cada vez más cerca, ¿podría el mundo de los hombres salvarse, ¿cómo hacer para que no terminaran destruyéndose unos a otros y que comprendieran que si no se unían, sino eran más solidarios y se respetaban iban a terminar dejando el mundo en ruinas y que el hombre, como tal, se iba a terminar extinguiendo, ¿cómo evitar que siguieran contaminando el aire y las aguas, y devastando los bosques y las selvas por su ambición, es que acaso no se daban cuenta que con esas acciones pronto no tendrían un mundo donde vivir, la ambición y la codicia los tenía ciegos, y los pocos que quedaban con fuerzas para luchar contra todo eso eran perseguidos o acosados.

Pese a todo ese panorama desalentador, en los corazones de muchos hombres y mujeres aún los buenos sentimientos seguían viviendo y los llevaban a seguir ayudando a sus prójimos, a seguir contra todo y manteniendo la esperanza de que todo podía mejorar aunque por el momento nada dejara de empeorar. Formaban agrupaciones donde algunos luchaban por proteger la ecología y evitar que el mundo terminara destruido por la contaminación de las aguas y el aire, otros se reunían para ayudar a los desprotegidos y a los que necesitaban alimentos, ropas, medicinas, etc.

El pueblo donde Abi vivía con su familia, que hasta ahora había estado lejos de todas esas calamidades y en el que sus habitantes veían la destrucción y las penas que las guerras causaban a través de sus televisores, ya no era ajeno a la oscuridad que se estaba apoderando de las almas y los corazones de los hombres y las injusticias se sucedían día a día entre sus pobladores.

Los padres humanos de Anië estaban separados desde hacía algo más de 10 años, según el tiempo de los hombres, y desde que se habían separado nunca tuvieron una muy buena relación, de hecho vivían en guerra constante ya que la madre de ella tenía que permanentemente reclamar para que los derechos de sus hijos fueran respetados por su padre, un hombre que resultó tener un alma algo más que oscura, que nunca se interesó por sus hijos y que cuando estos se le acercaban para pedirle un poco de cariño lo único que encontraban era un hombre frío que no les prestaba atención .

Un tiempo antes de que sus padres se separaran, Anië, en aquel entonces Abi, descubrió que su padre se reunía con un grupo de personas que practicaban las artes oscuras, es decir se dedicaban a realizar trabajos de magia negra que los ayudaban a obtener aquello que querían sin importar el daño que causaran a otros. Cuando lo descubrió, éste trató de que ella se uniera al lado oscuro de la magia debido a que él sabía que ella tenía cierta magia o poder, o de otro modo Chela, su suegra, no le dedicaría tanto tiempo, ni dejaría que ella pasara horas y horas entre sus cosas de magia y hechicería, blanca por supuesto.

Desde aquel entonces Abi y su padre casi ni hablaban, él pretendía que ella no apoyara a su madre ni siquiera moralmente y ella le dijo que eso era algo que no podía pedirle, ni eso ni que se le uniera en las artes oscuras. Su padre no soportó esto y se fue alejando de ella a tal punto de ni siquiera ir a ver a sus nietos, ella con algo de dolor en su corazón prefirió tenerlo lejos para que no resultara mala influencia para los pequeños, pues no quería tener nada cerca que tuviera que ver con la magia o las artes oscuras pese a querer a su padre humano, ella por aquel entonces desconocía su verdadera identidad y cuando vivió como elfa no pudo tener a su padre porque este fue asesinado, según lo que le dijeron.

Ahora ella había vuelto a aprender a vivir sin su padre, del que ahora sabía que no era hija, y sus hijos, sin su abuelo, ahora ella era uno de los pocos pilares de sostén que le quedaban a su madre humana, que día a día desgastaba su salud en luchar contra aquel oscuro y cruel hombre. Cada vez que su madre le contaba cada cosa nueva que su padre le hacía y que ella debía padecer, Anië se apenaba por no poder comprender como un hombre puede tratar con tanto desprecio a la mujer que es la madre de sus hijos.

Ese día había amanecido con un cielo gris plomizo, no estaba cálido pero tampoco frio, y desde que había aclarado, una llovizna incesante caía dejando un paisaje triste a la vista de cualquiera. Como siempre, Esteban se había ido temprano a su trabajo y el resto de los ahora ya habitantes de la posada, Legolas, Gimli, Elrond y Gandalf, permanecían reunidos en la habitación del mago, mientras tanto Anië, Cleo y Nano compartían una taza de té en la cocina y los niños jugaban en su cuarto.

Anië estaba por tomar el último sorbo de su taza de té cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato, levantó el tuvo y atendió el llamado.

-Hola-, dijo Anië.

-Hola –dijo la voz acongojada de su madre-, hija, ¿tienes algo de tiempo para hablar con tu mamá?-.

-Si mamá, ¿qué te sucede, ¡te siento mal la voz!-.

-Prefiero no hablarlo por teléfono, ¿puedo ir para allá?-.

-Sí, claro, pero, ¿no me podes adelantar nada por teléfono?-.

-Insisto hija, prefiero que lo hablemos cuando llegue, ¿no te molesta que vaya ahora, no?-.

-No mamá, vení que te espero-, dijo Anië y luego colgó el teléfono.

A los veinte minutos de haber hablado con su madre, ésta llegó a la posada con la mirada más triste que nunca y muy apenada, ambas entonces se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca para conversar a solas.

-Mamá –dijo Anië viendo con ternura a su madre humana-, ¿qué te ha sucedido para que estés así, la verdad es que me dejaste más que preocupada luego de tu llamado-.

-Otra vez tu padre...-, estaba diciendo cuando Anië la interrumpió.

-Ese hombre, ¿otra vez qué mamá?-.

-Siempre encuentra la manera de amargarme la vida y salirse con la suya-.

-Disculpa que no te entienda, pero, ¿qué es lo que ahora te ha hecho?-, preguntó Anië.

-Consiguió por intermedio de un juez amigo del alcalde que revocaran mi pedido para que siga ayudando a tu hermana con sus estudios, ¡ya no sé que más hacer!-, dijo su madre.

-Por favor mamá, no vayas a malinterpretar lo que voy a decirte pero no sé que es lo que te sorprende, si siempre fue igual. Nunca le importaron sus hijos, por qué iba a cambiar ahora-, enfatizó la elfa.

-Pero Abi, ya no doy más, él no puede negarle el dinero que le corresponde a tu hermana para que pueda pagarse los gastos de la universidad, de otra manera no va a poder seguir estudiando. Ahora tu padre logró formar parte del grupo de asesores del alcalde y como éste tiene un juez amigo consiguió que no dieran curso a la demanda-, comentó la madre.

-No te desesperes, alguna solución va a aparecer en el momento que menos esperemos-, dijo Anië.

-¿Qué solución, si cuando le retruqué lo que estaba haciendo con ella y le dije que entonces se olvidara de seguir reclamando la mitad de una casa que no pagó, que pagamos nosotras con nuestro esfuerzo cuando él se fue y nos abandonó y que de ahí no iba a ver un peso ni aunque yo estuviera muerta me amenazó-, explicó la madre de Anië.

-¿Que hizo qué, ¿cómo que te amenazó?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Me dijo que si me cruzaba por la calle me pasaba con el auto por arriba y que mejor me cuidara de los accidentes, que a veces estos suceden de la manera más estúpida; y la verdad hija es que no sólo tengo miedo por su locura sino porque él se junta con esa gente rara que anda practicando la magia oscura-, dijo la mujer algo espantada.

-¡Con que así están las cosas, eh, ¡bien!-, dijo Anië con indignación y salió de la biblioteca rumbo a la cocina para hablar con Nano que aún seguía allí conversando con Cleo.

-¡Hija, ¿a dónde vás, ¿qué vas a hacer?-, le peguntó su madre preocupada.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, ponerlo en su lugar, al menos va a escuchar todo lo que tengo para decirle-, dijo Anië.

-¡Es una locura, ¡no vayas, ¡él se junta con gente muy peligrosa y malvada!-, dijo la mujer.

-Si, lo sé, y si esto a ti te asusta te cuento que a mi no, yo no le tengo miedo, sé de lo que es capaz pero también sé de lo que yo soy capaz, y vos lo sabés también porque se que la abuela te lo dijo antes de morir-, afirmó Anië.

La madre de Anië bajó la mirada con tristeza, sabía dentro de su corazón que las palabras de su hija era totalmente acertadas en todo sentido, aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que podía llegar a suceder. La siguió hasta la cocina y entró tras ella.

-¿Tienes las llaves de la camioneta acá?-, preguntó Anië a Nano.

-Si. ¿A donde quieres que te lleve?-, le preguntó él.

-A ningún lado, quiero que me las des para ir yo sola, es sólo por un rato, voy y vengo enseguida-.

-Pero Abi, ¡hace mucho tiempo que no manejas!-, dijo Nano.

-Si, ¿y, ¿me darás las llaves o no?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Cómo quieras, ¡aquí las tienes!-, dijo Nano dándole las llaves de la camioneta.

-Disculpa que me meta Abi, pero, ¿a dónde es que quieres ir sola y manejando?-, le preguntó Cleo a su amiga.

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien que me va a escuchar le guste o no, no importa quien ni a donde, ustedes confíen en mí, voy y vuelvo en seguida-, dijo tomando las llaves de la mano de Nano y saliendo de la cocina.

Su madre quedó en silencio y dejando caer unas lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía suceder si su hija enfrentaba a su ex marido, él era un hombre realmente oscuro, cruel y frío de sentimientos.

-¿Qué le sucede Elisa, ¿por qué está así?-, preguntó Cleo a la madre de Abi abrazándola al verla en ese estado.

-¡Tu siempre tan linda y atenta Cleo, lo que sucede es lo de siempre, problemas y más problemas con el padre de Abi, sólo que esta vez no pensé que ella fuera a ponerse así cuando le contara lo último que me hizo y ahora ella fue a recriminarle el que me hubiera amenazado y tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasar si ellos chocan; ¿me entiendes?-, dijo sin poder contener el llanto.

-¡NANO, comenzó a llamarlo Cleo a los gritos pues él se había ido a controlar que no faltara nada para poder preparar el almuerzo ya que era el encargado de controlar esas cosas.

-¡NANO, ¡ven!-, seguía gritando con tanta desesperación Cleo que a los segundos no sólo Nano entraba desencajado a la cocina sino que Gandalf, Elrond, Legolas y Gimli se hicieron presentes para ver que provocaba que gritara de esa manera.

-¿Qué sucede, ¿te volviste loca, asustarás a los niños y Abi no está para calmarlos-, dijo Nano algo enfadado.

-¿Cómo que no está, ¿a donde fue sin avisar?-, dijo algo preocupado Legolas.

Todos trataban de hablar con cautela pues Elisa aún no sabía que Abi en realidad no era su hija sino que era una elfa cuyo nombre es Anië y a la que a través de un hechizo que realizaron su madre y Tasha la hicieran renacer como su hija para poder ocultarla de las fuerzas oscuras de Saruman. Para la madre de Abi, Legolas, Leo para ella, hablaba por la preocupación de quien estaba a cargo de su seguridad.

-Siento que todos ahora estén tan preocupados como yo por Abi, tal vez no debí contarle nada-, dijo ahora Elisa tratando de contener el llanto.

-¿Qué es lo que le contó señora?-, le preguntó Gandalf con gran amabilidad intentando que se calmara un poco.

-¡Que su padre me amenazó de muerte!-, dijo Elisa.

-¡Cómo!-, exclamaron todos los demás a coro.

Anië había ido a toda velocidad hasta la alcaldía, pues si su padre era ahora asesor del alcalde seguramente ese era el lugar indicado para ubicarlo. Bajó de la camioneta a la que dejó estacionada a una cuadra de la alcaldía y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del edificio iba pensando detenidamente todo aquello que le diría.

Llegó a la puerta y preguntó por él, un agente de seguridad que allí estaba le indicó como llegar hasta la oficina donde trabajaba su padre, subió por las escaleras dos pisos y caminó unos tres metros por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de color gris oscuro que tenía escrito el nombre de su padre. Ya frente a la puerta respiró profundo y golpeo.

-Abi, adelante-, dijo su padre con tono solemne.

Ella al oír eso no pudo evitar que sus piernas temblaran por algunos segundos, volvió a respirar más profundo aún, abrió la puerta y entró. Frente a ella estaba sentado su padre tras un escritorio, y ella continuaba viéndolo sin decir nada mientras él prendía un cigarrillo con un fósforo.

-Pasa hija, no vas a quedarte parada ahí, ven siéntate-, le dijo señalando la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así. ¡Además no te robaré mucho tiempo con lo que vine a decirte!-, le dijo ella con un tono algo irónico.

-Pero hija, no seas orgullosa, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, aunque sea aprovechemos la ocasión para compartir un café-, dijo el hombre.

-No, gracias –dijo ella mostrando ahora algo de enfado-, no vine a tomar un café contigo y mucho menos a compartir nada, tu ya sabes que pienso de ti. Sólo voy a decirte que más te vale que a mamá no le pase nada, ¿entiendes?-.

-¡Así que ya te fue con el cuento!. ¿Con qué cara vienes tu aquí a hacerme algún tipo de reclamo, ¿acaso piensas que voy a tenerte miedo?-, dijo mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

-¡Deberías!-, dijo la elfa sintiendo que un frío le recorría el cuerpo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –rió su padre y siguió diciendo-, no te equivoques conmigo mi querida Abi, ¿o debería decirte Anië?-.

Ella quedó como paralizada al oír esas palabras mientras que su padre se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones que no me contestás?-, le preguntó mientras se iba acercando a ella.

La elfa dio unos pasos atrás y se quedó observando con atención cada movimiento que este hacía.

-Dime –dijo ahora su padre con tono autoritario-, Anië porque debería tenerme miedo, ni siquiera tienes la autoridad realmente de hija para venir a decirme como debo o no tratar a tu ¿madre?. ¿Ella sabe ya la verdad, no, seguro que no, ¡jajajajajajaja!-.

-¡No entiendo de que estás hablando, dijo ella seriamente fingiendo no saber de que le estaba hablando.

-Así que no entiendes de qué te hablo. ¡Qué bien, voy a explicarte de que se trata...-, en ese instante alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¡Adelante,-dijo algo enfadado el padre de Anië.

-¡Dante, no sabía que estabas tan bien acompañado-, dijo una voz que a Anië le resultó muy familiar.

-¡Maestro, buenos días, ¡pase por favor!-.

Anië quedó perpleja al ver que entraba el maestro y mentor de las artes oscuras de su padre humano, al ver que ese otro despreciable ser por fin dejaba ver su rostro. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando ese hombre al que estaba viendo, el maestro de su padre, no era otro que Saruman.

-¡Saruman!-, exclamó ella ahora con una cara casi de espanto.

-Imagino ahora se te aclaran muchas dudas, ¿verdad?-, preguntó irónicamente ahora Dante a la elfa que intentaba ir hacia la puerta.

-¿Tan rápido te vas querida mía?-,preguntó Saruman con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Debí imaginarme que eras tu quien estaba detrás de todo esto!-, dijo Anië

-No sé porqué me miras con ira Anië, solo ayudo a tu padre con lo que es justo-, dijo Saruman.

-¿Tú hablas de justicia, ¿tú que estás ayudando a este hombre a destruir a una pobre mujer que lucha por aquello que le corresponde a su hija, ¿con qué derecho?-, recriminó Anië.

-Con el mismo que tu mi querida elfa ayudas a la misma mujer que ni siquiera es tu madre, a propósito, dime, ¿que pasaría si ella también se enterara de la verdad, ¡pobre mujer, ¡qué timadora que eres, engañas a Elisa, engañas a Esteban, dime ¿que pasaría si se me acaba de pronto la paciencia y les cuento todo?-, amenazó Saruman.

-Pues haz lo que te venga en gana, ya la verdad me cansaste con tus amenazas, además aunque lo hagas eso no impedirá que siga cuidando de esa mujer que aunque no sea mi madre de verdad me crió y me cuidó siempre como si así fuera, esa mujer tiene una capacidad de amar que ustedes ni conocen, eso es lo que la hace especial y no permitiré que la dañen-, dijo la elfa mirando a ambos magos oscuros.

-¿No puedo creer como fuiste capaz de traicionarla de esta manera?-, dijo luego algo indignada mirando a Dante.

-De la misma manera que te traicioné a ti, por poder y dinero, algo que gracias a mi maestro he logrado conseguir-, dijo Dante.

-¿Traicionarme a mí?-, preguntó Anië.

-Si, gracias a que amenacé a Elisa tu estas aquí, sola, y dime ¿ahora quien te protegerá, sin tu séquito de compañeros y amiguitos que te defiendan, quién impedirá que por fin te nos unas a las sombras y nos ayudes a tomar control del mundo?-, dijo Dante tomándola de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame basura!-, gritó ella.

-No te esfuerces en gritar mi querida, aquí eso de nada te servirá pues nadie te escuchará y los que lo hagan son sirvientes nuestros que harán como si nada pasara-, dijo Saruman.

-Lo siento pero tú lo quisiste así, tu me forzaste a hacer las cosas por la fuerza-, dijo Dante mientras la arrastraba hacia donde Saruman estaba.

Luego de que Elisa le contara a todos los que había sucedido, Nano y Legolas partieron lo más veloces que pudieron rumbo a la alcaldía mientras los demás se quedaron orando para que nada malo fuera a suceder. Gimli se quedó bufando por los rincones por no poder acompañar a Legolas y a Nano, pero sólo había una moto y no podían ir los tres, por lo tanto no tuvo opción; Nano era quien sabía manejar la moto y Legolas iba para asegurarse de que nada le pasara a su amada.


	30. Amor mío, no te dejaré ir

**Capítulo 30: Amor mío, no te dejare ir.**

Entre Dante y Saruman sujetaban a Anië mientras esta hacía inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse y escapar, su padre le había puesto una mordaza que impedía que ella pronunciara conjuro élfico alguno que la ayudara a salir de aquella situación.

-No malgastes energías querida mía, no te servirá de nada esta vez-, le dijo Saruman con sorna mientras Dante la amarraba a una silla.

-Bien Maestro, ¿qué sugiere que hagamos ahora con ella?-, preguntó el padre humano de Anië.

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace tanto tiempo atrás cuando la muy condenada se negó a ser miembro del lado oscuro, ¡matarla!-, dijo ahora el mago oscuro sacando una daga de entre sus ropas.

Anië continuaba sin éxito tratando de desatarse mientras que Saruman y su padre se burlaban y reían de ella, y comenzaba a sentirse culpable pues debido a su imprudencia ahora estaba en riesgo el futuro del mundo, si Saruman se salía con la suya y la mataba la esperanza de los elfos y los hombres de buen corazón, de que el mundo podría estar mejor y no seguir cayendo en las manos de los hombres fríos y cegados por la ambición de dinero y poder estaba perdida; no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez ¿qué he hecho?.

Saruman la tenía agarrada de los pelos de manera tal de poder ver su expresión cuando por fin le quitara la vida a la elfa que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído, tomó la daga con su mano derecha y se preparó para clavársela directo en el corazón. En ese instante la puerta de la oficina de Dante se abrió de manera abrupta logrando que el mago detuviera su actuar por unos segundos.

Tras la puerta hicieron su aparición Nano y Legolas quien muy velozmente lanzó un puñal hacia la mano en que Saruman tenía la daga con la que iba a matar a Anië logrando que el golpe que recibiera el mago en su muñeca le hiciera soltar la afilada daga.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla y aléjate de ella-, ordenó Legolas a Saruman.

Nano tomó el perchero de pie que había en un rincón de la oficina y se valió de él para amedrentar al padre de su amiga y hacer que se aleje de ella. Cuando Dante y su maestro se alejaron de ella Legolas se acercó a la silla la desató rápidamente y le quitó la mordaza.

-¿Estás bién,- le preguntó muy dulcemente sosteniendo con sus manos el rostro de su amanda.

-Por Eru y gracias a ustedes sí, si hubieran llegado unos segundos más tarde, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me habría pasado. Ahora por favor sáquenme de aquí-, le dijo ella aún temblando de pavor.

-Tranquila –le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie-, ¿crees que puedes caminar hasta la salida?-, le preguntó luego al verla aún temblando.

-Sí, por favor salgamos de aquí de inmediato-, dijo ella.

Mientras Nano seguía acorralando en un rincón a Saruman y Dante, Legolas y Anië salieron de la oficina, él los siguió y cerró la puerta de manera tal que no pudieran seguirlos pero Saruman con un conjuro enseguida logró abrirla y salió junto a Dante tras ellos.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron y tratando de sacarles ventaja a Dante y Saruman que venían tras ellos lanzando conjuros que Anië deshacía en segundos, llegaron a la puerta principal y tras forzarla porque estaba cerrada lograron salir y comenzaron a correr por la vereda, casi llegando a la esquina Saruman lanzó su daga mortal cual flecha apuntando directo al corazón de Anië pero por la espalda. Legolas al escuchar el siseo de la daga surcar el aire y al ver a su amada en peligro de muerte se interpuso entre esta y Anië, empujándola a un lado y recibiendo él la herida.

La daga fue certera y se clavó a escasos centímetros del corazón en el pecho de Legolas que se desplomó ante los ojos de Nano y Anië. La elfa, en cuento vio a su amado caer se tiró al piso para intentar socorrerlo.

-Legolas, ¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! -gritó la elfa al ver la daga clavada en el pecho de su amado que yacía en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, no es nada-, dijo el elfo con dificultad y tratando de incorporarse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, ¿por qué?-, preguntó ella a punto de llorar.

-Porque te amo, ¿por qué otra cosa sino?-, respondió él.

-Anië, no quiero importunarte pero se nos acercan-, le avisó Nano al ver que Saruman y Dante se les aproximaban.

-Ven junto a nosotros, ¡nada podrán hacernos!-, dijo la elfa.

Una vez que Nano ya estaba junto a ellos, Anië cerro los ojos y pronunció un conjuro en voz muy baja, tan baja que era imposible descifrar si lo había dicho en el idioma de los hombres o en el idioma élfico. Al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras irreconocibles se hizo alrededor de ellos un escudo, como media burbuja, protector que impedía que les llegaran los ataques de Saruman y Dante.

-No se preocupen, yo los protegeré, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo-, dijo Anië a Legolas y a Nano.

Mientras Saruman y Dante los atacaban y hacían innumerables esfuerzos por destruir el capo de fuerza que protegía sus vidas, Anië se comunicaba a través de sus poderes de manera telepática con Elrond.

-¿Padrino me escuchas, ¿padrino?-, decía mentalmente la elfa que luego de varios intentos logró ponerse en contacto con Elrond.

-¡Hija mía, por Eru, ¿dónde estás?-, dijo el Señor Elfo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sucede que Saruman y Dante, mi padre humano, nos están atacando, de momento tengo un escudo de fuerza protector pero no durará mucho tiempo porque la energía se me está agotando, además Legolas está herido. Padrino, necesito que con Gandalf me ayuden para que entre los tres invoquemos algo que nos ayude a escapar y poder volver-, dijo Anië cada vez más preocupada por el estado de Legolas que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente por el dolor que le causaba la herida.

-¡Dame unos minutos, hija mía!-, dijo el Señor elfo mostrándose preocupado.

-Padrino, no sé si tenga unos minutos, necesito de vuestra ayuda ¡ya!-.

-Está bien –dijo telepáticamente a su ahijada-, Gandalf, por favor tenemos que ayudar a Anië, ella, Legolas y Nano están en grave peligro y necesitan huir de Saruman-.

Justo cuando Anië sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y que todo estaba perdido una extraña energía la envolvió, entonces se puso de pie y manteniendo el escudo de energía que los protegía con firmeza oyó las voces de Gandalf y Elrond acompañando el susurro del viento, es ese instante los tres desaparecieron por arte de magia del lugar donde estaban para reaparecer en cuestión de segundos en la cocina de la posada.

Cuando aparecieron, ante los ojos atónitos de Elisa, Cleo y Gimli, Elrond y Gandalf se acercaron de inmediato hacia Anië y Legolas que yacían en el piso.

-¡Vamos, hay que llevarlos a mi habitación urgente!- dijo Elrond.

-Si, no tenemos tiempo que perder-, enfatizó Gandalf.

Nano levantó a Legolas y Elrond a Anië y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación del Señor Elfo, ya había pasado algo más de media hora desde el medio día y Elisa y Cleo se quedaron preparando el almuerzo para los pequeños que eran los únicos que aparentemente comerían después de todo lo sucedido, debido a que los ánimos del resto no estaban como para almorzar y que a ellos los habían mantenido al margen de todo lo acontecido con su madre. Entraron al cuarto y los recostaron a ambos en la cama de Elrond, Anië comenzó en seguida a recobrar el sentido mientras que Legolas estaba empeorando.

-¿Cómo está?-, preguntó la elfa sentándose en la cama y tomándole la mano a su amado que estaba cada vez más frío.

-Lo siento hija, pero temo que está muriéndose-, le dijo su padrino apoyándole una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Noooooooooo, no puede morirse, ¡la daga ni siquiera ha rozado el corazón!-, dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me temo que nada puede hacerse querida mía, la daga estaba envenenada con un veneno que no tiene antídoto que yo pueda hacer-, dijo Gandalf con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Cómo que nada puede hacerse, ¡Gandalf, tú tienes que poder salvarlo-, dijo indignado Gimli.

-Padrino, tu salvaste a Frodo aquella vez, ¡por favor, no lo dejes morir-.

-Hija lo siento, aquí no tengo magia suficiente como para devolverle la vida que se le está yendo y aunque lo trasladáramos lo más rápido posible a Eldamar donde tal vez pueda hacer algo no llegaríamos a tiempo-.

Nano miraba la situación sin poder decir palabra que pudiera reconfortar a su amiga ni a ninguno de los que allí estaban, incluso él se sentía muy apenado pues en el tiempo que llevaba Legolas allí se habían hecho buenos amigos.

-Anië-, balbuceó Legolas con mucha dificultad y apretando levemente la mano con la que ella lo estaba sujetando.

-Meleth nîn –dijo ella tomándolo ahora entre sus brazos y acercando su rostro cada vez más pálido contra su pecho-, a si i-dhúath ú-orthor, ¿renech i lu i erui govannem?. Ú-erin davo, ú lû erui, ului , dannen le egor ú-erin le devi, tellin men achae, brennin men anann, lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad, merin órenyallo sa ava firlyë-uva. Ú i vethed nâ i onnad, nâ boe ú i, ôl dûr ristannen ar varna mi inya yanqui loslyë-uva 1–susurró a su oído, hizo una pausa, lo abrazó aún más fuerte posando una de sus mejillas sobre su rostro y dejando una lágrima caer sobre él continuó-, tyelperin nire, silivren pennamíriel o menel, kaluva tennoio, an ele ná oie2-.

Gandalf, Nano, Elrond y Gimli se mantenían en silencio observando cómo ella lo tenía entre sus brazos, cómo ella lloraba sin consuelo. De pronto y ante sus asombrados ojos un halo de luz plateado envolvió los cuerpos de Legolas y Anië por unos segundos, cuando el halo desapareció ella se desvaneció junto al cuerpo de su amado.

-¡Por Eru, ¿qué has hecho hija mía?-, dijo Elrond al acercarse junto a su ahijada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, ¿qué le pasó a ella ahora?-, preguntó Nano con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

-Me temo que nada tan grave como la muerte, pero tampoco muy bueno-, dijo Gandalf que se había acercado a la elfa y la tenía tomada de la mano.

-¡Gandalf, podrías ser un poco más preciso, no entiendo de que hablas-, dijo el enano.

-¡Ni yo!-, esclamó Nano.

Gandalf tomó aire, intercambió una mirada cómplice con Elrond y cuando estaba a punto de dar una explicación al respecto Légolas reaccionó. Gimli dio un grito de alegría y se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo por la felicidad que le daba verlo bien, mientras tanto Anië seguía inconsciente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-, preguntó el elfo algo aturdido sin haber notado todavía que el cuerpo de su amada yacía inconsciente junto a él.

Nadie le respondió, todos guardaron silencio, incluso Gimli que estaba feliz de verlo bien no pudo ocultar su rostro de angustia por el estado de la elfa y él entonces notó que ella estaba junto a él.

-¡Anië, ¿qué le sucedió?- preguntó a Elrond totalmente angustiado.

-Me temo que ella –dijo ahora Gandalf dando su explicación y viendo a Nano y a Gimli- tardará un rato más en reaccionar pues no tiene nada grave, aún así habrá que cuidarla de cualquier ataque de Saruman y sus secuaces durante los próximos tres días pues después de lo que hizo estará débil para enfrentarlo, ha gastado casi toda su energía en que no murieras.

-¡Cómo!-, exclamó Legolas sintiéndose culpable al verla así.

-Verás, ella me pidió que no te dejara morir pues la daga con la que te hirieron, si bien no te provocó una herida mortal, estaba emponzoñada con un veneno para el que aquí no tenemos remedio y con mi magia aquí no podía ayudarte, ni yo ni Gandalf podíamos y aunque intentáramos llevarte a Eldamar para hacerlo no ibas a resistir y morirías en el viaje. Todos, créeme, con mucho pesar ya nos estábamos haciendo a la triste idea de que murieras, todos menos ella que te tomó en sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo y te sujetó como no queriendo dejarte ir, al cabo de unos minutos una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en tu rostro, esa lágrima suya te devolvió la vida y le restó años a la suya-, explicó Elrond.

-¿Hizo qué?-, preguntó nuevamente Legolas.

-Te dio parte de su energía vital para que no murieras, eso ahora la dejó muy vulnerable y si Saruman o alguno de sus secuaces la ataca o ataca a alguien y ella intenta defenderlo podría llegar realmente a morir. Te regaló parte de su vida para que tu siguieras viviendo-, respondió nuevamente el Señor Elfo.

-¡Por Eru, ¿qué locura la llevó a arriesgarse tanto, a arriesgar todo?-, dijo el príncipe elfo bajando su mirada.

-¡El amor!-, exclamó Gandalf.

En ese instante Anië comenzó a reaccionar muy lentamente, aún estaba muy aturdida por lo que había sucedido y se sentía algo mareada pero pese a ello se incorporó y se sentó en la cama junto a Legolas que de inmediato la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, preguntó compungido Legolas.

-¿Por qué crees?- dijo ella casi sin aliento aún y mirándole fijamente a sus profundos ojos azules.

-Creo imaginar, pero no puedo entenderlo-, le dijo él.

-Sé que nadie tal vez pueda entenderlo, pero ¿acaso tu no hiciste lo mismo por mí?-, le susurró ella a su oído al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con una inmensa ternura.

-Si, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti-, le respondió.

-Entonces sí lo entiendes –le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos-, entiendes porque no te dejé ir, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti, prefiero mil veces tener menos tiempo de vida que vivir una eternidad sin tenerte a mi lado, sin poder verme en tus ojos-.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como queriendo detener el tiempo en ese instante, sin prestar atención a los que los estaban rodeando, como intentando olvidar todos los malos momentos vividos y con la esperanza de algún día poder vivir aquel amor tan profundo que cada uno sentía por el otro.

1 …, la sombra todavía no se acerca, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?. No puedo rendirme, ni ahora ni nunca, has caído pero no puedo dejarte, hemos llegado tan lejos, hemos soportado tanto, oye mi voz, vuelve a la luz, deseo de corazón que no mueras. Este no es el final, es el principio, es necesario que lo sea, el sueño oscuro se ha acabado y a salvo entre mis brazos dormirás-..., _en Sindarin._

2 …, Lágrima Plateada, brillo que baja brillando como joyas del firmamento, brillarás eternamente, porque eres imperecedera-, _en élfico._


	31. Una explicación para dar

**Capítulo 31: Una explicación para dar.**

Elisa y Cleo ya no aguantaban más la angustia de no saber que sucedía con Abi y por ese motivo es que se dirigieron desde la cocina hasta la habitación de Elrond, al llegar a la puerta no hizo falta que golpearan pues en ese mismo instante salía Nano que iba a buscarlas para decirles que ella se encontraban bien.

-Quiero verla- dijo apenada Elisa.

-Y yo-, agregó Cleo.

-Está bien, pasen-, dijo Nano.

Ambas entraron muy tímidamente a la habitación del Señor Elfo y al entrar vieron para su tranquilidad que ella ya estaba bien, aunque para Elisa fue más que extraño verla abrazada del jefe de seguridad de la posada, ¿qué estaba sucediendo allí que ella desconocía, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en la cocina cuando su hija y aquel jefe de seguridad aparecieron por arte de magia junto a Nano?.

-¡Hija,¿ estás bien?-, preguntó Elisa.

-¡Mamá!-, exclamó ella poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Hija, estaba tan preocupada por ti-, dijo ahora la mujer dando un fuerte abrazo a Anië.

-No tienes que preocuparte, me encuentro bien- dijo la elfa abrazándola con ternura.

-Querida Abi, sé perfectamente que tu saliste a tu abuela Chela, que tienes habilidades como ella tenía y que incluso tienes otras habilidades como Tasha, pero lo que sucedió hoy en la cocina, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho comprenderlo, creo que merezco una explicación, ¿no es así?-.

-Mamá -titubeo un poco Anië- no es tan fácil de explicar como tu imaginas, la verdad es que es muy complejo para explicar en poco tiempo y hay algunas cosas muy difíciles de asimilar como para que lo puedas entender-.

El resto de los presentes en aquella habitación sabían muy bien de lo que Anië, Abi aún para Elisa, estaba hablando. Todos la miraban atentos y expectantes ante la explicación que ella daría a aquella mujer que creía ser su madre.

-¿Qué es lo difícil de entender, ¿acaso con la madre que tuve y sus amistades crees no podría comprender a mi hija, creo que lo que tienes que explicarme es otra cosa, ¿no crees?-.

Anië miró extrañada a su madre aunque creyó comprender a que se estaba refiriendo, cuando Elisa entró al cuarto ella estaba aún abrazada fuertemente a Legolas, para su madre esto no era seguramente muy correcto pues ¿qué tenía que hacer ella abrazada al jefe de seguridad de la posada?.

-¿Otra cosa?- preguntó ella fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Si, otra cosa, un tema de madre a hija que quisiera hablar en privado si es posible y no te incomoda-, dijo Elisa en un tono serio.

-¡Oh, para nada, ¿me esperarías en la biblioteca así hablamos, digo, ¿puedes adelantarte que te sigo en un par de minutos?-, preguntó la elfa.

-De acuerdo, allí te espero-, le respondió y se retiró hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Qué piensas que te preguntará?-, preguntó Elrond algo preocupado.

-La verdad puede que pregunte por todo o sólo por haberme visto abrazada a Legolas-.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Cleo.

-¡Tú la conoces, sabes que es muy correcta en su forma de ser y de pensar y para ella el verme abrazada a Legolas a quien conoce como Leo el Jefe de Seguridad de la Posada es como demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte que soy una mujer casada y con hijos, ¿ahora entiendes?-, dijo la elfa dando un suspiro luego de decir aquellas palabras.

-¿Y si te cuestiona eso que harás?-, preguntó Legolas.

-Tratar de explicarle, no sé..., no hay mucho que explicar, la verdad es que la manera en que nos vio abrazados se parece más a la de dos enamorados que a la de una mujer cuyo jefe de seguridad le acaba de salvar la vida-.

-La verdad hija mía es que todo se está complicando cada vez más, no puedo hacer más que desearte que Eru te guíe para que encuentres las palabras adecuadas para responder a las preguntas que Elisa te haga-, dijo Elrond algo preocupado.

-Lo sé, todo se complica y los tiempos se acortan-, dijo Anië con su voz apesadumbrada.

-Creo que en la cabeza de Elisa muchas preguntas deben estar dando vueltas, cómo contestar a cada una de ellas creo será tu desafío mi muy querida Anië-, dijo Gandalf.

-¡Eso, ¿qué le dirás?-, preguntó Cleo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Creo que lo que corresponde, la verdad, toda la verdad por más dolorosa o increíble que le pueda parecer. Es mejor que sea yo quien le diga y no que vaya a enterarse por Dante o alguien más que pueda decirle las cosas con la intención de lastimarla-, enfatizó Anië.

-Creo que Anië está en lo cierto, los tiempos se acortan demasiado rápido y la verdad es nuestra mejor arma, más aún si tenemos en cuenta que una de las armas preferidas del enemigo para tratar de debilitarnos es la intriga. Decir la verdad creo, es la única opción que existe-, dijo el Señor Elfo muy solemnemente.

-Sí, creo lo mismo. Al menos mi corazón me dice que es momento de enfrentarla con la verdad, de hecho me crío con todo el amor que se puede criar a una hija y la verdad es algo que ella merece conocer-.

-¿Podrá soportarla?-, le preguntó Nano a la Elfa.

-No lo sé –le respondió ésta-, espero pueda hacerlo-.

Todos quedaron en silencio, viéndose a las caras con resignación y sabiendo que contaban cada vez con menos tiempo para evitar que el mal siguiera propagando su oscuridad en la Tierra y en los corazones de los hombres, dándose cuenta que ya era cada vez más inevitable llegar al comienzo del final. Anië bajó la mirada por unos segundos, la levantó nuevamente y luego de ver a los ojos de cada uno salió de la habitación de su padrino para ir donde Elisa y hablar con ella.

Anië entró en la biblioteca y se encontró frente a la mirada seria de su madre humana que la estaba esperando parada frente a la ventana de la biblioteca que daba al jardín de la posada.

-¡Bien, aquí estoy!-, dijo Anië.

-¡Sí, veo que aquí estas, también ví como abrazabas al jefe de seguridad y creo que no es la forma más adecuada de agradecerle por más que te haya salvado la vida y se haya comportado como el mejor de los guardaespaldas. ¿No crees?-, inquirió Elisa.

-¡Disculpa, creo no entender muy bien que tratas de decirme, me gustaría que fueras un poco más clara-.

-¿Un poco más clara, pues no parecía un simple abrazo de agradecimiento, y tu sabes bien a qué me refiero. Quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas que está ocurriendo entre tu y ese hombre-.

-¿Te refieres a que quieres que te diga la verdad, mamá?-.

-¡Nada me gustaría más, ni me haría más feliz!-.

-Pues bien, si lo que quieres es la verdad, te daré y te diré la verdad, sólo espero que tengas la entereza para poder aceptarla-, dijo la elfa dirigiéndose hacia una de las estanterías.

Al llegar frente a uno de los estantes, corrió algunos libros y quitó un trozo suelto de madera que había de la biblioteca, en la pared tras la madera había un hueco y en ese hueco un cofre, era el cofre de Tasha. Abrió el cofre y de él sacó un sobre en el que había una carta que Tasha le había escrito días antes de morir por culpa de Saruman, se dio vuelta lentamente y tendió la mano en la que sostenía el sobre hacia Elisa.

-¿Quieres la verdad, pues bien, lee esto con mucha atención, espero te ayude a comprender como me ayudó a mi-.

Elisa tomó el sobre, lo abrió, sacó la carta, se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo de pana color verde esmeralda que allí había y comenzó a leer.

"Mi querida Abi:

Tal vez a estas alturas ya deba llamarte Anië, que es tu verdadero nombre, nombre élfico, pues ese es el origen de tu naturaleza. Espero que ya por estos momentos, cuando leas estas líneas yo haya tenido la oportunidad de contarte como fueron las cosas, del porqué hicimos lo que hicimos con Chela, y espero que por lo mismo puedas perdonarnos algún día.

Cómo sabrás, nosotras jamás imaginamos que se diera el día en que ellos, los elfos, tu verdadera familia, vendrían a buscarte, siempre pensamos o supusimos que jamás podrían regresar de las Tierras Imperecederas, y más aún, después de haber dejado estas tierras tanto tiempo atrás. Es por eso que necesito nos perdones, pues por lo que hicimos por protegerte tuvimos que borrarte los recuerdos y sin ellos tu no sabías, ni siquiera imaginabas que amabas con toda tu alma a Legolas, Príncipe de los Bosques Negros y que hoy está junto a ti para cuidarte aunque la realidad les sea adversa y no les permita estar juntos, tal vez si lo hubieras podido recordar, si hubieras podido mantener su recuerdo, hoy no serías la esposa de Esteban y tu realidad sería completamente distinta.

Pero como ya bien sabes, no podemos deshacer todo lo que ya se construyó durante mucho tiempo, ahora todo es parte de una nueva historia, de tu historia, y finalmente no podrás escapar a tu destino, que será enfrentar en una batalla final al ruin y malvado mago Saruman. Él siempre quiso destruirte para robarse tus poderes mágicos que te pertenecen por naturaleza élfica y que él precisa para poder cumplir su cometido, si no puede robártelos intentará matarte por todos los medios porque sólo tu eres, el único ser sobre esta tierra con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo; pese a ello no debes fiarte pues él tratará de doblegarte y debilitarte tratando de usar en tu contra todas aquellas debilidades que él pueda descubrirte, debes mantener siempre la mente fría y en calma para poder derrotarlo y ten en cuenta que él no contaba con que al morir Chela, y al morír ahora yo, si lees esta carta ya no estaré viva entre ustedes sino que viviré en ti, nuestros poderes pasarían a formar parte de ti, es decir aumentarían tus ya poderes innatos.

Antes de despedirme finalmente quiero decirte que todo, cada una de mis pertenencias de bruja y/o hechicera quedan ahora a tu disposición para que las uses de la manera que mejor consideres, pues para ello te preparamos con Chela, y lo más importante que debes saber es "que pase lo que pase y pese a no poder vivir a pleno en estos momentos tu amor junto a Legolas, jamás, pero jamás olvides que vuestro amor te salvara, el amor tan puro, sincero e intenso que ambos se tienen uno por el otro los salvará en más de una ocasión".

Que Dios te bendiga y que "Eru" como dicen ustedes te proteja y guíe en cada paso, mi Señora Elfa, querida hija del corazón.

Hasta siempre, Tasha."

Elisa permanecía en silencio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, quería poder decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, sus manos temblaban tanto que dejó caer la carta que Tasha había escrito. Anië levantó la carta y permaneció en silencio esperando que su madre humana dijera algo.

-Jamás hubiera podido imaginarme algo así-, dijo Elisa sollozando.

-Lo sé, aún hoy me cuesta a veces aceptar que esta es mi realidad-, le aseguró Anië.

-Pero entonces...,¿ no eres mi hija?-.

-Sí, y no. Es complejo de explicar-.

-Pues me parece que por más complejo, incluso doloroso, que pueda ser, merezco saber como fueron las cosas, pues imagino la carta de Tasha no termina de explicar todo ¿verdad?-.

-No, la verdad es que ellas para ocultarme de Saruman, un mago muy perverso, por aquel entonces hicieron un conjuro o hechizo a través del cual le convirtieron en una bebé para que renaciera a través de ti y que ese malvado mago jamás pudiera siquiera imaginar que a quien buscaba ahora no era más que una criatura. Entonces a través del hechizo lograron que me tuvieras en tu vientre como a una verdadera hija, que me sintieras nacer y me amaras y protegieras como a una verdadera hija, la abuela creyó que eso era lo mejor para ti y para mi. Tu querías más que nada ser madre y yo necesitaría siendo una bebé a una madre amorosa que me cuidara y criara, y ¡aquí me ves, sólo que parte de ese conjuro era que yo no recordaría quien era en realidad más que con el tiempo o por extrema necesidad, y por eso es que pasan o pasaron muchas cosas hasta hoy-.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-.

-Ellos si son tus verdaderos hijos, tuyos y de Dante, después de que estuve dentro de tu vientre te volviste más fértil que nunca antes y ya no hacían falta más tratamientos para quedar embarazada, no hacía falta sufrir más para poder ser mamá como sufriste hasta que aparecí en tu vida. Por eso es que respondo a tu pregunta de si soy o no tu hija con un no y con un si-.

-¿Dante sabe esto?-.

-Sí, no sé como pero se enteró, imagino que como discípulo de Saruman se ha enterado porque su maestro se lo dijo y me amenazó con contártelo, no quería te enteraras por él de algo así y por eso es que te cuento todo esto por más increíble que parezca. Esto también explica lo que sucedió en la cocina, el cómo aparecimos de pronto por arte de magia frente a sus ojos-.

-Y ¿Esteban, ¿sabe él todo esto?-, preguntó Elisa sintiendo una gran congoja oprimiéndole el corazón.

-Desde luego que no y te agradecería que así se mantuviera, al menos por ahora-.

-Pero hija, si tanto amas a ese elfo, si tanto se aman, ¿por qué seguir sufriendo así cuando las cosas podrían ser distintas, no piensas que de alguna manera a Esteban también lo haces infeliz estando junto a él sin amarlo?-.

-Los elfos podemos vivir mucho más tiempo que los humanos, es decir somos inmortales a menos que seamos asesinados o que una gran y mortal tristeza nos invada, permaneceré junto a Esteban hasta el final de sus días, después de todo por algo lo elegí cuando no recordaba nada de mi verdadera identidad y por algo es también el padre de mis hijos, no le causaré la pena de dejarlo. Espero puedas aceptar mi decisión aunque no llegues a comprenderla-.

-Confío en que obras de buena voluntad-.

-¡Nunca podría hacerlo de otra manera, ¡jamás podría actuar de manera tal que le causara daño a ser alguno, y mucho menos por hacer maldad!-.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos y se abrazaron más fuerte que nunca.

-Pues pese a no ser tu verdadera madre, quiero que cuentes conmigo como si realmente fueras mi hija para lo que sea, pues te acompañaré y ayudaré como siempre en cada cosa que hagas o con cada cosa que me necesites-.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco infinitamente-, dijo la elfa guardando la carta en el cofre y ocultando el cofre en el hueco escondido tras la madera de la parte de atrás de la biblioteca.


	32. Esteban encuentra el cofre

**Capítulo 32: Esteban encuentra el cofre.**

Elisa ya se había ido de la posada, un poco acongojada por haberse enterado de la verdad sobre Abi, por ya saber que su hija no era en realidad su hija sino que una elfa que ahora tenía que luchar contra un malvado y lunático ser y contra la tristeza de no poder estar junto a quien realmente amaba. Pese a esto, la mujer se sentía en paz por saber la verdad y se juró a si misma luchar junto a Anië para que la oscuridad y la maldad no se apoderaran del mundo.

Todos estaban aún muy movilizados por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana y muy agotados también, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Anië salió a dar una vuelta por el parque. Mientras caminaba pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día y no dejó de sentirse culpable por haber puesto en peligro todo aquello por lo que habían luchado hasta ahora, todo aquello por lo que todos estaban sacrificando algo de sus vidas o sus vidas mismas.

-¡Qué imprudente he sido!- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Detrás de ella una voz le habló mientras sentía unos pasos acercarse lentamente, se quedó paralizada pero no de susto, quería girarse hacia la voz pero un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirla y no se atrevía a voltearse para mirar. De pronto sintió aquella suave respiración en su nuca, él la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, deja ya de sentirte tan apenada por todo lo que pasó-, le dijo él cuando percibió la gran pena que ella sentía al abrazarla.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si no llegaban a tiempo tú y Nano, en qué hubiera pasado si Gandalf y mi padrino no hubieran podido ayudarnos y en lo grande que sería mi pena si ahora no te tuviera aquí conmigo-, dijo dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

La abrazó por unos segundos aún más fuerte y luego la giró hasta que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ella continuaba aún sin poder contener las lágrimas y suavemente él quitó esas lágrimas que rodaban tímidamente hasta perderse por debajo de su mentón, Anië tembló y dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentía tan contenida y protegida en sus brazos que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre en ese mismo momento. Legolas deseaba lo mismo que su amada, para ambos la pena por no poder estar juntos se hacía más grande cada día y desgarraba sus corazones.

-Ya no pienses más en eso, yo estoy aquí y jamás me alejaré de tu lado-, dijo el elfo abrazándola ahora con inmensa ternura.

Ella respondió de igual manera a aquel abrazo y en ese momento recordó la visión que había tenido en los bosques de Eldamar, esa visión que tanto la había atormentado en aquella ocasión, de inmediato lo apartó de sí y bajó su mirada. Legolas le levantó el mentón con suavidad y volvió a acercársele.

-¿Qué te ocurre, ¿por qué esquivas mi mirada, ¿qué es lo que sucede y no te atreves a contarme?-, preguntó muy apenado por verla así en ese estado de angustia.

-Nada –dijo ella negando con la cabeza-, es que estoy muy movilizada por lo que sucedió esta mañana..., y luego tener que explicarle a Elisa que no soy su hija en realidad, creo que me afectó más de lo que quisiera-.

-¿Estás segura?-, le preguntó aún manteniendo su mano en el mentón de ella y mirándola a los ojos tan profundamente como podía.

-¡Claro que si!- dijo ella con seguridad en su voz y estremeciéndose ante aquella dulce y profunda mirada.

Sentían tantos deseos de besarse que no podían evitar perderse cada uno en la mirada del otro y que sus rostros se fueran acercando lentamente. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus corazones latían cada vez más intensamente, sus labios estaban por rozarse cuando una voz los sobresaltó y se apartaron uno del otro con sus rostros algo sonrojados.

-¡Abi, ¡Abi,- la llamaba algo agitada Cleo.

-Aquí estoy-, respondió la elfa.

-¡Suerte que te encuentro, acaba de llamar Esteban para avisar que hoy salió más temprano y que llegará en diez minutos-.

-¿Cómo?-, dijo ella.

-Lo que escuchas, salió antes del trabajo y está en camino. Acabo de cortar el telefono y salí a buscarte para avisarte, imagino esos diez minutos ahora ya son menos-, dijo Cleo viéndolos con una mirada cómplice.

Los tres caminaron entonces hacia la posada, estaban entrando a la cocina cuando escucharon la voz de Esteban que venía del living avisando que ya estaba en casa. Abi, Legolas y Cleo se miraron y no dijeron nada, el elfo se dirigió rápido hacia su habitación y cuando Esteban entro en la cocina sólo encontró a su esposa y su mejor amiga comenzando a preparar la cena.

-¡Buenas noches!-, saludó el recién llegado.

-¡Buenas noches!-, respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Qué cara tienes, ¿te sientes bien?-, le preguntó Esteban a su esposa.

-Sí, sólo estoy algo cansada, nada más. No te preocupes, prometo irme a dormir temprano en cuanto terminemos de cenar-.

-Me parece bien, últimamente hacés muchas, diría demasiadas cosas-, enfatizó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Puede ser-, afirmó bajando la mirada Anië.

-¡Bueno mujeres, espero sepan disculparme pero voy a aprovechar que llegué con algo de tiempo extra e iré a la biblioteca a leer algo, avísenme cuando la cena esté lista, por favor-.

-Así lo haremos-, dijo Cleo.

Cuando Esteban salió de la cocina ambas, Cleo y Anië, lanzaron un suspiro de alivio y se pusieron a preparar la cena.

Esteban entró en la biblioteca aún sin saber que podía leer, o más bien sin poder decidirse cual de todos los libros que tenía en mente iba a escoger. Comenzó a recorrer con la mirada cada uno de los lomos de los libros que había en cada estante de las bibliotecas, cuanto más los recorría más se confundía pues había unos cuantos que quería leer pero la indecisión lo estaba matando.

Al fin había logrado decidirse por un libro, cuyo lomo ocre con letras doradas resaltaba, que contenía poesías y poemas de escritores célebres, que por su tamaño sobresalía un poco entre los demás y que casualmente había estado leyendo la semana pasada su esposa. Tomó el libro y cuando iba a sentarse en el sillón de pana verde esmeralda que había allí sintió un extraño ruido que provenía de atrás de los libros, de los libros que estaban junto al que él acababa de tomar.

Se acercó muy lentamente y algo extrañado hacia el lugar para verificar de qué podía tratarse aquel ruido sin imaginarse jamás lo que iba a encontrar. En su mente el imaginó que tal vez el ruido podía tratarse de ratas o cucarachas que podrían haber hecho su nido tras las maderas de la biblioteca, pero cuando se acercó al estante grande fue su sorpresa cuando corrió algunos libros y vio que la madera del fondo estaba algo suelta.

Intentó acomodarla pero para su disgusto la madera terminó de salirse y entonces vio lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, un hueco en la pared que albergaba un cofre que el conocía muy bien y que hacía ya un buen tiempo no veía.

-¡El cofre de Tasha!-, exclamó.

-¿Pero qué rayos hace aquí?-, se preguntó en voz alta.

Tomó el cofre con cuidado y lo sacó del hueco, con sumo cuidado lo puso sobre el escritorio de madera lustrada que había en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta de la misma con llave por si alguien entraba. El cofre estaba cerrado con un candado, cuya llave colgaba con una cadenita del mismo candado.

Por unos segundos se quedó viendo el cofre sin decir nada, pensando en si hacía bien en abrirlo o si lo mejor era volverlo a colocar en el hueco y hacer de cuenta que no había visto nada. Su curiosidad fue más grande y no resistió la tentación de ver que contenía el cofre, lo abrió y encontró el sobre con la carta de Tasha, entonces pensó en escudriñar sólo entre las cosas que en el cofre habían para luego volverlo a guardar pues de ninguna manera iba a leer una carta que no era para él aunque estuviera dirigida a su esposa, pues Esteban era muy respetuoso en esas cosas.

Pese a su manera de ser y de pensar no pudo resistir la tentación de leer la carta que contenía el sobre, después de todo el ya sabía a lo que se dedicaba Tasha, Abi leía las cartas del Tarot ocasionalmente y no creyó encontrar nada que fuera a sorprenderlo entre las aquellas líneas. Tomó el sobre, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la carta.

Sentado en el sillón de pana verde y observando en silencio la carta la dejó caer junto a sus pies, tomó su cabeza con sus manos y la inclinó para quedar viendo hacia el suelo, en ese instante sintió un dolor muy fuerte desgarrándole el pecho y suspiró. Mil cosas vinieron a su mente, no podía entender muchas cosas pero muchas otras que parecían sin sentido empezaron a encajar una a una como piezas de rompecabezas y una pregunta no dejaba de repetirse entre sus pensamientos, si todo aquello leído era verdad, ¿por qué Abi o como se llamara o quién quiera que fuera no le había dicho la verdad y como podía estar junto a él si no lo amaba?.

Respiró profundo y vio el reloj, ya era casi hora de cenar y entonces con un dolor que le oprimía el pecho guardó la carta entre los amuletos y las otras cosas que había en el cofre, lo cerro y lo guardó en el hueco oculto tras la biblioteca colocando la madera del fondo nuevamente.


	33. Esteban frente a la verdad

**Capítulo 33: Esteban frente a la verdad. **

Esteban estaba totalmente turbado por lo que acaba de leer en aquella carta, ¿cómo podía acaso su esposa continuar junto a él si amaba a otro, ¿cómo pudo durante todo ese tiempo no contarle lo que Tasha le había confesado en esas líneas, y lo que más lo torturaba; ¿era acaso Leo el jefe de seguridad de la posada en realidad Legolas?. Un sentimiento de angustia se entremezclaba con la ira de pensar a su mujer con otro, ella era el amor de su vida, la madre de sus hijos, no podía imaginarse el resto de sus días sin Abi, ¿o Anië?.

Tomó aire, vio el reloj y juntó todo el coraje que pudo para ir hacia el comedor en donde todos estaban esperándolo para cenar, durante el camino meditaba que haría de ahora en más, cual sería la mejor manera de encarar aquella situación y cuanto más pensaba en todo eso apretaba con mayor fuerza sus puños en el intento de contener su ira. Antes de entrar al comedor suspiró, al entrar vio a todos ya sentados alrededor de la mesa menos a Cleo y a su esposa que estaban trayendo la cena desde la cocina, se dirigió hacia su lugar en la mesa conteniendo los deseos de partirle la cara de una trompada a Leo, a quien le dirigió una inquisidora mirada.

Todos los sentados a la mesa notaron la manera en que Esteban había mirado a Legolas y se quedaron más que asombrados, si bien sabían que supuestamente Leo no le caía en gracia, nunca hasta ese momento le había visto de esa forma. Abi y Cleo sirvieron la cena y todos cenaron prácticamente en silencio mientras que con su mirada seria y sin emitir palabra durante la cena Esteban tragó cada bocado mirando continuamente a su esposa y al jefe de seguridad de la posada.

-Uriel, Ailén, ¿terminaron ya de cenar?-, preguntó a los niños totalmente serio.

-¡Sí, papá!-, respondieron al unísono.

-¡Bien, entonces un beso a mamá y a papá y a dormir!-, les ordenó tratando de parecer amable.

-¡Pero papá, mañana no vamos al colegio, ¿por qué irnos a dormir ya?-, recriminó la pequeña Ailén.

-Porque tienen que irse a dormir temprano hoy, aunque mañana no vayan al colegio, y punto final de la conversación. ¿Está claro?-.

-Sí-, respondió la niña algo apenada, saludó con un beso a sus padres y se despidió de todos algo cabizbaja para irse a dormir.

-¡Hasta mañana, saludó Uriel y se fue rápidamente junto a su hermana.

Todos se mantenían sin decir palabra alguna y atentos a aquello que pudiera decir o hacer Esteban quien estaba visiblemente algo ofuscado, quién sabe por qué, pensaban todos. Luego de tomar su habitual café después de cenar, se puso de pie y se despidió de todos aún con un dejo de enojo es su voz.

-¿Demorarás mucho Abi?-, preguntó antes de retirarse del comedor.

-¡Cómo siempre, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-, dijo ella mientras recogía las tazas con Cleo.

-Por nada en particular, sólo necesito cruzar unas palabras contigo, ¡nada más!-, le dijo y se retiró a su dormitorio.

Anië se puso pálida, pudo sentir la ira y el dolor de su esposo en aquella mirada que le dirigió antes de irse del comedor.

-¿Te sientes bien?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Sí, vamos a limpiar todo rápido así veo que es de lo que quiere o necesita hablarme-, dijo Anië algo angustiada.

-¿Habrá tenido un mal día en el trabajo?-, preguntó Cleo.

-No lo creo-, respondió la elfa.

-¿Entonces que piensas puede tenerlo en ese estado, hija mía?- preguntó Elrond.

-Ciertamente no lo sé, pero no me gustó nada su mirada ni el tono de su voz-.

-¿Intuyes algo malo?- preguntó ahora Legolas mirándola con ternura.

-Sí, aunque ¡no sé qué, pero mi corazón me dice que hay algo que no está bien-, respondió ella con su mirada algo triste.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, no sea cosa que se ponga de peor humor-, dijo Cleo a su amiga.

-¡Sí vamos!-, dijo Anië y ambas mujeres se fueron a la cocina.

-Bueno, yo voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para controlar que todo esté tranquilo y en orden, ¿me acompañas Nano?-, dijo Legolas.

-Sí, además creo no cerré bien la puerta del cuarto de enceres y si es así estaré en problemas-, respondió el joven.

-Yo los acompaño para aprovechar a fumar un poco mi pipa y tomar algo de aire fresco antes de irme a dormir-, dijo Gimli.

Los tres salieron de la posada en la oscura y fresca noche mientras Gandalf y Elrond se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir, cosa que Ailén y Uriel hacían ya hace media hora. Esteban ya estaba recostado en la cama esperando a su esposa para hablar, Abi estaba terminando de acomodar unas cosas junto a Cleo en la cocina.

-Estás muy callada, ¿en qué piensas?-, preguntó Cleo a su amiga.

-Prefiero no pensar, pero me inquieta la actitud de Esteban, lo siento enojado y angustiado al mismo tiempo y no logro discernir por qué podría ser-.

-¿Crees que Dante le haya contado algo?. Tú viste como es tu padre y después de la última hazaña creo que nada debe asombrarnos y que cualquier cosa podemos esperar de él-.

-¿Tu te refieres a que Dante le haya dicho a Esteban quién soy en realidad, algo así me lo preguntaría angustiado pero su mirada reflejaba algo de rabia también-.

-Mira, tal vez como discípulo de ese malvado y perverso mago, sepa además de quien eres lo tuyo con..., ¡bueno, tu sabes!-.

-Oh, ¡por Eru, espero no sea eso-.

-Pero es una posibilidad, ¿no?-.

-Sí, y si así fuera, la verdad espero que los Valar me iluminen para encontrar las palabras que puedan explicar las cosas de la manera menos dolorosa y más clara-.

-Pues te deseo suerte, y ¡buenas noches!-.

-Gracias Cleo, y ¡buenas noches para ti también!-, dijo la elfa y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía como esposa con Esteban.

Entró despacio al cuarto, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. Acercó su rostro a su oído y le habló como casi susurrando.

-¿Ya estás dormido?-, dijo bien bajito al oído de su esposo.

-¡No, te estaba esperando!-, dijo el girándose sobre si mismo y quedando cara a cara con su esposa.

-Dime, ¿qué era eso de lo que tenías que hablar conmigo y que te tiene raro?-, preguntó ella con dulzura.

-La verdad no sé como preguntártelo-, dijo él.

-¡Vamos, sólo preguntame Esteban, dime ¿qué es eso que te angustia?-, dijo ella acariciándole suavemente una mejilla con una de sus tibias manos.

-Abi..., tu y yo..., hace cuánto no..., bueno, ¡tu entiendes!-.

-¡Perdón, hace cuanto tiempo tu y yo no ¿qué cosa?-.

-Tu sabes Abi, hace cuánto tiempo no estamos juntos como marido y mujer-, dijo él abrazándola bajo las sábanas.

-Te refieres a...-dijo ella mostrándose algo incómoda.

-Sí, me refiero a que quiero y necesito sentirte-, le dijo casi susurrándole al oído y le besó el cuello.

-Esteban..., yo...-, dijo ella tratando de apartarlo de su lado.

-Tú-, dijo el abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Yo..., hoy estoy algo cansada, tal vez otro día-, dijo temblando entre sus brazos.

-¡Por Dios Abi, últimamente siempre estás cansada o tienes alguna excusa, antes esto nunca sirvió como pretexto para evitar el deseo de querer sentirnos, ¿es que acaso ya no me amas?-.

Ella continuaba temblando y sin poder decir nada que no fuera a causarle enojo o dolor a Esteban, ¿cómo decirle a su esposo que ella en realidad deseaba salir corriendo a los brazos de a quien realmente amaba y era y sería el amor de su vida, ¿cómo decirle eso sin herirlo, sin desgarrar su corazón, ¿cómo explicarle todo de manera que no la odiara por eso?. Él intentó besarla apasionadamente pero ella le corrió el rostro.

-¿Tengo que tomar esto como una respuesta negativa?-, preguntó él, ahora algo ofuscado.

-Mira, yo...-comenzó a decir ella tratando de recomponer la situación, pues en definitiva ella ya había tomado la decisión de permanecer a su lado hasta el fin de sus días pues aunque no lo amara, él era un buen hombre y no le causaría algún dolor al padre de sus hijos-, de verdad es que estoy cansada, espero no te enojes-.

-Amor, ¡vamos!-, dijo él comenzando a besar suavemente de nuevo su cuello.

-De verdad, ¡hoy no quiero!-, dijo ella algo enojada ahora, y tratando de escapar de entre sus brazos.

Esteban la sujetó con más fuerza cuando ella intentó zafarse y continuó besándola pese a su negativa de estar juntos, estaba casi sobre ella cuando intentó desabotonar la parte de arriba de su pijama algo por la fuerza, Anië logró soltar una de las manos que le sujetaba él con rudeza y le dio una fuerte bofetada en una de sus mejillas.

-Por favor, disculpame, ¡no sé qué me pasó!-, le dijo al verla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer Esteban, ¿cómo pudiste?-, le reprendió ella sollozando.

-Abi..., yo no quise, es que tu rechazo me enloqueció y...-, haciendo una pausa intentó abrazarla.

-No me toques, ni siquiera te me acerques-, dijo ella abotonándose nuevamente la parte superior del pijama y apartándose del al lado de su esposo.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Es que por accidente hoy encontré el cofre de Tasha en la biblioteca, lo abrí y no pude evitar la tentación de leer la carta que había dentro, después de leerla perdí la razón, de sólo imaginar que pudieras estar con otro-, dijo bajando la mirada casi empapada en lágrimas y apretando sus puños.

-¿Leíste la carta que me dejó Tasha?-, dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo, perdóname, pero no entiendo por qué no me contaste todo eso, ni siquiera sé con quien estoy casado, ¡ni hablemos de si me amas o no!-.

-La verdad es que no sé que decirte yo ahora, ni yo supe todo esto hasta que pasó lo que pasó con Tasha y aunque traté de buscar la manera de decirte las cosas nunca encontré la forma ni el momento adecuados-, dijo Anië aún sollozando y con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Para qué, ¿para decirme la verdad sobre todo o para decirme cuando te irías con él?-, le preguntó levantando su rostro y dejando al descubierto su mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Yo...-, alcanzó a decir ella pero él la interrumpió.

-Dime, ¿cómo debo llamarte ahora, Abi como siempre o Anië?-.

-Cómo tu quieras o como sientas hacerlo. Qué puedo yo decirte si gran parte de mi vida la viví creyendo ser alguien que descubrí que no soy, alguien que no recordaba que era, y por todo eso es que no sólo sufro yo sino que son muchos quienes padecen algún tipo de sufrimiento por esta causa-.

-¿Qué soy o qué significo para ti, quiero decir, ¿que soy además del padre de tus hijos?-.

-Un gran hombre, el hombre por el que siento muchísimo cariño y respeto, una de las personas a quienes jamás causaría daño-, dijo ella tomando suavemente y con ternura una de sus manos.

-Pero no me amas, ¿no es cierto?-.

-Si te refieres a ese amor que significa para ti la vida misma, pues no puedo ni voy a mentirte, no-, dijo apretando un poco más fuerte su mano.

-¿Por qué luego de enterarte de la verdad continuaste conmigo entonces?-.

-Por lo que ya te he dicho, soy incapaz de causarte pena alguna. Mi decisión fue permanecer a tu lado tratando de hacerte feliz hasta el último de tus días, como te prometí el día en que nos casamos-.

-Sí, ¡sé lo que nos prometimos ese día, pero las cosas creo son ahora muy distintas, ¿no, yo te amo igual o más que el primer día y tu, tú amas a otro, por Dios!-, le dijo y se soltó de su mano.

-Esteban, yo...-, él volvió a interrumpirla.

-¿Qué caso tiene seguir juntos después de todo esto, ¿para qué seguir conmigo cuando es en brazos de otro donde deseas estar, ¿cómo podríamos ser felices así?-.

-Íbamos a poder seguir juntos porque jamás iba a contarte todo esto, porque guardaría este secreto por siempre y viviría para hacerte feliz. Si leíste la carta y prestaste atención a cada palabra que escribió Tasha caes en la cuenta de que no soy humana sino elfa y que por lo tanto puedo vivir muchas más vidas de lo que te imaginas, cuando ya la penosa muerte nos separara, cuando ya hubiese logrado cumplir mi promesa de hacerte feliz hasta el último día, sólo entonces me iría corriendo a sus brazos, no antes-.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer cuando pasara algo similar a lo de esta noche, cuando como esposo quisiera sentir tu piel desnuda contra la mía, ¿qué excusa pondrías?-.

-Al principio no sé que hubiera hecho, imagino que con el tiempo hubiera logrado superarlo, digamos que muy bien no estuviste hoy con respecto a tener paciencia y respetar mis tiempos-.

-Es cierto, pero creo que reaccioné así cegado por la rabia de imaginarte con otro, y la verdad ahora me avergüenzo por mi forma de actuar-.

-Yo también me avergüenzo por mi manera de actuar pues debí haberte dicho las cosas tal y como sucedieron desde un principio, quizá en mi intento de cuidarte y protegerte, de evitarte un dolor, fue que me equivoqué-.

-Hay una gran duda que me atormenta, todo esto que ha estado sucediendo y sucediéndonos tiene que ver con la llegada de los extraños huéspedes a la posada, ¿verdad?-, preguntó ya sin tener la voz ahogada en llanto.

-En qué cambian las cosas si te doy la respuesta-.

-Me ayudaría a entender muchas cosas-.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-, preguntó ella ya sin sollozar.

-Los huéspedes extraños o raros como les dice Cleo, ellos son parte de tu gente, ¿no, ¿entre todos ellos está él verdad?-.

Ella no contestó a esa pregunta, sólo bajó la mirada y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Es él verdad, ¿Leo es el elfo a quien amas?-, preguntó Esteban a Anië tomándola de las manos.

Anië levantó lentamente su mirada, lo vio profundamente a los ojos con profunda tristeza y bajó su mirada de nuevo y preguntó.

-Y bien, ¿cómo seguimos ahora?-.

-¿Tú me lo preguntas, la verdad no sé que decirte, te amo y nada me gustaría más en este mundo que vivir hasta mi último día a tu lado, pero sabiendo lo que sé, aunque tu decisión sea la de permanecer conmigo hasta el final y te esfuerces en ser una buena esposa, no me sirve que estés a mi lado si no me amas como yo te amo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Mira, ya es tarde y estoy muy cansado, por el momento yo me iré a la que era la habitación de Tasha, sino te molesta, y me quedaré ahí hasta que resolvamos la mejor manera de seguir con toda esta historia-.

-¿Pero qué explicación le daremos a los niños, acaso intentas decirme que me dejas, ya te he dicho mi decisión, me quedaré contigo y con los niños, no podría causarles ninguna pena-.

-Abi..., Anië, mira si no me hubiera enterado tal vez las cosas fueran distintas pero aunque me dijeras que jamás lo volverás a ver, tu crees que sería capaz de atarte a mi sino me amas, tu serías infeliz igual que yo, y él también seria infeliz. ¿Qué opina él de esa locura tuya de quedarte conmigo?-, preguntó a la elfa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pues él, sé que no estaba, ni estuvo, ni está de acuerdo con la decisión de quedarme a tu lado pero lo aceptó más allá del dolor que ahora eso nos cause pues comprendió mis motivos y mi intención de no causarle penas ni a ti, ni a los niños. Además yo te hice una promesa-.

-Y yo ahora te libero de cumplirla-, soltó su mano, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿A donde vas?-.

-A la habitación que era de Tasha, ya te lo he dicho, ahí me quedaré hasta que resolvamos esto, ya veremos que le decimos a los niños, al menos por hoy creo que lo mejor será que tanto tu como yo durmamos no sólo en camas separadas sino en habitaciones separadas, mi dolor y mi rabia aún se entremezclan y sé que así es mejor-, volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó tiernamente en al frente, luego se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno.

Ella se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas para caer lentamente al vacío, su corazón se quebraba de la tristeza de ver a Esteban agobiado por su culpa, pues aunque así no fuera Anië no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el dolor que toda esa situación le causaba a ese hombre de tan noble corazón.


	34. Trasgos

**Capítulo 34: ¿Trasgos?. **

Esa mañana Esteban se levantó antes que todos, fue a la cocina, se preparó un café, lo tomó y sin hacer ruido salió de la posada rumbo al trabajo sin que nadie lo notara. Ya había amanecido y con los primeros rayos del sol los pájaros comenzaron a cantar alegremente como todas las mañanas, Anië los oyó y despertó antes que sonara la campanilla del despertador, prácticamente saltó de la cama para cambiarse y corrió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; camino a la cocina pasó por la habitación que había sido de Tasha, donde Esteban decidió alojarse la noche anterior, pero su esposo ya no estaba.

Algunos rayos de sol ya comenzaban abrirse paso a través de los vidrios de la ventana de la cocina, Anië tomó entonces la pava, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego de la hornilla. Mientras el agua se calentaba la elfa se quedó viendo por la ventana hacia el jardín con la mirada totalmente perdida. Tan ensimismada estaba por lo sucedido la noche anterior con su esposo que ni siquiera notó que alguien había entrado a la cocina y estaba tras ella.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-, preguntó amablemente Gandalf apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho y provocando que Anië se sobresaltara.

-¡Qué susto!-, exclamó ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, ¡no vayas a decirme que nada!-, dijo ahora el mago frunciendo el ceño y mirándola muy seriamente.

-¡Todo, no sé si podré continuar Gandalf, ya no sé como seguir, qué camino puedo tomar, cómo hacer para no lastimar a nadie, pero haga lo que haga siempre alguien saldrá sufriendo-, dijo la elfa aún con su mirada perdida más allá de la ventana.

-¡Hija mía! –dijo el mago abrazándola de costado-, debes ser fuerte, sé que es difícil pero si flaqueas ahora, todo aquello por lo que luchaste y todo aquello que sacrificaste habrá sido en vano-.

-¡Oh, Gandalf! –dijo volteando hacia el mago-, hay tanta oscuridad ya esparcida sobre la tierra que temo no poder contra ella, temo defraudarlos, temo por todos aquellos que confían en mi-, dijo mientras que rompía en llanto y se abrazaba al mago hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

El mago sólo pudo abrazarla aún más fuerte y trató de consolarla haciéndole una tierna caricia sobre su cabellera. Ella respiró profundo y dejó de llorar para quedar solamente abrazada a su maestro de artes mágicas que tanto le había enseñado tiempo atrás cuando vivía en Lothlorien junto a su tía.

-Buenos días-, interrumpió la voz de Cleo.

-Buenos días-, respondieron mago y elfa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esteban ya se fue, no?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Sí, sé levantó más temprano que de costumbre, ni lo escuché-, respondió Anië dejando de abrazar a Gandalf.

-Anië..., ahora tengo que ordenar algunas cosas así que las dejo preparar el desayuno, si necesitas que te ayude de alguna manera o si tan siquiera necesitas hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme-, dijo dedicándole una paternal sonrisa y luego salió de la cocina.

-¿Veo por tu cara que no te fue muy bien en la plática con Esteban, verdad?-, dijo Cleo levantando levemente una de sus cejas una vez que quedaron solas en la cocina.

-Él ya sabe la verdad-, dijo Anië bajando su mirada y lanzando un gran suspiro.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Lo que acabas de oír. Ya sabe la verdad sobre quien soy y...-se detuvo unos segundos- , buen, eso es todo-.

-¿Pero cuándo, cómo, ¡no entiendo!-.

-Encontró por accidente la carta que Tasha me dejó antes de morir y obvio la leyó. En esa carta Tasha me pedía disculpas por no haberme dicho la verdad antes y da una explicación suficientemente clara y completa de cómo fueron las cosas y de quien soy en realidad-.

-Y..., ¿ahora qué harás, ¿qué hará él?-.

-No lo sé Cleo, estaba furioso y muy dolido, además estoy casi segura que se dio cuenta de que Leo es en realidad Legolas y temo haga alguna locura-.

-¡Por Dios!-.

-Es más, anoche se fue a dormir a la que era la habitación de Tasha y me dijo que ahí se quedaría hasta que resolvamos la mejor manera de seguir con toda esta historia-.

-¿Qué harán con los niños, ¿qué les dirán?-.

-No lo sé, veremos qué propones Esteban cuando regrese en la noche-.

-¡Abi, ¡Cleo, ¡tienen que venir a ver esto!-, llamó a los gritos Nano desde el living donde estaba viendo la televisión.

Ambas salieron corriendo de la cocina rumbo al living para ver que era lo que Nano había visto y que lo había puesto así.

-¿Qué te ocurre, ¿tanto lío por ver el noticiero?-, preguntó Cleo.

-Pues presten atención, lo que oirán en la nota que sacarán al aire ahora las inquietará tanto como a mí-, dijo Nano algo molesto.

-¿Tanto alboroto por una nota del noticiero de la mañana, ¡por favor!-, dijo Cleo con cierto dejo de burla. Nano no pudo evitar verle con fuego en sus ojos por la rabia que le daba que ella se burlara de él.

-Noticia de último momento –decía el periodista en un flash informativo del noticiero de la mañana-, una mujer de unos 40 años fue atacada anoche cuando regresaba a su casa luego de hacer unas compras en el supermercado por lo que ella afirma era una especie de demonio o ser horripilante de ojos rojos, piel algo verdosa, orejas puntiagudas, casi sin pelo y que despedía un olor pestilente. La denuncia realizada por esta mujer es ya la número 17 en 5 días, las 16 denuncias anteriores fueron hechas por otras personas en la comisaría de la policía local, todas las personas declararon ser atacadas por esta especie de demonio o quién sabe qué en horas de la noche-.

Los tres estaban boquiabiertos ante la pantalla de la televisión, Anië por un momento olvidó lo que había sucedido con Esteban y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, Cleo no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por como había tratado hace unos instantes a Nano, y éste no dejaba de salir de su asombro ante lo que había dicho el periodista.

-¿Ahora ven por qué las llamé, ¿dime Abi si no es más que extraño este suceso?-, dijo Nano muy serio.

-Nano, dime, ¿están mi padrino y Gandalf aquí?-.

-Tu padrino salió temprano, antes de que amaneciera me pidió lo llevara al portal y que lo fuera a buscar al atardecer, Gandalf creo está en su habitación y por si te interesa Legolas y Gimli salieron temprano para revisar los alrededores pues dicen que hay algo en el ambiente que los intranquiliza-.

-¿Tendrá que ver con lo que dijeron en el noticiero?-, preguntó Cleo palideciendo.

-Tal vez, ¡pero si es así sólo me gustaría saber por qué ninguno me dijo nada!-, exclamó la elfa.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-, preguntó Nano a Anië.

-No lo sé, todo se complica demasiado. Esteban anoche, ahora esto, ya no sé qué hacer!-, exclamó Anië con cierto dejo de angustia.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Esteban?-, preguntó Nano. En ese instante entraban a la sala Legolas y Gimli que venían de recorrer los alrededores de la posada.

-Nada, luego hablamos de eso, ¿si Nano?-, le respondió la elfa viéndolo con cara de por favor no menciones nada al respecto.

-¡Buenos días!-, saludaron el elfo y el enano al entrar en la sala.

-¡Qué caras traen, ¿acaso sucedió algo malo?-, preguntó el enano.

Nano, Cleo y la elfa se miraron entre sí.

-¿Quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo, ¡y no me digan que nada!-, inquirió Anië mirando a Gimli y su amado.

-¿A qué te refieres Anië?-, le replicó Legolas.

-A lo que acabamos de escuchar en un flash del noticiero, es decir, qué me respondes si te digo que varias personas han reportado haber visto o ser atacadas por "una especie de demonio o ser horripilante de ojos rojos, piel algo verdosa, orejas puntiagudas, casi sin pelo y que despedía un olor pestilente", según lo declarado por la última víctima, ¿eh?-, enfatizó Anië mientras que iba cambiando en Legolas la expresión de su rostro y Gimli bajando su mirada.

-Entonces es cierto, ¿verdad?-, preguntó la elfa.

-Sí, es cierto. Elrond detectó una presencia extraña y oscura hace una semana, nosotros aún no hemos visto nada y por eso él partió esta mañana para hablar con Galadriel, por esa razón es que aún no te hemos dicho nada, para no angustiarte ni preocuparte hasta estar bien seguros de a qué nos estamos enfrentando-, respondió el elfo.

-¿Bien seguros, ¿quién puede estar seguro con esos quién sabe qué cosa son por ahí dando vueltas, tendrían que habérmelo dicho igual sin importar si sabían o no qué son o de donde vienen-, replicó la elfa con un dejo de enojo.

-Anië, la verdad es que tal vez debimos decirte lo que sucedía pero pensamos que esto era lo mejor, no preocuparte más de lo que ya estas por todo y por todos, te ofrezco una disculpa aunque ya no pueda cambiar la forma en que sucedieron las cosas-, dijo Gimli.

-Sepan disculparme ustedes, la verdad es que creo que en el fondo todo esto me asusta un poco y el tratar de disimularlo supongo me hace actuar así-, dijo ella algo más calma.

Legolas se acercó a la elfa que permanecía estática y la abrazó. Mientras la abrazaba le susurró unas palabras al oído que le devolvieron el color a su semblante y que le dibujaron una muy tenue sonrisa, en ese instante ella reaccionó y le devolvió el tierno abrazo recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amado, él acarició suavemente su cabello y la estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-¡Ya sé que son!-, exclamó Anië separándose de Legolas.

-¿Eh?-, fue la respuesta compartida por todos los presentes.

-¡Legolas, son trasgos, ¿qué otra cosa sino?-, dijo ella dejando ver algo de temor en su rostro.

-¿Trasgos?-, preguntaron Nano y Cleo al unísono.

-Sí, son unas criaturas desfiguradas por el odio y el dolor, con una forma horrible, encorvados y con los brazos largos y fuertes, eran soldados fieros y peligrosos. Su piel era oscura, los colmillos amarillos y la lengua larga y roja, los ojos eran pequeños y cerrados, como brasas ardientes, temían a la luz del sol, y al fin de la Guerra del Anillo, cuando fue destruido el Señor Oscuro, la mayoría de ellos perecieron y solo unos pocos sobrevivieron, aunque nunca llegaron a ser tan numerosos ni llegaron a alcanzar el poder maligno que antes tuvieron-, explicó con gran seriedad el enano.

-No lo sé, tal vez, pero se me hace tan extraño, en ésta era la existencia de trasgos es prácticamente impensable-, dijo el elfo.

-No tanto –irrumpió Gandalf entrando a la sala-, verán que con Saruman haciendo de las suyas y contando con la ayuda de Dante, hasta lo imposible o impensable puede llegar a concretarse-.

-Es cierto, tanto Saruman como mi pa..., digo Dante, son viles y arteros, de ellos cualquier cosa puede esperarse, más aún tratándose de cosas malignas y monstruosas-, dijo Anië.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-, preguntó Cleo con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Verás mi querida, tendremos que esperar a que Elrond regrese y ver que novedades nos trae-, enfatizó el mago.

-¿Entonces hay una posibilidad muy grande de que esas horribles criaturas hayan llegado a nuestra era?-, preguntó Nano.

-Por supuesto, a través de la magia negra de Saruman y Dante todo es posible, y si es así deberemos andar con cuidado porque estas bestias son peores de lo que puedes imaginarte, totalmente despiadadas y crueles, van causando destrucción a su paso-, recalcó Gandalf.

Ya era casi el medio día y cada uno de los que habían participado de la conversación estaban realizando sus tareas habituales pero sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que habían hablado, para cada uno de ellos la idea de pensar que trasgos anduvieran sueltos por ahí y haciendo de las suyas era más que angustiante. De todos ellos, Anië era quien peor se sentía ya que además de estar algo angustiada por la posibilidad de que realmente fueran trasgos los que andaban sueltos por ahí, lo que más la hacía sentir mal era su conversación de la noche anterior con Esteban.

Después de terminar de ordenar sus cosas de la biblioteca y de jugar un rato con Uriel y Ailén se fue a la cocina para ayudar a Cleo a preparar el almuerzo, con la comida ya lista y cocinándose en el horno, sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca le dijo a su amiga que saldría a dar una vuelta por el jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes y no te descuides, con esas bestias sueltas por ahí no me quedaré tranquila hasta que vuelvas a entrar-, dijo Cleo.

-¡Descuida Cleo, los trasgos solo andan de noche o cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse, no hay nada que temer a estas horas pero aún así te prometo que tendré cuidado-, dijo la elfa saliendo hacia el jardín.

Con una suave brisa acariciando su rostro caminó unos pasos hacia uno de los árboles del jardín, el más cercano a la posada y se sentó sobre el césped recostando su espalda sobre el tronco, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente logrando captar el dulce aroma de las flores del jardín. Permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a oír el canto de los pájaros que revoloteaban entre las ramas del árbol y comenzó a entrar en una especie de sueño que la transportó a los bosques de Lórien, lugar donde conoció al elfo que sería eternamente el dueño de su corazón.

Mientras en sueños caminaba por aquel bosque una angustia muy grande fue apoderándose de su corazón y un frío comenzó a recorrerle las venas, con cada paso que daba el dorado del follaje de los alrededores iba tornándose grisáceo y de gris iba pasando a negro, una sensación de frío cada vez más grande se apoderaba de ella. De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad, apenas lograba distinguir los troncos de los árboles de tan oscuro que estaba pese a que los elfos ven perfectamente incluso en la oscuridad y comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose, tras unos árboles alcanzó a vislumbrar un par de ojos rojizos y sintió entonces un hedor putrefacto en el aire al mismo tiempo que una horrible carcajada se hizo sentir.

-¿Así que tú eres Anië Ancalimä, ¿la que se supone tiene la fuerza interior suficiente como para poner fin al avance de la oscuridad, ¡jajajaja, ¿dónde está tu luz ahora, la luz que debe brillar cuando ya toda otra luz de esperanza se haya extinguido?-, dijo la siniestra voz.

-¿Quién eres, preséntate, ¡muestra tu rostro!-, ordenó algo enfadada.

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta. Yo soy un representate de la oscuridad, alguien a quien deberás enfrentarte cuando el momento llegue, cuando de ti dependa que el mundo de los hombres y de los elfos siga existiendo aunque entre ambos mundos no tengan ya prácticamente contacto alguno, pues si la oscuridad avanza la luz no tendrá lugar en ninguno de los dos mundos y todo, absolutamente todo el poder y todas las almas que habitan sobre la tierra pertenecerán al mundo de las sombras. Tú, ¿sabes realmente quién eres, ¿realmente tienes la fuerza y el valor para enfrentar a la oscuridad cuando el momento llegue?-, agregó la voz.

-Cuando me enseñes tu rostro, ¡sólo entonces responderé!-, dijo la elfa.

De entre las sombras salió un horripilante ser que lucía la apariencia de un trago pero que también parecía tener la contextura de un hombre, caminó hacia la elfa mientras unos hilos de baba chorreaban por las comisuras de sus labios. Anië retrocedió unos pasos y mirando atenta cada movimiento de aquella criatura volvió a hablar.

-¿Pero qué cosa eres?-, preguntó.

-¡Jajajaja, te diré cuando tú me respondas primero a la misma pregunta-, dijo la criatura.

-Tú sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz, sólo intentas sembrar dudas en mi corazón para que ellas me hagan fallar pero te aseguro que aunque deba entregar hasta mi último aliento, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello no me detendré hasta que las sombras del mal ya no acechen ni este mundo ni el de mi gente-, enfatizó la elfa.

-¿Realmente quieres saber quién o qué soy?-.

-Más que nada-.

-Pues yo soy uno de los tantos hombres que corrompidos por su sed de ambición y poder vendieron hasta sus almas por obtener cada día más riqueza y poder sin importar lo que destruyeran ni a quienes dañaran, esto es en lo que me he convertido y el futuro que les espera a todos y cada uno de los seres de este mundo cuando la oscuridad por fin triunfe-

-¡No si puedo impedirlo!-.

-Veremos mi señora elfa, veremos...¡jajajajaja!-, dijo la voz y la criatura desapareció.

-¿Anië, ¡despierta, ¿qué tienes, ¡no me asustes así!-, le decía Legolas tratando de despertarla de aquel sueño tan profundo.

-¡Por Eru y todos los Valar, ¡hay que detenerlos!-, dijo la elfa finalmente al despertar y abrazando a Legolas tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿Qué tienes, ¿qué es lo que te ha puesto así, ¿a quiénes hay que detener?-, volvió a preguntar él.

-Ayudame a ponerme de pié por favor-, dijo ella temblando.

-¿Por qué estás así?-, repreguntó Legolas ayudándola.

-Vamos adentro, aquí pueden haber oídos indiscretos-.

El príncipe elfo la abrazó de la cintura por el costado derecho, ella recostó de lado su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de él y caminaron juntos hacia la posada. Ya en el interior fueron hasta la biblioteca y le contó todo lo sucedido en aquel extraño sueño.


	35. Elrond vuelve con Silmendil

**Capítulo 35: Elrond vuelve con Silmendil. **

Los ojos de Anië se llenaron de lágrimas, su rostro comenzó a palidecer y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo, Legolas que no resistía ver sufrir de esa manera a su amada la abrazó con más ternura que nunca. Ella aún así no podía dejar de llorar y entonces él secó las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos una a una con un dulce beso.

-Meleth nîn1, comprendo que ese extraño sueño te haya alterado el ánimo pero intenta no angustiarte tanto, yo estoy y estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y protegerte-, le dijo mientras le sostenía el mentón con su mano.

-Lo sé, no imaginas lo importante que es para mí tenerte en estos momentos a mi lado-, respondió ella.

-Aún así siento que tu corazón guarda una angustia muy grande, ¿acaso sucede algo más que no quieres o puedes contarme?-.

-¡Oh Legolas, siento que todo se me está yendo de las manos y es en estos instantes en los que la idea de fallar me aterra, de tan sólo pensar en lo que podría suceder si el mal logra triunfar esta vez el corazón se me estruja-, dijo ella mientras el elfo tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-Insisto, creo que deberías confiar en que todos juntos podremos derrotar a las fuerzas oscuras y que debes confiar en ti misma, no obstante tengo la extraña sensación de que algo más turba tu corazón-.

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Creo que habrá que esperar a ver como se van dando las cosas y qué noticias nos trae Elrond a su regreso, quizá nos traiga alguna noticia que pueda alimentar nuestras esperanzas-, dijo ella tratando de desviar la conversación al notar que su amado tal vez intuyera algo respecto a lo sucedido con Esteban.

-Es cierto, esperemos Elrond nos traiga buenas noticias de La Gran Dama y del concilio de los Altos Elfos-, dijo él clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella que simplemente respondió a esa mirada con una tierna y pícara sonrisa.

De pronto la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y ellos que aún permanecían tomados de las manos se soltaron súbitamente, tras la puerta apareció el rostro amable de Cleo que les había ido a avisar que el almuerzo ya estaba listo y servido en la mesa. Entonces los tres se dirigieron a la salón comedor en donde todos los que estaban, los niños, Nano, Cleo, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas y Anië compartiron un rico almuerzo.

Las horas fueron pasando, por momentos demasiado rápido, por momentos demasiado lento, y finalmente llegó la hora de que Nano fuera hasta el lago donde estaba el portal para ir a buscar a Elrond. Tomó las llaves de la camioneta y les avisó a todos que salía, por supuesto que Gimli se ofreció a acompañarlo por si acaso mientras que Gandalf y Legolas quedarían a cargo de mantener seguros a las mujeres y a los niños.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado y regresen los tres con bien-, les dijo Anië a Nano y a Gimli antes de que partieran.

-Descuida, sé cuidarme y además llevo a alguien que parece estar muy bien predispuesto en caso de tener que entrar en acción y que se tomó el trabajo incluso de darme unas lecciones, jajaja!-, dijo Nano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gimli no articuló palabra pero se dedicó a hacer una muy divertida mueca en respuesta a las palabras de Nano, ambos se fueron lo más rápido posible para llegar antes de que Elrond y poder regresar en cuanto él arribara. Los niños quedaron viendo algo de televisión en la sala y Cleo, Gandalf, Legolas y Anië se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar algo de té con lembas.

Los cuatro se sentaron en banquetas alrededor de la mesada de madera de la cocina, dónde por lo general suelen merendar Anië y Cleo cuando están solas, y permanecieron en silencio tomándose cada uno su té, la elfa tomó una de las lembas que estaban puestas en un plato sobre la mesada color miel y la comió mirando al suelo, Gandalf y Legolas seguían callados y entonces Cleo dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-, suspiró mientras todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella.

En ese instante las miradas de ambos elfos se cruzaron y quedaron perdidas cada una en la mirada del otro. Gandalf, como siempre atento a todo, pudo notar eso debido a su suspicacia habitual y sonrió levemente.

-¡Ssssss, mmmmm -dejó escapar el mago y siguió-, Cleo..., estaba pensado que tal vez puedas ayudarme con unos libros que estoy acomodando en la biblioteca, ¿vamos?-.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-, preguntó Cleo mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

-Sí, ¡ahora!. Quisiera tener todo arreglado antes de que lleguen Nano y Gimli con Elrond-, soltó el mago mirándola con cara de nos vamos de una vez para que hablen.

-Ah, ¡si, tienes razón, mejor te ayudo ahora así después me dedico a preparar la cena-, respondió ella guiñando uno de sus ojos y dedicando a Gandalf una pícara sonrisa.

Legolas y Anië notaron que Gandalf quería dejarlos a solas y se sonrieron entre si al ver lo cómica que resultaba la situación en que los cuatro se encontraban. Finalmente Gandalf y Cleo se fueron a la biblioteca a ordenar los libros como el mago había sugerido mientras que los enamorados quedaron en la cocina terminando de tomar el té.

-Anië..., yo quisiera poder ayudarte con esta carga que llevas, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si no confías en mí como para contarme lo que ahora te tiene así con la mirada triste?-, le dijo tomando una de las manos que la elfa tenía apoyada en la mesada junto a la taza y logrando que ella dejara de mantener su mirada perdida sobre el suelo y lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

Al cruzar su mirada con la de él, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y miles de mariposas agitando sus alas en su estómago, ¿cómo seguir diciéndole que nada le pasaba cuando ante esa mirada ella sentía que era imposible no sucumbir?; entonces sin poder responderle aún ella comenzó a temblar y trató de articular alguna palabra.

-Verás...-comenzó a decir ella mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba mientras el seguía sujetándole la mano-, yo...-siguió diciendo pero él la interrumpió besándole la mano que le estaba sujetando-, Esteban ya sabe la verdad y no sé que hacer-.

-¿Qué?-, dijo Legolas mirándola a los ojos y sin dejar de sujetarle la mano.

-Sí, encontró la carta que Tasha me escribió antes de morir y como es obvio la leyó, sabe toda la verdad y si bien aún no confirmó a ciencia cierta que Leo y Legolas son las dos caras de la misma moneda lo sospecha, sé que es así pues conozco su mirada. Además anoche estaba más que furioso y luego de un pequeño incidente que tuvimos se fue a dormir al cuarto que había sido de Tasha-.

-¿Incidente, ¿a qué te refieres, ¿no te hizo daño verdad, porque si fue así...-, estaba diciendo Legolas ya algo molesto cuando Anië lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amado.

-No, no me hizo daño, quédate tranquilo, pero era obvio que iba a estar más que furioso pues no es fácil digerir que con quien estás casado resulta no ser quien creías y lo que es peor aún te enteras de que está perdidamente enamorada de otro-, respondió ella al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Por favor, no llores, no puedo verte llorar-, le dijo poniéndose de pie, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Anië ya no pudo seguir hablando y comenzó a sollozar, él le estrechó tan fuerte pero tiernamente como pudo entre sus brazos, ella recostó su cara sobre uno de sus hombros y él le acarició suavemente los cabellos. Se sentía tan segura y reconfortada con su abrazo que una leve calidez comenzó a invadirla.

-¡Gracias!-, le dijo permaneciendo aún refugiada entre sus brazos y respondiendo ahora a ese abrazo tan tierno que él le estaba dando.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo te amo más que a mi vida-, le dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón con su dedo índice logrando que las miradas de ambos volvieran a cruzarse.

-Y yo-.

Ambos tenían sus miradas perdidas en las del otro, sus rostros se acercaban, la respiración se les entrecortaba y sus corazones latían cada vez con mayor intensidad, sus labios se encontraban cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban entre sus rostros, ya no podían resistir las ganas de besarse. Justo cuando sus labios estaban por unirse en un apasionado beso una voz que venía de la sala los hizo como volver en si y ambos se alejaron.

-¡Llegaron!-, exclamaron al unísono y corrieron hasta la sala.

Ambos entraron a la sala lo más rápido que pudieron y frente a ellos estaban Nano, Elrond y Gimli.

-¿Cómo les fue?-, preguntó Anië a Nano.

-Bien, por suerte tanto el camino de ida como el de vuelta estuvo tranquilo-, respondió.

-Padrino..., ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido?-, preguntó ahora la elfa.

-Bien también. ¿Y Gandalf?-, preguntó el Señor Elfo.

-En la biblioteca con Cleo ordenando unos libros, ¿por?-, dijo ella.

-Por favor ve y dile que necesito hablar con él, que lo estaré esperando en mi habitación, luego de hablar con Gandalf les contaré los detalles de mi visita a Galadriel-, dijo y cargando una especie de bolso se fue a su cuarto.

Anië fue a buscar a Gandalf para darle el mensaje de Elrond y mientras tanto Gimli, Legolas y Nano se quedaron conversando en la sala. La elfa entró en la biblioteca casi sin hacer ruido y se acercó lentamente hasta donde el mago y su amiga estaban poniendo unos libros sobre unas estanterías.

-Disculpen, no deseo interrumpirlos pero Elrond ya regreso y me pidió te avise que necesita verte, que te espera en su habitación-, dijo dirigiéndose al mago.

-Mmmmm, Cleo, ¿te animas a terminar de ordenarlos tu sola, yo me iré a ver que precisa Elrond-.

-¡Claro que si Gandalf, ve tranquilo que además ya casi estábamos terminando-, respondió.

El mago dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos en ese momento sobre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca y dedicándoles a ambas una sonrisa se fue donde Elrond para ver que novedades traía de parte de la Gran Dama. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación del Señor Elfo y golpeó, desde el interior su voz le indicó que pasara.

-Con permiso Elrond, me ha dicho Anië que necesitabas hablar conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Galadriel?-, preguntó el mago.

-Pues verás Gandalf, la situación es más compleja de lo que nos habíamos imaginado-.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te ha dicho Galadriel?-.

-No es sólo lo que ella me ha dicho, en parte yo he sentido algo también y ella confirmó mis sospechas, por eso es que estoy en condiciones de afirmar que las cosas son o están peor de lo que llegamos a imaginar podrían llegar a ser-.

-Eso concretamente quiere decir...-, alcanzó a decir Gandalf hasta que Elrond lo interrumpió.

-Quiere decir que esa fuerza maligna que detectanos en aumento durante los últimos días se debe a que a partir del uso de magia negra Saruman y Dante han logrado de alguna manera volver a crear Trasgos u orcos, como prefieras llamarlos, y eso sin contar que cada día consiguen más adeptos a las fuerzas oscuras-.

-Con lo cual no es difícil imaginar que el panorama y el horizonte se irán poniendo más que oscuros, pues en tu mirada y en el tono de tu voz advierto que esto es sólo la punta del ovillo-, dijo el mago a Elrond levantando su ceja izquierda.

-¡Cómo me conoces amigo mío, acertadas son tus palabras y tu corazón no te engaña cuando sientes que esto es sólo una pequeña parte de todo lo que tendremos que enfrentar. Por esta razón es que Galadriel me ha solicitado que estemos al pendiente de Anië y que la ayudemos en todo lo que nos sea posible, sobretodo que la ayudemos a estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento de la batalla final en la que el destino del mundo se decidirá-.

-Entonces imagino hablarás con ella para contarle todo esto, ¿verdad?-.

-Pues sí, con ella y con todos los que estamos embarcados en esta causa. Con eso quiero decir que mañana, ni bien el sol se haya asomado por el horizonte, los quiero a todos reunidos en la biblioteca al modo de un concilio, pues tengo muchas cosas que informarles y tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar al respecto. Incluso Nano y Cleo deberán asistir, es de vital importancia puesto que ambos se convirtieron en una gran ayuda para la causa-, dijo Elrond para luego dejar escapar un gran suspiro en el que expresó su desasosiego.

-¡Así se hará entonces, me encargaré de avisarles a todos-, dijo Gandalf dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡Gandalf, aguarda un momento por favor, hay algo que debo enseñarte, es algo que debo entregarle a Anië en nombre de Galadriel y el Concilio de los Altos Elfos-, dijo Elrond con algo de solemnidad.

Gandalf se giró hacia Elrond y caminó hacia una mesa sobre la que había algo cubierto por un paño de terciopelo color cereza que el Señor Elfo se encargó de sacar cuando el mago estuvo a su lado.

-¡Silmendil!-, exclamó Elrond al quitar el paño y dejar al descubierto una bellísima espada cuya hoja reflejaba destellos plateados por doquier y cuya empuñadura llevaba muchas piedras delicadamente engarzadas.

-¡Simplemente e increíblemente bella!- exclamó el mago.

-Así es, bella, liviana y letal, pues su hoja es más que filosa y guarda un secreto, ya que cuando haya orcos cerca la hoja brillará y dejará escapar unos destellos violetas. Imagino que con la ayuda de Legolas y unas buenas clases de esgrima de su parte Anië podrá usarla sin problema-, dijo Elrond.

-Pues veo que Galadriel y el Concilio prevén que las cosas pueden llegar a complicarse y mucho si han sido capaces de mandar a forjar una espada para ella y además le mandan todo un conjunto de armas adicionales-, dijo Gandalf viendo que sobre la mesa el par de dagas haciendo juego con la espada y con sus respectivas vainas, y el arco acompañado por un bellísimo carcaj de cuero negro con adornos dorados.

-Sí, y debemos todos estar preparados para cuando ese momento llegue pues el más mínimo error puede significarnos la derrota-, afirmó Elrond.

-¿Cuándo le darás la noticia a Anië sobre Silmendil?-, preguntó.

-Mañana durante el Concilio le diré y le haré entrega de la espada, las dagas y el arco con el carcaj y sus respectivas flechas-.

Cleo y Anië ya habían terminado de ordenar y acomodar los libros de Gandalf en las estanterías de la biblioteca y se dirigían hacia la cocina para preparar la cena cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡Deja Cleo, yo atiendo –dijo la elfa-, ¿hola?-.

-Hola, ¿cómo están los niños?-, dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¡Esteban, ¿cómo estás, ¿te sucede algo?-.

-Estoy como puedo, ¿qué me preguntas, ¿aún no me respondiste?. ¿Cómo están Uriel y Ailén?-.

-Bien, jugando en su cuarto. ¿A qué hora llegas, te pregunto para tenerte la cena lista-.

-Esta noche no voy a volver a la posada, quería avisarte eso y hablar un par de palabras con los niños-.

-¿Cómo que no vas a volver, ¿dónde te vas a quedar?-, preguntó ella con cierto dejo de angustia.

-Mira mi am..., ¡Anië, estoy cansado, tuve una mala noche anoche, un mal día en el trabajo y todavía me siento muy mal y estoy muy confundido con todo lo que sucedió. ¡Trata de entenderme, necesito estar sólo y lejos de ti. Aquí a unas cuadras hay un hotel donde puedo quedarme, ya hice la reserva de una habitación, sólo quiero hablarle a los niños para decirle que esta noche su papá no vuelve porque tiene que quedarse trabajando, para recordarles cuanto los amo y para decirte que si pasa algo me llames al celular pues lo tendré prendido toda la noche por cualquier cosa. ¿Puedes llamar a los niños?-, dijo Esteban con un nudo en su garganta.

-Está bien, ahora los llamo-, dijo ella con los ojos algo húmedos y con el teléfono inalámbrico se dirigió hacia la habitación de los niños.

-¡Ailén, Uriel, es papá que necesita hablarles-, les dijo y ellos corrieron a atender el teléfono.

-Hola papá-, dijeron los dos al teléfono y con el auricular en medio de las orejas de los dos para poder hablar casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mis soles, ¿se están portando bien?-.

-¡Sí!-, respondieron los dos.

-Mis pequeñitos, los llamo para avisarles que por cuestiones de trabajo papá debe quedarse hoy en la oficina por eso quería decirles cuanto los quiero y los extraño, darles las buenas noches y desearles que tengan dulces sueños, pero por sobre todas las cosas quiero pedirles que sean niños buenos y sean obedientes, hagan caso a mamá y no la hagan enojar, pero por sobre todo cuídenla por mi-, les dijo tratando de contener el llanto para que no notaran lo triste que en realidad estaba.

-¡Sí papá, nos portaremos bien y cuidaremos de mamá, que también tengas una buena noche-, dijeron al unísono y él cortó la comunicación.

-Tomá mamá, ya cortó-, dijo Ailén dando a Anië el teléfono inalámbrico.

-¡Gracias cielo, en un ratito estará la cena lista así que vayan juntando los juguetes para que no queden tirados-.

-Sí mamá-, respondieron ambos y se pusieron a juntar los juguetes.

Ella salió de la habitación de los niños con el teléfono en la mano y lágrimas en sus ojos que secó cuando se cruzó camino a la cocina con Legolas antes de que este pudiera notarlas.

1 Amor mío, _en Sindarin._


	36. Pelea y Concilio

**Capítulo 36: Pelea y Concilio. **

Ella venía de la habitación de los niños con el teléfono en una de sus manos y lágrimas en sus ojos cuando al llegar a un cruce del pasillo se encontró con Legolas, entonces tan rápido como pudo se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano para que el elfo no notara que había estado llorando.

-¿Te pasa algo Anië?-, preguntó él al ver su rostro tan pálido.

-No, nada-, respondió ella con un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Segura, no desconfío de tu palabra pero es que se te ve muy pálida, como si tu alma estuviera pasando por una gran turbación, ¿aún te atormenta el sueño que tuviste hoy?-, preguntó al notar un dejo de angustia en el tono de voz de su amada.

-No sé, no me había dado cuenta, tal vez inconscientemente me afecte más de lo que imagino-.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, ella que llevaba su rostro cabizbajo lo levantó y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Legolas entonces se acercó a ella sin soltar su mano y la abrazó, Anië correspondió a ese abrazo y por un momento sintió que estando entre sus brazos podía olvidar todas las penas que su corazón ahora estaba soportando.

-¡Gracias Legolas, ¡no sabes como me reconfortan tus abrazos!-, susurró a su oído mientras seguía abrazándolo. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte entonces.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero la cena ya está lista y esperando en la mesa-, dijo la voz de Cleo tras ellos.

Ambos asintieron con sus rostros y dejaron de abrazarse.

-Cleo, Esteban llamó avisando que hoy se queda en la oficina trabajando y que por ende no viene a cenar-, dijo Anië mirando con algo de angustia a su amiga.

-¡Con razón y hasta hora no había llegado, le aviso a los niños y a los demás que está ya la cena y retiro su plato y cubiertos de la mesa-.

-Me parece lo mejor-, respondió la elfa mientras Cleo iba a avisar a los demás.

-¿Esteban no regresará hoy?-, preguntó Legolas algo extrañado por esa noticia.

-No, acaba de llamar para avisar que se quedará en la oficina trabajando y para saludar a los niños-.

-¿Es sólo eso o sucedió algo?-.

-¿Algo como qué, ¿qué podría haber sucedido?-, respondió ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-No sé, tú dímelo, ¡es tu esposo y padre de tus hijos!-, respondió el elfo con sarcasmo.

-¡Eso no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, ¿sabes, sé muy bien quién es Esteban, pero ¡gracias!-, le espetó ante su sarcasmo y empezó a dirigirse hacia el comedor.

-Lo siento, ¡no sé por qué reaccioné así!-, dijo él tomándola del brazo para detener su paso.

-¡Está bien, no te disculpes, después de todo lo que has dicho no debe ofenderme ya que es verdad. Mejor vayamos a cenar-, dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Pero An...-, llego a decir hasta que ella lo interrumpió.

-Nada, por favor, no quiero hablar ahora, tal vez luego de la cena-, dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y pidiéndole piedad con su mirada.

Legolas asintió con su cabeza y pudo sentir la pena tan grande que su amada reflejaba en su rostro, respetó su pedido y en silencio ambos caminaron hasta el comedor. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde se reunían para desayunar, almorzar, merendar o cenar todos juntos, ya el resto estaban sentados esperándolos, así que tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar.

La cena transcurrió en total silencio. Todos se sentían extrañados por la ausencia de Esteban pero ninguno, a excepción de los niños, Legolas y Cleo que ya sabían el porque, se atrevía a preguntar a Anië la causa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Anië acompañó a los niños para que se acostasen a dormir mientras Cleo preparaba para todos un café. La elfa volvió al comedor y se sentó justo en el mismo instante en que su amiga regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja en la que traía siete pocillos de café recién hecho.

-Anië, mañana ni bien haya amanecido Elrond desea que nos reunamos en la biblioteca a modo de concilio-, dijo el mago mientras que el Señor Elfo tomaba su café.

-¿Pasa algo malo padrino, quiero decir ¿pasa o pasará algo peor de lo que ya viene ocurriendo?-, preguntó ella a Elrond que ahora ya había depositado el posillo sobre el plato.

-Verás, traigo noticias importantes de la Dama Blanca, noticias y información que debemos conocer todos pues de eso depende nuestra victoria o nuestro fracaso. Cuando me refiero a todos, también incluyo a Cleo y Nano-, aseveró el Señor Elfo.

-¡Nosotros!-, exclamaron casi preguntando al unísono Cleo y Nano.

-Sí, ustedes-, respondió.

-Bien, considerando lo temprano que será la reunión y la importancia de la misma sugiero que todos vayamos a descansar-, dijo Gandalf.

-Coincido contigo-, dijo Anië mientras ayudaba a Cleo a levantar las cosas que habían quedado en la mesa.

-Siendo así, yo me retiro para poder descansar-, dijo Gandalf levantándose de la silla.

-Y yo-, dijo Gimli.

-Yo, estimadas amigas no las ayudo con los trastes en la cocina pues la verdad hoy estoy más que agotado así que parto rumbo a mi camita para poder descansar, no soy muy de madrugar y mañana tendré que hacerlo-, dijo Nano encogiéndose de hombros.

Elrond se levantó y sin decir palabra alguna se fue a dormir también mientras que Legolas salió a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la posada para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Como todas las noches Cleo y Anië lavaron todos los cubiertos, platos y demás para dejar todo en listo para el día siguiente.

-¡Me voy ya para mi cama!- exclamó Cleo dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Yo creo mejor me tomaré un buen vaso de leche caliente con miel para poder dormir, pues dudo pueda hacerlo-, soltó Anië con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Quieres me quede haciéndote compañía mientras tomas la leche?-, le preguntó en tono amable.

-No, ¡gracias amiga mía, pero tu cara pide a gritos que vayas a dormir, nuestro día no fue fácil e imagino que los que vendrán tampoco lo serán y por lo tanto cuanto más descansados estemos mejor. ¡No te preocupes que estaré bien!-, respondió dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

-¡Está bien, como quieras. Aunque reconozco que mi cuerpo siente como si le hubieran dado una paliza-, dijo Cleo nuevamente bostezando y yéndose a dormir.

Anië quedó sola en la cocina, fue a la heladera y tomó la jarra de la leche, vertió lo suficiente para un vaso en un jarro metálico y lo puso al fuego de la hornilla, cuando la leche estuvo a punto la sirvió en el vaso y le agregó una buena cantidad de miel, se sentó en una de las banquetas y con la mirada perdida en el vaso se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó la presencia de su amado Legolas tras ella que había vuelto de constatar que todo estuviera bien, pues con trasgos dando vueltas por doquier ya nada ni nadie estaba a salvo por esos días.

El se acercó tan despacio y silenciosamente que ella no advirtió su presencia hasta que él apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo provocando que la elfa saltara del susto y casi derramara el vaso con la leche.

-¿Intentas matarme del susto?-, preguntó ella aún temblando.

-No sólo qué me extrañó que estuvieras levantada aún, ya es muy tarde-, respondió.

-Pues podría decir lo mismo de ti-, replicó ella.

-Verás, todas las noches me dedico a revisar que los alrededores estén tranquilos, imagino no queremos recibir sorpresas desagradables en la noche, ¡no sé si se entiende, expresó el elfo con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo tengo que tomar esta afirmación tuya, ¿cómo un reproche?-, dijo ella con algo de soberbia.

-No, no estoy reprochándote nada, sólo hago lo que debo hacer, ¡nada más!. Simplemente me pareció raro verte aquí aún despierta-.

-Pues por el tono de tu voz si parecía un reproche, además ya es la segunda vez en el día en que te diriges a mí en ese tono, y la verdad es que me duele que me hables de esa manera-.

-Mira Anië, la verdad es que en ningún momento tuve la intención de lastimarte con mis comentarios, tu sabes que a veces actúo así, es mi forma de ser-.

-No trates de justificarte, aún siendo tu forma de ser jamás desde que nos conocimos me habías tratado así, al menos nunca te oí hablarme en ese tono-.

Sin decir nada él se sentó en una de las banquetas junto a ella, apoyó los codos en la mesada, se tomó ambas manos dejando los pulgares libres para sostenerse con ellos el mentón y dejó escapar un suspiro a modo de mostrar su disgusto.

-¿Ves, ¡cuando actúas así es porque hay algo que te molesta, te conozco, sé que algo te causa disgusto!-.

-¿Me conoces, yo también te conozco y reconozco esa mirada que traes, sé que estás sufriendo por algo y no entiendo por qué no eres capaz de confiar en mí y contarme que es lo que impide que tus ojos brillen, y no me vengas con que es debido a los sucesos de los últimos días y nada más, ¡porque sé y sabes que no se trata de eso y nada más!-, le retrucó.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansada y es tarde, mejor dejamos esta conversación para otro momento pues no estoy de ánimos para discutir contigo-, dijo ella luego de beber el último sorbo de leche y poniéndose de pie junto a la banqueta.

-¡Entonces estoy en lo cierto, ¿hay algo más verdad?-, le dijo bajándose de la banqueta y tomándola de uno de los brazos.

-Ahora no voy a hablar de eso y punto. La verdad es que la leche tibia con miel ya me está haciendo efecto y me quiero ir a dormir-, dijo ella tratando de soltarse y esquivándole la mirada.

-¡Anië, necesito saber que te sucede, ¡por favor!-.

-Y yo dije que ahora tengo ganas de irme a descansar, por favor suéltame y respeta mi silencio-, dijo a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada de no te atrevas a desafiarme.

-¿Es por él verdad, dime que no te ha hecho daño, júralo, porque si se atrevió a lastimarte de alguna manera se va a arrepentir-, dijo algo ofuscado.

-¡No, no me ha hecho daño, es un buen hombre, con sus errores como cualquiera pero tiene un noble corazón. Jamás entenderías por qué estoy así, ¡ya déjame en paz!- dijo rompiendo en llanto y logrando soltarse de la mano con la que Legolas la sujetaba.

La elfa no le dio tiempo a nada, así como se soltó de su mano y con lágrimas en sus ojos se fue tan veloz como pudo hacia su habitación, él la siguió pero ella logró ser más rápida, entonces entró, le cerró la puerta en la cara y alcanzó a ponerle llave. Él quedó tras la puerta totalmente apenado, no había sido su intención que ella se enfadara o se sintiera dolida por su actitud.

-Anië, sé que estás tras la puerta, ¡por favor ábreme!-, dijo él lo más dulcemente que pudo pero ella no le contestó.

Anië estaba con la espalda pegada a la puerta, tenía unas ganas enormes de abrirle y de echarse en sus brazos pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dolida por la forma en que la había tratado.

-Realmente lo siento, ¡créeme, sucede que verte mal y no saber por qué, y menos aún poder ayudarte me hace actuar de esa manera, sé qué no es excusa pero no sé que hacer para verte bien-, dijo totalmente apenado mientras ella se dejaba caer al piso al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Él la sintió dejarse caer tras la puerta y estando al otro lado se puso de rodillas, bien pegado a la madera y con el tono más bajo posible le dijo:

-Estuve mal, lo sé, si no quieres disculpame por eso realmente lo entiendo y lo aceptaré aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi alma. Quiero que sepas que te amo, eso nunca cambiará, y también quiero que sepas que estaré siempre a tu lado para protegerte y para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, para que te refugies en mis brazos si lo deseas y puedas, aunque sea por unos instantes, olvidarte de tanto dolor. No te olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado-, dijo al sentirla sollozar tras la puerta.

Ella se giró levemente, quedó mirando a la puerta y puso su mano derecha contra la madera, él del otro lado también alzó su mano y la puso contra la madera, las manos de ambos quedaron a la misma altura sólo separadas por aquella puerta. Luego los dos se pusieron de pie y cada uno se fue a descansar para enfrentar el concilio del día siguiente.

Anië aún dormía, escondida entre las sábanas y la frazada, calentita y muy placenteramente, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera lograr conciliar un sueño así, de pronto unos golpes a la puerta de su habitación la trajeron a la realidad.

-¡Sí, ¡quién es?-, preguntó con voz aún de dormida.

-Cleo, ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Aguarda un minuto que me levanto a abrirte, la puerta está cerrada con llave-, dijo en voz baja y levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Y por qué la cerraste con llave?-, preguntó Cleo mientras Anië abría la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo al abrir la puerta-, ahora te explico-, y volvió a cerrar la puerta pero ahora sin llave luego de que Cleo entrara.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la cama y se sentaron, Cleo ya estaba vestida mientras que como Anië recién despertaba aún permanecía en pijama.

-Bien, ¿me dirás ahora por qué cerraste la puerta con llave?-.

-Verás..., anoche cuando me quedé tomando el vaso de leche tibia con miel...-, se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

-Sí, ¿qué sucedió?-.

-Legolas volvía de hacer su ronda de vigilancia para constatar que todo estuviera bien en los alrededores y me preguntó que hacía despierta tan tarde. Bueno, una cosa trajo la otra, me preguntó un par de cosas que no quise responder y terminamos discutiendo. ¡Por Eru, ¡es la primera vez que discutimos!. Me puse mal y me vine corriendo para acá, él vino tras de mi pero alcancé a cerrar la puerta y como no quería escucharlo cerré con llave-, dijo la elfa con los ojos que empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

-¡Ups!-, dijo Cleo alzando sus cejas.

-Luego se quedó tras la puerta un rato y me dijo unas cosas tan lindas que te juro me moría de ganas de abrir la puerta y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudiera...-, alcanzó a decir hasta que su amiga la interrumpió.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-.

-Tal vez por orgullo, me dolió la forma en que me trató, aunque reconozco que tenía sus razones, no justifico que me tratara así-.

-Y bueno, los enamorados son así-, dijo irónicamente Cleo y dedicó una pícara sonrisa a su amiga.

-¡No le veo la gracia!-.

-Yo tampoco, ¡la verdad es que no te entiendo, no amas a Esteban pero sufres por él, te mueres por estar en brazos de Legolas y terminas con él discutiendo, realmente resultaste complicada, en tu lugar iba corriendo a abrazarlo-.

-Pero resulta que somos diferentes y aunque me muera por dentro por ir corriendo a decirle que lo amo y que necesito me abrace bien fuerte, no lo haré, no hasta que me calme-.

-Bien, pero mientras tanto date prisa y vístete pues no te olvides que nos esperan en quince minutos en un concilio-.

-Creeme que no lo olvidé-, dijo y de un salto corrió a para asearse y cambiarse.

Una vez que ya estuvo lista, ambas se fueron a la cocina para tomar un poco de café antes de ir al Concilio que se llevaría a cabo en la biblioteca. Se prepararon el café lo más rápido que pudieron y lo tomaron casi a fondo blanco para no demorar, aún terminando de tragar el café corrieron a la biblioteca donde todos los demás ya las estaban esperando.

-¿Qué cara traes, ¿tuviste una mala noche?-, preguntó Nano a la elfa.

-Algo-, contestó mirando de reojo a Legolas.

-¿Por, ¡si se puede preguntar!-, dijo nuevamente el muchacho.

-Nada en especial, sólo no dormí bien, eso es todo-, respondió la elfa con un dejo de enfado y mirando a Nano con cara de ya no me preguntes más.

-Bueno, ya que todos los convocados a esta especie de Concilio ya están aquí, lo mejor es no perder tiempo e ir directamente a lo que nos concierne-, dijo muy altivo Elrond.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-, expresó Gandalf.

-Les voy a pedir que por favor presten total atención a lo que voy a decirles pues es muy delicado. En primer lugar pude confirmar que las criaturas que andan merodeando por las noches y atacando a la gente son trasgos, de alguna manera que aún no logramos descubrir a través de magia negra Saruman ha logrado crear nuevos tragos para que lo ayuden en sus viles planes, esto quiere decir que estamos como en antaño en la Tierra Media pero en la actualidad, lo cual se complica pues los hombres de hoy día creen que este tipo de cosas sólo pasan o existen en cuentos de hadas y duendecillos, lamentablemente no es así. En segunda instancia puedo decirles que las cosas se pondrán aún peor, pues de acá a algún tiempo el mundo entero se convertirá en tierra de nadie, los hombres se enfrentarán unos a otros por odio, ambición o poder, cegados por el rencor entre si y por los sentimientos más ruines que puede albergan el corazón de un hombre se destruirán unos a otros y ocasionarán grandes catástrofes en toda la tierra, pues la naturaleza al sentir el daño que le están haciendo se les volverá en contra; entonces todo lo que hasta hoy conocemos dejará de existir, incluso las Tierras Imperecederas. Al menos eso es lo que hemos alcanzado a ver con la Dama Blanca que podría suceder si no detenemos a Saruman-.

Todos permanecían en silencio, cabizbajos, la noticia que Elrond acababa de darles, aunque esperada tal vez, les traía tristeza pues Saruman conseguía cada vez más adeptos y se hacía más fuerte.

-No obstante –continuó luego de un breve silencio-, la Dama Blanca y el Concilio de Altos Elfos aún conservan las esperanzas de que lograremos detenerlo y debido a ello es que te envían esto mi querida Anië-, dijo a su ahijada a la vez que le entregaba un paquete envuelto en terciopelo rojo que estaba atado por una cinta dorada que tomó del escritorio que había en la biblioteca.

Cada uno de los presentes incluida Anië, con excepción de Elrond y Gandalf, permanecían en sus sillas expectantes ante el contenido de aquel paquete que su padrino había dejado sobre su falda. La elfa desató con delicadeza la cinta dorada y muy lentamente fue abriendo el envoltorio de terciopelo rojo, cuando terminó de abrirlo enorme fue la sorpresa para todos, pero aún más para ella al encontrar una espada con su correspondiente vaina.

-Tienes ante tus ojos a Silmendil, espada que fuera forjada especialmente para ti hija mía pues te hará falta y te será muy útil en los tiempos por venir. Podrás comprobar que la misma es liviana y su hoja tiene el poder de brillar cuando tengas trasgos cerca, en tal caso lanzará como una luz violácea-, dijo a la elfa poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Pero padrino, ¿qué hago yo con una espada en pleno siglo XXI?-.

-Verás, las cosas se pondrán tan mal y tan descabelladas que pese a estar en el siglo XXI, la batalla final se llevara a cabo como en los tiempos antiguos y habrá que luchar hasta el final a capa y espada-.

-Hay un pequeño detalle que nadie tuvo en cuenta, en mi vida he tenido una espada en mis manos, así que..., ¿cómo piensan que podré defenderme y defender a alguien si no sé siquiera como utilizarla correctamente sin lastimarme yo misma, no había otra arma más sencilla de usar?-

-Sucede que ellos tuvieron en cuenta que tu tienes un gran poder, que tu magia te será muy útil en batalla, pero además de la magia necesitarás de armas extras pues hasta la magia más poderosa puede ir declinando con el cansancio y tendrás momentos de baja energética en los que no podrás usar eso como arma y necesitarás de armas más contundentes-, explicó de pronto el mago.

-Además, no sólo te enviaron a Silmendil, también tienes aquí un par de dagas con sus correspondientes vainas también, y un muy bonito arco con su respectivo carcaj, con una buena reserva de flechas, todo el conjunto de armas destinado al mismo fin, tener una buena provisión de armas con las que luchar. Ellos confían en ti, tu también deberías hacerlo-, le dijo el Señor Elfo.

-Pues con el arco y las flechas me llevo bien, con las dagas también, pero con la espada no me fio-.

-Entonces deberás aprender a usarla bien, supongo Legolas no tendrá problema en darte unas cuantas clases, ¿verdad?-, dijo Gandalf mirando hacia el elfo.

Anië y Legolas se miraron en ese instante y al cruzar sus miradas ambos dirigieron de inmediato su vista al suelo, en el fondo de sus corazones aún estaban algo dolidos por lo sucedido en la noche.

-Por mi no hay inconveniente-, dijo de inmediato Legolas aún con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡Yo tampoco lo tengo!-, exclamó Anië levantando la mirada.

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, acaso era idea suya o Anië y Legolas estaban actuando algo odiosos entre sí.

-Me parece maravilloso porque sugiero que hoy mismo empiecen con las lecciones, cuanto antes estés preparada mejor-, dijo Elrond mirando seriamente a su ahijada.

-Entonces después del almuerzo comenzamos, si Anië está de acuerdo-, afirmó Legolas.

-¡Me parece bien!-, dijo ella.

-Ya con una de tantas cosas solucionadas, ahora iremos a otro punto muy importante en todo esto, más bien podría decir dos puntos muy importantes. Es decir, Cleo y Nano, hasta ahora vuestra ayuda ha sido fundamental, pues ustedes dos al igual que Anië son quienes conocen con mejor detalle los movimientos y cada cosa relacionada a esta era, es decir están más empapados de la modernidad que nosotros por una cuestión de distancias y de convivencia con ella. Bien, seguiremos necesitando de vuestro apoyo y vuestra guía, después de todo que el mundo tal y como lo conocemos siga existiendo depende de todos nosotros, de nuestra unión y fuerza como lo fuera antaño la comunidad-.

-¡Cuente con nosotros para lo que sea!-, dijeron casi al unísono Cleo y Nano.

-Bueno, dado que ya hemos puesto los puntos relevantes sobre la mesa y todos ya están enterados de las últimas novedades doy por concluido este concilio y todos podemos volver a nuestras tareas habituales-, dijo el Señor Elfo mirando a todos muy atento.

Todos fueron saliendo de la biblioteca y los últimos en irse fueron Anië y Legolas. Ella estaba por salir y él la tomó de uno de los brazos.

-Aguarda un momento –le dijo él con un dejo de seriedad-, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-.

-¿De qué, ¿de las clases, ¿creo que ya eso quedó claro, no?-, respondió ella fingiendo no entender a que se refería.

-¡Vamos Anië! -dijo mientras la jalaba hacia él y ella comenzaba a temblar-, sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando, sabes que es por lo que sucedió anoche-.

-¡Ah, era eso!-, dijo como restándole importancia.

Él seguía sujetándola del brazo y ella no podía evitar perderse en aquella profunda mirada azul al mismo tiempo que deseaba salir huyendo, pero sus pies no se movían y no podía dejar de temblar.

-Sí, eso, ¿qué otra cosa sino?-, le respondió acercándose más a ella.

-Está bien, si quieres hablar te prometo que hablaremos, pero ahora no, por favor, podemos hablar mientras practico esgrima contigo, ¿te parece?-, dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-De acuerdo, hablamos luego-, le dijo él al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro y le daba un dulce y tierno beso en la frente.


	37. Clases de esgrima y peleas

**Capítulo 37: Clases de esgrima y peleas.**

Luego del almuerzo Anië fue por Silmendil y las dagas con el fin de que Legolas le ayudara a practicar con ellas para poder estar bien preparada para cuando llegara el momento de la batalla final. Legolas hizo lo mismo y fue por sus cosas a su habitación, con todo ya listo ambos se dirigieron a un bosque cercano a la posada, ubicado a unos dos o tres kilómetros y a más o menos media hora de viaje a pie.

Durante el camino hablaron poco y nada pues los dos parecían aún estar disgustados o incómodos por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Al llegar al bosque caminaron mas o menos por diez o quince minutos hasta llegar a una especie de claro que resultaba perfecto para realizar las prácticas de lucha y defensa con la espada y las dagas.

-¿Lista?-, preguntó él.

-¡Por supuesto!-, respondió ella.

-¡Entonces ponte en guardia que comenzaremos practicando con las espadas!-.

-¡Bien!-, afirmó ella con tono soberbio.

-¡Veremos como te las arreglas!-, dijo el elfo con algo de ironía y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzaron las prácticas, ella al principio lo hacía con algo de dificultad pues le costaba mantener firme la espada ante cada estocada que Legolas le lanzaba y cada estocada en respuesta de parte suya era como una caricia para la espada del elfo.

-Veo que te cuesta un poco-, le dijo él.

-No, para nada, sólo es que estoy dándote un poco de ventaja-, respondió ella algo altiva.

-¿Un poco de ventaja?-, respondió Legolas dejando escapar una carcarjada.

-Sí, ¡no quería humillarte desde el principio!-.

-¡Conque esas tenemos, muy bien ¡puedes ahorrarte el favor y comencemos en serio con la práctica entonces!-, dijo él lanzándole una estocada tan fuerte que la sentó sobre el césped.

-¡Ufffffffffffff!-, bufó ella intentando ponerse rápidamente de pie.

-¿Te ayudo?-, preguntó burlonamente.

-¡No gracias!- respondió lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

-¡Cómo quieras!-, soltó el elfo mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando ella se pusiera de pie.

-Bien, ¡ponte en guardia ojitos azules!-, dijo ella con sarcasmo y le lanzó una fuerte estocada.

-¡Así está mejor!-, dijo él alcanzando a detener el golpe con su espada y notando la mejoría en la técnica de su amada.

-¿Qué pensabas, que era una debilucha?-, le dijo ella alcanzando a detener la estocada que ahora su elfo de ojitos azules le había lanzado.

Ambos estaban frente a frente con sus rostros muy cerca y las espadas cruzadas en medio casi sacando chispas entre sí. Ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban ante aquella mirada, él se moría de las ganas de abrazarla y preguntarle qué le sucedía.

-An, ¿recuerdas que me prometiste hablaríamos de lo sucedido anoche verdad, le preguntó él muy dulcemente.

-Sí-, dijo bajando su espada y lanzando un suspiro de tristeza pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó acercándosele mientras envainaba la espada.

-Como ya habrás notado Esteban no regreso anoche, y no lo hará por un tiempo, temo por los niños ya que lo extrañarán mucho y por la actitud que él pueda llegar a tomar al respecto. Es un hombre sensato pero en una situación así no sé como puede llegar a reaccionar y si llegara a sacarme a los niños, yo...-, alcanzó a decir y rompió en llanto.

Él se acercó a Anië y la abrazó mientras ella dejaba caer a Silmendil a sus pies y correspondía a ese abrazo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para aliviarte esta pena?-, le preguntó al mismo tiempo que le levantaba el rostro tomándola del mentón con su dedo pulgar.

-Nada, sólo abrázame fuerte-, dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo pidas-, respondió y volvió abrazarla tan fuerte y dulcemente como pudo.

Así permanecieron por unos minutos, ella con la cara hundida en el pecho de su amado mientras se ahogaba en llanto, él acariciándole la cabellera tratando de consolarla y sin dejar de abrazarla. Los minutos siguieron pasando y ella refugiada en aquellos brazos comenzó a sentirse mejor, con menos tristeza en su corazón, y dejó de sollozar.

-¿Un poco mejor?-, susurró él a su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Sí-, respondió ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¡Tranquila, verás que todo saldrá bien, y si Esteban es tan sensato como dices no hará nada que te perjudique a ti o a los niños-, afirmó con ternura mientras levantaba el rostro de su amada con el dedo pulgar en su mentón.

-Por los Valar espero que así sea-, afirmó ella perdiéndose en aquella profunda y dulce mirada color azul.

-Verás que sí. Respecto a lo de anoche... a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Lo de anoche mejor olvidarlo, ambos estamos bajo mucha presión y eso nos tiene algo o bastante nerviosos, ¡dísculpame!-, dijo ella mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas.

-¡Por favor no, no puedo verte llorar meleth nîn-, dijo él sujetándole el rostro con sus manos a cada lado.

En ese instante ambos sintieron un escalofrío que les recorría los cuerpos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que cada uno respiraba el aliento del otro, ella temblaba y no podía evitar perderse en aquella mirada, él parecía estar hechizado por aquellos ojos color almendra que lo observaban con ternura. Sus rostros se acercaban más a cada segundo, la respiración se les entrecortaba y entonces sucedió lo inevitable, sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso que los hizo estremecer, y en ese instante un halo plateado rodeó sus cuerpos.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina Esteban estaba por recibir una visita más que inesperada y que lo llenaría de angustia con lo que iba a contarle. Dante, aprendiz y discípulo de Saruman, había ido con toda la intención de perjudicar a Anië y generar discordia entre los esposos, aún ignorando que éste estaba actualmente alojado en un hotel cercano a su trabajo en vez de estar viviendo en la posada.

-¡Pase!-, dijo Esteban luego de que alguien golpeara a la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Buenas tardes mi querido yerno, ¿cómo estás?-.

-¡Bien, ¿usted, ¡qué raro verlo por aquí!-, le dijo con un dejo de desconfianza.

-Sí, puede ser, sucede que tuve que venir aquí cerca para hacer una diligencia para el Alcalde de la ciudad y ya que tenía tu oficina aquí a unos pasos decidí pasar para saludarte y preguntarte como están mis nietos. Tu sabes que desde la última discusión con Abi a causa de mi conflicto con mi ex esposa no los he vuelto a ver y prefiero no ir por la posada ni llamar para evitarnos a todos un mal momento-.

-Verá mi querido suegro, los niños gracias a Dios están muy bien y su hija también, muchas gracias por su preocupación-, expresó Esteban mirando aún con desconfianza a Dante.

-¡Cómo para no estarlo luego de ver el bellísimo anillo de flores en cristales lilas que luce en su mano y que supongo le habrás regalado con motivo de vuestro último aniversario de casados!-, exclamó Dante sarcásticamente sabiendo que con aquella información estaba clavando un puñal en el corazón del pobre Esteban..

-¿Perdón, ¿de qué anillo hablas?-, preguntó ahora Esteban algo malhumorado.

-¡Oh, ¡disculpa mi indiscreción, es que la última vez que la crucé, pese a que nuestro encuentro fue tan fugaz, no pude evitar que la belleza y delicadeza de aquel anillo me llamara la atención, y me dije: ¡qué excelente gusto tiene mi yerno!. Pensé que tu se lo habrías regalado, eso es todo-, dijo el discípulo de Saruman sonriendo levemente con satisfacción.

-Pues debe habérselo comprado ella, porque hace rato no le regalo un anillo y menos así-, dijo ahora el aún esposo de Anië con un dejo de ira que trataba de ocultar a Dante.

-¡Disculpa, ya se me ha hecho tarde –dijo ahora Dante observando el reloj de su muñeca-, ya sabiendo que todos están bien me voy contento y en paz, hasta pronto mi querido yerno-, terminó diciendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina.

Dante salió de aquel lugar con la plena satisfacción de haber sembrado la semilla de la discordia, esa información que Saruman tenía sobre aquel anillo les había servido para generar el suficiente rencor hacia Anië en el corazón de Esteban, que ahora se dejaba caer abatido en su silla, tras el escritorio.

Permaneció sentado por unos minutos, con la mente en blanco tratando de hilar lo que Dante acababa de decirle, pero sintiendo un puñal clavándose en su corazón cayó en la cuenta de que era más que obvio que aquel anillo, si realmente existía y no era una patraña inventada por aquel malvado hombre, se lo habría regalado aquel elfo que se estaba llevando de su lado a su esposa. Con gran rabia en su corazón se puso de pie y avisó a su jefe que se iría a su casa a disfrutar de los últimos minutos junto a su familia antes de su traslado a las oficinas del sur, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la posada.

Cuando Esteban llegó a la posada notó que nadie estaba o al menos casi nadie pues allí reinaba un gran silencio, entonces con el mayor sigilo se dirigió hacia la que era la habitación que compartía con su esposa, entró, tomó una maleta y comenzó a guardar su ropa y sus afectos personales a fin de agilizar su partida. Mientras juntaba y guardaba sus cosas decidió investigar si lo que le había dicho Dante era verdad o no y comenzó a registrar en cada uno de los alhajeros que la elfa tenía sobre la cómoda pero en ninguno de ellos encontró el mencionado anillo, sólo quedaba por revisar el pequeño cofre que estaba en el centro sobre la cómoda y cuya llave estaba en uno de los alhajeros, tomó la llave y abrió aquel cofre.

Gran tristeza sintió su corazón cuando entre todas las joyas, los anillos, y colgantes encontró al anillo descripto por Dante, en ese instante sintió como un puñal clavándosele en el pecho y desgarrándole el corazón, cerró el puño con el anillo en su mano, lo estrechó bien fuerte y lo guardó nuevamente en el cofre. Con tanto revuelo que hizo registrando las pertenencias de quien hasta ahora era su esposa alertó a Cleo que sabía o creía que estaba sola hasta que oyó los misteriosos ruidos que venían de la habitación de su amiga y que por una de esas casualidades no estaba en la posada porque se había ido a practicar con Legolas, ahora si no era Anië quien estaba en la habitación y ninguno de los otros residentes de la posada estaban pues Nano y Gimli se habían ido a hacer la ronda de vigilancia para chequear que los alrededores estuvieran en orden, Gandalf y Elrond habían salido por unas hierbas medicinales y los niños estaban con su abuela Elisa, entonces quién estaba generando esos ruidos allí o qué.

Totalmente decidida a enfrentar a lo o a quien estuviera allí Cleo fue por una cuchilla a la cocina, tomó la más grande y filosa que encontró y regresó hacia la habitación de su amiga lo más rápido que pudo, entró de sopetón y casi le zampa una cuchillada a Esteban.

-¿Pero te has vuelto totalmente loca?-, preguntó Esteban logrando esquivar la tan certera estocada de la amiga de su esposa.

-Disculpa Esteban, es que pensé que había un ladrón, por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí, ¡casi me matas del susto!-, le replicó Cleo.

-¡No pensé que tenía que avisar si estaba o no en mi propia casa!-, enfatizó Esteban muy molesto.

-No mal interpretes lo que voy a decirte pero anoche no viviste dormir y...-, no pudo seguir pues la interrumpió.

-¿Y obvio tu amiga te contó todo lo que pasó y no esperabas verme aquí al menos por unos días verdad, ¡pues aquí estoy, y A..., Abi, Anië, ¡como quieras llamarla, ¿dónde está?-.

-Eeeeeeeeh, ¡salió!-, respondió Cleo nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde?-.

-Mmmmm, no me dijo-, respondió ahora con la voz temblorosa.

-Advierto por tu nerviosismo que no se fue sola, ¿no es cierto, ¡está con él!- dijo totalmente furioso.

Cleo no supo que decir y bajó su mirada, no quería delatar a su amiga pero ya era tarde y aunque no lo hubiera dicho con sus propias palabras Esteban ya había descubierto que Anië había salido con Legolas.

-Bien, ¡no hace falta me digas nada Cleo!. ¿Los niños?-.

-Están en lo de Elisa-.

-Por favor, ¿podrías irlos a buscar, es que finalmente me trasladaron al sur donde debo ir a cubrir un puesto vacante, a la otra oficina y quisiera despedirme de mis hijos antes de partir-.

-¡Por supuesto, ¿también podrías ir tu por ellos, si quieres?-.

-Gracias, pero tengo que terminar de recoger mis cosas y cuanto antes lo haga mejor, pues más rápido podré partir-.

-¡Muy bien, voy por ellos y regreso enseguida-.

-Gracias, de nuevo-, dijo Esteban saliendo de aquella habitación con las maletas en sus manos para irse hacia la habitación que era de Tasha mientras Cleo sin decir palabra alguna se fue de inmediato a buscar a los niños a lo de Elisa.

Luego de aquel beso que colmó de felicidad sus corazones Anië y Legolas caminaron hacia el tronco de uno de los árboles de aquel claro del bosque y se sentaron junto a él, recostando sus espaldas sobre aquella corteza gris. El elfo pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amada y la abrazó, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y se quedó escuchando la melodía del latir de su corazón; se permanecieron así por un rato, cómo si todo lo malo del mundo dejara de existir aunque sea por un instante y como si pudieran convertir aquel momento juntos en un momento eterno.

La tarde comenzaba a irse y el sol corría a esconderse en el horizonte, entonces ambos decidieron que era mejor regresar pues con los orcos o trasgos dando vueltas quién sabía por dónde, no era seguro andar cuando la luz del sol ya se había ido. Juntos entonces emprendieron el camino de regreso a la posada.

Al llegar fueron directamente a la cocina, Anië puso agua en la pava para hacer un poco de té pues ya habían llegado los tiempos en que los días son más cortos y más frescos y una buena taza de té caliente no venía nada mal después de haber estado buen rato afuera. Mientras ella preparaba las tazas de té, Legolas pudo notar que su amada tenía algunas llagas en su mano derecha debido a la práctica de esgrima.

-¿Me permites?-, dijo tomándole la mano en la que tenía las llagas.

-¡Auch!-.

-¿Duele verdad?-.

-¿Me preguntas en serio o es una broma?-, dijo ella burlonamente.

-¡Perdón, no quise que pareciera una burla pero creo que está mejor de lo que parece-.

-Duele un poco, pero solo son unas llagas que imagino se irán pronto, o por lo menos dejarán de salir con el avance de las prácticas-, expresó ella alzando sus cejas.

-Pues sí, con el tiempo, cuando tu mano se acostumbre a manejar la espada irán dejando de salirte estas horribles y dolorosas llagas-, dijo mientras continuaba sosteniéndole la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Lo que menos se esperaban los enamorados es que de pronto irrumpiera en la cocina un furioso Esteban que al ver al elfo tomándole la mano a la que aún era su esposa, le propinara una trompada en el mentón que casi lo tumba al suelo.

-¡Maldito ladrón de esposas!-, le gritó Esteban a Legolas al mismo tiempo que le daba la trompada.

-¿Estás perdiendo la lucidez?-, le preguntó el elfo al mismo tiempo que lograba esquivar una nueva trompada que Esteban le había lanzado, mientras Anië en un intento desesperado por evitar que la cosa pasara a mayores se puso en medio de ambos.

-Cretino, desgraciado-, le espetó Esteban furioso.

-¡Ya basta, ¡no voy a tolerar que me insultes!-, le increpó Legolas tratando de no perder la paciencia y la compostura.

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que toleres o no!-, retrucó Esteban ya totalmente fuera de sí y empujando a un lado a Anië con el fin de golpear nuevamente a quién sentía le estaba robando el amor de su esposa.

Antes de que Esteban lograra darle una nueva trompada al elfo, éste logró darle un pequeño empujón hacia atrás tratando de alejarlo de sí para poder intentar hacerlo entrar en razones.

-¡Ladrón, ¡eso es lo que eres!-, volvió a gritarle Esteban.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme ladrón, tú quién te crees, te estaría robando si por lo que me acusas hubiera sido realmente tuyo, pero al realidad es que su corazón y su amor nunca fueron tuyos-, dijo ya muy molesto Legolas y con algo de arrogancia.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, casi por agarrarse a golpes cuando Anië volvió a ponerse en medio para pedirles que ya dejaran de pelear.

-¡Por favor, ¡ya basta, deténganse ambos antes de que todo pueda terminar mal-, les gritó a los dos, pero ellos seguían discutiendo, Esteban totalmente desencajado y Legolas tratando de conservar la poca calma que le quedaba ante los insultos que el otro le lanzaba.

En medio de tanto griterío llegaron justo Nano y Gimli que regresaban de hacer su ronda y que al ver que estaban ambos por agarrarse a golpes los separaron lo más que pudieron logrando impedir que uno de los puñetazos lanzados por Esteban hacia el elfo golpeara a Anië.

-¿Pero han perdido por completo la razón?-, preguntó Gimli mientras sujetaba por detrás a Legolas mientras Nano hacia lo mismo con Esteban.

-¡Ya deténganse!-, ordenó con un dejo de severidad Nano.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me detenga cuando este vil ladrón me está robando una de las cosas que para mí más valor tiene en este mundo?-, dijo tratando de zafarse Esteban.

-¡Yo no soy ningún ladrón, ya te lo he dicho!-, volvió retrucar el elfo.

-Bueno, ¡ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡no soporto más todo esto!-, afirmó la elfa mientras rompía en un desconsolado llanto y se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos tapando su rostro.

Legolas y Esteban, aún sujetos por Gimli y Nano respectivamente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y al observar que Anië estaba llorando totalmente angustiada y arrodillada en el suelo detuvieron la pelea.


	38. Sinceramientos, disculpas y despedidas

**Capítulo 38: Sinceramientos, disculpas y despedidas.**

Anië continuaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando de tal manera que parecía que se estaba ahogando en aquel estado de angustia, en ese instante Elrond y Gandalf entraron en la cocina y se encontraron con semejante cuadro y quedaron totalmente absortos ante aquella escena. El Señor Elfo se acercó a ella y se agachó para ayudarla a ponerse de pié.

-¡Está bien, calma, ¡ya no llores!-, le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella hundía su rostro en el pecho de su padrino.

-¡Vamos Anië, ya todo terminó-, agregó mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

-¡Sniff!-, respiró profundo, suspiró y levantó su rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Elrond.

-¡Arriba!-, le indicó a su ahijada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pié.

-Gracias-, dijo ella levantándose con dificultad pues sus piernas aún temblaban.

Mientras tanto Gandalf, algo enfurecido con la situación se limitó a observar a cada uno de los que allí estaban en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-La verdad es que creo que aquí hay muchas cosas que aclarar pues teniendo en cuenta como está la situación, ¡este tipo de incidentes son cosas que no podemos darnos el privilegio de que sucedan!-, dijo mostrando enojo el mago.

-Es cierto Gandalf, ¡pero no creo que haya sido Legolas quien empezó!-, saltó Gimli en defensa de su amigo.

-¡No me importa quien empezó, el enemigo busca o espera nos sucedan este tipo de cosas para debilitarnos y destruirnos, ¿no sé si se han dado cuenta?-, enfatizó ahora algo más sereno.

Todos miraban al mago sabiendo dentro de sus corazones que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Aunque no me corresponda me disculpo!-, declaró Esteban con seriedad.

-¿Aunque no te corresponda, ¡tú fuiste quien vino a atacarme y a insultarme!-, replicó Legolas.

-¡Porque te robaste el amor de mi vida, ¿te parece poco?-.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no te robé nada!-.

-¡Buenooooooooooooo, ¡ya basta, ¡parecen dos niños peleando por un juguete, ¿no les parece que todo esto me lastima?-, dijo la elfa algo acongojada.

-Lo siento, no quise...,sabes que no soy así, solo trataba de defenderme-, dijo el elfo mirándola con dulzura.

-¡Claro, ¡ahora resulta que yo soy el culpable de todo, ¡cómo no!-, ironizó Esteban.

-¡Callate!-ordenó furiosa Anië a Esteban-, en realidad nadie es culpable aquí, más bien nos tocó a todos ser víctimas del destino, un cruel destino, y no ganamos nada así-.

-Es cierto, es que te siento lejana, te veo alejarte y mi corazón se quiebra en mil pedazos. ¡Lo siento!-, dijo Esteban bajando su mirada.

Anië se separó del lado de Elrond y se acercó hacia el padre de sus hijos que tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo. Ya cuando estaba bien cerca suyo le habló nuevamente.

-No sé como hacer para que no sufras, ¡para evitarnos este dolor a todos, te juro que quisiera cambiar la manera en cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero eso es algo que no está a mi alcance, jamás busqué hacerte daño Esteban, ¡tu eres un hombre de un corazón tan noble!-.

-Puede ser pero saber que no me amas, eso me lástima y me desgarra el alma. Igualmente no es para conversar de esto precisamente para lo que he venido, me gustaría de ser posible hablar unos minutos contigo a solas, ¿puede ser?-, preguntó él.

Ella guardaba silencio ante aquella pregunta mientras el resto la miraba muy atento en espera de una respuesta, Legolas por su parte no podía evitar mostrar una mirada de desconfianza ante aquella propuesta de Esteban pues temía que el hombre tan molesto como estaba pudiera hacerle daño si Anië decía algo que lo lastimara aún más.

-Yo, -dijo dubitativa mientras miraba a su padrino quién le asintió con la mirada para tranquilizarla-, creo que sí, ¿por qué no iba a poder ser?-.

-Bien, te espero en la biblioteca entonces, sólo te robaré unos minutos-, dijo a la elfa y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, digo, ¿ no es peligroso que te quedes hablando sola con él en el estado en el que se encuentra?-, le dijo Legolas tomándola de uno de sus brazos cuando ella iba tras Esteban.

-Sí, ¡estoy segura, no temas pues no va a lastimarme, además creo que es necesario que hablemos, no quiero que con todo esto vayamos a lastimar a Ailén y Uriel, jamás soportaría eso y lo sabes, por otra parte creo que se merece que termine de sincerarme con él-, dijo mirándolo con una mirada que el elfo sentía podía traspasar su alma.

-¡De acuerdo, si tu consideras que es lo mejor te apoyaré aunque no me guste la idea-, le dijo ahora acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Ve tranquila hija mía –dijo Elrond-, tu corazón encontrará las palabras justas para lograr que ambos se entiendan-.

Tras mirarlos a todos Anië salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Esteban la estaba esperando sentado en el sillón de pana verde. Cuando ella entró él se puso de pie y no pudo evitar mirarla con una profunda tristeza, ella seguía siendo tan bella o más que antes para él, era la mujer con la que había soñado un futuro y con la que tenía dos hermosos hijos, era..., ella era ahora la elfa que seguía siendo la madre de sus hijos pero cuyo corazón no le pertenecía.

-Bien, ¡tu dirás!-, dijo ella luego de cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto en la cocina todos se quedaron expectantes y algo intranquilos ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Aún no puedo entender como logró acertarle a tu mentón-, dijo Gimli a Legolas algo burlón.

-¡Creo que hay un enano que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte!-, respondió el elfo sarcásticamente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, -rió el enano-, el príncipe elfo se siente herido en su orgullo, ¿o no quiere reconocer que el amor le nubla un poco los sentidos?-, agregó.

Gandalf, Nano y Elrond miraban la escena con atención y tratando de contener la risa pues era muy cómico verlos discutir y estaban más que tentados.

-Verás mi querido Gimli, si hubiera podido lograr esquivar el golpe pero en vez de terminar en mi mentón hubiera terminado golpeando a Anië y eso no lo iba a permitir, y sí tal vez sea una cuestión de orgullo, pero no tienes que burlarte, ¿no te parece?-, inquirió el elfo algo molesto.

-¡Ey, ¡calma, no quise herir tu orgullo sólo preguntaba pues se me hizo raro, nada más-, afirmó el enano tratando de suavizar los ánimos de su amigo a quien había logrado terminar de enfadar con sus comentarios.

-Abi, digo Anië, lo siento es que no me acostumbro a que tu nombre no sea otro que Abi.-, dijo Esteban.

-Está bien, ¡no importa!-.

-Verás, vine hasta aquí para despedirme de los niños y de ti-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Mi jefe escuchó mi pedido y finalmente me otorgó el pase para ocupar el puesto de gerente en la sucursal del sur, así que creo que será un cambio bueno para todos, pues será la manera más lógica de explicarles a los niños porqué ya no vivo más aquí y ellos así podrán irse acostumbrando a no tenerme aquí y a no vernos ya juntos. Igualmente prometo ocuparme de ellos, llamarlos todos los días y venirlos a ver cada vez que pueda, alguno que otro fin de semana si es que no puedo venir cada fin de semana como es mi idea-.

-¿Entonces te vas?-.

-Si, es que no puedo resistir el dolor de tenerte cada vez más lejos, saber que tu corazón ya no me pertenece o más bien que nunca fue mío y que con cada latir grita su nombre me causa una sensación que no puedo explicar con palabras, estando lejos creo me acostumbraré más rápido a no verte-.

-¡Esteban, yo ya te he dicho cual era mi decisión y aún sostengo la propuesta de seguir juntos-.

-No, tal vez si no supiera todo lo que sé otra sería la historia, pero no puedo quedarme a tu lado ni atarte a mí cuando es a él a quien tu corazón ama, no me sirve tenerte a mi lado cuando tu corazón, tu alma y tus pensamientos estarán añorando el momento de volver a su lado-, dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

Anië no pudo decir nada contra aquellas palabras que sabía eran ciertas, sólo pudo mirarlo a los ojos como tratando de pedirle perdón.

-También quiero pedirte que me disculpes por mi manera de actuar de hace un rato, no debí reaccionar así pero aunque no trato de justificarme quiero que entiendas que no pude evitar caer en ese repentino instante de rabia por verlos juntos. También quiero que te cuides y cuides a los niños de Dante, esta mañana pasó de visita por la oficina y no me gustó su forma de mirar, como que está ocultando algo-.

-Pues con respecto a Dante no te equivocas, él está de socio de Saruman y entre los dos están haciendo maldades por doquier con tal de lograr obtener el control del mundo y de hacer que quede bajo el poder de las sombras-, dijo ella que prosiguió contándole con lujo de detalle quién era Saruman y todo lo que hacían con Dante, le contó también la extraña aparición en escena de los Trasgos y todo lo que pudo como para que él lograra entender lo delicada de la situación.

-Después de escuchar lo alentador que se ve el panorama, quisiera poder abrazarte por última vez-, dijo Esteban a quien hasta ese día era su esposa.

-¡Por supuesto, eso no hace falta me lo preguntes-, dijo ella acercándosele.

Ambos, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se abrazaron tan fuerte que parecía que era la última vez que iban a verse.

-Antes de irme y de despedirme de los niños necesito pedirte un último favor-, le dijo.

-¡Dime!-.

-Quisiera hablar con él-.

-¿Qué, yo no creo que...-, alcanzó a decir pero Esteban la interrumpió.

-Descuida, no trataré de golpearlo ni voy a pelear con él, sólo quiero, más bien necesito decirle algo, ¡por favor!-, insistió.

-Está bien-, dijo ella con algo de desconfianza.

-Dile entonces por favor que lo espero aquí en la biblioteca-, dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de pana verde.

Anië asintió con la cabeza, salió de la biblioteca y fue en busca de Legolas. Al llegar a la cocina todos la miraron asombrados pues parecía triste pero llena de paz al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-, se apresuró a preguntarle Legolas.

-Bien, pero ahora quiere hablar contigo. Prometió que no iba a hacer nada malo, es decir nada de golpes, peleas ni insultos-, dijo ella viéndolo a sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué dices?-, volvió a preguntar el elfo.

-Lo que oyes, quiere hablar contigo, si aceptas está en la biblioteca esperándote-.

-Si sirve para aquietar las aguas iré y escucharé lo que tenga que decirme-, le dijo mientas la tomaba de ambos brazos y la miraba con ternura a sus ojos.

-¡Gracias!-, dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-, preguntó Gimli a Legolas.

-¡No, gracias, no lo veo apropiado y no necesito que me acompañes-, dijo en respuesta.

Luego de decir eso se fue rumbo a la biblioteca para encontrarse con un ahora más tranquilo Esteban. Entró en la biblioteca y Esteban que permanecía sentado en el sillón se puso de pié.

-Gracias por venir-, dijo el hombre.

-De nada. ¡Tu dirás!-, dijo con total seriedad el elfo.

-Me voy-.

-¿Cómo dices?-, preguntó Legolas algo sorprendido.

-Recién se lo dije a ella y ahora te lo digo a ti. Me voy, conseguí el pase a la sucursal que está en el sur, creo nos hará bien a todos que me vaya pero no quiero hacerlo sin pedirte un gran favor-.

-¿A mí, -preguntó ahora ya totalmente desconcertado.

-Sí, a ti. Yo me iré pero cada tanto vendré a visitar a los niños, en mi ausencia quiero que la cuides aunque sé que esto es algo que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero por sobre todo que cuides a mis hijos como si fueran tuyos, si algo llegara a pasarles te juro que vendré y no me importa como te arrancaré el corazón, no sé si se entiende-, dijo Esteban con un dejo de seriedad.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero ¿por qué lo haces, ¿por qué me dices esto?-, preguntó.

-Porque como estaré lejos para cuidarlos y tu estarás imagino aquí junto a ella, por favor no permitas que nada malo le pase a ninguno de los tres, siento que está demás que esté diciéndote todo esto pero necesitaba hacerte este pedido, ¿qué dices?-, dijo tendiéndole la mano en señal de sellar un acuerdo.

-Con mi vida te juro los cuidaré-, dijo el elfo tendiendo su mano para tomar la de Esteban. Elfo y hombre se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo.

En ese instante se oyeron las alegres voces de los niños que habían regresado con Cleo que los fue a buscar a lo de la abuela para que pudieran despedirse del padre. Al oírlos llegar Esteban corrió hacia la sala y al verlos los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo tan fuerte como pudo. Se sentó con ellos en el sillón de la sala y les explicó que iba a irse lejos durante un tiempo por trabajo, que los llamaría todos los días y que cada vez que pudiera se haría una escapada para verlos ya que los iba a extrañar mucho.

-¿De verdad nos llamarás todos los días?-, preguntó Ailén con lagrimás en sus ojitos.

-¡Por supuesto princesita, que esté lejos no quiere decir que me olvidaré de ustedes-.

-Pero te vamos a extrañar mucho papá, ¿yo con quien voy a jugar?-, interrogó sollozando Uriel.

-¡Ya veremos como resolvemos eso, ¡por favor, sé que es difícil para ustedes entender que papá tiene que irse lejos por trabajo pero verán que todo pasará pronto y lo que ahora nos causa tristeza no será más que un mal sueño, porque las cosas que nos traen tristezas al igual que los malos sueños se terminan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando menos lo esperamos-, dijo viendo a los ojos de Anië que estaba allí de pie en la sala junto a Cleo.

-¡Papá tiene razón angelitos, ya todo mejorará y podremos ver la luz al final de nuestros caminos-, dijo Anië mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabellera de la pequeña Ailén.

En ese momento entraron en la sala Nano, Legolas, Elrond, Gandalf y Gimli. Esteban se puso de pié y dando un beso en la frente a cada uno de los pequeños, se acercó a Anië, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la abrazó.

-Una vez que esté instalado te llamaré para pasarte los datos de donde podrás ubicarme por cualquier cosa y comenzaremos a arreglar los detalles de nuestra separación-, le susurró al oído.

-Está bien-, sólo respondió la elfa mientras dejaban de abrazarse.

-Nano, ¿me ayudas a cargar las maletas en el auto?-,preguntó.

-Claro que si Esteban, vamos o se te hará muy tarde para andar en la ruta, y, ¡no es muy seguro andar de noche en estos días!-, dijo el joven amigo de Anié.

-Es cierto, ya algo escuché en la televisión-, dijo Esteban con un dejo de preocupación tomó uno de los bolsos poniéndoselo al hombro y una de las maletas y salió rumbo al auto.

Todos lo acompañaron hasta el auto y lo despidieron deseándole mucha suerte en su viaje. Anië y los niños se quedaron abrazados viendo como el auto se iba alejando hasta perderse en el horizonte.


	39. El sueño de Anië

**Capítulo 39: El sueño de Anië.**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Esteban se había ido y pese a que se vivía un clima armonioso entre los habitantes de la posada, tanto los niños como Anië tenían sus miradas tristes. Los niños por extrañar a su padre y ella por sentir como propia la angustia que sus hijos sentían, sólo en las practicas de lucha y defensa junto a Legolas ella encontraba ese remanso de paz que le hacía tanto bien, sólo compartiendo tiempo junto a él se sentía realmente plena.

Por otra parte las cosas en el mundo estaban empeorando, cada vez más catástrofes azotaban cada poblado del mundo, la naturaleza parecía volverse en contra de los hombres, la gente estaba cada vez más violenta por doquier y para rematar con la lista de desdichados hechos, valiéndose de artimañas Saruman había logrado proclamarse como Gobernador de la región dejando a Dante como Alcalde de la ciudad en la que la posada estaba situada. La situación no podía ser peor debido a que por el simple hecho de molestar y así doblegar sus voluntades Saruman y Dante no dejaban de molestar incesantemente a Anië y los suyos con continuos controles a la posada con el fin de conseguir cerrarles la fuente de trabajo y por ende la fuente de ingresos, pese a sus incontados denodados esfuerzos nunca lograban hallar nada para perjudicarlos y eso ponía más furioso al malvado mago.

A todo este más que gris panorama había que agregar que los ataques de los trasgos eran cada vez más frecuentes y más generalizados, es decir había trasgos a montones y diseminados por todo el mundo desparramando destrucción y horror pues Saruman y Dante a través de magia negra habían logrado producir un cada vez más numeroso ejército de esas horribles criaturas. Para completar la lista interminable de calamidades, se hacía cada vez más difícil lograr aliados, dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias para lograr evitar que triunfara el mal.

Esa mañana Anië se había despertado con una enorme sensación de angustia oprimiéndole el pecho, se sentía realmente más que agobiada por todo y no tocó su taza de café en el desayuno, ni siquiera probó bocado y luego de recoger las cosas de la mesa se dirigió hacia la cocina para lavar las tazas y los platos utilizados en el desayuno, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención y por ende no oyó que alguien entraba en la cocina.

-¿Qué te sucede¿por qué estás tan como ida?-, le preguntó Legolas mientras se abrazaba a su cintura luego de chequear que nadie estuviera viéndolos.

-¿Es tan evidente que estoy como dispersa?-, preguntó ella inclinándose levemente hacia atrás para recostarse contra su pecho.

-Mmmmmm, sí-, respondió él estrechándola aún más entre sus bazos y posando su mejilla sobre la de ella.

-¡No pensé que se notaría tanto!-, replicó.

-No sé si los demás lo hayan notado pero yo sí-.

-Eso es por que estás demasiado pendiente de mi-.

-¿Será porque te amo?-, dijo a la vez que ella le respondió sólo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, no me dirás que te está pasando, qué es lo que te tiene así?-, dijo mientras la giraba hacia él.

-Es que son tantas cosas, todo lo malo que sucede en el mundo y no puedo evitar, y ahora los niños, con esas miraditas tristes por la ausencia de Esteban, no puedo soportar ver esos ojitos tan tristes y sin brillo-, respondió sin poder evitar perderse en aquella mirada azul.

-Comprendo tu penar y aunque quiera o desee evitártelo no puedo-, dijo ahora rozándole una mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras que seguía con la otra abrazándola de la cintura.

-Hannon le1 Legolas, no podría soportar todo esto si no estuvieras aquí junto a mí-, y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura pese a que su mirada permanecía triste.

-Úman ná2-, susurró a sus oídos mientras la abrazaba con dulzura y ella a la vez hundía su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, sin mediar palabras entre ellos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Te importaría mucho que hoy no fuéramos a hacer las prácticas, es que no estoy de mucho ánimo-, le dijo mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabellera y acariciaba suavemente su nuca.

-No te preocupes por las prácticas, retomaremos mañana si te sientes mejor, dedícate hoy a hacer algo que te traiga algo de alegría, además de estar conmigo por supuesto-, bromeó Legolas al mismo tiempo que le sonreía pícaramente.

-Está bien, creo que me iré un rato a la biblioteca a leer alguno de esos libros de poesías que tanto me gustan-, respondió Anië y luego sin poder contener más la risa por la pequeña broma de su amado se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo, yo mientras tanto me dedicaré a preparar las puntas para las flechas-, y tomando el rostro de su amada con ambas manos la besó en la frente.

Ya en la biblioteca Anië se dirigió hacia la estantería donde estaban los libros de poesías que tanto le gustaba leer y tomó uno cuyo lomo era rojo al igual que sus tapas y llevaba una inscripción con letras doradas, ya con el libro en su mano caminó unos pasos hasta el sillón de pana verde que estaba en el rincón de siempre, se sentó, comenzó a leer el libro y se quedó como sumida de repente en un sueño profundo.

De pronto despertó pero ya no estaba en la biblioteca de la posada, estaba sentada en un colchón de hojas doradas y con su espalda recostada sobre el tronco de un gran y muy alto árbol. De entre las hojas de la copa de ese árbol unos tímidos rayos de sol se abrían paso para acariciar su rostro, entonces se incorporó y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles de aquel bosque en el que misteriosamente había despertado. El paisaje le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar¿pero como podía ser posible, era una pregunta que rondaba incesantemente en su cabeza.

-Será posible que esté aquí¿en casa¿a caso estoy en Lothlórien?-, preguntó en voz alta.

Se sentía rara caminando entre aquellos árboles pero a al vez era inevitable que una gran sensación de paz invadiera cada rincón triste de su alma. Siguió caminado por unos minutos y se encontró de pronto en un claro del bosque iluminado por los rayos del sol que se abrían, intrépidos, paso a través del espeso follaje de sus copas realtando las tonalidades doradas del lugar, un poco más adelante sobre una gran raíz de mallorn vio un gran resplandor blanco, casi plateado, que parcialmente la encegueció.

-Ven, no temas hija mía, acércate que temenos mucho de que hablar y poco el tiempo para hacerlo, pues la velocidad con que los malos sucesos se presentan hacen que la toma de decisiones apremie-, dijo la voz tras el resplandor plateado.

-¿Gran Dama¿Galadriel?-, preguntó ella dubitativa sin poder lograr ver con nitidez por la enceguecedora luz que se desprendía del cuerpo de quién allí estaba.

-Sí hija mía, tula hara3-, dijo la Gran Dama Blanca indicándole con su mano a Anië se sentara a su lado.

-¿Cómo es posible...?-, empezó a decir la elfa mientras que se sentaba pero fue interrumpida por su tía.

-Oh¡mi dulce Anië, tantas tribulaciones te han entristecido tanto el corazón, que tanto pesar te ha hecho olvidar cuan poderosa puede ser nuestra magia, debes volver a creer en esa magia pues corre también por tus venas y por las de tus hijos-.

-¡Es que si tan solo pudiera albergar una pequeña esperanza para mí!-, dijo su ahijada con un dejo de angustia.

-Nuestra magia es muy poderosa, aún en estos tiempos tan adversos, esa magia se mantiene viva en tu interior, tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti ya que gracias a toda esa magia y la magia de algunos de los hombres en los que aún se puede confiar has traído esa luz que pensamos estaba extinguiéndose. Tu madre no pudo escogerte un nombre mejor Anië Ancalima, sólo debes confiar más en ti, creer en esa magia que fue la que junto a ese amor que tu corazón guarda te hizo llegar hasta estas instancias-.

-Ojalá pudiera ver las cosas tan claras como tú, lamento si mi debilidad los está defraudando, pero ¡es que estoy tan cansada!-, dijo ella al mismo tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a ser invadidos por las lágrimas que su alma ya no podía reterner.

-Anië –empezó a decir con total dulzura y una sonrisa en su rostro-, las sombras te están nublando la vista más de lo que crees, y justamente es eso lo que debes evitar pues es eso lo que te debilita y te vuelve vulnerable-.

-Pero tu sabes lo que vi, sabes que vi ese futuro oscuro para mí en el que al igual que mi madre deberé enfrentar el triste destino de morir por amor, de dar la vida a cambio de quienes se ama-.

-Tú no tienes porque enfrentar el mismo destino que le tocó a Aredhel, pues tu tienes el tuyo y ese destino es el que debes asumir y enfrentar. ¡Por todos los Valar¿donde quedó tu espíritu noldor, debes hacerle honor a la sangre que corre por tus venas, tu madre nunca se dio por vencida y siempre luchó hasta el final enfrentándose a lo que fuera, tu padre, como uno de los mejores guerreros elfos que existieron también lo hizo¿dónde está ese espíritu que debería correr por tus venas?-.

-¡Me estás pidiendo demasiado¡no me presiones!. Sé lo que vi y alguna que otra noche esa visión se repite en mi mente como un mal sueño¡de ninguna manera lo dejaré morir!-.

-¡Ah¡a esa visión te refieres, hija escucha atentamente mis palabras pues lo que voy a decirte no es sólo para levantarte el ánimo ni para que albergues en ti falsas esperanzas. Sé muy bien lo que viste pues reconozco en ti el mismo don que tengo de poder ver las cosas que pueden ser, que fueron o que serán. Tú mejor que nadie sabe, pues no en vano te instruimos durante tantos años con Gandalf y Elrond, que esas visiones justamente son de cosas que pueden llegar a ser o que serán, pero que esas cosas justamente pueden cambiar o no llegar a ser dependiendo de cómo los sucesos relacionadas a ellas se vayan dando pues inevitablemente están ligadas a ellos-.

-Pero entonces...-, alcanzó a decir y dejó escapar un suspiro como de desaliento.

-Entonces estelio veleth4 que se guarda en tu corazón y que sea él quien te guié y te de fuerzas para enfrentar cada duda y cada obstáculo que se pueda presentar frente a ti. Además debes alejar de ti todas esas dudas que te llevan de manera inevitable a los miedos que oculta tu alma, debes enfrentar esos miedos o dejarlos a un lado pues ellos son los que podrían llegar a traicionarte y convertirse en tus verdaderos enemigos. Justamente ellos, los enemigos que ahora enfrentas intentarán confundirte y utilizarán esas partes que conocen de tu historia, de la historia de tus padres, para lastimarte y volverla en tu contra, pues a través de ella tus miedos dejaran al descubierto de los ojos del enemigo tus debilidades, y es en esa instancia que Saruman intentará doblegarte, por eso es que insisto en decirte que tu corazón te mostrará el camino y en él encontrarás la forma de vencer esos miedos que hoy tanto te atormentan, cuando logres hacerlo tendrás la mitad de la batalla ganada-, explicó con total serenidad y ternura en su voz la gran Dama Blanca.

Tras oír aquellas palabras Anië despertó sobresaltada, acaso eso había sido un sueño o había estado en serio en el bosque de Lothlórien junto a Galadriel, las palabras de su tía se repetían en su mente una a una y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos al recordar la triste historia de sus padres, a quienes en realidad ella nunca conoció y de quienes sólo guardaba los recuerdos de lo que otros le contaban acerca de ellos. Finalmente allí estaba, sentada en aquel sillón de pana verde de la biblioteca y sin dejar de temblar, el único sosiego para ella eran las palabras, esas palabras que su tía le había dicho hace unos instantes.

1 Gracias, _en Sindarin._

2 De nada, _en Quenya._

3 Ven, siéntate, _en Quenya._

4 Cree en el amor, _en Sindarin._


End file.
